Imperceptible
by forthright
Summary: A story told through a series of drabbles and oneshots, tracing the slow and steady progress of trust. Sesshoumaru and Kagome, CU. NEWEST: 'Plummet' An unwise wish would be a dangerous thing.
1. Noteworthy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the young woman who's unwittingly placed herself at the center of everyone's attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** This drabble kicks off my involvement in a Sess/Kag Drabble Contest Community on Live Journal called ebony(underscore)silks._ Imperceptible_ shall serve as my Sess/Kag pairing-specific drabble and oneshot collection just as_ Incorrigible_ encompasses my Mir/Kag collection and _Tolerable_ stands as archive for my Mir/Sess collection. Just keeping things orderly! ׃׃wink׃׃

This drabble was originally posted on Live Journal on April 28, 2007.

* * *

**Noteworthy**

A furrow of concentration dinted Kagome's brow as she poured a steady stream of boiling water over the tea leaves in her mother's second-best pot, releasing their perfume. Today was too important to mess up by a show of clumsiness. On the cusp of an uneasy alliance, Sesshoumaru had agreed to meet with his half-brother. This tea was intended to give the proceedings a touch of formality, helping ease the awkward beginnings with a show of courtesy. Mama had helped choose an especially fine blend for the occasion, hoping to impress the feudal lord—a testimony to future luxuries.

Hiding behind the illusion of self-possession, Kagome stole a glance at the two males; each avoiding the other by fixing their attention on her. Kagome shifted. Sesshoumaru's gaze was proving especially difficult to ignore; its flatness put her on edge, and the boredom in his manner was an unsurpassable gulf.

Extending the first cup with both hands, Kagome steeled herself to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes, but his gaze, bright with interest, was locked on the tea. Nostrils quivered slightly as steam misted upwards. Their gazes locked, his full of unasked questions. She'd earned his notice, and the intensity of it stole her breath. Kagome's grasp wavered precariously, but a clawed hand quickly reached out, steadying hers, then extracting the teacup from nerveless fingers. Blushing, Kagome nodded her thanks. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru inclined his head. As he watched her over the brim of his cup, she wondered if she'd regret this loss of anonymity.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal Community ebony(underscore)silks' drabble contest for Week 1—Perfume Theme. 250 words.


	2. Thirsty

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the young woman who seems quite determined to find some common ground. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 5, 2007.

* * *

**Thirsty**

Wary faces lifted as the first, faint tendrils of youki brushed against senses attuned to danger. Preparations ceased, muscles tensed, and hands gripped weapons. Inuyasha was the first to relax his stance. "It's just him," he announced with a dismissive huff, turning his back on the eddies of power that heralded his half-brother's approach.

"You'd better put the kettle on, Kagome-sama," teased Miroku. "Sesshoumaru-sama's bound to be thirsty."

The young woman wrinkled her nose at the monk, but reached quickly for her pack, humming to herself as she extracted the kettle and moved off towards the stream. Since the grudging alliance had been secured, they'd seen quite a bit of the Western Lord. It seemed odd, always bumping into Sesshoumaru, so she'd finally asked Inuyasha about it. According to the hanyou, there was a rhyme and reason to what Kagome had always taken for aimless wandering. "Patrols," Inuyasha had explained with a shrug. "He keeps a close eye on what's his."

_What's his. _That had caught the young woman's attention. The fact that Sesshoumaru checked in on them at regular intervals now probably meant that they'd been added to the long list of things he watched over. She hesitated to bring _that_ up to Inuyasha though, knowing it would rankle.

In an era where she'd always managed to forge friendships no matter the perceived obstacles, Inuyasha's half-brother presented a unique challenge. Sesshoumaru kept himself aloof, and the young woman didn't really feel comfortable trying to engage him in conversation. They had no common ground.

Returning to the camp, Kagome set the water to heat and rummaged thoughtfully through her supplies. How do you show appreciation to someone who holds your life in his hands? Inuyasha was easy enough to please. Didn't she always stock plenty of his precious ramen? The question had plagued her for days, but in the end, Sesshoumaru proved to be just as simple to accommodate as his brother had been. For the taiyoukai, Kagome began to carry tea.

During her last trip home, she'd dragged Mama to a specialty shop, poking curiously through canisters and asking the proprietress for advice, searching for something to tempt the taiyoukai's sensitive nose. Fruity, flowery, woodsy, smoky—several varieties were weighed out and folded into neatly-labeled packets. Kagome kept this special reserve in one of the zippered pockets of her pack. It wasn't much of an inroad, but it was something.

While Miroku did his best to mediate between the half-brothers, Kagome quietly selected a new blend and filled the teapot. So far, she had never served Sesshoumaru the same tea twice, hoping the novelty would pique his interest. The taiyoukai ignored her throughout these preliminaries, feigning a disinterest that did nothing to dampen Kagome's spirits. It was part of the game.

As a matter of course, the first cup was presented to Sesshoumaru, and though she tried to emulate the youkai's serious demeanor, Kagome never really managed to keep the anticipation from sparkling in her eyes. He accepted her offering politely, turning his full attention to the libation in his hand. The taiyoukai took a slow breath of the fragrant steam, then an unhurried sip. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, drawing out the suspense a bit before declaring, "Jasmine," with smooth confidence.

Kagome smiled softly, nodding her acknowledgement. It was hard to tell for certain, but she thought Sesshoumaru enjoyed their little tradition, or at least the tea. He certainly never declined a second cup, or a third for that matter.

In her own small way, Kagome was trying to give him a reason not to regret this new and fragile alliance. The tea was a pledge of respect, a token of acceptance, and a mark of trust. She hoped that he understood, at least in part, the sentiment behind her peace offerings.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written in response to the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 2—Insatiable Theme. 636 words.


	3. Parallels

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the one whose approach to chocolate is not unlike my own. I'll let you guess which one that would be. ׃׃wink׃׃

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 10, 2007.

* * *

**Parallels**

He reminded her of Souta eating a chocolate bar—and the absurdity of the comparison made Kagome smile. Still, sitting across from Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't help but see the parallels.

Kagome had always been the sort to fling herself into her days—having fun, making friends, enjoying life. Her little brother was different, careful in all the areas she was carefree. Whenever the siblings had been offered candy bars, Kagome's would be gone in a flash of shredded wrappings. Souta? That boy took it slow. He nibbled, only allowing himself a corner at a time, letting the sweetness melt on his tongue, prolonging his enjoyment as long as possible.

One question. Sesshoumaru only ever asked one question, and Kagome got the impression he'd chosen it with care. Tea had expanded to 'tea and conversation', though you couldn't really call what passed between them dialogue. He merely set the topic and sat back, leaving her to carry the weight of words. Kagome marveled at his unhurried manner in the face of obvious curiosity; Sesshoumaru was patient as only a being untouched by time could be.

He remained the same—unreadable, aloof. Conversely, even foolishly, she lost more of her reserve with him, gesturing widely as she searched for words to describe things he'd never seen but might yet witness for himself. Kagome did her best to read between the lines, guessing at what might engage his interest, yet unsure how well she succeeded. Nothing, save his continued presence, betrayed his enjoyment.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' challenge for Week 3—Sweetness Theme. 250 words.


	4. Corollary

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the one with a sense of humor that tends to creep out in subtle ways. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 25, 2007.

* * *

**Corollary**

The summer sun shone on a rare moment of peace for the shard hunters. Kagome relaxed in the shade, the pages of her long-forgotten textbook riffling in the occasional puff of a breeze. The hazy heat, combined with the rhythmic drone of cicadas, made for a lazy afternoon. The only ones who seemed to have energy to burn were Shippo and Rin, who chased each other back and forth over the meadow, filling the air with the sounds of innocent merriment. Kagome had fully intended to catch up on her studies when she seated herself under the sheltering boughs of a gingko tree, spreading her blanket near the taiyoukai who leaned against its base. Instead, her attention wandered as, chin in hand, she watched the children play.

Sesshoumaru's entourage had arrived just as breakfast was being cleared. The taiyoukai merely nodded in his half-brother's direction, but Rin had rushed into the circle and swarmed into Kagome's lap, announcing that they had all come "for a nice, long visit." It hadn't taken much coaxing for Inuyasha to declare a rest day. One look into the little girl's pleading eyes and all blustering protests died on his tongue. Instead, a division of duties had been outlined, Inuyasha and Sango electing to find game for the evening meal. The rest were reclining in varying degrees of relaxation around the clearing.

Ah-Un lay was positioned strategically on the other side of the meadow, keeping one eye trained on Rin while basking in the sun. Jaken had flung himself down into the relative cool of a shady niche, where he snuffled and snored. Miroku was sprawled near the kappa, dozing with one arm cushioning his head while the other shielded his eyes. Kagome smiled at the scene of peaceful cohabitation. _It still seems odd somehow—this alliance. I'm glad the brothers have managed to put aside their differences for the time being. _

Kagome's eyes drifted to the taiyoukai, proximity offering an unprecedented opportunity to study the distant Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru's demeanor was relaxed, almost sleepy, as half-lidded, yellow-gold eyes followed his ward's every movement. One leg was bent at the knee, providing a resting place for his arm. Kagome watched in fascination as he occasionally flexed his hand, idly fanning his fingers so that the claw tips caught the light. It wasn't a restless motion, and the young woman realized this was probably one of the taiyoukai's little idiosyncrasies.

Smiling at the notion of Sesshoumaru actually having quirks, the young woman breathed a little sigh as she reluctantly steered her meandering mind back towards geometric proofs and corollaries. The problems that had been set were not overly difficult, but Kagome couldn't concentrate. Her eyes slid from the page again, towards the nearly empty tea cup at her knee. The way the sun glinted off the pattern of ripples dancing across its surface was quite pretty. _Far more interesting than mathematical theorems, without a doubt._ Tipping her head, she admired the rhythmic agitation and its accompanying sparkle of fractured light.

After a couple minutes of languorous contemplation, a connection was made and Kagome thought to wonder _why_ her tea was trembling. If she had inadvertently jostled the cup, the liquid should have settled and stilled by now, but the movement persisted. _Something has to be causing it. _She pressed her hand into the grass at her side, fingers widespread, but she couldn't detect any vibrations emanating from below. _Could there be something large moving towards us?_ If a youkai was bearing down on their position, surely Sesshoumaru would have reacted to the threat by now. It didn't seem likely. A quick glance to the side confirmed the taiyoukai's continued calm.

Kagome held her breath, concentrating as she scrutinized her surroundings. The leaves of the trees only quivered when a breeze brushed past, which only happened intermittently, so the source of her little phenomenon didn't seem to be in the air. Eyes fixed on the ringlets in her tea cup, the young woman closed her textbook, laying it aside. Slowly, she got up on her hands and knees, leaning over the cup with a puzzled frown. Then, just like that, the surface of her tea smoothed. Kagome drew back in surprise, "It stopped," she murmured, perplexed.

Sitting back on her heels, she looked up to find Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, piercing as ever in their intensity. Slowly, an eyebrow arched upwards. Kagome's ears burned and she answered the implied question with obvious embarrassment. "It was… moving," she faltered, pointing accusingly towards the dregs in her cup. Sesshoumaru's gaze followed hers towards the offending tea, but the placid surface refused to corroborate her weak explanation. His eyes returned to her face, and he stared for several moments with an unreadable expression before giving his attention back to Rin. Kagome glared down at the unhelpful liquid. To her astonishment, it was moving again.

Bewildered, she planted her hands on either side of the cup. _Nothing. _Next, she pressed her ear to the ground beside the cup, unsure what good it would do. _Nothing. _Kagome sat back up only to find the cold tea becalmed. _How odd._ She glanced back towards Sesshoumaru, but the inuyoukai was ignoring her absurd behavior. _He probably thinks I'm mad. _Biting her lip, Kagome combed the vicinity for some kind of cause, reaching out with all her senses.

_There it is again!_ She could feel it now—vibrations shivering through the air around her. They were stronger and easily felt, though just below her ability to hear. A quick look confirmed the obvious—her tea was back to its cheerful dancing. Kagome was stumped. She fidgeted when the thrumming suddenly broke off again. The erratic changes mystified her, for there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to them. _The oddest thing is Sesshoumaru's reaction, or rather his lack of reaction. His senses are far more acute than mine. Surely he knows what's going on?_ Kagome turned this over in her mind for a minute before the realization hit. _Oh. He knows._ She cut a glance in his direction in time to see him look away, and her gaze narrowed on him speculatively.

_Something is moving the water in my cup. That something must be nearby. Sesshoumaru knows what that something is, and he's waiting for me to figure it out. The closest thing to my cup is… the aforementioned taiyoukai. Wait a minute… That means…_

Determined to test her little theory, Kagome waited for the churning to resume. When it did, she gathered her nerve and cautiously edged closer to Sesshoumaru. The vibrations in the air around her intensified almost immediately, and her eyes lit with the triumph of discovery. _The disturbance is definitely coming from him! _It was a low rumble, but not angry. She'd experienced plenty of growling from both Inuyasha and Kouga, and this was not that. There was contentment at its core, soothing in the way it filled the space between them. If anything, it reminded Kagome of… purring.

The taiyoukai turned his head, and the Kagome faced a bland look; Sesshoumaru seemed to be awaiting her response, as if curious about her reaction to this little revelation. Confusion and curiosity warred on Kagome's face as she tried to think of an appropriate comment under the circumstances. The question foremost in her mind was immediately rejected. _I refuse to ask Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands if he purrs. _

"It _was_ you," she stated unnecessarily, offering her companion a sheepish smile. "Were you testing me or teasing me?" she asked lightly. Sesshoumaru merely lifted one shoulder in a noncommittal shrug, his appraisal unwavering. Feeling as though something more was expected of her, Kagome searched for something else to say. "It's… nice."

This earned her another arched brow, which resulted in another flustered moment. _As if Sesshoumaru cares whether or not I approve of his… purring. _Lifting her chin defensively, she cracked open her textbook. "Well, it is," she reiterated, refusing to meet the Western Lord's eyes. Kagome plunged back into geography with a show of studious concentration, only to have her best intentions derailed when the quiet vibrations resumed, lulling her back into tranquil daydreams.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 4—Vibration Theme. 1,368 words.


	5. Fair Warning

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the one with that indigo crescent moon on his forehead. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 28, 2007.

* * *

**Fair Warning**

May I ask a personal question?" Kagome ventured softly. Sesshoumaru shifted his impassive gaze from the middle distance to her face, which she took as permission to proceed. "Is there some significance to the moon on your forehead?"

Kagome thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't answer, but after a pause he posed his own question. "Do humans bear marks of their lineage?"

"Yes, I suppose we do," she said thoughtfully. "I have my father's eyes and my mother's smile. In fact," she ticked off one finger at a time, "I've inherited Grandmother's clumsiness, Uncle Takashi's cowlick, and Aunt Saki's nose." Sesshoumaru, head canted, waited for her to reach a point. "Sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous—just like Aunt Yumi, actually."

"Hnn."

"That's a roundabout way of saying humans usually have family resemblances."

"I am told I resemble my mother; she bears the same mark."

"Your mother must be very beautiful," Kagome replied courteously, then blanched at the inadvertent implication. "Not that I… That is to say… I never meant…" Sesshoumaru's brows arched as he watched her dissemble, then scramble to change the subject. "We have encountered many youkai, but few have such markings. Are they unique to inuyoukai?"

"To certain taiyoukai."

"Because you are nobility?" Preferring to demonstrate, Sesshoumaru casually raised his hand, calling forth the eerie glow of his _dokkaso_. "Because you are dangerous—poisonous?" she guessed.

"This Sesshoumaru is not someone to be trifled with," he purred with a predatory gleam.

"Indeed, you are not," Kagome murmured respectfully.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' theme for Week 5—Blue Moon. 249 words.


	6. Battle Lines

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the little girl whose words and deeds prove her to be wise beyond her years. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Fenikkusuken, whose timely intervention helped to keep our taiyoukai at his laconic best.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 8, 2007.

* * *

**Battle Lines**

The attack couldn't really be called _unexpected_; Sesshoumaru gave them plenty of warning. In one moment, he was walking quietly beside his brother as they led the way through the trees, and in the next he wasn't. Kagome, who was strolling hand-in-hand with Rin near the tail end of the entourage, was brought up short by the taiyoukai's abrupt appearance in her path. All she had time to register was a dangerous flash in golden eyes before he whirled, placing the two at his back. The motion sent the length of his hair into a silvered spin, and the sudden brush as it passed startled Kagome into silence. By the time she remembered to breathe again, Sesshoumaru had assumed a defensive crouch, his eyes fixed on the forest ahead and his youki rising.

Rin took Sesshoumaru's precipitous shift in stride, standing calmly behind the Western Lord and looking up into Kagome's surprised face with bright eyes. She tugged the young woman down so she could whisper in Kagome's ear. "Hold still and be very quiet," Rin advised seriously. "Sesshoumaru-sama will tell us when it is safe to move again."

Inuyasha hurried back to join them, a concerned scowl firmly in place. "What's going on?" he demanded gruffly, as the rest of the traveling party gathered in a loose knot around the bristling taiyoukai.

The Western Lord spared his half-brother a glance. "Prepare yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered smoothly, eyes returning to the dense thicket of trees.

Inuyasha rounded to face the direction of Sesshoumaru's gaze, ears pricked forward and eyes narrowed in concentration. The others took the taiyoukai at his word—Sango busying herself with Hiraikotsu's straps, and Miroku giving his staff an experimental twirl. Jaken tugged Ah-Un into position and worked to undo muzzle fastenings. Shippo launched himself onto Kagome's shoulder, and Kirara transformed in a swirl of flames. "How many?" snapped Inuyasha as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Many," returned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh. We've done 'many' before." With the ease of long practice, Sango leapt onto Kirara and they were airborne. Inuyasha nodded to Miroku, who stepped to Kagome's side, then frowned at Sesshoumaru, who had not moved. "We'll take care of _that_ lot," Inuyasha said, jerking a thumb towards the oncoming threat. "You take care of _this_ lot," he added more quietly, searching his brother's face. Satisfied with what he found there, he caught Kagome's worried gaze, then looked to Shippo. "Keep an eye on her, runt."

"I always do!" retorted the kitsune with impressive bravado.

"Be careful, Inuyasha," pled Kagome, her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"I'm not the one who should be worried," the hanyou smirked, dismissing her concern with a careless wave of his hand. His eyes were pulled skyward when Sango's shout announced the enemy's position. "They're the idiots who picked a fight they couldn't win." Turning his back, he sauntered off to meet the encroaching horde.

The youkai that broke cover and dove towards Inuyasha were not much of a threat taken individually, but their numbers made them troublesome. Hiraikotsu cut a wide swath through the scattering swarm of demons, and Tetsusaiga blasted entire sections into oblivion, but stragglers were slipping through. Ah-Un and Jaken maintained a second line, flames and flares of blinding light intercepting those who managed to covertly outflank Inuyasha's position. "They seem quite determined to break through; they must be after your shards, Kagome-sama," Miroku observed before setting himself to scan the forest at their backs.

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and curled his hand, calling forth his _dokkaso_. Though her rational mind told her the taiyoukai was working for her protection, Kagome instinctively pulled away from the bitter luminescence, tugging Rin with her. Her backpedal ended when she bumped up against Miroku. "Kagome-sama?" the monk asked with concern. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru straightened and turned at the distraction, frowning ever-so-slightly at the Kagome's migration. His glare made her feel like a guilty child, as she stammered, searching for words to explain away her behavior. "I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just that you…" she trailed off uncertainly, then finished very quietly. "You were so close."

"This does mark our first battle with Sesshoumaru-sama as an ally," Miroku supplied helpfully, flashing an easy smile towards the taiyoukai. "You'll have to pardon her, my lord; your battle aura is truly formidable. Her reaction is understandable." Patting Kagome's shoulder, the monk tried to smooth things over with a bit of levity. "You should consider it a privilege, Kagome-sama. Not many can say they've been this close to Sesshoumaru-sama's poison and survived."

Kagome's face took on a pained expression, and she swallowed hard before looking up into the taiyoukai's face. _Does he remember?_ Sesshoumaru gave Miroku a flat look, then slanted his eyes towards Kagome, one brow lifting minutely. _Definitely._ She fought down the hysterical giggle that threatened to escape and dropped her eyes to awkwardly shuffling feet.

The Western Lord flicked an impatient glance towards the ongoing battle, then back at Kagome, huffing lightly before taking the two long steps needed to tower over her. He held her gaze for a moment before adding, "Be still," in a voice that brooked no refusal. Looking next to Miroku, he gestured with a slashing motion, gouging the earth to the monk's side with the unfurled end of his light whip. "Monk, do not cross this line if you wish to live." Nodding grimly, Miroku adjusted his stance, setting Kagome and the children to his back again. Sesshoumaru did the same, and they were ready when the first wave of attackers finally closed in.

The youkai must have been driven by a lust for power; Kagome could think of no reason but madness for their death wish. She was surrounded by gaping maws, protruding eyes, needle-sharp teeth—all writhing through the air, screaming their intent, searching for an opening, and dying messily. The seething throng's desperate persistence was horrifying, and Kagome hid Rin's face in her skirts as the nightmarish creatures flung themselves towards the quiet pulse of power she carried around her neck.

At times like this she felt so helpless, forced to face the reality of her vulnerability with a renewed appreciation for those who had become her protectors. Inuyasha stood fearlessly against the swirling havoc, his twisting leaps sending a steady barrage from Tetsusaiga's gleaming blade. Sango snatched Hiraikotsu out of the sky and leaned low over Kirara's shoulder as they fought with feline ferocity in perfect tandem. Miroku's staff hummed with the speed of its rotations, rings singing as he proved the efficacy of his martial training. However, it was the inuyoukai who arrested Kagome's attention and held it captive.

Inuyasha's older brother was arguably the most powerful youkai she'd ever encountered. Sesshoumaru stood close enough that Kagome could have reached out and touched him had she dared, but what awed her was the fact that she couldfeelhim without doing so. His fearsome youki clamored around her, shuddering palpably through the air. _I know I'm not imagining it. Miroku senses it too, and called it Sesshoumaru-sama's battle aura._ The harshness with which it rattled against her soul left Kagome's knees weak.

Sesshoumaru fought as one born to battle, moving with a fluidity at odds with his size—every sweeping extension of his arm flowed with predatory grace. In the past, the youkai before her had seemed cold and distant, but Kagome felt his whip scorch the air as it curled past like a ribbon of lightening—hot and far too close for comfort. For that matter, she could hear the creak of the leather straps and the soft grind of the metal plates as his armor shifted to accommodate his movements. Even the whisper and snap of heavy silks added to the overall effect, serving to banish any lingering misconception that Sesshoumaru was an ethereal being. He was very solid, very present, and very, _very_ dangerous.

Kagome noticed that in the midst of the fracas, Sesshoumaru refrained from calling his _dokkaso_ again, but doubted he held back on her account. _It must be a coincidence. He would hardly change his battle strategy simply because his poison claws unsettled me. _Dropping her chin, she ran her fingers through Rin's thick bangs. The child was tucked up against her side, clinging nearly as tightly as Shippo, who had burrowed part way into Kagome's hair. The young girl's eyes peeped out frequently to linger on the taiyoukai who fought for her safety. Kagome could read the unshakable faith on Rin's face, and was heartened by it. _If Rin can believe in her Sesshoumaru-sama, so will I. _Surrounded though they were by death and destruction, Kagome relaxed and calmly smiled into wide, brown eyes, confident that neither of them had misplaced their trust.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and its contest for Week 6—Poison Theme. 1,462 words.


	7. Revision

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the taiyoukai who finally gives us a peek at what goes on behind that implacable façade. A nod of recognition is bent toward Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 13, 2007.

* * *

**Revision**

He'd always walked his own path, guided by his own principles. _A strong leader is self-assured, self-reliant, self-regulated. Rule over your passions or they'll be your downfall. Guard against those who attempt to influence you, to use you, to change you. Be confident in your right to take what you want, keep what's yours, do as you please._ These were his proverbs—the sum of his wisdom, the lessons of a lifetime, the marks of success. _And yet…_

Sesshoumaru's contemplative gaze drifted to where Rin slept curled in the miko's arms, their dark hair tumbled together. _What to do? _The simplest answer echoed back through his mind. _Do as you please. And yet… _If his own impulses were to stand as testimony to his indomitable nature, how did one account for the nagging repercussions?If his very choices were meant to confirm his immutability, what happened when those decisions introduced change? He could feel the ripples already, ebbing across his unruffled existence.

He was here because it served his purposes, but those damnable consequences had begun. Holding his hand up to the starlight, Sesshoumaru permitted the barest glow to film its contours. Concessions, exceptions, allowances, consideration—didn't they add up to influence over his person? _Guard against those who attempt to influence you. And yet… _This alliance afforded unexpected opportunities. Wouldn't it be in his best interest to revise his plans to accommodate the glimpse of the future he had been granted? Wasn't change permissible if it suited his ends?

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 7—Solitary Theme. 250 words. Incidentally, if you've noticed, this community's challenges alternate between drabble-length entries (250 word maximum) and oneshot entries (250 word minimum).


	8. Foresight

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the gruff hanyou who can't hide the fact that he's a sweet guy no matter how often he grumbles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 29, 2007.

* * *

**Foresight**

"We'll stop here for the day," Inuyasha announced as he drew to a halt in an unassuming little clearing. The hanyou had been cutting across country for the last several minutes, and though the entourage had wondered over his choice to leave the road, they were honestly surprised by his sudden declaration. Every eye squinted towards the sun's position, calculating the hours of daylight left. Even Sesshoumaru understood that his brother's decision was uncharacteristic, if not wholly unprecedented. Inuyasha usually tried to cover more ground, calling for a rest only when absolutely necessary.

Miroku shrugged philosophically and invited Sango to help him locate suitable stones for their campfire. Taking his cue from Sesshoumaru, Jaken led Ah-Un to the far end of the clearing and began loosening harnesses. Kagome was the one who finally asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why are we making camp so early, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked away and shrugged. "This is a good spot, that's all," he replied gruffly.

Kagome traded a puzzled glance with Sango, then allowed her weighty backpack to drop from her shoulder. "All right then. Who wants to help me collect firewood?" she asked cheerfully, eyes trained expectantly on Shippo's face.

"I'll help if Rin helps," bargained the kit.

"Rin would like to help!" agreed the girl cheerfully.

The kitsune grinned at his sometime playmate and raced towards the treeline, eager to prove his kindling-gathering prowess. Rin followed close on his heels, which caused a minor collision when Shippo skidded to a standstill. "Hey!" he hollered excitedly. "Kagome! I smell a hot spring!" He scampered back to the miko, hopping from one foot to the other. "I found you a hot spring! Aren't you happy?"

The young woman's eyes lit with pleasure, and she sought out Inuyasha's face before answering the young fox youkai. "What a wonderful surprise, Shippo. Should we go and find it while we look for firewood?"

"Yeah!" enthused the kit as he rushed back towards the woods, urging Rin to follow.

Kagome followed more sedately, passing close by the suddenly-busy hanyou. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured softly.

"Keh."

* * *

"Why don't you ladies go first?" Miroku offered solicitously. "We'll have the fire going, and you can fix supper while we have our turn."

"That works for me," Kagome chirped, humming to herself as she rummaged through her pack for bathing supplies. Pausing for a moment, she looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He was standing impassively in the midst of swirling activity, looking on as the rest of them took care of the settling-in process with practiced ease. Clutching bottles and towels to her chest, Kagome cautiously approached him. "May we bring Rin with us, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Her question brought the racing girl to a sudden halt, eyes wide and hopeful. "Can Rin go too?" she asked eagerly.

"Do as you please, Rin," the taiyoukai responded.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," the little girl beamed, wheeling to follow Kagome and Sango through the trees.

Once they had disappeared into the underbrush, Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother, who was arranging firewood for Jaken to light with his staff. "You changed plans," the taiyoukai observed.

"What of it?" growled Inuyasha defensively.

Miroku interceded, trying to keep the peace. "Sesshoumaru-sama, surely in your many years of experience as a leader, you have learned the value of foresight?"

The taiyoukai's eyes slid to scrutinize the monk's pious twinkle, wondering into which verbal trap his question had lead. Refusing to be baited but curious in spite of himself, Sesshoumaru hummed a noncommittal, "Hnn."

Inuyasha stepped back from the fire-pit and gave Miroku a confused frown. "What the fuck are you talking about, houshi?" he interjected, unintentionally echoing his brother's sentiments.

Miroku chuckled. "It's simple, really. Our journey is more pleasant if everyone is happy, and Kagome-sama is very fond of hot springs. Inuyasha's decision to break early from our travels was most advantageous, as it will boost morale."

"Keh. I wasn't thinking any such thing," protested Inuyasha. "I just thought Kagome'd like… Aw, hell. It's just a good spot, that's all." He crossed his arms over his chest and clamped his mouth shut.

"All right, then look at it this way," amended Miroku, his eyes on Sesshoumaru's. "You always tell Rin-chan to do as she pleases, but Inuyasha has learned to anticipate what will please Kagome-sama. Think of it as a… tactical advantage."

* * *

Rin was full of questions, and Kagome enjoyed the young girl's boundless enthusiasm. She sniffed at bottles and exclaimed over everything from the softness of Kagome's towels to the vibrant color of her hairbrush. The child was still cradling a bar of soap when Sango beckoned to her. "Come here, Rin-chan. I want to comb out your hair before we wash it." Obediently, the girl scooted closer, then climbed into the taijiya's lap. First with fingers, and then with the much-admired pink hairbrush, Sango teased the tangles out of Rin's tousled mane.

Soon, Rin was leaning back into Sango's embrace. It was obvious to both young women that the little mite was starved for attention, so they prolonged their fussing for as long as possible. Kagome produced a pair of scissors and did a quick pruning job on Rin's thick bangs, letting the youngster watch the whole process in her small hand mirror. Trimming nails was just another excuse to cuddle, and Kagome smiled at the soft look on Sango's face as the taijiya pulled Rin close. Sango was sheepish and a little sad. "It's been a while since I could play big sister," she whispered.

Kagome looped her arm around Sango's shoulder for a quick squeeze, then moved to the water's edge to test the temperature. "Are you ready to try my shampoo, Rin-chan?" The little girl nodded happily, so Kagome quickly undressed and eased down into the water. "I'm ready Sango. Hand her off to me."

Rin popped to her feet, and Sango followed suit, offering assistance. "Do you need help with…" The taijiya's voice trailed off to nothing as the little girl wriggled out of her _kosode_. She raised stunned eyes to meet Kagome's equally-shocked gaze.

The little girl was painfully thin. Hip bones and shoulder blades jutted, and Kagome could count every rib._ She's nothing but skin and bones!_ Rin stood uncomfortably, looking uncertainly from one woman's face to the others before Kagome managed a reassuring smile and opened her arms. "Come to Kagome-chan, sweetheart," she called. "The water's nice and warm."

Sango and Kagome took their time, giving Rin all the affectionate mothering the girl probably didn't even realize she craved. They allowed her to wash their hair for them, each taking their turn at returning the favor. There was much tickling and squealing and splashing, interspersed with careful, probing questions. "So how long have you been traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome began.

The girl was able to answer promptly. "Rin has followed Sesshoumaru-sama for three winters and it is summer again."

Do you like traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes!" Rin agreed immediately.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama nice to you?" Kagome ventured.

The girl seemed to consider that carefully, and finally nodded.

"Do you always walk?" Sango wondered.

"Oh no. Sometimes Rin rides Ah-Un."

Kagome finally reached the heart of their concerns. "Rin-chan, what do you usually eat?"

The girl shrugged. "It depends on what Rin finds."

"Doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama feed you?" Sango asked, dismay coloring her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama stops so that Rin can find food, and Sesshoumaru-sama always waits, even if Rin takes a long time," the girl explained patiently.

"I see," frowned the taijiya.

"What are your favorite things to eat, Rin-chan?" Kagome plied.

"Berries are Rin's favorites, but those are only in summer. If Jaken-sama makes a fire for Rin, Rin can have fish."

"That sounds good to me too, sweetheart," Kagome acknowledged. "Are you hungry now?" Rin thought for a moment, then shyly nodded her assent. "I'll tell you what. You and Sango-chan finish up your bath. I'll just go on ahead and start you some dinner, all right?" Giving Sango a grim look, Kagome reached for her towel. "Give me a few minutes. I need to have a word with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What will you say to him?" Sango asked, her own eyes hard.

"I will very politely point out to _his lordship_ that the child in his care is not getting enough to eat," Kagome replied crisply.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood to his feet, taking a step towards the hot spring, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Inuyasha gave the taiyoukai his attention, immediately concerned. "What? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha motioned to Shippo. "Go check on the girls, runt. Holler if there's any sign of trouble."

Shippo scampered partway down the trail towards the bathing area, before doubling back with all speed, tail bristling. "You're in for it, baka," announced the kit smugly. "Kagome is really mad."

Sesshoumaru looked on with faint amusement as Inuyasha's head went up fast, and a panicked look crossed his face. His ears flattened to either side, then one ear pricked forward questioningly. "Oi! How you figure it's me she's mad at, pipsqueak?" he growled.

Miroku took this opportunity to place himself a half a step behind Inuyasha. The hanyou noticed the strategic retreat and smirked at the monk. "Did you do something stupid, houshi?"

Stopping to think, Miroku relaxed into an easy smile. "No, I've not done anything to incur this level of wrath."

"Yeah, I can tell already she's pretty pissed." Inuyasha frowned, then gave the monk a confused look. "Did I do something stupid?" Miroku slowly shook his head. The hanyou straightened. "So we have nothing to worry about, right?"

"That's sound reasoning, my friend," the monk admitted. "Provided she's prepared to be reasonable," he added with less certainty.

At that moment, Kagome stepped into the clearing. When she stalked right past Inuyasha and Miroku, they exhaled in unison. When she stopped directly in front of Sesshoumaru, they exchanged startled glances. "Uh-oh," murmured Inuyasha.

"This could be bad," added the monk in low tones.

"No shit," agreed the hanyou.

"Should I intervene?" asked Miroku worriedly.

"Don't bother," Inuyasha sighed. "He's gonna find out eventually."

"Find out what?" inquired the monk curiously.

"That she's got a temper."

"Ah. Will he harm her?"

"Don't think so. I'll kill the asshole if he tries."

Miroku shifted his grip on his _shakujou_ thoughtfully. "Comforting as that prospect may be, have you given any thought as to _why_ she's so upset with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha tested the air, grimacing slightly. "Dunno. She's furious, but worried too. Not scared though."

Shippo scrambled up onto Miroku's shoulder, his own nose busy. "I know that scent; she's trying to protect someone."

Inuyasha regarded the kit with surprise. "How would you know that?"

The kitsune scoffed, "I'm _always _with Kagome during battles. She only gets like this when one of you is in real danger."

"Kagome-sama does have very strong protective instincts," mused Miroku.

"I bet Sesshoumaru has no idea how much power she's capable of channeling," Inuyasha speculated aloud as he watched Kagome face off with the taiyoukai.

"It is a rather… vibrant display, isn't it?" acknowledged Miroku with a chuckle. "How is he likely to react?"

"Dunno. She has the right to bring a grievance to the bastard if she has one. I say we keep our heads down and let him deal with it," Inuyasha said as he began easing himself backwards.

"Agreed," Miroku whispered as he joined the hanyou in sidling towards the campfire and taking a seat.

* * *

The flare of spiritual powers from the direction of the hot spring had Sesshoumaru on his feet before he could suppress the instinct, and he cursed himself silently as Inuyasha sent the kit to check on the females. There was no threat; the taiyoukai had been alert to any form of attack. What had surprised a reaction out of him amounted to a mood swing, albeit a drastic one. Sesshoumaru growled low, annoyed with the miko for imposing on his thoughts yet again.

This alliance existed by his choice if not by his preference. He didn't _need_ them, but it suited his purposes to use them to further his ends._ That's all. _As yet, he had not regretted his agreement, and traveling in company with the half-breed and his motley pack had proven… tolerable. At the outset, the shard hunters had been properly awed by his presence. They treated with the respect due his person and position—cautious, deferential, subdued. Unfortunately, that had changed. Apparently, it didn't take humans long to adapt, and in a shockingly short period of time, they simply… got used to him. For some reason, this was quite… provoking.

What was worse were the irritating bids to make him feel included. The monk and the miko were the most persistent culprits in that campaign. Despite Sesshoumaru's best efforts to remain aloof and separate, they insistently attempted to… _to what?_ It was difficult to define or even point to a single instance. The monk had given up trying to engage him in tiresome small talk, but continued to chat with him from time to time in the most ridiculous one-sided conversations. The miko plied him with tea, very nice tea, but had diverted most of her attention to Rin once he'd arrived with his own pack in tow. It wasn't _what_ they did so much as it was their approach; their attitude towards him was just all… _wrong_. He didn't want their acceptance, their attention, their affirmation, but they seemed to think they were doing him a favor by granting it anyhow.

The absurdity of the situation grated against Sesshoumaru's nerves. Setting them straight would require a tiresome number of words, which they would likely view as an invitation to continued dialogue, so the taiyoukai fell back on his favorite tactic. He ignored them. It worked most of the time, but invariably his brother's miko would do something to waylay his attention, pulling it back. _Like now. _The miko's perturbation buffeted his senses, preceding her in waves that were tinged with purity.

When Kagome entered the clearing, Sesshoumaru waited to see who was to fall victim to her displeasure. It might be entertaining to watch the unconventional miko pin back his brother's ears. The taiyoukai was momentarily taken aback when the young woman's focus became clear. As she purposefully strode towards him, he looked pointedly away from her approach, letting her know of his supreme lack of concern.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was quiet, but hard-edged.

Turning his head slightly to acknowledge her presence, Sesshoumaru let his cat-slit, golden eyes slide across her face, only to have them snagged by what he found there. The woman's temper, which she had so far managed to keep in check, was manifesting itself through her miko powers. Crackles of pink energy danced frenetically over her skin, and he traced their progress with narrowed eyes. The miko had never demonstrated any usefulness beyond her ability to sense shards, so Sesshoumaru had dismissed her miko abilities as unremarkable. _Apparently not_. Familiar annoyance surged to the forefront as the tactician in him railed against his tight-lipped younger brother. _Why was I not informed of this… capacity._ He recognized the sharp pulse that tingled against his youki for what it was—raw and untamed. _It must be triggered by random emotion. How unfortunate. A waste of potential._

Sesshoumaru's roving eyes snapped back to Kagome's face when her aura intensified, flaring in an impressive display of pique over his inattentiveness. The taiyoukai realized belatedly that she asked a question. "Well?" she prodded, obviously waiting for an answer. He met her gaze evenly, and silence stretched. Finally, the miko huffed and repeated her question, "Isn't she yours to take care of?"

_Ah. Rin._ Sesshoumaru lifted one shoulder in a shrug that neither confirmed nor denied her statement.

The miko almost growled in her frustration. "She looks to you. She depends on you!"

Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion. _What is this woman ranting about? _Realizing the miko wasn't about to let this go, he stated what should have been obvious by now. "She does as she pleases."

Kagome clenched her fists, clinging to courtesy by a thread. "Rin is only a child, she needs someone to take care of her."

Bafflement flickered through the taiyoukai's eyes before they went flat and unreadable. "She is safe."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome bit out. "Rin is half-starved. Don't you ever feed her?"

"She eats when she is hungry," he replied dismissively.

"Rin told me that she forages for her food… by herself," Kagome pressed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is not self-sufficient. She shouldn't have to be; she's still very young."

Outrage reared up within him, and Sesshoumaru's expression darkened dangerously. _She dares to question me? She dares to meddle? This Sesshoumaru answers to no one._

Kagome chose to ignore the frigidity in Sesshoumaru's glacial stare, letting the heat of her indignation carry her still further. _For Rin's sake, I need to make him understand._ "I know you protect Rin and that her life is safe from attack, but if something does not change she will die in your keeping." The taiyoukai's chin lifted slightly, disdain and disbelief evident in his stance. "Starvation is as sure a killer as the sword, just not as swift," Kagome pointed out insistently.

At that moment, Sango reentered the clearing with Rin by the hand. The youngster's face shone brightly from its scrubbing, and though her hair was still damp, the taiyoukai could tell it had been neatly trimmed. Spotting her protector, Rin made a beeline for him, presenting herself happily. "Sesshoumaru-sama! See? Rin is clean!"

Sesshoumaru nodded once, letting his eyes linger on her small form as she skipped back to the campfire where Sango was checking to see if the water in the kettle was hot yet. With Rin's appearance, Kagome's wrath quickly dissipated, her aura ebbing to its former, unassuming status. As Sesshoumaru scrutinized the changing emotions that flitted across the miko's face, she took a half step away, suddenly conscious of how close to him she'd thrust herself in her anger. Before retreating completely, she addressed Sesshoumaru in earnest, pleading tones. "Whether you claim her or not, she considers herself yours. You neglect is unconscionable; I hope that it was only out of ignorance that you allowed her to reach such a state."

With a sad, serious look, the miko turned her back on the taiyoukai, crossing to the rest of the group and scrounging noisily through her backpack. After a few minutes' preparation, Kagome called Rin to her side and placed a small bowl of ramen in front of her. The girl tasted the food curiously, eyes brightening with appreciation as she made quick work of it. Inuyasha's half-hearted protest was cut off with a glare when the first bowl was followed unobtrusively by a second. Kagome stole a glance towards Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai was looking off into space. Rin didn't miss a beat when a third bowl of noodles and broth was placed into her eager hands. It was well on its way to joining its predecessors when Kagome took another peek in the Western Lord's direction only to find him gone.

* * *

_Insolence. Impertinence. Audacity. _Inuyasha had been the bane of his existence for decades, but the half-breed's pack was going to drive him to distraction. Sesshoumaru's agreement was with his half-brother; these others were incidental, under his protection by default. Otherwise he would never have concerned himself with them._ So why must they find ways to inflict themselves upon me at every turn? _A growl of irritation breeched his beleaguered calm as he broke into an effortless blur, speeding through the forest even as his mind raced.

Rin was… amusing. She didn't fear him, didn't doubt him, and didn't question him. Her cheerful chatter was a constant in his days, as commonplace as birdsong, providing a pleasant accompaniment to his thoughts without disturbing their flow. In every situation, Rin was the same. Now his brother's miko was… perplexing. Sesshoumaru prided himself on being observant and a quick judge of character, but this woman continued to surprise him. She could be placed in the same exact situation a dozen times over and find a new way to react every time. Instead of fading into the backdrop of his days, she succeeded in pulling him from his ruminations with her odd ideas and strange behavior.

This latest confrontation was a good example. He'd rather expected her to either nag shrewishly or resort to manipulative tears. In hindsight, Sesshoumaru realized this assumption had more basis in his impressions of females in general than with the miko in particular. In the weeks that he'd associated with his brother's pack, she'd displayed a certain stubborn tenacity and quietly coaxed for the things she wanted, but there was no deviousness in the miko's behavior. He had to give her credit. Her appeal concerning Rin had been straightforward and her reasoning sound despite her indignation. What nagged at him now, though, was the disappointment in her gaze when she'd turned away from him. He had found it inexplicably jarring. _My own expectations are the only ones that matter. I do not care what others think._

Sesshoumaru paused on an outcropping of rock and scented the breezes that began stirring with the setting sun, sifting for the one he wanted and continuing apace. A small part of him granted grudging admiration for the miko's tact. _She's cleverer than I'd given her credit for. I wonder if it comes from dealing with the half-breed for so long._ She'd used some craftiness, though in a most diplomatic way. The insufferable miko had provided him with an out. By pointing out that Rin's hunger was a danger, she'd implied that he should protect her from that danger without actually demanding it. If he chose to feed Rin now, it wasn't a matter of backing down from a confrontation or complying with the wishes of another. He was merely protecting what was his. _Yes, she managed that quite neatly. I suppose I should be grateful. _

* * *

Sango took some initiative, inviting Inuyasha to do some pre-dinner foraging with her and the children. It had only taken a few discreet words in the hanyou's ear, and he was leading Rin around, showing her how to recognize plants that had edible roots and making sure she knew which mushrooms were dangerous. Having spent most of his childhood fending for himself, he remembered the pangs of ever-present hunger. If the glint in Inuyasha's eyes was any indication, the taijiya guessed he'd be having words with his brother whenever the taiyoukai decided to return.

When Kagome called the group back to the fire for dinner, Shippo and Rin proudly displayed their findings. With warm words of praise for their cache of berries and a grateful smile for Inuyasha, the miko shared out what was left of her stock of ramen after Rin's 'snack'. It wouldn't be a particularly filling meal, but Kagome comforted herself with the knowledge that none of them would go hungry.

Inuyasha alerted first, ears pricked forward as he searched the dusk-darkened woods with keen eyes. "He's back," the hanyou announced, by way of explanation.

Kagome immediately dropped her eyes to her lap, unsure how to face the Western Lord as stubbornness warred with mortification in her heart. Now that her temper had cooled completely, she couldn't believe she'd actually had the nerve to confront Sesshoumaru. _I'm lucky he didn't silence me outright._ Rin needed someone to stand up for her, but what if her rash decision to confront the taiyoukai caused him to dissolve their alliance. The mere thought of being treated as Sesshoumaru's enemy again made Kagome's stomach plunge queasily.

She poked halfheartedly at the tangle of noodles in the bottom of her bowl. _I'd better save them in case Rin still looks hungry._ Sango's gasp brought the miko's head up, and she followed the taijiya's line of sight to search the half-light for what had startled her best friend. Sesshoumaru's silvery-white presence wasn't difficult to spot in the deepening gloom, and Kagome stared uncomprehending for a moment before covering her mouth as a soft exhale of astonishment escaped her lips.

Eyes fixed on Kagome's upturned face, the taiyoukai strode into the circle of firelight. He remained carefully expressionless as he dropped the small buck from its place over one shoulder; it landed at her feet. Without a word, he moved to claim a seat at the base of the same tree under which Ah-Un rested. Every eye followed his progress, then returned to the deer—flabbergasted.

Inuyasha finally broke the awkward silence. "Oi, asshole! You gonna make me clean this?" he complained loudly.

"Now, Inuyasha," reprimanded Miroku mildly. "That's no way to express your heartfelt thanks." At the hanyou's derisive snort, the monk clapped his shoulder cheerfully. "Look at it this way, my friend. Your brother is finally learning the value of foresight. Why, I can't remember the last time we enjoyed both a hot springs and fresh venison in one day!"

Sango rose to her feet and called for Rin and Shippo to help her find some green wood for spitting the meat. "We'll need your eyes, Shippo. It's getting too dark for Rin and me to see well." The kit grinned broadly and led the way towards a promising thicket that bordered one side of their little clearing. Kagome offered to build up the fire while the boys carried the buck away from the campsite to prepare the meat.

Sesshoumaru watched the little pack stir into busyness with half-lidded eyes. Though he hadn't decided exactly what reaction he expected from the miko, she'd surprised him anyhow. His estimation of her rose a bit further when she did not gloat or fuss over even shrink squeamishly from his kill. He'd seen in her face. She was _pleased_ with him, and the taiyoukai strove to banish the surge of satisfaction her approbation inspired.

Belatedly, Kagome moved towards the supply of firewood which she'd helped to gather earlier. As she passed the stoic taiyoukai, she smiled warmly and dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured softly.

"Hnn."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' challenge for Week 8—Skin Theme. 4,364 words.


	9. Interruption

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the one who smoothly sidestepped a classic fandom moment. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **My thanks to my beta Fenikkusuken for her gimlet eye.

This drabble was originally posted on Live Journal on July 5, 2007.

* * *

**Interruption**

He didn't _have_ to walk. He could blur over distances at speeds that defied comprehension, and he could rise above the earth on a cloud of his own youki. Still, Sesshoumaru chose to walk. He _liked_ to walk. Unhurried and unhindered, he tread his quiet conquest over the territories in his keeping. It was a peaceable domination, but no less satisfying to the taiyoukai. With every step, Sesshoumaru literally and figuratively placed the Western Lands under his heel. The steady rhythm proved relaxing, and over the centuries, Sesshoumaru had perfected the art of remaining alert while lost in thought.

Jaken and Rin both knew better than to interrupt the taiyoukai unnecessarily, but his half-brother's entourage was always finding ways to break his stride. _Like now. _It was the miko… again. The taiyoukai watched in growing disbelief as Kagome reeled before him, bouncing gracelessly on one foot as she fumbled with her strange footwear. She teetered in clumsy circles, wobbled precariously, and finally lost her balance completely in a series of short, backwards hops. To avoid the impending collision, Sesshoumaru sidestepped, leaving the miko to sprawl awkwardly at his feet.

"Ow," Kagome groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position and nursing her elbow. Her eyes flew up, meeting Sesshoumaru's calm stare. "Oh!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet, face flushed. "A rock…" she offered in embarrassment. "In my shoe…" she added disjointedly. As she hurried after the others, Sesshoumaru huffed in quiet amusement, then followed at his own pace.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' challenge for Week 9—Break Theme. 248 words.


	10. Reflex

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short ficlet… especially for the one who gets a second chance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Many thanks to Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 13, 2007.

* * *

**Reflex**

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed slightly as they entered the quiet meadow. Rin, oblivious to all but the glories of a summer day, chattered in delight and chased a butterfly towards a nearby patch of wildflowers, but the taiyoukai kept his eyes trained on Kagome as she stepped lightly along a well-trod path towards a low, manmade structure. When the miko had agreed to show him how she traveled through time, he had not expected to be taken to such a familiar setting. He gazed about in mild surprise. _I know this place. _They were within his own territories, and he had passed through this very glade on more than one occasion. Noting the presence of Goshinboku, where it towered above the surrounding trees, he turning his attention back to what was obviously their destination. The unassuming wooden frame was already old, weathered by the centuries and overrun with clinging vines._ This is not what I was anticipating. _Why did the extraordinary so often insist upon an ordinary setting? The well certainly didn't look important. Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed that thought as erroneous—something did not have to _look_ important to _be_ important. Still, the taiyoukai was struck by the incongruity. _How ironic that something so commonplace can do the impossible, bridging a gulf of centuries._

Kagome reached the Bone Eater's Well and turned towards Sesshoumaru with a smile. Inuyasha, who had hovered protectively at the miko's elbow throughout the short walk up from the village, leaned against the rough timber and crossed his arms over his chest. Brushing one hand lightly across the sun-warmed wood, Kagome gave the lip of the well a welcoming pat. "This is it," she announced, eyes bright with anticipation.

The taiyoukai wondered with a fleeting curiosity if the miko was eager about the promised demonstration or if she was just looking forward to going home. Sesshoumaru slowly circled the structure, looking for any hint of the well's hidden abilities. He thought there might be a quiet kind of hum flitting on the edges of his senses, but there was really nothing about the place that would have drawn his attention. Indeed, he had passed this very spot during past patrols. He even remembered peering into its dark depths a time or two when he was little more than a pup—much as Rin was doing now.

"Oi, watch it, kid," warned Inuyasha gruffly. "You'll fall in if you keep that up." The hanyou hooked a finger into the collar of the girl's _kosode_, narrowly preventing her from upending as she teetered on the verge, trying to get a better look.

Unconcerned by the risk she'd just run, Rin turned wide brown eyes onto Kagome. "Kagome-chan lives in a well?"

The miko laughed softly. "Not exactly, Rin-chan. The Well is just the way home."

"Oh!" Rin nodded, accepting the explanation matter-of-factly. "Is it far?"

"Yes, very far," acknowledged Kagome.

"Can Rin go too?" asked the girl hopefully.

"No, Rin-chan. I'm sorry, but Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can go through this way."

"Oh. Okay then," the child sighed. "You're lucky, Inuyasha-sama," she added, with an admiring look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked, glancing quickly at Kagome before mumbling, "Guess so, squirt."

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to leap up onto the Well's rim. Towering over his surprised companions, he stared impassively downwards. As he shifted his balance slightly, the wood creaked and groaned under his weight. Inuyasha frowned, eyeing the ancient timbers protectively, but Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai in confusion. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I really don't think you'll be able to get through," she ventured apologetically. "The Well has never opened for anyone else before."

The taiyoukai acknowledged her comment with a quick glance, then stepped off the edge, disappearing into the darkness with a trailing flutter of silver hair. She heard his boots strike the soil at the bottom and squinted into the gloom. "Are you okay?" she called uncertainly.

Inuyasha snorted softly. "Kagome, he's youkai."

The young woman frowned slightly, then shook her head with a smile. "Right. What was I thinking? Silly me." Kagome gave Rin a quick wink. "I just wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru-sama was still there," she amended, then raised her voice slightly. "Are you still with us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes expressively, but Rin giggled in delight.

At the base of the well, Sesshoumaru carefully scrutinized his surroundings, ignoring the commentary from above as he explored the floor and sides of the well-shaft. It was obvious that the miko had been here before, as had his half-brother. The marks of several footprints marred the uneven surface of the ground, and the tangle of vines on the northern face of the shaft had obviously been used more than once as a means of egress. The tremor of strangeness that had danced just out of reach while he stood on the surface was more pronounced here. The faintest remnant of power lingered around him, and he closed his eyes, trying to capture its essence, define its tambour, and memorize its effect on his senses. In his effort to focus, Sesshoumaru fought to tune out the distracting voices that drifted down. _Does no one understand the value of silence? _

* * *

"He's right there." Inuyasha gestured vaguely as he slouched against the Well's rim, chin propped on one hand in an attitude of boredom.

"Well, I can't see him," rejoined the miko doubtfully.

"Neither can Rin," piped up the girl from her place, close beside Kagome.

The hanyou pointed towards his golden eyes significantly. "Then just take my word for it, cuz I can see him fine."

"What's he _doing_ down there?" Kagome wanted to know as one minute turned into another.

"I dunno," shrugged the hanyou nonchalantly.

"I thought you said you could see him," Kagome retorted, hands migrating to hips.

"I _can_ see him," Inuyasha sighed. "He's just looking around."

"But why?"

"It's what he came for, Kagome," the hanyou said as he tapped a claw against the sturdy wood. "Is it any surprise that he'd be thorough about it?

"Well, you've got a point there," admitted the young woman. Suddenly, her whole face lit up. "I have a great idea," she announced, eyes dancing. "He wanted to see the time portal in action, right? So let's show him what it can do."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she hopped up onto the lip of the well and swung her legs over so they dangled inside the well's housing. "I dunno. You might piss him off, Kagome," he warned in a low voice, then grinned. "The look on his face would be worth it though."

Kagome smothered a smile, then turned to Rin. "I'll be right back, Rin-chan, so wait for me?"

"Rin will wait!"

"I'll bring you something nice, okay?"

The girl's eyes glowed eagerly. "Yes, Kagome-chan!"

With a mischievous twinkle in her grey eyes, the young woman leaned in close to Rin and whispered conspiratorially, "Watch this!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise as the air began to shift and change. Daylight was blocked, and the taiyoukai's eyes snapped upwards only to widen in complete shock as he registered the fact that the miko was falling towards him. _Of all the foolish…_ Suddenly, power roared into existence. The hum that had previously been so weak as to be indefinable swelled up and hit Sesshoumaru with its full force. The intensity rocked the taiyoukai back on his heels, and he resisted the urge to wince as the portal's energy buffeted his body and soul. The four walls that enclosed the narrow space at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well faded as the space seemed to expand and lengthen. The charged air filled with wavering bands of blue light that sparked and shimmered as they reached up to meet the plummeting young woman.

Despite the unsettling enormity of the transformation that was occurring around him, Sesshoumaru's only concern was for the miko. In such close quarters, he could not avoid her. _The little idiot will impale herself on my armor. _The taiyoukai reacted without thinking, shifting his body and raising his arm to catch the heedless female before she did herself harm. For less than a moment, their eyes met, and then Kagome disappeared, fading with the light and leaving him alone in the sudden stillness.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru lowered his outstretched hand and tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. _She did it again_, he thought with chagrin. Why did this seemingly ordinary human female have to keep surprising him with her extraordinary behavior? She'd seen him, he realized belatedly. The miko had seen and understood that he was prepared to break her fall, and he had read her reaction before the time slip had whisked her away. _She… smiled. _

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' challenge for Week 10—Falling Theme. 1,464 words.


	11. Orphan

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fluff… especially for the little ones who've found laps to sit on in spite of everything they've faced. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **My _Imperceptible_ thread, which has heretofore been confined to the **Ebony Silks** challenge community, leaked over into another one this week. Since **iyissekiwa** doesn't insist on Sesshoumaru & Kagome taking the key roles, this drabble offers a bit of a side story in the _Imperceptible_ universe.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 25, 2007.

* * *

**Orphan**

"Come, join us, Rin-chan," invited Kagome.

"Are you playing a game?" the girl asked wonderingly.

"It's a memory game," Sango nodded, patting her lap.

Once Rin was settled, Kagome addressed the kitsune ensconced in her arms. "You first."

Shippo kicked his feet and screwed up his face in concentration, but finally announced, "My first mother could sing."

"Did she sing to you, Shippo-kun?" asked Sango kindly.

"Lots of times," he grinned.

"Your turn, Sango-chan," urged Kagome.

The taijiya paused, then shared, "My father would carry me on his shoulders when I was small."

Shippo's eyes bulged. "Mine too!" he gasped, then frowned. "I forgot that part."

"You remembered, though," Kagome said, tousling his hair. "That's why we play our game—to remember."

Rin tipped her head, confused. "Why does Shippo-kun say 'first mother'?"

"My parents died. My first mother was a kitsune like me."

Rin look up at Sango. "My parents died too, Rin-chan," the taijiya revealed.

Turning to Kagome next, Rin quirked a brow in a very Sesshoumaru-esque manner, and Kagome smiled softly before answering, "My father died when I was your age, honey. All of us have lost someone—even Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin was amazed—this was the very thing that had once made her an outcast. "You were _all_… alone?" she ventured hesitantly.

Sango's arms tightened around the girl protectively. "For a little while."

"Now we have each other," Kagome added warmly.

Rin gave that some thought, then brightened. "Rin's Mama—she liked flowers."

* * *

**End Note: **This short fic was written for the Live Journal community _iyissekiwa_ and their bi-weekly drabble contest. The theme was Memory. 249 words.


	12. Entrusted

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the boys who will be boys. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Many thanks to Fenikkusuken, who took one look at the first draft of this fic and tactfully called it crap. (Well, okay… that's not quite true. She said it _could _work, but the note of hesitation in her tone was a death knell. We shall _not_ settle for less than we can manage.) Never forget, my authorial acquaintances, re-writes are our friends!

This oneshot first appeared on July 25, 2007.

* * *

**Entrusted**

The minute the brothers stepped into the clearing, Kagome knew something was wrong. Inuyasha was holding himself too stiffly, and Sesshoumaru was walking too close to the hanyou. She looked between the two in confusion, trying to make sense of their unusual body language. It wasn't until Inuyasha stumbled that she saw the dark stain spreading down the front of his red robes. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, hurrying to his side. With a firm grip under his elbow, Kagome helped steady Inuyasha as he lowered himself to the ground. A quick rummage through her pack yielded her trusty first aid kit, and then she was on her knees beside him. Hands flew to the ties of Inuyasha's clothes, and Kagome groaned sympathetically as she eased saturated fabric aside, exposing a deep puncture just below the ribs. "Here, help me. This has to come off," she ordered crisply with an insistent tug at the fire-rat.

Inuyasha's ears flattened irritably against his skull. "It ain't nothing," he grumbled, but obediently worked the _suikan _off his shoulders. The hanyou winced as the underlying _kosode_ followed. His cautious movements pulled at the gaping wound, and he grunted when Kagome pressed a clean cloth firmly over it in an effort to staunch the sluggish flow of blood.

Sesshoumaru unobtrusively seated himself beside them, watching the proceedings intently. Ignoring the silent taiyoukai, Kagome tended Inuyasha's injury. Yellow-gold eyes followed the miko's hands as she opened strange bottles that assaulted his sensitive nose with their overpoweringly medicinal smells. As she worked, she addressed the half-breed in clipped and impatient tones, but the miko's hands moved gently over damaged skin, tending to the torn flesh with quiet assurance. Her verbal brusqueness baffled the taiyoukai, for it contradicted her manner. _She is not truly angry. Is it worry that sharpens her tongue?_

The miko paused in her ministrations, catching Inuyasha's eye. "This might sting a bit," she warned.

"Keh. Just get it over with," he snapped.

The taiyoukai considered the hanyou. For all his show of stubbornness, Inuyasha did exactly as he was bid, submitting to the miko's care with ill-concealed relief and gratitude. _What interesting pack dynamics—neither says what they mean, yet they seem to understand one another in spite of that fact._

"What happened?" Kagome asked in business-like tones as she swabbed some kind of ointment over the hanyou's skin.

Inuyasha hissed between his teeth as the cold salve stung. "Nothing."

"This isn't _nothing_," the miko retorted, reaching for bandages.

"Just a scratch," insisted Inuyasha, with a pointed glare towards Sesshoumaru before muttering, "Dumb luck is all." The corner of the taiyoukai's mouth lifted in a faint smirk.

"Lift your arms," Kagome directed as she began to wrap. "Was it a youkai?"

"Uh, yeah…" Inuyasha admitted slowly.

Kagome spared Sesshoumaru a glance, and he lifted an eyebrow in response. "Was it powerful? It didn't have any shards," she mused, turning her attention back to the gash.

The hanyou scowled. "No shards."

"Was it very big?"

"Not especially."

"It must have been fast to catch you off-guard."

"I guess."

"Sounds like trouble to me. Were you two together when it attacked?" she asked, trying to include the uncommunicative taiyoukai in the conversation.

"Sorta," hedged Inuyasha, cutting a fierce look at his half-brother, whose eyes glinted with smug amusement.

Kagome frowned, easily reading the reluctance in Inuyasha's face. "Did you kill it, then? We might be in trouble if it decides to come back," she worried, busily unwinding gauze.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha mumbled, averting his eyes.

Exasperated, the young woman turned to the Western Lord. "Did you see what happened, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai placidly held Kagome's gaze and nodded once, then let his eyes drift back to towards his half-brother, who tried to growl his annoyance, but instead clutched at his injury with a muttered curse. "I didn't kill the asshole, but we're in no danger," Inuyasha assured her gruffly.

Kagome blinked. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

The young woman sat back on her heels and considered Inuyasha through suddenly-suspicious narrowed eyes. Her next questions were fired off in rapid succession. "Were you attacked?"

"Not… exactly."

"Yes or no?" she asked flatly.

"No," Inuyasha sighed resignedly.

"I thought you said a youkai did this to you?" Inuyasha's eyes darted to his brother, and Kagome followed his glance. "Him?" she demanded, pointing at the taiyoukai, her eyes snapping with irritation. "You did this?" Sesshoumaru gazed back, unruffled and unrepentant.

"The bastard got under my guard, okay? Relax, Kagome. We were just sparring. It's not the same as a real fight," Inuyasha insisted.

"This isn't real?" Kagome asked incredulously, giving the freshly-bandaged wound a firm pat.

"Oi!" Inuyasha grimaced as he caught the young woman's hand, dropping it almost immediately. The hanyou shifted uncomfortably, but looked into Kagome's face with sincerity. "Listen, he offered to show me some stuff."

Kagome delayed her reaction and gathered her thoughts as she tidied away her first aid supplies. _Inuyasha wants this—to grow stronger, to prove himself, to forge a connection._ _His longing for these things makes him vulnerable_. She gave Sesshoumaru a sidelong glance, wondering what other kinds of damage their inscrutable ally might decide to do. _He's been cruel towards Inuyasha in the past_. She had no doubt that he could hurt her hanyou deeply, and with wounds that were not physical in nature. _I trust Sesshoumaru-sama as an ally against Naraku. I have trusted him with my life in battle. I can trust him to take care of Rin. Do I… Do I trust him with Inuyasha?_

While the young woman puttered, Inuyasha distracted himself with a little brother-baiting. "Keh. Loyalty ain't gonna stop me from getting the better of you next time," he boasted. "In fact, _you'll_ be the one Kagome's gotta patch up."

One brow arched upwards until it disappeared into silvery bangs. "Unlikely," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I'll bet I nail you, asshole," Inuyasha challenged, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"You can try," the taiyoukai replied, obviously unconcerned.

The childishness of the exchange drew Kagome's attention, and before she could cover her reaction, a chuckle had escaped her lips. Immediately, two pairs of puzzled golden eyes turned on her, sobering her with their identically wary expressions. _Oh dear. Neither likes to be laughed at. _"I'm sorry," she murmured, trying to straighten her face. "I have a request."

Inuyasha's eyebrows drew down even as Sesshoumaru's face smoothed into an unreadable mask. "What?" the hanyou asked.

The young woman gave them both a faint smile. "Can you wait a bit before your next sparring match? If I'm going to be dressing wounds for the two of you on a regular basis, I'll need to restock my supplies." Inuyasha drew himself up at what he obviously took as a mark of the miko's faith in his abilities. He fairly radiated confidence, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance.

* * *

Though he tried to hide it, Inuyasha's injury had sapped his strength. The tension around his eyes and the set of his ears hinted at the pain he would not admit to enduring. _He just needs time to mend._ Kagome pressed him to take some of her modern pain relievers, and though he grimaced over their bitter aftertaste, he soon showed signs of ease and drowsiness. Once night had fallen, Inuyasha fought against the ensuing lethargy for the better part of an hour, but finally showed the sense to ask his brother to stand guard in his stead. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, and Inuyasha stretched out on his makeshift bed and succumbed to his body's need for rest. One by one, the rest followed suit, and the clearing lapsed into stillness under the taiyoukai's watchful eye.

The miko had been distracted throughout the course of the evening, and it had not been difficult for Sesshoumaru to discern the subject of her ruminations, for her eyes lingered speculatively on each of the brothers in turn. _Is it the injury or the sparring match itself that bothers her?_ The taiyoukai had tested and discarded several possible theories during the quiet hours of his watch, idly passing the time in speculation until stirring from beside the campfire interrupted his train of thought. He had known the miko was not asleep, but he had not expected the young woman to disentangle herself from Rin and the kit and make her way towards him on tiptoe. _Hnn. This should be interesting. _

The fire burned low, casting a dim glow on the surroundings, but Kagome could easily make out the pale form of Sesshoumaru, gleaming against the shadows. His eyes caught and reflected what little light there was so that they glowed eerily in the darkness. She crept as close as she dared before addressing the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak with you?"

He gazed up at her for an interminable moment, then the hand that was propped on his bent knee rolled over, its fingers spread in a languid gesture for her to take a seat. Feeling slightly breathless, Kagome knelt down before him. Sesshoumaru scrutinized the miko, trying to understand the mixed signals being communicated by her scent. The fluctuations pointed towards indecision, so he waited with guarded curiosity to see where she would settle. Whatever was troubling her, she was taking it very seriously. _Interesting indeed._

The young woman gathered her thoughts, self-conscious but determined. Casting a glance over her shoulder at their sleeping companions, she scooted a few inches closer to him. When she spoke, her voice was soft and clear. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why is Inuyasha wounded?"

Wondering if there was some point to stating the obvious, but wanting to see where her question might lead next, the taiyoukai opted to answer. "He was careless."

"You could not have prevented the injury?"

_Well, now—that trap was well-laid. _The taiyoukai permitted a moment's appreciation for the miko's cleverness, but admitted nothing. "Perhaps."

"What reason could you have for intentionally wounding an ally?" she pressed, worry written plainly across her expressive face.

_Does she suspect malicious intent? _"He will not repeat his error," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.

Kagome tipped her head thoughtfully. It seemed a harsh lesson to her, but this _was_ Sesshoumaru. "You stabbed him… to help him?"

His eyes flicked towards his slumbering half-brother. "At times, a demonstration is more effective than words."

The corners of the miko's mouth turned up a bit. "Is that a diplomatic way of saying he wouldn't listen to you?" The taiyoukai replied with a one-shouldered shrug, and Kagome looked down at her folded hands for a moment before continuing. "I want you to promise me something." His gaze sharpened, waiting for her to continue. "I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt."

The miko was trying to shield her hanyou, and the taiyoukai resisted the urge to curl his lip in contempt. "You wish me to stay my hand?"

Kagome seemed taken aback. "No, no," she replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Inuyasha can certainly handle your… training methods, and if something like this happens again, he does heal quickly." Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed a flicker of confusion. "I wasn't talking about physical damage."

"Explain."

"I want to know if you intend to hurt him emotionally." Sesshoumaru huffed lightly, but Kagome couldn't tell if it was in surprise or derision. "Do not scoff," she warned. "I am quite serious."

"No doubt," allowed the taiyoukai, as wisps of energy rose up to dance over her skin. Obviously, the miko's powers were responding to her protective instincts again. Sesshoumaru wondered idly if it would ever be possible to harness powers that acted as erratically as the one who possessed them.

Kagome drew herself up primly and kept her tone level. "You have been cruel to him in the past, Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps you do not understand the damage that your words can do, but I will not stand by and allow you to belittle Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was caught between annoyance over the fact that the miko was making demands of him and amusement over her apparent threat to step in and stop him should he act contrary to her wishes. His small frown was hidden from her eyes by the darkness. "You are prepared to oppose me?"

Kagome wavered uncertainly, then chose her words with care. "If we are your allies, we are under your protection, are we not?"

Quashing his frustration over the apparent subject change, Sesshoumaru nodded once. "That is so."

"That means you will prevent harm from coming to us from enemies, but also that you will not act against us yourself."

"Of course," replied the taiyoukai, his calm voice betraying none of his growing impatience.

"So, it would be dishonorable to exploit a known vulnerability—to do harm once you know someone's weakness?" she persisted, edging nearer in an attempt to read the taiyoukai's expression.

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws irritably, not liking the way his brother's miko was trying to manipulate him or the insinuations underlying her reasoning. _She thinks me capable of such divisiveness?_ The insult to his honor was great, and yet the taiyoukai felt a niggling compulsion to allay her unwarranted fears. Though he never explained himself to anyone, he did not like to see that whisper of hesitation in her eyes where he was concerned. Still, her audacity made him defensive, so Sesshoumaru took the offensive. "An alliance involves two parties," he pointed out with deceptive calm. "You come to me with demands and threats. Do you call this honorable?"

Kagome gasped softly, "That's not what I…"

The taiyoukai didn't even have to raise his voice as he spoke over her denial. "If you doubt my honor, what point is there in giving you my word?"

"I just wanted to be sure… "

"The promise of a liar is no surety," Sesshoumaru interrupted flatly.

"I would trust you if you gave your word," she offered, trying to placate the increasingly icy taiyoukai.

"If you trusted me, you would not need it, for it was already given."

Kagome's retort died on her lips, and she pursed them thoughtfully. "I think we are having a misunderstanding," she finally ventured. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I do trust you."

"You contradict yourself at every turn, human."

Please, let me try to explain," she murmured, shifting uncomfortably under the taiyoukai's scrutiny. "I don't need further assurances to have faith in your integrity. I know you to be honorable in your dealings, Sesshoumaru-sama. What I am asking for is confirmation of what I already know to be true. I want to hear you say that Inuyasha is safe, but not because I didn't believe you the first time you offered your protection. Hearing you confirm your pledge is simply… reassuring."

"You have no need of assurances, yet you crave reassurance," summed up the taiyoukai neatly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kagome, though she immediately covered her mouth and peeked back at their slumbering companions. No one stirred. In a lower voice, she went on. "I just wanted to be sure that you had taken Inuyasha's feelings into account when you agreed to take us under your protection."

Incredulity made the taiyoukai's tone drip with sarcasm. "The matter did not come up in our initial discussions."

With a soft snort, Kagome rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have, but I'm bringing it up now, aren't I?" she pointed out. "I'm just… clarifying the boundaries of the original agreement."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before addressing the young woman. "You wish for reassurances that I will do nothing to hurt your hanyou by non-physical means—insults, mockery, derision, personal slights, undue criticism, and the like. Is this correct?"

"You _do _understand," Kagome breathed with relief.

The taiyoukai nodded once. "You have had my word, and I confirm it."

Her single nod was accompanied by a warm smile. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that, she got to her feet and returned to her blankets, reclaiming her spot between the two children and leaving the taiyoukai with his thoughts. _She is as protective of him as he is of her,_ Sesshoumaru realized with sudden insight. He let his eyes wander towards his half-brother, who slept with one hand upon his chest and the other resting lightly against Tetsusaiga's sheath. The taiyoukai was not sure if the soundness of Inuyasha's slumber could be attributed more to his half-brother's trust in him or to the potency of the miko's medicine.

With a slow smirk, Sesshoumaru wondered what the hanyou would say if he knew what the miko had requested on his behalf. _Something loud and colorful, no doubt._ After further contemplation, he tried to decide if his half-brother realized how deeply the miko's devotion ran. _Few have risked my displeasure so boldly or so often. _Some time later, it occurred to the taiyoukai that, once again, his brother possessed something that could be considered enviable.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot began as an entry for a drabble challenge, but the word count quickly got out of hand. Rather than cast it aside, I finished it, making this the first non-contest piece to debut in the _Imperceptible_ collection.


	13. Peremptory

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the disconsolate one—poor kiddo. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Fenikkusuken, whose timely tweaks keep me on track. ׃׃mwah׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 20, 2007.

* * *

**Peremptory**

Kagome and Sango retraced their steps, chatting nonstop as their eyes searched the underbrush for kindling, but their voices faded when they reentered camp. It felt strangely empty, and it took a moment for Kagome to register why. Perplexed, she turned towards Inuyasha. "Where are the others?"

Slumped disconsolately against Miroku's side, Shippo answered first. "Gone," he wailed.

"I don't understand," Kagome replied, tightening her grip on her bundle of sticks.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and scowled off into the distance, leaving Miroku to answer. "They left, Kagome-sama," he explained gently, pointing west.

"But… why?"

A wry smile lifted one corner of the monk's mouth. "You know it's not like Sesshoumaru-sama to explain himself."

Kagome moved numbly, depositing her armload of wood. "I thought they'd stay."

"Why was he traveling with us in the first place?" Sango shrugged. "He used to just… drop by. Maybe it was for Rin-chan's sake?"

"Ah, but did he stay because of her, or did he bring her because he planned to stay?" wondered Miroku.

"At the very least, he should have let us say goodbye to Rin-chan," Sango frowned, hands on hips.

Kagome felt stung. She'd grown attached to their newest traveling companions, but obviously the friendly feelings were far from mutual. Hurt swirled into anger, but quickly plummeted into sadness. Inuyasha noticed her tears, and edged cautiously closer. "Oi, what's wrong?"

She stared blankly, momentarily overwhelmed by her disappointment, but finally mumbled, "I… miss Rin."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 11—Over Theme. 245 words.


	14. Pack Dynamics

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the ones who didn't grow up in a pack. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Fenikkusuken, who _always_ gets the first peek. As much as I appreciate your corrections, what the boys and I love most are your reactions. Thank you for your enthusiastic encouragement every step of the way, hon. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 25, 2007.

* * *

**Pack Dynamics**

Kagome sat alone on the smooth stone, which still retained much of the sun's warmth despite the cooling effect of the evening breeze. When Inuyasha strolled over with Shippo perched on his shoulder, she shifted to make room for them beside her before resuming her pose—chin propped on a hand as she gazed off towards what remained of the sunset. They all sat in companionable silence for a while, but finally Inuyasha spoke. "What?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me," returned the hanyou gruffly. "What?"

"I'm… I'm not sure there is a _what_," Kagome admitted.

Shippo wriggled his way into the miko's lap and pushed his face up so he could look into her eyes. "Who?"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Who?"

Inuyasha snorted. "If it ain't a _what_, it must be a _who_. Unless…" The hanyou's ears flattened in momentary dismay. "Please tell me it ain't a _why_."

The young woman laughed softly and buried her face for a moment in the kitsune's red hair. "Okay, there might be a _who_."

Shippo winked at Inuyasha from under Kagome's chin, then reached up to pat her cheek with his small, claw-tipped hand. "We can tell you've been worrying."

"Really?"

With a solemn nod, the kitsune tapped his nose. "You smell worried."

Inuyasha leaned in to catch her eye. "You've been acting like this since the asshole left with his pack yesterday." The hanyou studied her face, plainly concerned. "Did it really bother you that much that they didn't say goodbye?"

Kagome's brows drew together, her inner turmoil obvious. "Actually, I was kind of afraid I might be the reason they left," she sighed.

"Huh?" Shippo exclaimed. "Why would you think that, Kagome?"

"I might have offended Sesshoumaru-sama the other day."

"Nah," Shippo drawled, shaking his head emphatically. "He likes you fine." The unexpectedness of his comment made Kagome laugh, but she trailed off when she realized the kit was completely serious. "It's true, isn't it, Inuyasha?" Shippo demanded, turning to look at the hanyou.

"Yeah, I guess so, runt," he agreed readily enough. "He acknowledges her, anyhow, which is sayin' a lot since she's human and all."

"Wait… what?" Kagome asked, obviously lost.

Shippo shrugged nonchalantly. "You're our pack's alpha female."

Kagome's eyes flew to Inuyasha's face, and was shocked that he didn't seem more perturbed by this erroneous assumption. "Why would he think that?" she asked carefully, though a blush was rising on her cheeks.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well…" she replied nervously, "It's not as if you and I… I mean, wouldn't that mean that we… It just makes it sound like…"

Inuyasha and Shippo watched her flounder for words, exchanging a quick look to see if the other was following what their miko was trying to say. Finally, the hanyou put the pieces together. "Oh, I get it," he muttered gruffly, his own cheeks darkening slightly. "Nah, it ain't like that Kagome. Sesshoumaru thinks you're the alpha bitch because of how you act."

The kitsune was nodding furiously. "Yeah, Kagome. You feed Inuyasha, you bandage him when he gets cut, and you tell him what to do."

"I'm an alpha because I can make instant noodles?" Kagome asked incredulously. Half a beat later, she faced the hanyou fully. "Did you just call me the alpha _bitch_?"

Inuyasha chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at it from the asshole's perspective, Kagome. You're the one who tells us which way to go when we're following a shard."

"But that's because I'm the only one who can sense them," she protested.

"Doesn't matter. In his eyes, you have influence over the pack's decisions. That makes you an alpha. He's acknowledged you as such."

"He has?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Remember when you confronted him about Rin?"

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled sheepishly.

"You stood up to him, and he listened to you."

"He hunted for you," added Shippo happily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought that meat for Rin-chan," Kagome pointed out.

Kit and hanyou exchanged another look, and this time Inuyasha spoke. "When he brought his kill, who did he present it to?"

"What?" Kagome asked weakly.

"He brought it to you, Kagome," Shippo insisted, beaming with pride. "He dropped it at your feet, not Rin's. He acknowledged you as the pack's alpha female."

"It was a big concession," pointed out the hanyou.

"I had no idea," confessed the young woman. "What does that mean, though?"

"Hard to say, actually," said Inuyasha, reaching up to scratch one ear absently. "I'm not even sure if he knows, but he seems to be making some of the same exceptions for you that he does for Rin."

"Isn't that just because I'm a part of your pack? It's the same for Miroku-sama and Sango-chan, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "It's different. Sesshoumaru pretty much ignores Sango, but he definitely acknowledges you." The hanyou seemed to be searching for an example. "He talks to you."

Kagome's eyes betrayed her amusement. "You can hardly use that as an illustration. If Sesshoumaru-sama says more than a few sentences throughout the course of a day, he's being long-winded."

Shippo squirmed excitedly. "He _has_ talked to you though; he's never talked to me."

The hanyou tipped his head thoughtfully. "The runt's got a point, y'know. The asshole doesn't waste words, so the fact that he does speak to you pretty regularly has to count for something."

"Plus, he likes to listen to you," Shippo added. "He's always asking you questions to get you talking about all kinds of weird stuff—trade and politics and history and chemistry…" the kit rattled off, ticking a finger for some of the more recent topics of conversation.

"I think he's just curious about the future," Kagome murmured dismissively.

"All right," Inuyasha said, producing another example. "He trusts you with Rin."

"Well, of course he does," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "Why wouldn't he?"

"The bastard is very protective of what's his, and the kid is his."

The young woman looked down thoughtfully at the kit in her lap and began running her fingers idly through his topknot, searching for tangles. "Why does he make such a show of not caring, then? I mean, he's always telling her to do as she pleases."

Shippo grinned up at her. "Rin-chan says that's just his way of saying 'yes'. If he doesn't want her to do something, he says, 'Come, Rin,' and leads her away."

"At least one person's got him all figured out," Kagome chuckled. "Still, Rin-chan spends as much time with Sango-chan as she does with me, so I'm not being singled out."

The kitsune snickered quietly as he cuddled close. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Be nice, runt. She can't be expected to know… Hell, _I_ didn't even know half the stuff you take for granted," chided the hanyou. "Not all of us were raised in a pack."

The kit ducked his head and mumbled an apology, and Kagome poked him gently. "What don't I get, Shippo?"

"Sesshoumaru lets you _keep_ Rin-chan," the kitsune announced importantly.

Silence stretched for a few moments, and finally Kagome looked blankly at Inuyasha. The hanyou cuffed Shippo gently, "Way to make it clear, squirt." Turning his eyes back to Kagome, he gave a crooked smile. "Kagome, where does the kid sleep at night?"

"With me," she replied promptly, then frowned as she tried to reason through what the boys were trying to tell her.

"See?" Shippo beamed. "He likes you fine."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Inuyasha. "Now that we've established that fact, let's get back to the point. What's got you worried, Kagome?"

She sighed and pulled Shippo a little closer before answering. "They traveled with us for a few weeks, and I got used to thinking of them as a part of our group. I thought we were all doing really well together—building trust, finding balance, becoming friends. For Sesshoumaru-sama to just… leave…" Kagome swallowed back tears. "I guess I was foolish to think he saw us the same way."

"He ain't what you'd call friendly, y'know?" Inuyasha pointed out brusquely, making Kagome wonder if he was trying to defend his half-brother. "Maybe he was avoiding the whole goodbye thing because it'd make him… uncomfortable."

Shippo nodded vigorously. "Probably. Girls cry and get all mushy and stuff."

Inuyasha snorted. "I seem to remember a certain someone in tears when his new best friend got whisked away," he teased, earning a scowl from the kit.

"So you guys really don't think it's my fault that Sesshoumaru-sama took Rin-chan and left?"

"You do something to spook him?" asked Inuyasha in a tone that made it clear he doubted the possibility.

"No, no," Kagome waved her hands in denial. "I just get the impression that I annoy him, and maybe I crossed some kind of line. He does seem to stalk off when he's had enough… human interaction."

"I doubt it, Kagome. He probably just had other stuff to take care of," the hanyou said reassuringly. "Speaking of stuff to take care of…" he added, his tone shifting subtly, "Do you have any ramen left in your pack?"

With a knowing smile, she shook her head in disbelief. "It hasn't even been two hours since you had your dinner."

"So?" retorted Inuyasha as he jumped lightly to his feet, waiting for her to follow. When she slid down to stand beside him, Shippo launched himself back onto the hanyou's shoulder. Both looked at her intently. "You okay now?"

Kagome gave that some thought as she let them lead her back towards the camp. Replaying the things Inuyasha and Shippo had just told her, she realized that many of her vague worries _had_ been laid to rest. "Yes," she answered, with a new lightness in her step and tone. "I'm just fine."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their challenge for Week 12—Chemistry. 1,639 words.


	15. Night Noises

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the one who's so attuned to those she cares about. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 30, 2007.

* * *

**Night Noises**

The fire had long since crumbled into embers when a sharp _snick_ pulled Kagome from her dreams. _Tetsusaiga_? With the flick of his thumb, Inuyasha would let that distinctive, metallic note signal his determination to protect, yet Kagome could find nothing out of place as she gazed about the campsite. Though she strained her ears, the only further noises came from her slumbering companions. _Did I imagine it?_ A flicker of movement drew Kagome's attention to Kirara. The neko-youkai waved twin tails in a lazy arc before offering a slow wink with one glowing, crimson eye. _No danger, then?_

Eventually, a soft snort gave away Inuyasha's position, and Kagome was relieved to hear his blade snap back into its sheath. The hanyou stood between her and the forest, ears alert, stance relaxed. He seemed to be waiting for something. Before she could call out a question, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. Inuyasha nodded and turned on his heel, leading his half-brother towards the makeshift seats at the center of their circle. Kagome held her breath as the quiet rustle of heavy silk approached, and when the Western Lord drew alongside, he tipped his head slightly to catch the miko's eye. An arching brow sufficed for a greeting, to which she responded with a mute blink of surprise. The brothers sat, exchanging low murmurs, and Kagome tried to resettle herself for sleep, pulling the edge of her blanket up to hide her flushed face. _He's back. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and its contest for Week 13—Silk Theme. 248 words.


	16. Subtleties

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the one who's quickest to pick up on subtle cues. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 31, 2007.

* * *

**Subtleties**

Kagome leaned back on her arms next to Miroku, who was sprawled on the grassy bank, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. They were watching an early morning sparring match between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Even without the customary insults and death threats, the air crackled with the intensity of their confrontation. Both brothers were taking things seriously. Kagome couldn't see any rhyme or reason to the swordplay, which moved faster than she could see at times. Their leaps and lunges were punctuated by low growls and soft grunts, but nothing was ever said. Kagome couldn't figure out how Inuyasha was supposed to be learning fighting techniques from his older brother, when no words of instruction were offered. _I guess when Inuyasha said that Sesshoumaru was going to "show him some stuff," he was speaking literally.  
_  
Miroku seemed to be following the action with more understanding, for his keen eyes never left the pair, and he would occasionally hum or nod in appreciation over some tactical nuance that was lost on Kagome. She sighed gustily, and a moment later frowned when Miroku laughed. The combatants had broken apart and now stalked in slow circles, eyeing one another warily. "What happened?" Kagome asked in a low voice, weary of observing in ignorance.

The monk propped himself up on an elbow and pointed towards the taiyoukai. "He lost his focus for a moment, and Inuyasha took advantage. If Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't so fast…" He let the sentence trail significantly, eyes bright with laughter.

"Oh," Kagome replied, watching the taiyoukai bristle. "Is he angry, then?"

"No, no," assured Miroku calmly as he sat up and crossed his legs, "He's not angry." As an afterthought, he added, "At least, not at Inuyasha."

Kagome looked between the monk and the taiyoukai, mystified. "What do you mean?"

Miroku smiled into her eyes and shrugged. "If anything, I'd say he's probably annoyed with himself. It's not like him to become distracted in the midst of battle." The young woman scrutinized the stoic taiyoukai as the monk elaborated. "That last move took Sesshoumaru by surprise, and I think he's actually pleased over the fact that Inuyasha saw the opportunity and used it. He's learning"

The sparring continued, and though the taiyoukai slashed and spun with great agility, his face remained immobile. "How can you tell what he's thinking?" Kagome asked, bemused.

This gave Miroku pause, and he edged nearer to the young woman as they followed Sesshoumaru's movements. For an just an instant, the taiyoukai's eyes flashed their way, and the monk raised a brow. "I guess it's just something in his expression," he declared. "You know, he's not as guarded around us as he used to be. There are little things he lets on."

The young woman shook her head in wonder. "You spend more time talking to him than any of us. I suppose it's only natural that you can read him so well," pointed out Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome-sama," effused the monk, leaning a bit closer. "How kind of you to say so." At that moment Inuyasha's blade skidded across the bone plating of Sesshoumaru's shoulder-guard with a shriek that made both humans cringe. The hanyou had leapt back, grinning madly, and the taiyoukai's eyes had narrowed dangerously. He flicked another look towards his audience before darting towards his younger brother, intent on wiping the smile off his face.

"Are you sure he's not angry?" Kagome ventured. "If looks could kill…" she murmured.

"Oh, yes," agreed Miroku with a solemn nod. "He's definitely furious now. I wonder…" With a quick scoot, the monk brought himself hip-to-hip with the young woman. He placed his nearer arm behind her back, then pointed towards the brothers with his other, urging Kagome to follow his lead. "Forgive the familiarity, Kagome-sama, but I think you might find this very interesting."

Puzzled, Kagome tipped her head, trying to follow Miroku's line of sight. _I don't understand. What is he trying to show…_

At that moment, she felt the monk's breath across her cheek, warm with a whispered, "Watch." Then, with a low chuckle, he nudged the curving shell of her ear with his nose, causing Kagome to gasp in surprised indignation. She pulled away from Miroku, ready to retaliate and met his unrepentant smirk with a fierce glare—only to gape in alarm at the sight of the flat of a blade pressed against his throat. Miroku seemed to take the threat in stride. "Look at him," the monk mouthed, rolling his eyes up, towards the suddenly-looming taiyoukai.

Kagome slowly followed the length of the blade upwards, wondering what Miroku wanted her to see. Sesshoumaru's face was as calm as ever, but his eyes were flashing as they bore into the monk's, leaving no doubts about the enormity of his displeasure. Conscious of the miko's regard, the taiyoukai slanted his gaze in her direction, and as he searched her face, Kagome tried to read his expression. She caught hints of annoyance, uncertainty, and even concern before Inuyasha pushed himself between his half-brother and the offending monk.

"You idiot!" railed the hanyou, looking down at Miroku's beatific face with a mixture of worry and exasperation. "Don't you ever learn? It's like you've got a death wish."

The monk raised both hands in a gesture of surrender, but winked cheekily at the hanyou. "Not at all, my friend. I assure you, I value my life highly and would not risk it lightly."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. "The houshi's just being… himself. He ain't gonna hurt Kagome. The girls are used to his nonsense and don't put up with it." Glancing over his shoulder at the wide-eyed young woman, he grimaced. "Why didn't you just haul off and slap him like usual, Kagome?"

"I… I didn't have a chance. Sesshoumaru-sama intervened so quickly," she replied, putting some distance between herself and the monk in the hopes that the taiyoukai would lower his blade. Throughout Inuyasha's intervention, the Western Lord's eyes betrayed an occasional flash of emotion, which Kagome watched with growing wonder. Having heard enough, Sesshoumaru turned with a disgusted huff and stalked back to the center of the clearing. He resumed his fighting stance and waited with deceptive calm for Inuyasha to rejoin him.

Inuyasha groaned, then leaned down to cuff Miroku's shoulder soundly. "You _know _he's going to take this out on me, don't you?" he snapped in low tones. "Why'd you have to go riling him up like that?"

Miroku snorted. "You know your brother wouldn't actually hurt me, and besides," he added with a grin. "_You_ took advantage of his distraction earlier, so this probably makes the two of you even." The hanyou shouldered Tetsusaiga with a wry smile and strode back to face off against the taiyoukai, leaving Miroku and Kagome alone on the sidelines. "So, tell me, Kagome-sama," invited the monk. "Did you find our little misadventure enlightening?"

She frowned thoughtfully, casting her eyes towards the taiyoukai, who was delivering a series of punishing blows to Inuyasha as he steadily forced his younger sibling to give ground. "Did you know he would threaten you?" she asked hesitantly.

"He never threatened me, Kagome-sama," replied the monk with a slow smile.

"You had a _sword_ at your throat, Miroku-sama," Kagome insisted.

"Ah," nodded the monk with a twinkle in his eye, "But which sword was it?"

The miko blinked, then turned astonished eyes back to the battling brothers. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was armed with Tenseiga. "You see?" Miroku said happily. "If you want to understand Sesshoumaru-sama, you have to learn to how to interpret the subtlest of signs."

The miko nodded slowly before chiding her companion. "I still can't believe you provoked him on purpose—just to prove that point."

"Oh, that wasn't the only reason I did it," confided the monk.

"It wasn't?"

"No, indeed. I'm afraid I am guilty of indulging my own whim, Kagome-sama," Miroku confessed. "I was most curious to discover what had disrupted our esteemed ally's concentration."

"I doubt anything could do that," opined Kagome with a sympathetic wince as Inuyasha staggered under his brother's onslaught.

"Mm-hmm," the monk hummed as he followed Sesshoumaru's progress with a thoughtful expression. "That's what I thought as well."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's theme for Week 106—Signs. 1,370 words.


	17. Rite of Passage

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this meandering oneshot… especially for the one who's more than a little bit awed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Many thanks to the fair Fenikkusuken, who seems to take my prolific nature in stride. Thanks for giving 'er the old once-over, hon!

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 9, 2007.

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

Though it was only midafternoon, Inuyasha called a halt. Their little entourage had been walking through foothills since lunchtime, and would have to cross a line of ridges in order to continue north. It was useless to begin their ascent this late in the day, since they wouldn't reach level ground by nightfall, so the hanyou located a sheltered niche against the lowest slopes, and they made camp.

"We will be facing a steep climb in the morning," Miroku commented as he eyed the deer track Inuyasha had discovered. It switched back on itself several times, skirting rocky outcroppings and fallen timber as it made its way upwards. The path was narrow, but would offer sure footing.

"It won't be so bad," shrugged Inuyasha. "At least we'll be in the shade all day." The hanyou cut a glance towards his half-brother, who stood with them at the trail head, calmly surveying the path. A quiver of nostrils betrayed the direction in which the taiyoukai's attentions had strayed. "Will you hunt tonight?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned to follow the other two back towards the campsite. The monk and the hanyou walked slowly, discussing little things—whose turn it was to take first watch, how far they needed to backtrack to fetch water, the order they should travel tomorrow since they would walk single file. When Miroku stopped and leaned up against a tree as he speculated about what kind of meat they might have for dinner, the taiyoukai began to suspect intentional dawdling. He looked in the direction of the camp, and some of his confusion must have registered in his eyes. "There's no hurry," offered the monk with a twinkle. "Unless you're anxious to be put to work, of course."

"_I_ ain't in a hurry," the hanyou snorted. "How many days we been out now—six? You know what that means." He folded his hands across his chest and dug a toe into the loamy mulch, frowning.

The monk sighed, and eyed the sunlight angling through the leafy canopy. "I don't know if we can delay our return long enough for them to put it off," he admitted. At Sesshoumaru's blank look, Miroku explained. "If we stop early enough in the day, and we've been away from Edo for any length of time, Kagome-sama insists on doing laundry."

_Loitering in the woods like pups trying to get out of their lessons_. Nonplussed, the taiyoukai let his eyes skim his brother's vibrant fire-rat and the monk's darker robes.

Inuyasha huffed and spread his hands imploringly. "Mine don't even need it."

"They wouldn't," remarked Sesshoumaru quietly. _Father's clothes are of youkai origin—self-cleaning and self-repairing. _He wondered if Inuyasha was aware of the fact. _Perhaps that retainer… Myouga…_

"If we delay long enough that the sun drops below that hill," the monk said, pointing, "I believe we'll be safe." Miroku made himself comfortable amongst the gnarled roots of an ancient tree, propping his _shakujou_ against one shoulder. "You can hear them from here, right?" he asked, glancing between the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Inuyasha gruffly, pricking his ears in the direction of the girls' voices. "They're fine, and Shippo's with 'em." With a swift leap, the hanyou put himself into a low-slung branch of Miroku's tree and sprawled out.

To their surprise, Sesshoumaru was the first to break the easy silence. "The kit…" he said smoothly, letting the words hang.

Recognizing the oblique request for information, Miroku met the taiyoukai's steady gaze. "His name is Shippo, and he's been traveling with your brother since… well, since before I showed up." Tipping his head back to look up towards the hanyou, "Inuyasha?"

"Sure, he's been around from the beginning—right after the Jewel was shattered. His folks were killed not long before we found him. The little runt tried to steal our shards—got 'em too, for a little while." Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. "Once we took 'em back, Kagome refused to leave him behind, and he's stuck with us ever since."

"He claims her?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyebrows lifting in unified surprise.

"Guess you could say that. Kagome is the closest thing he's got to a mother," Inuyasha agreed readily.

Miroku was quick to add, "Shippo-kun _does_ consider her his mother, and Kagome-sama calls him 'her kit'."

The taiyoukai turned his head in the direction of the camp, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Strange," he murmured.

"Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked carefully, eyes sharpening as he shifted in his seat on the tree limb.

Sesshoumaru lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "She is human; he is youkai."

"So?" protested Inuyasha, even as Miroku's hand slipped up to cover a slowly spreading smile. "I don't see why that matters," the hanyou continued defensively. "Shippo needs someone to take care of him."

The monk cleared his throat, hoping to distract the brothers before they moved any deeper into dangerous territory. "Inuyasha," he called soothingly. "Naturally Sesshoumaru-sama would find it strange for Kagome-sama to keep Shippo-kun. It's practically unheard of for humans to adopt youkai children." With a mischievous expression he continued. "Why, the only thing more outrageous would be a youkai taking care of a human child."

Inuyasha's chin jerked up at that comment, and he looked down his nose accusingly at his half-brother. "Oi! That's right! You've got a human girl following you around all the time. What've you got against Kagome raising Shippo?"

Sesshoumaru left off glaring at Miroku long enough to give Inuyasha the benefit of a cold stare. Indignation contributed to the rigidity of his stance, but the taiyoukai kept his voice courteous, if somewhat curt. "The situation is not the same. She is a miko—an untrained miko. She could do him harm."

Miroku looked at the taiyoukai thoughtfully, but held his peace. Eyes clearing in sudden understanding, Inuyasha spoke. "You're worried about Shippo's safety?"

The taiyoukai executed the little half-shrug, and looked off into the trees, managing to appear uninterested. The monk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Coming from a time when youkai are unknown to humans, Kagome-sama knew nothing of the way her spiritual powers reacts with youki. It wouldn't have occurred to her _not_ to reach out to Shippo-kun when he was in need. She is very… accepting."

"Kagome ain't gonna purify the runt," Inuyasha insisted. "She'd die before she'd hurt him."

_Her powers do seem to be tied to her emotions, and if her instinct is to protect him, they would not rise up to harm the kit. _"The miko _is_ untrained," Sesshoumaru reiterated disapprovingly. "As is he," the taiyoukai murmured as an afterthought. Giving his half-brother an assessing look, he asked, "Does the kit always stay with the miko?"

"Mostly, though he sticks to the houshi here like a burr when we're traveling fast, and while Kagome is home, the runt keeps close to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded once to indicate his understanding of the situation. "Has he begun training?"

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged quick glances and came up empty. "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the monk politely.

The taiyoukai gave an impatient huff. "Does he hunt?"

"No," The hanyou answered dismissively. "I was going to get around to teaching him eventually, but he likes to stay with Kagome when she's here, so I let him. He's kinda little yet."

Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. "Who taught you to hunt?"

Silence stretched uncomfortably, but when Inuyasha answered, his tone was uncharacteristically light. "Trial and error mostly." The eyes that swept slowly towards the older brother were shadowed. "What about you?" he returned in a voice barely above a whisper. "Who taught you to hunt?"

Sesshoumaru held his gaze gravely, and answered quietly. "Father."

Inuyasha looked away. "Makes sense," he said in a scrupulously neutral tone.

Miroku got to his feet and shook out his robes, hoping to break the tension that had begun to build again. "You say Shippo-kun is old enough to learn to hunt?" At the taiyoukai's nod, the monk lifted his eyes to the branch on which Inuyasha perched and raised one brow expressively.

Something passed between the two friends, and Inuyasha smirked. He straightened and turned to face Sesshoumaru fully. "You offering?" he asked with a challenging tilt of his head.

Deciding to add his own brand of cheerful persuasion, Miroku chimed in. "You _have_ been procuring the meat we so enjoy, and you _already_ expressed your intention to hunt this evening… _even_ though Rin is not here to benefit from your efforts," he added slyly.

A low growl began to vibrate through the air, and Inuyasha jumped down to stand beside Miroku, punching his shoulder lightly. "Shut up, houshi."

The monk immediately sketched an apologetic bow. Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, and he groaned internally at the expectant look the other two had fixed upon him. _I should refuse._

* * *

When the three males returned to the campsite, the Sango and Kagome had everything arranged to their satisfaction. Miroku moved to add wood to the fire, which had burned down considerably during their absence. Inuyasha drifted off to one side, unobtrusively planting himself where he'd have a good view of the proceedings. He wondered what his older brother would say to Shippo, and tried to imagine what it would have been like had _he_ been given the same opportunity as a child.

Shippo was curled contentedly on Kagome's lap, idly playing with the last in the row of buttons on her cardigan and only half listening to the girls' conversation. Sesshoumaru walked into the circle without hesitation and stood, waiting to be acknowledged. A quick glance from Sango turned into a wide-eyed double take, and Kagome let her sentence trail off uncertainly as she looked up at the towering taiyoukai. Once she realized that the cat-slit yellow eyes were focused on Shippo, the young woman slipped a hand protectively around the kit's waist, pulling him close.

The fox youkai's eyes blinked in astonishment at finding himself the sudden focus of Sesshoumaru's keen observation. Caught between the urge to escape and the need to defend his mother, Shippo's small hands curled around Kagome's forearm, hugging it tightly as his heart raced. Inuyasha could see the panic flashing through the little fellow's eyes and was about to intercede when it happened. Shippo's quick mind seemed to catch up with his circumstances, and he immediately dropped his gaze and turned his head, tipping it to make it clear that he was baring his throat.

Pleased to find the youngster retained some memories of proper pack behavior, Sesshoumaru gave a low, approving rumble—more felt than heard. "Come, kit," he said firmly, then turned and walked away.

Disentangling himself from Kagome's grasp, Shippo jumped to his feet, giving Inuyasha a slightly wild look. The hanyou held his frightened gaze and raised his brows as if to say, _You heard him. What're ya still standin' here for? _Then he jerked his chin in his half-brother's direction, urging the kitsune to hurry up and follow. Shippo hesitated for just a moment, then trotted after Sesshoumaru's retreating form.

Miroku dropped down to a seat between Sango and Kagome, a bemused smile playing over his lips. "What was that about?" demanded the taijiya.

The monk propped his chin on his hand, and feigned ignorance. "What was _what_ about, my dear Sango?"

Kagome craned her neck, but the two youkai were long-since lost among the trees. She turned to Inuyasha, letting him read the concern in her eyes. The hanyou walked over and sat down beside her with a soft grunt. "They went hunting," he said with a shrug.

"Indeed," added Miroku, eyes bright. "This will be Shippo-kun's first hunting lesson."

Sango looked thoughtful. "That's a big deal for youkai, isn't it?"

"I'm… not sure," admitted Inuyasha. "Probably so, if my bastard of a brother is letting the runt tag along."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will be a good teacher?" ventured Kagome.

"Well, if a lecture is required, I think Shippo-kun might run into difficulties," quipped the monk, "but if Sesshoumaru-sama offers to demonstrate, I'm sure the lesson will be faultless."

Inuyasha choked on a laugh, but Kagome pressed. "It's just… I thought you were planning to teach Shippo to hunt. Do you mind?"

"Mind?" the hanyou echoed, giving the idea some thought. "No, I don't mind. I'll still get to hunt with the runt later on, but this will be a good start for him. If you hadn't noticed, Shippo's a little in awe of the asshole." Inuyasha chuckled. "Can you see him trying to pull any of his kitsune crap on Sesshoumaru?" When Kagome shook her head, he continued. "The kid will have to shut his sassy yap and behave for once. I figure the bastard might actually be able to teach Shippo something."

Miroku chortled. "That particular benefit hadn't even occurred to me. Very forward-thinking of you, my friend."

"Don't sound so surprised," rejoined Inuyasha dryly.

"You know," Sango chimed in with a faraway look in her eyes. "My father used to take me hunting. It was a sort of rite of passage in our village."

"Shippo is so young, though," Kagome interjected.

Miroku looked amused. "How old do you think Shippo-kun is, Kagome-sama?"

"Well," the miko replied uncertainly, "I'd say he's only seven or eight years old."

The monk shook his head. "Perhaps if he was human, but he's a kitsune. Youkai age differently. How old would you guess him to be, Sango?"

The taijiya tapped her fingers on her knee as she did a quick calculation. "He is pretty young, but he can use foxfire and transform. I'd say he can't be much more than ninety. A hundred at the most," she amended.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "He's so much older than me!" she exclaimed.

"Only in years, Kagome-chan. He's still a child. Youkai are very long-lived, and mature more slowly," Sango explained, smiling over her friend's shock.

"Is the same true for hanyou?" the miko asked, turning curious eyes to Inuyasha. "How old are _you_?"

"Not sure exactly," he hedged. "Sesshoumaru might know. I'm older'n Shippo though," he added, enjoying the awe in Kagome's eyes.

"You really don't know?" she prodded.

"Nope. Lost count," he teased.

"Well, I'll have to ask him then," she decided, glancing out into the woods. "How long do you think they'll be gone?"

"Couple hours," guessed the hanyou.

"I hope he's safe," murmured Kagome absently.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his tone a gruff reprimand, "He's with _Sesshoumaru_."

The complete conviction in Inuyasha's tone brought a smile to her face. _There's something I never expected to hear from him. _"You're right," she giggled. "I have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Dusk was settling around them when Inuyasha leaned close and whispered, "They're back." He stood then and walked to the edge of the circle to greet their returning pack-mates. Kagome sat up straighter, searching the deepening shadows for some sign of her kit. A smile curved her lips as a shock of red hair came into view, leading the way. He was walking tall and proud, a rabbit slung limply over one shoulder. She could tell he was trying to maintain a somber expression, but the moment he came even with Inuyasha, Shippo broke into a wide grin, eyes dancing. The hanyou uncrossed his arms and a slow smirk tilted into existence. "Whatcha got there, runt?" he inquired lightly.

"Dinner," the kit announced smugly.

"Well that's good. I was gettin' hungry," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. He lifted his eyes to his brother, who had stayed a several steps behind the kit. Three more rabbits hung from his hand. Shippo turned, looking up at Sesshoumaru as well. The taiyoukai nodded gravely, and the kit seemed to take this as a signal.

Holding himself very straight, Shippo moved to stand in front of Kagome. His bright green eyes sparkled, but he held himself in check._ Perhaps this is some kind of pack protocol? _Determined to play her part, the young woman resisted the impulse to scoop him up and cuddle him. Instead, she let her delight shine from her eyes and waited calmly for her kit to go through whatever formalities needed to be observed.

With exaggerated care, Shippo lowered his kill to the ground and arranged it in front of Kagome. He offered a quick bow, then looked hopefully into her face. Knowing some kind of response was required from her, the young woman scrambled for something appropriate to the situation. In the end, she decided to take a page from her mother's book. Returning her kit's bow formally, she offered a gentle smile. "Thank you, Shippo. You have done very well; I'm so proud of you."

The kit flushed with pleasure and scuffed his foot in the dirt, but couldn't stop smiling. "Sesshoumaru-sama showed me what to do," he confided quietly. "He caught those other ones, but this one I got by myself."

Kagome's eyes were still warm with approval when they sought out Sesshoumaru. He had transferred his own contributions to the evening meal into Inuyasha's hands and stood watching her and Shippo closely. When she was sure she had his attention, she bowed to him as well. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." The taiyoukai straightened as if pulled from his thoughts, then serenely inclined his head.

"Oi, runt," called Inuyasha brusquely. "Bring Kagome's rabbit along and I'll show you how to clean it."

Kagome reached down and picked up Shippo's offering and placed it carefully in his outstretched hands. "I can't wait to taste it," she said with a wink.

As the hanyou and kitsune walked off in the general direction of the stream they'd crossed earlier that afternoon, Shippo's excited chatter drifted back towards them. "…and he said I can invite you to come along next time!"

"I don't need that bastard to teach me nothin'," Inuyasha declared. "I already know how to hunt."

"No," argued Shippo, his exasperation obvious. "I want you to watch _me_!"

"Keh," grumbled the hanyou, who was nearly out of earshot. "That's different."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 14—Memories Theme. 2,995 words.


	18. Intrinsic

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the one who inspires so much awe. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **For Fenikkusuken, who understands the lengths to which one must go in order to appease Himself.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 24, 2007.

* * *

**Intrinsic**

Throughout the course of the day, the travelers shifted and spread, leaving wide, irregular gaps in their line. Sesshoumaru found the disorder unsatisfactory, since it would make protecting the pack more difficult in an attack. He considered speaking to his half-brother about the careless formation, but knew it was useless. The hanyou would simply point out that there were no threats in the immediate vicinity, which was true at the moment. Unwilling to initiate an argument that would only turn in pointless circles, the taiyoukai kept his counsel and stayed alert, watching over his undisciplined allies from his usual position as the entourage's rear guard.

The only good thing about their straggling ranks was that the arrangement didn't lend itself to conversation, so the morning had passed in uncharacteristic quiet, much to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction. Keeping his senses attuned to their surroundings, he let his mind drift, only to have his attention snagged by the figure walking several paces ahead of him. While Sesshoumaru rarely felt compelled to explain himself to others, he did like to know his own mind. So when a sudden impulse regarding his brother's miko took hold of him, it was quickly pinned down and ruthlessly traced back to its source.

_It is not like her to be silent. _That fleeting thought had somehow inspired a passing curiosity as to what she _might_ be thinking, which had in turn prompted a desire to find out what she _was_ thinking, which led to an urge to get a bit closer to her. Sesshoumaru allowed that there was a certain logic to the progression. If he did so, it would be easier to sift through the female's ever-changing scent for clues to her current state of mind. He balked at the idea, fully prepared to dismiss it out of hand, but hesitated. While it wasn't strictly necessary that he understand the miko, he suspected the endeavor would prove useful eventually. Her unpredictable spiritual powers were tied to those quixotic emotions, so fathoming them would not be a wasted effort.

After careful examination, Sesshoumaru decided there was no harm in following through with his whim, so he silently closed half the distance that lay between him and the miko. Rapid footfalls failed to draw any notice, and the taiyoukai felt a momentary surge of self-satisfaction over placing himself in striking distance so effortlessly. The woman plodded along in an unhurried gait, heedless of the potential danger dogging her steps. _Foolish human._ His gloating was short-lived, however; the miko's complete lack of reaction was actually troubling.

As a being of unsurpassed demonic power, Sesshoumaru's proximity should have instantly put her on edge. A perusal of her scent revealed nothing that should have been there; even her spiritual powers were not flaring up in response to his youki. _Odd_. Deciding to press the matter, the taiyoukai took to the trees, leaping into the network of limbs overhead with the barest rustle of leaves. For several minutes, he stalked her from above, crouching low as he followed her with an unblinking gaze. To Sesshoumaru's mounting disgust, she never batted an eye.

A taiyoukai of his caliber should inspire a healthy amount of fear in any human. She should be wary in his presence, yet the infuriating female remained oblivious, leaving herself unguarded. Even with the excuse that her formidable powers remained untrained, her aura should be clashing with his, flaring up in response to the threat he represented. This unprecedented disregard of his person was actually insulting, and Sesshoumaru frowned minutely at the offense. _Perhaps the miko is defective._ That was entirely possible, and certainly preferable to the only other, wholly unthinkable reason he could fathom for her unnatural behavior. _Is it possible she does not consider me a threat?_

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed, boring into the miko's back as he dropped from the trees. Alliance or not, that attitude was completely unacceptable. Sesshoumaru had never entirely approved of this group's tendency to overlook something so basic as his youkai nature. He understood that it put the humans at ease, but the blindness of their trust irritated him. It had always annoyed him that they made such a point of _accepting_ him, for he doubted they truly grasped the concept. One could not respect the differences between their two species if they spent all their time pretending those differences did not exist. When a human said, "We're not all that different," what they actually meant was, "You could pass for one of us." Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. _I am youkai._ He would not deny himself in order to gain something he did not want or need. His nature, his instincts, his perceptions, his abilities, his lifespan—they set him apart from humanity, and he welcomed the distinction.

The presence of so many humans in his half-brother's pack had made Sesshoumaru cautious about forming the alliance he was now honor-bound to uphold. Inuyasha had vouched for his companions, promising that they were different than most humans. To a point, he had been correct. The taijiya's training served as a solid foundation for the respect with which she afforded him. The monk handled Sesshoumaru far too casually, but his intelligence and spiritual aptitudes had kept him from becoming insufferable. That left the centuries-displaced miko. Golden eyes with their cat-slit pupils focused on Kagome again, and he blurred into motion. With a rush, he darted through the space she'd occupied mere moments ago, close enough to stir her hair. The miko shivered and cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder, but did not slacken her pace.

_Why is she unaffected? _Sesshoumaru was more accustomed to inspiring awe than ease. These humans seemed determined to challenge his assumptions regarding their species. _So be it._ He did not crave their fear any more than he craved their acceptance, but if these humans were as different as his brother claimed them to be, then let them prove it. Let them acknowledge him on his terms. _It is time to remind these humans that this Sesshoumaru is not some tame creature. _Little by little, Sesshoumaru let more wildness than was considered strictly polite seep into his aura. The youki stirred the air around him, lifting his heavy silks and silver hair in twining updrafts.

Despite being farthest away, Inuyasha turned first and regarded his brother steadily for a few moments before moving in the taiyoukai's direction. The wide-eyed kitsune on his shoulder gawked in astonishment, then had the audacity to offer a low whistle. Miroku's head had snapped around the instant Sesshoumaru's aura brushed him, but surprise was quickly replaced by thoughtfulness as he, too, began approaching the taiyoukai. The neko-youkai alerted the taijiya, who pivoted and stood her ground, waiting and watching.

Suddenly finding herself facing all her friends, Kagome stopped in confusion, then whirled around to see what everyone was staring at. _Are we under attack?_ She registered Sesshoumaru's presence, but leaned first to one side, then the other, craning her neck to see around him, hoping to locate the source of the disturbance. A low growl straightened her spine, and the miko found herself caught by a predatory gaze. Her heart leapt and raced as waves of youki buffeted her, and she felt her powers rise to the surface with a crackle that tingled against her skin. When Sesshoumaru began to circle, closing the distance between them, he put a little prowl in his step and Kagome's knees wobbled. He did not stop until he towered over her, nostrils flared and eyes intent. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Then he backed away, coiled himself to spring, and was airborne—transfiguring into a gleaming sphere of pure, white light. In the next instant, he was gone.

Miroku's hand slipped under Kagome's elbow, steadying the miko as she wavered precariously. "Are you all right, Kagome-sama?" he asked solicitously.

She blinked at him owlishly and shook her head in confusion. "What _was_ that?"

"_That_ was a full-fledged taiyoukai," he replied with a grin. "Or hadn't you noticed we kept one of them around these days?"

Inuyasha snorted as he gazed off in the direction his brother had disappeared. "Asshole's just showin' off."

"Mm," hummed the monk in agreement as he handed off Kagome to Sango. "That he was."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal Community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 16—White Theme. 1,379 words.


	19. Indecipherable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick drabble… especially for the friend to lean on. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Frequent and fervent thanks are showered upon mine beta—Fenikkusuken. I do believe you bring the Gift of Clarity.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 30, 2007.

* * *

**Indecipherable**

Kagome sighed, leaning more heavily against Inuyasha's comforting presence—back to back as they stared up into the night sky. The hanyou found their little talks easier if he could pretend he wasn't having them, but she didn't mind. "So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Nope."

"That's good. The way he was looking at me, I thought maybe… I'm not sure."

"Mm."

After three years in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome was used to turning heads. At first she'd been uncomfortable with the frank stares, idle speculation, and veiled insults. Even when she tried to blend in, some indefinable _something_ managed to set her apart, so she'd resigned herself to the inevitability of life as an anachronistic oddity. That's probably why she'd ignored Sesshoumaru's scrutiny, shrugging it off as the usual brand of feudal curiosity.

"I wish I knew what he was trying to say by what he did," Kagome sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Well, he doesn't interact with us much…"

"So?"

"So, it must have been important. You have to admit it was kind of weird."

Inuyasha turned slightly, frowning over his shoulder. "Why's this bothering you so much, Kagome?"

_His eyes._ They'd been fired by a wildness bordering on the feral—mingling indignation, speculation, and determination. "If he wasn't angry, why the dramatic exit?"

The hanyou snorted. "I told you—the asshole was just showin' off."

_For my benefit? _Kagome shook her head at the very idea. _What would be the point?_ "Inuyasha, why do youkai show off?"

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal contest community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 17—Feral Theme. 248 words.


	20. Commotion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the one who makes unrequited love look so good. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** As always, much thanks to my beta, Fenikkusuken, who let me have my way in the end.

This oneshot was first posted on Live Journal on September 20, 2007.

* * *

**Commotion**

Midday found the Inutachi in a sheltered spot against the steep face of a cliff. A spring sent a steady stream of water into a nearby pool, making the shady alcove an ideal resting place. The presence of several small statues and shrines demonstrated the fact that the spot had been succoring travelers for many years. The girls lobbied for a longer break since the site was so peaceful, and though Inuyasha grumbled over the matter, he relented without too much fuss. Shippo was quick to drag Kirara off to poke through the rocky niches and practice his stalking techniques. Chatting excitedly, Sango and Kagome set to work unpacking foodstuffs and arranging enough seats for everyone around the well-used fire pit. This left Miroku and Inuyasha to fetch kindling so they could cook a proper meal.

Kagome had just pulled her kettle from the depths of her capacious, yellow backpack and started towards the spring when Inuyasha streaked back into the camp with a whirl of red fabric. In a blink, he was in front of the miko, hands planted possessively on her shoulders. His eyes, which snapped with annoyance, were fixed on a point beyond her shoulder. "He's coming," he announced.

Relief and anticipation mingled, sending Kagome's heart racing. _Finally._ They hadn't been visited by Sesshoumaru in quite some time. It had been weeks since his abrupt exit, and she'd never quite shaken the feeling that his hasty departure was her fault. Despite her friends' reassurances, the whole situation worried her, and she'd been waiting for an opportunity to apologize or make amends or _something_. Now, she would finally get the chance. Peering up into Inuyasha's eyes, she smiled. "That's good." Her pleased look faded in the face of the hanyou's disgruntlement; this was not a look he reserved for Sesshoumaru—not any longer.

"Wrong asshole," Inuyasha scowled, briefly tightening his grip on Kagome's shoulders.

She twisted in his hold to see where he was looking and caught sight of a distinctive whirlwind in the distance. _Tsk_-ing under her breath she gave the hanyou a remonstrative glance. "It's just Kouga-kun," she chided with a bemused shake of her head.

"Here we go again," sighed the taijiya, stepping forward to liberate the empty kettle from Kagome's hands. Sango gave a sharp whistle to call Kirara and Shippo back from their explorations, earning an admiring glance from Miroku, who walked calmly into their midst, arms laden with firewood. He treated the hanyou to a disapproving look and a longsuffering sigh. "Really, Inuyasha," he scolded. "You _could_ have waited long enough to share the burden."

The hanyou didn't miss the teasing tone underlying the mild reprimand. "I needed to make sure Kagome… and the others were safe," he protested defensively, self-consciously stepping back from the young woman.

Dropping the kindling and dusting off his robes, Miroku gave him a knowing smirk. "That excuse would carry more weight if she were actually in any danger." The monk glanced towards the fast-approaching youkai. "It seems we_ do_ have company, however. Positions?"

Shippo clambered up onto Miroku's shoulder with a grin. "Ready!"

Before another word could be exchanged, the air around them swirled up in a rush of dust and leaves. Kagome closed her eyes against the wind that whipped her hair and clothes into disarray. She doubted she'd ever get used to the sheer commotion of Kouga's entrances. Before she'd even raised her head, Kagome felt a light tug as her hands were claimed in a customary clasp. Large, strong fingers curved around hers gently, as if cradling something precious. She shook her bangs out of her eyes and looked up into his tanned face. Startling blue eyes sparkled with open delight, and the young woman marveled at the way the wolf managed to act as if she was the only person in the world in these moments. "Hey, Kagome," he drawled with a slow smile. "How's my woman?"

Kagome met his self-assured grin with a fond look and returned his greeting neutrally. "Hello, Kouga-kun. How have you been?"

The wolf youkai barely had time to respond when the miko's attention was pulled aside by an urgent call. "Kagome! Kagome!" She turned from her would-be suitor, gently tugging her hands free as Shippo came running. Kouga released her reluctantly, permitting her to tend to her kit.

At that moment, Miroku stepped to the wolf pack leader's side and addressed him politely. "We have not seen you in several weeks, Kouga-sama. Do you bring news of our mutual foe?" As the monk led Kouga off towards a seat on the other side of the campsite, Sango quietly summoned Kagome by rattling the empty kettle meaningfully. The two women walked off together towards the spring, kitsune in tow.

"He's dense," Shippo declared in a hoarse whisper.

"That's not fair," protested Kagome softly. "He's very… sweet."

"Well, he's certainly persistent," murmured Sango as she dipped her fingers experimentally into the pool beneath the spring.

"I still think he's an idiot," the kitsune said with childish solemnity.

Kagome tweaked his ear none-too-gently. "He's a _friend_," she corrected firmly, pleased when Shippo dropped his gaze and nodded.

Kouga allowed himself to be herded away from the woman he wished to court. After many months of subtle refusals and gentle dissuasion on Kagome's part, it had been a bit of a surprise when Mutt-Face's entire pack had rallied together to fend him off. They were getting downright efficient at their version of the divide and conquer tactic. He would try to get close to his woman, and the rest of them countered his every move. Distractions and interruptions met his advances with the intricacy of a well-calculated battle plan. Kouga doubted the mutt was behind the subtle strategy; his money was on the monk.

In a strange way, the wolf found their protectiveness of Kagome comforting. They pulled together as a pack should, and that meant she would remain safe. Not exactly the kind of reassurances he wanted where she was concerned, but apparently it would have to be enough. _For now. _He wasn't giving up on Kagome. Until she belonged to someone else, there was still a chance she might have him. So Kouga dropped by periodically to make sure that she knew he was still willing and still waiting. Inu-baka might call him thick-headed, but the hanyou was just as much a fool to let someone like Kagome remain unclaimed for so long. It would serve the mutt right if some other male caught her fancy while he dragged his feet.

Kouga let his mind drift from the monk's meandering nonsense and watched Kagome. She was just so different. She didn't act like a human woman, let alone a miko. Her fearlessness, her impulsiveness, her protectiveness—they had by turns amazed him, amused him, and finally enamored him. He'd found himself wanting to earn her good opinion, to live up to her expectations. Wolf that he was, Kouga took his vow seriously. Unless she chose another, he would not withdraw his offer or his heart.

They weren't making it easy on him, though. He'd be the first to admit that he didn't have the patience for this kind of campaign. Kouga preferred straightforwardness; all these machinations and polite interferences wearied him. The monk droned on, and when Inuyasha had finished building up a small cook fire, he planted himself pointedly in front of Kouga, blocking his view of Kagome. The youkai blinked at the interruption to his thoughts, and met the hanyou's challenging stance with a humorless flash of fangs. If he was in the mood, Kouga could press the issue and spar for a while. The mutt was their last line of defense to keep him at bay, and he knew the hanyou would draw his sword at the least provocation. _Another time. _The wolf grunted and slapped his knees as he stood. "I should get back to my pack," he announced.

Just like that, all the obstacles melted away and Kagome stepped forward. Kouga suspected this was another one of the monk's clever ploys. One hint of leave-taking, and they permitted him to say his farewells in person. They probably figured he'd leave sooner if it was the only way to get close to her. Kagome graced him with a smile as he took her hands into his own. "It was nice to see you again, Kouga-kun."

The reticence in her gaze made his heart ache, but it wouldn't stop him from coming again. His trademark grin was a little lopsided as he searched her face for any little hint… Kouga tensed and his head snapped up, his eyes widening in alarm as his instincts howled a warning. He registered waves of youki, encompassing more power than he wanted to tangle with and radiating raw fury. The wolf's first impulse was to keep that rage from touching his Kagome, so without hesitation, he scooped her into his arms and leapt. She squeaked in surprise, and Kouga tried to reassure her with a quick smile. "Don't worry Kagome. I've got you."

A blinding streak of deadly intent entered their midst with a roar that was felt, rather than heard. Inuyasha had been aware of the taiyoukai's approach for several minutes, but had thrust it aside as a thing of secondary importance. Getting rid of the wolf and his infuriatingly proprietary attitude towards Kagome was tantamount. The hanyou was rethinking his priorities, and quickly. Sesshoumaru's disposition stunned the hanyou; there was no mistaking his half-brother's objective. The fact that Kouga had picked up Kagome when he jumped had probably saved his life, because she was the only thing preventing the taiyoukai from striking. The baffling thing was… _why?_ Inuyasha wouldn't have expected Sesshoumaru to give a damn one way or the other about Kouga's presence. It didn't make sense, but at this point it hardly mattered. If they didn't do something _now_, the idiot wolf was dead. All it would take would be for him to… _shit! _"Kouga, no! Sesshoumaru, wait!"

Kouga was taking the taiyoukai as a threat to his woman. Tail twitching, he set Kagome on her feet and thrust her behind his back, ready to protect her with his life. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit with a murderous gleam as the only obstacle to his attack was removed. Everyone had stilled the appearance of Sesshoumaru, and with eyes accustomed to reading the moves of their attackers, rightly gauged the danger of the situation. Inuyasha's bark spurred them into motion, and heedless of the risks, they rushed in like the fools Sesshoumaru believed humans to be. "Stop!" bellowed Sango, as she threw herself in front of the taiyoukai, arms widespread. In the next instant, a transformed Kirara was beside her, crouched to pounce should he fail to listen.

Inuyasha rushed to the taijiya's side, hands on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Oi, asshole! What's your problem?" he demanded loudly. He spared a glance over his shoulder and noted with grim satisfaction that Miroku was hurrying towards Kouga, a wide-eyed Shippo clinging to his shoulder. The monk had realized that a show of solidarity might be needed to divert his brother's attack; the nonverbal demonstration of a hand on the wolf's shoulder would be even more effective than words at this point. Turning back to Sesshoumaru, the Inuyasha frowned. "That wimpy wolf's no threat."

Sango rolled her eyes at that sterling recommendation, and decided to clarify Kouga's connection. "He's an ally against Naraku, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kouga-sama's welcome here."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to the taijiya, his brother, then back to the interloper. The wolf was still crouched slightly in front of the miko, and the taiyoukai did not like the possessiveness of his stance one bit. At that moment, Kagome pushed her way forwards. "Yes, Kouga-kun is a friend," she insisted. She then turned to look up pleadingly into the wolf's face. "It's okay, really. Sesshoumaru-sama is our ally now."

The wolf youkai seemed to take a long time searching the miko's face, and when his clear blue eyes returned to Sesshoumaru, they were speculative. Inuyasha wasn't any more comfortable with the two males engaging in a staring match and decided enough was enough. "He was just leaving, too," he growled pointedly.

Kouga took the hint, gave Kagome's hands a quick squeeze, and ran off with a parting, "Make sure you take good care of my woman, Mutt-Face!"

Inuyasha glared after the whirlwind. "Good riddance," he muttered, turning to address his brother only to find the taiyoukai stalking off in the direction from which he'd come. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Awash in disappointment, Kagome called out as well. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. You are welcome to rest with us. I could make some tea to… to thank you for…" She trailed off, at a loss for words, but rallied with, "It was just a misunderstanding, after all."

The taiyoukai paused, turning to face the miko. "I will return with my pack."

Kagome's face lit up immediately. "You brought Rin?" she breathed, eyes sparkling.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his acknowledgment, and looking to his half-brother, he lifted his chin slightly. "Walk with me."

Inuyasha scowled at the presumption, but threw Miroku a quick look. "Keep an eye on things, houshi." The monk nodded and waved the brothers off.

Kagome turned back to her pack, rummaging through her stash of tea with a happy smile. Sango knelt beside her, peering thoughtfully after the two silver-haired males who walked shoulder-to-shoulder. "I wonder why he assumed Kouga was a threat."

Miroku walked over, Shippo still balanced on his shoulder, and leaned casually against his _shakujou_. "I'm not sure. Maybe he has some history with wolves?" The monk shrugged. "He must have been coming this way already and caught Kouga's scent."

"Rin's back," interjected the kitsune rapturously, nearly slipping from his perch as he squirmed in eagerness.

"It will be good to see Rin-chan again," agreed Sango, eyes warming at the prospect.

"You know what that means, don't you?" prompted Miroku with a twinkle.

Sango tipped her head back and regarded the monk with confusion, but Kagome answered without a moment's hesitation. "Yes," the miko said with a great deal of satisfaction. "It means that he's planning to stay longer this time."

* * *

Inuyasha held his tongue, knowing his brother would speak when he was good and ready and not before. Figuring the taiyoukai wanted an update on his pack's movements during the intervening weeks, the hanyou went back over their recent travels in his mind, organizing his thoughts. Sesshoumaru's opening comment brought him back to the present with a jolt. "Why does the wolf lay claim to your miko?"

"Long story," the hanyou sighed, not bothering to hide his frown.

"He is courting her?"

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "I wouldn't exactly call it courting," he countered. "It's more like loitering."

Sesshoumaru turned that over in silence. "He calls her _his woman_," he pointed out.

"Just because he says it don't make it true."

"Hnn," hummed the taiyoukai, managing to sound doubtful.

The hanyou huffed in irritation. "Look, Kagome doesn't encourage him. She never has. He's just always comin' around and showin' off in front of…" His sentence stalled, and he narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Oi, what about you? What made you come tearing in like that?"

The Western Lord seemed reluctant to answer, but relented. "I know his scent."

"From where?"

Sesshoumaru's voice was devoid of emotion. "He… his pack… killed Rin."

"Huh." Inuyasha knew bits and pieces of the child's past from her fireside chatter, including the fact that Rin had been resurrected by his father's fang, but this was a new development. "You gonna kill him for it?" he asked curiously. Sesshomaru did not answer, which did not bode well for the wolf. _I __can't__ believe I'm gonna say this_. "Just so you know, it would piss Kagome off if you do." He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye to see how the taiyoukai would react.

Sesshoumaru caught the look and quirked an incredulous brow as if to say, _And that would concern this Sesshoumaru because…? _Eyes returning forward, he acknowledged his younger sibling's warning with a quiet, "Hnn."

"Naraku killed Kouga's pack, most of 'em anyhow. His wolves don't consider humans prey anymore, either," Inuyasha volunteered.

"Because he wishes to mate the miko."

"Pretty much."

"She knows of his past?"

Inuyasha tugged on an ear thoughtfully. "Well… she doesn't ask, but Kagome's not stupid. She knows he's killed humans before."

"She calls him a friend in spite of this?"

"Yup." It was strange, watching his brother try to figure out the ways of humans, let alone the ways of human females. _Never mind __this__ particular female. _Kagome had her own way of looking at people, and it was hard to figure how she managed to find friendship in so many unlikely places; his entire pack was proof of this. Suddenly realizing the bizarre thread that tied them all together, Inuyasha's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "With Kagome, trying to kill her seems to be the surest way of making friends."

Sesshoumaru's perplexity was apparent. "Explain," he demanded.

The hanyou stretched and placed his arms behind his neck, looking up into the sky with a reminiscent expression. "It's actually kind of funny," he admitted. "I tried to kill Kagome the first time I met her." He paused to see if Sesshoumaru would comment, and when the taiyoukai didn't, he went on. "Miroku almost sucked her into his wind tunnel. Sango attacked us, too. Yup. It seems to be one of the best ways to get on her good side."

The taiyoukai digested this news carefully. "The wolf tried to kill her?" he asked, pulling Inuyasha from his own thoughts.

"Uh, no," the hanyou replied after some consideration. "He just kidnapped her."

A soft huff could have been amusement, could have been disdain. "The miko is very forgiving."

Inuyasha nodded easily. "It's a good thing—for your sake as well. Don't forget, you tried to kill her too."

Ignoring this, Sesshoumaru pressed for more pertinent information. "The wolf claims the miko—your alpha. Why do you permit it?"

It was a sore subject, and Inuyasha scowled. "I ain't permitting anything. Kagome doesn't belong to that idiot."

"Do _you_ claim her?"

"Yeah, I do," the hanyou snapped belligerently. "Well… sorta." The elder sibling's piercing look had Inuyasha backpedaling. "Not like that, asshole. Kagome _is _mine—my pack, my responsibility. She trusts me, and I keep her safe. I ain't about to let anyone near her."

"Yet you do. You cannot deny the wolf's intentions."

"All the intentions in the world ain't gonna help him. I told you. Kagome doesn't want him. She won't let me stop him from visiting, though," he groused.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why does she permit his advances?"

Inuyasha spread his hands wide. "She considers him a friend. You've seen how Kagome is. She's pretty damned loyal when it comes to her friends, so there's nothing I can do."

"I see," mused Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. "So you object in principle, but her opinions in the matter hold precedence over your own."

"Something like that. It ain't like she'll accept his suit. He's just too stupid to take no for an answer."

"In theory, this means that you will permit any male to court your alpha bitch provided she does not protest," the taiyoukai continued reasonably.

The hanyou's ears shot upright. "What are you getting at, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked slowly, cautiously. The taiyoukai shrugged one shoulder. Then they were rounding a bend, and the Western Lord's small pack spotted them. Rin's noisy greeting and Jaken's insistent questions demanded the brothers' attention, and they were each quite willing to be distracted.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' contest for Week 20—History Theme. 3,287 words.


	21. Addendum

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick bit of fiction… especially for the stubborn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **A fond smile is granted to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who understands the importance of nuance.

This drabble was posted on October 25, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Addendum

"…and Sesshoumaru-sama, too, of course," Kagome finished, ignorant of the flat look she received in response to her little addendum. _She did it again._ The taiyoukai would have been hard-pressed to explain why this habit of hers affected him… but it did. He narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils, searching for any subtle underpinnings to this most recent slight, but he already knew there would be none. This tendency to insult his superiority appeared to be unconscious, though he wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. It was a bit of a novelty, being reduced to an afterthought.

In the weeks since he'd rejoined his half-brother, the taiyoukai had been little more than a silent observer, maintaining his aloofness and giving every appearance of completely ignoring his companions. To a large degree, the others had begun to accept his separateness—allowing him space, respecting his reticence, permitting his lack of participation. _All except her._ His brother's miko clung to the notion that they should be a cohesive group, and stubbornly refused to leave him alone. She seemed to think it was her duty to include him, and though he inevitably found himself tacked onto the end of her lists, he was always on them. Sesshoumaru was curious how far her peculiar tenacity would stretch, so he continued to hold himself apart, interested to see how long it would take her to give up and uncertain how to respond if she did not.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written in conjunction with the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their theme for Week 23—Hard. 245 words.


	22. Saving Face

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the smart one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Thanks to Fenikkusuken for the once-over… and the loan! ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was first posted on November 2, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Saving Face**

Inuyasha paced, pausing every so often to grind his heel into the packed earth. His ears were in constant motion, swiveling towards every little sound, so they cocked alertly towards Miroku when the monk finally dared to break the tense silence. "I would be more than happy to go after her, Inuyasha," he offered guilelessly.

The hanyou gave the monk his best _Do I look like an idiot? _glare, and lifted his nose, trying to catch any traces of Kagome's scent on the wind. "What is she thinking?" he grumbled in irritation. "It's been way too long."

Miroku shrugged casually and pointed out, "Kagome-sama promised not to go far, and she is armed."

Thrusting his hands stubbornly into his sleeves, the hanyou continued his restless circuit of the camp. "She's alone, and she's good at finding trouble," he replied gruffly.

"Perhaps," allowed Miroku without a trace of worry. "Still, I wouldn't go after her just yet," he cautioned. "You remember what happened the last time you interrupted her privacy?"

Miroku's eyebrows waggled suggestively, and Inuyasha colored. "That was an accident, and you know it," he mumbled. "This isn't the time for stupid jokes, houshi."

"I'm sure she'll return shortly," the monk soothed, "but if Kagome-sama is still gone when Sango, Shippo, and Kirara return from foraging, we can always send them after her."

"Keh. Lot of good that'll do if she's got herself lost or hurt or… or kidnapped again," the hanyou argued, his growing worry and frustration apparent. "She's out of range, so I can't tell if…" He trailed off and swung around, fixing his half-brother with a speculative gaze. "Oi, Sesshoumaru. Can you still smell her?"

Jaken responded first, snorting softly and rolling his eyes, but a nudge from the taiyoukai's boot was enough to curb his retainer's tongue. The kappa sniffed and returned to his task, working a viscous, greasy substance into the leather straps of one of Ah-Un's muzzles. Rin held the second muzzle in her own lap, humming as she cleaned and polished the dull metal with a soft cloth. "There is no immediate danger," Sesshoumaru replied phlegmatically.

Inuyasha was torn between annoyance that his elder brother's senses were superior to his own and relief over the fact that Kagome was safe. "You're sure?" he frowned. Sesshoumaru held his eyes and offered a single nod of affirmation, so Inuyasha unhappily took a seat across from the monk, muttering another grouchy, "Keh."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

After retracing her steps more times than she cared to admit, Kagome had to face the facts. She wasn't just turned around; she was completely lost._ I didn't notice this log when I came through earlier. Now which way… _Spinning in a slow circle, she searched her memory for any landmark that might give her some clue to the direction in which their camp lay, but the density of the surrounding forest hopelessly obstructed her view. _I guess I should've paid closer attention_, she realized with a sigh. Kagome knew all she had to do was holler for Inuyasha and he'd come streaking to her side, but… _How humiliating._

Squaring her shoulders determinedly, she shifted the strap of her quiver then folded her arms, trying to think of some other way—any other way—to get back. _Let's see, we were headed north for most of the day_, she reasoned, scanning the patches of sky that were visible through the autumn-hued leaves overhead. Dismally overcast skies made it impossible to reckon the sun's position, though it was heartening to realize that darkness was easily a couple hours off. _It's early yet; I can do this_. Just then, the snapping of wood and an ominous rustling off to her left made her jump. In seconds, she had an arrow at the ready—her stance firm, face set, hands steady.

She listened carefully to the strange sounds that were drawing closer; whoever was coming certainly made no attempt to hide their approach. Heavy footfalls crunched through the leaves that had already fallen to autumn's chill, and the faint murmur of at least two voices could be heard. Kagome strained her ears, concentrating. _Are they… arguing?_ She tightened her hold on her weapon, nervously searching for signs of movement through the underbrush. When a dense clump of bracken began to tremble, she held her breath and tried to stay calm. A baritone grumbling was plainly heard, only to be interrupted be a quizzical chirrup. Immediately recognizing the interloper, Kagome gave vent to a gusty sigh of relief.

A large pair of cat-slit gold eyes peeped at her from around the scrubby undergrowth, ducking cautiously at the sight of her arrow's glowing tip. "Come on out, you two. I won't shoot," she promised, lowering her weapon with hands that trembled slightly in the aftermath of her little scare. Immediately, a second, identical set of eyes appeared, and after a quick assessment, the pair ambled out from behind their cover. Kagome hurried forward to greet them, "Ah! Un! I'm so glad you're here!" On tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around their thick necks and wound her fingers into their bristling black manes, hugging them fiercely.

Letting go, Kagome stepped back and gazed up into the faces that loomed over her head. "I need your help; I'm a little lost," she confessed with an embarrassed quaver. A heavy rumble rolled comfortingly from Ah's throat as he lowered his forehead and butted his equine muzzle insistently against her breastbone. She automatically reached up to rub the sensitive ridges over his eyes, causing his heavy lids to droop in pleasure. Not to be left out, Un gently nuzzled Kagome's cheek with his blunt, scaly nose, cooing softly.

Rin had handled her introduction to Sesshoumaru's impressive two-headed _tenbaryu_ a few weeks back, explaining with all seriousness that Ah was always to her right, Un to her left, and that the pair didn't like it if you got them mixed up. Kagome had struggled initially over whether to call the fantastical beast a 'him' or a 'them', but quickly discovered that Ah and Un each had a mind of their own, so she treated them as the individuals they were. "Will you guys show me how to get back to camp?" she asked meekly.

A series of deep, chuckling notes erupted from Ah, and Un chittered encouragingly as he nudged Kagome around towards the saddle still strapped in place. She gratefully clambered aboard and indulged herself by stroking the portions of their broad shoulders that were in easy reach. Ah-Un's reptilian hide was a bronzed complexity of interlocking scales, more supple than the finest calfskin and tempting to touch. Kagome found it relaxing to let her fingertips wander idly, and her mount certainly didn't object to the extra petting.

Kagome was surprised when, after several long minutes, they stopped, for they were still surrounded by unremarkable woodlands. "Is something the matter?" she asked them quietly, reaching for her bow as she scanned the vicinity. Un looked at her expectantly, and Ah nodded forward with an indistinct clucking. Puzzled, Kagome followed his gaze, and to her astonishment, she realized that she could just see a patch of red through the trees. With a tossing of manes and the dipping of one shoulder, her draconic rescuer made it clear that she was to disembark. Obediently, the miko slid to the ground, baffled when Ah-Un pushed her gently towards camp. "Aren't you coming with me?" she ventured uncertainly.

With a snort, they began to move off at an angle, and Kagome realized that Ah-Un intended for her to return to the others unescorted. "Wait, please?" she called, hurrying around to stand in front of the pair. "You two are so sweet," she smiled, pulling down each great head and placing a parting kiss on their noses. "Thank you, both," she whispered, and with a final wave, she confidently sauntered towards her waiting friends.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Inuyasha started to his feet the moment he sensed his wayward packmate's return, and he was waiting for her with a tapping foot. "'Bout time you came back," he groused as she strolled past him, relief shining in his eyes. Kagome smiled and shrugged, offering no explanation as she set her bow and quiver aside and began poking through her backpack. The hanyou studied her surreptitiously, but there was no sign that she'd encountered any trouble. _In fact, she kinda smells like… _

The hanyou cut a glance towards his brother, who had risen to his feet and was walking towards the _tenbaryu_ that Rin always rode. Ah-Un was entering the clearing from the opposite direction from which Kagome had just arrived, but Inuyasha wasn't stupid. _That thing's scent is all over her_. Thinking back he tried to remember when he'd last noticed Ah-Un's presence but came up blank. _That smart bastard_.

The taiyoukai stood with his back to the rest of the camp, speaking to Ah-Un in low tones. They pricked their ears and bobbed their heads, shaking their manes as they made their report. Un chattered nonsensically, obviously excited, and Ah looked on with smug dignity, only offering the occasional interjectory grunt. Theirs wasn't a true language, but by piecing together the impressions they gave with the scent they now carried, Sesshoumaru had a fairly good idea what had transpired. _Well done. _The taiyoukai gave Ah-Un a quiet rumble of approval and touched his fingertips to each of their noses before unobtrusively resuming his seat between Jaken and Rin.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Notes: **This oneshot was written in conjunction with the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their theme for Week 24—Leather. 1,578 words.

My love for Ah-Un and his ilk has grown exponentially due to the delightful inclusion of _tenbaryu_ (translated, "celestial horse-dragon") in my good friend and beta's story _The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse_. Referring to Ah and Un by her cleverly-coined and aptly-applied designation is a nod to Fenikkusuken's epic tale.

http // www . fanfiction . net/s/ 2458570 / 1 /


	23. Irrefutable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick bit of fiction… especially for the one I fondly refer to as Himself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **A flutter of lashes and a knowing wink are directed towards my alpha and beta, Fenikkusuken.

**A Note of Thanks:** My portrayal of Sesshoumaru-sama in _Imperceptible _received First Place in the category **Best Characterization** at the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild) for Third Quarter 2007. Thank you so much! ­ –forthright

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 12, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Irrefutable**

Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still, ignoring the sudden urge to retreat. _What is she doing? _He'd been attempting to discover more about the miko's connection to the Jewel. In his opinion, her training should become a priority; neglecting those latent abilities was sheer folly. _Inuyasha should understand better than most—if you have a weapon, you learn to use it. _With that in mind, Sesshoumaru made several pointed inquiries. Firsthand information was always preferable, but this… _this is… unnecessary. _

That the Jewel could be born inside a mere human was astonishing; while his mind raced over the implications, his curiosity betrayed itself, a question slipping past his guard. "Where?" When Kagome unzipped her jacket and fumbled with her odd clothing, words of protest died on Sesshoumaru's lips. _Simply pointing… describing the location… either would have sufficed._ Still, he didn't avert his gaze as fabric was folded back to reveal a narrow swath of skin just above the swell of her hip.

"Here," Kagome stated matter-of-factly, ignoring Miroku's low whistle of appreciation and Sango's swift, retaliatory elbow. As she turned to make sure he could see, the scar puckered slightly—paler than the surrounding skin, and vaguely star-shaped.

Inuyasha jumped forward, blocking his brother's line of sight with an irritated huff. "Why'd you do that, Kagome?" he grumbled, shooting a glare at Sesshoumaru and then Miroku.

"Sometimes," the miko sighed, "it is easier to produce proof than explanations." She offered Sesshoumaru an apologetic smile before adding, "Especially when I don't have any."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their theme for Week 31—Star. 250 words.


	24. Offended Sensibilities

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief exchange… especially for the one who seems to have found a way to embarrass her daughter from afar. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks must be offered in a double portion this time around—to Fenikkusuken, for insisting upon the much-needed expansion, and to JRMaxwell, for taking all the romance out of sheepherding.

This drabble was posted on December 28, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Offended Sensibilities**

The miko returned from her time in a fit of pique—bristling with outrage and stomping her indignation as every head turned to follow her progress into the village. Inuyasha trailed slowly after her, backpack over his shoulder, ears flattened. From where he stood beside Miroku, Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at his half-brother, who only gave a weary shrug in response to the wordless inquiry. With a sweeping clatter of the bamboo mat, Kagome ducked into the elderly miko's hut. They could hear scuffing and an audible thump, followed by something that sounded remarkably like a growl. When the miko finally emerged, however, she was calm. With head held high, she marched up to the taiyoukai and addressed him without preamble. "_My mother _would like to give something to Rin—a gift for the cold months ahead," she announced crisply.

_Interesting. _Clearly, he was not the focus of her ire; she seemed to be chafing against the role of dutiful daughter, though the reason for her reluctance escaped him.

"_My mother_ plans to make… well, I guess you'd call it a kind of shawl, and she would like to know…" The miko faltered to a stop, cheeks flaming. "_My mother _thought you might be fussy about… that is to say…" With a huff, Kagome stepped closer and mulishly met the taiyoukai's gaze. "Listen, Mama wants to know which you like best. So here, pick one."

_This… is a matter for embarrassment?_ Sesshoumaru considered the hand Kagome stiffly extended into his personal space and the colorful loops that lay across her palm. Plucking up one of the coarse strands with the tips of his claws, he studied the unfamiliar material. "This is not yet woven," he commented neutrally.

"No, it's yarn—for knitting," she explained cautiously.

The vibrancy was reminiscent of the finest silks, but the texture was unlike anything he'd encountered. He rolled the sample between his fingers and considered whether or not to inquire about this 'knitting'. Surreptitiously bringing the yarn nearer, his nostrils flared, testing the air. "What _is_ this?" he demanded with a slight curl of distaste.

"Err… that one's wool." At his blank look, she expounded. "It's hair… from sheep." His eyes narrowed, and Kagome realized with chagrin that the taiyoukai would probably never have encountered sheep before, so she set about to trying to explain. "Sheep are a kind of animal, valued for their fleece—their wool," she related, keeping a careful eye on Sesshoumaru's face, lest she deliver an unwanted lesson in animal husbandry.

The taiyoukai considered this for a moment. "They are hunted down and killed for their pelt?"

Kagome seemed horrified. "No, no! You don't have to kill them! They're shorn in the spring, and the wool just… grows back."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "They willingly submit to this indignity?" he asked, a trace of incredulity coloring his tone.

"They're domesticated, Sesshoumaru-sama. People keep flocks of them for that very purpose." The taiyoukai took his time assimilating this information, but didn't show any sign of impatience or… insulted dignity. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all? I hate it when Mama is right. _When her mother had explained her plan to knit some things for the children in their group, Kagome had been pleased and excited. The conversation had taken a turn for the worse when Mama had insisted—very sweetly—that Kagome find out what colors Sesshoumaru-sama might prefer. No matter how much she'd protested that you just _didn't _ask the ruler of the Western Lands for fashion advice, her mother remained adamant that his prestigious position was all the more reason to secure the taiyoukai's approval before getting started. What Kagome saw as an invitation for mortification, Mama saw as a courteous gesture.

Sesshoumaru's mind was running through the implications of these… sheep. Humans had domesticated an animal of which he had no knowledge. This implied that there could be other animals of which he was unaware. What would they be like? How far did one have to go to find them? This matter bore looking into. "Sheep," he repeated, testing the word. "Their wool is the extent of their value?"

Kagome frowned in concentration, trying to decide how to answer. "I think it depends. In some places, sheep have more value than others. Where I come from, it's mostly just the wool that's used, but in some parts of the world, people eat them. Mutton—that's what they call sheep's meat—isn't exactly… the choicest of foods. I think lamb—that would be their young—is rather more popular, but I've never actually tasted it," she admitted with a shrug.

"Hnn," murmured the taiyoukai as he breathed in through his nose, trying to sift through the mingled odors and honing in on the oily pungency that was at the base of the scents in the yarn he held. "What is their nature?"

"Oh… err," Kagome floundered, searching for words. "Sheep aren't especially bright, and they're pretty defenseless. It's hard to keep them out of trouble, and so most flocks have to have caretakers—they're called shepherds—to watch over them and protect them. In my time, if you are compared to a sheep, it isn't terribly flattering," she added as an afterthought.

As she finished her recitation, she caught an odd expression in the taiyoukai's eyes, and his gaze flickered briefly towards Inuyasha. "Shepherds," he murmured blandly.

Kagome nodded slowly, uncertain what else to say. "Yes, shepherds and often… oh! This might interest you! I think most shepherds keep dogs to help with their flocks," she beamed.

A soft huff of amusement caught the miko off guard, but her questioning gaze was only received a calm, "Indeed," before he redirected the conversation. "What is their appearance?"

"I think there are lots of different kinds of sheep, actually," she began, wanting to do justice to the animal. "When I think of them, I picture white ones. They're about this tall," she said, gesturing with one hand to demonstrate height. "Because of they're wool, they're very bushy looking. With all that thick, white fur, they look a lot like…" Kagome's eyes drifted involuntarily towards Mokomoko-sama, and her eyes widened in horror at the immediate association her mind helpfully supplied. _No, no, no, no, no! _Forcing her eyes back to Sesshoumaru's face, she asked brightly, "Did I mention that I have a wool blanket back at home? I should bring it back with me sometime. It's good for winter... very… warm."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her but did not comment. Instead, he dropped the offending hank back into her hand and chose another. "This?"

"These others are mostly blends of cotton. They're these really interesting plants that develop these small, fluffy, white bundles of…" she trailed off with a frown. "Cotton is a plant fiber," she amended. "Let's leave it at that."

Sesshoumaru examined each twist of yarn carefully, and when he was done, he offered a one-shouldered shrug. "Do as you please, so long as you don't use this," he remarked, laying one long finger across the wool sample.

Relieved by his straightforward candor and cooperation, Kagome nodded seriously. "You don't like pink?" she asked politely.

The taiyoukai's expression soured slightly as he corrected her. "I don't like sheep."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble is a significantly expanded version of my December 18, 2007 entry for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's theme for Week 125—Daughters. The contest version was eviscerated down to 250 words. This version is 1,209 words.


	25. Reaction

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short piece of fiction… especially for the one whose curiosity is so cautious. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Heartfelt (if occasionally grumpy) thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who never lets me get away with anything.

This oneshot was originally posted on January 4, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Reaction**

Sesshoumaru weighed Kagome's words with cautious curiosity, trying to divine the miko's motivation in asking such an absurd question. Realizing that his chances of understanding were remote at best, he applied for more information. "Around?" he echoed, raising his eyebrows minutely.

She fidgeted, but held his gaze with wide, serious eyes. "Yes. Are you planning to be around tonight?" she repeated. "Here. With us. In the camp," she expounded, waving a hand towards the others.

He followed her gesture, letting his eyes slide over the rest of their traveling party with deceptive carelessness. There was an unusual degree of tension in their postures. _It isn't fear—anticipation, perhaps?_ Looking back into her upturned face, he battened down the urge to ask 'why', instead replying, "Yes."

A faint smile flickered across her face, and she nodded. "That's good, then. Thank you."

_Thank you?_ It was his custom to stay close throughout the night, so her unspoken request to remain and her obvious relief that he planned to do so piqued his interest. The taiyoukai stared after her as she returned to preparing food for the evening meal. He refused to admit his confusion, instead settling himself against a nearby tree with watchful eyes.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

"I still say we should have tried to reach a village," Inuyasha insisted, fairly bristling in his agitation.

"This region is sparsely populated," Miroku reminded him. "There are hardly any people, let alone inns."

"It ain't people I'm worried about," snapped the hanyou in a gruff undertone, darting a glance towards his half-brother, who appeared to be tuning out Jaken and Rin so he could listen in on the rest of the group. Sesshoumaru's pose was relaxed, but that didn't mean squat. _I wish the bastard would stop staring at me._

"This is a good spot," Sango commented, gesturing towards the cliff face that guarded their backs. "It's defensible, and we're sheltered from the wind."

Shippo edged closer to the sulking hanyou. "Don't worry. I'll protect you all," he boasted, then cowered when Inuyasha turned on him with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, sitting next to Kirara held greater appeal, and the kit scuttled over to Sango's side to claim a spot beside the little feline.

"It'll be okay," Kagome said, attempting to reassure them all. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be here."

The hanyou's mood soured further. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

The young woman tried to hold onto her patience. "It means we're just as safe, if not safer, than if Miroku-sama had been able to get us into an inn," she replied, waving off any further rebuttal. "Inuyasha, this is silly. Would you just let me tell him…?"

"_No_. I don't like this; I don't need him," the hanyou muttered.

"He's our ally now," Miroku tried reasonably. "That's not going to change just because you do."

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled, tension radiating as he looked furtively in his brother's direction, nose quivering.

Shippo ignored the hanyou's darkening mood by pointing out with childish bluntness, "What _difference_ does it make, Inuyasha? The sun is almost…"

"I know that. You think I can't tell?" the hanyou cut in heatedly.

Kagome sighed, but couldn't bring herself to scold Inuyasha for his outburst. This would be his first time facing the New Moon in his brother's presence, and his anxiety was understandable._ I just wish he didn't try to cover it up with so much bluster._ She planted herself squarely by the hanyou's side and leaned into his shoulder, offering him the support he insisted he didn't need.

Inuyasha stared unhappily into the fire, but instead of moving away from her presence, he settled for a morose, "Keh."

Sesshoumaru was following their conversation avidly, making no effort to hide his interest. As the shadows deepened around them, he lifted his nose more than once, sampling the shifting scents in the air. The mismatched pack was slowly gravitating towards their leader, forming a little knot on the opposite side of the fire. Even Rin left his side, though Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged the child's transfer to the taijiya's lap when the miko began dishing out food. All of his attention was fixed upon Inuyasha; if his suspicions were correct, he did not wish to miss what was about to happen.

The sun finally dipped below the horizon line, and the hanyou shuddered involuntarily. A pulse rippled through the air and Sesshoumaru noted the grimace of distaste that crossed Inuyasha's face as he closed his eyes against the ensuing change._ It begins._ The taiyoukai's senses strained to catch every detail of the transformation, well aware that he was witnessing a closely-guarded secret—the source of a great deal of his younger sibling's ill-concealed fear. What youki Inuyasha possessed curled in on itself, receding like an ebbing tide; Sesshoumaru could no longer feel the abrasive brush of his half-brother's aura. _It's as if he is no longer here._ The physical manifestation of this internal shift was equally drastic. Sesshoumaru understood the sensations that accompanied the morphing of forms; his own was dramatic, though not painful. As he watched, ears shifted and darkness flowed into Inuyasha's silver hair, beginning at his crown and seeping outwards until its entire length shone blackest ebony in the firelight.

The completeness of the alteration startled Sesshoumaru. When an inuyoukai such as himself transformed, his essence remained unchanged; he simply existed in canine form, his power undiminished… but _this_ was a different matter altogether. In the space of a handful of heartbeats, Inuyasha's very nature had been remade. No trace of youki remained, and even his scent had taken on new qualities. Sesshoumaru realized with a shock that he wouldn't have recognized the human male as his hanyou brother if he was relying upon his nose alone. The taiyoukai studied the subtle recasting of Inuyasha's features, but his perusal came to an abrupt end when he was met by a pair of belligerent violet eyes. "What the fuck are you starin' at?" Inuyasha demanded.

The taiyoukai rose smoothly and approached the now-human hanyou. Inuyasha had been waiting for any threatening moves and scrambled to his feet, baring his blunted teeth and clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt as he backed away, leading his perceived attacker away from his pack. He attempted to warn Sesshoumaru off with a growl, but it failed to catch and rumble as it should. Anxious to prevent a confrontation, Kagome leapt up and pushed her way between the two brothers, a protest on her lips, but at Sesshoumaru's authoritatively upraised hand, both Inuyasha and Kagome fell silent.

Closing the distance, Sesshoumaru considered his half-brother carefully, taking pains to catalogue his new scent and imprint it into his memory. The miko was looking up at him, frowning slightly, and he let his gaze flicker to hers for a moment. _She must be biting her tongue to hold back all the questions in her eyes. _Giving Inuyasha one last assessment, Sesshoumaru murmured a quiet, "Hnn," and anticlimactically returned to his seat.

The hanyou stared after him in complete disbelief. "Is _that_ all you have to say?" The taiyoukai ignored the question as rhetorical. "Hnn," Inuyasha mimicked sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

When the hanyou folded his arms over his chest and stubbornly refused to look away, it occurred to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was actually waiting for an answer. His brother's emotions were everywhere at once, and the taiyoukai gave up trying to follow the variations in his scent. "What more needs to be said?" Sesshoumaru inquired evenly.

Inuyasha glowered furiously down on his brother, but only muttered a wary, "Keh," before allowing the young woman at his side to distract him. Kagome placed a calming hand on his sleeve, tugging slightly to encourage him to resume his seat. Miroku took this as his cue to jump in, trying to further defuse the hanyou's explosive temper by taking control of the conversation and leading it onto safer paths.

"I gather that you are aware of the significance of Inuyasha's transformation, Sesshoumaru-sama?" inquired the monk politely.

"I am," confirmed the taiyoukai.

The hanyou frowned at his brother in confusion. "You knew?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "Knew what, little brother?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "About _this_, you tight-lipped bastard" he blurted impatiently.

"Now, now," soothed Miroku with a calming gesture. "Let's not resort to name-calling, Inuyasha."

The hanyou scowled. "He's the one who started it," he protested.

"Is that so?" the monk replied with some surprise. "I don't recall anything untoward…"

"You heard him call me 'little brother', didn't you?" Inuyasha insisted.

Miroku chuckled. "I hardly think an acknowledgement of your familial bond can be considered an insult."

"It's not _what_ he said, it's _how_ he said it," argued the hanyou grumpily.

Kagome followed the exchange closely, as she put her trusty kettle on to heat. She was relieved that Miroku managed to divert all of Inuyasha's current indignation away from the taiyoukai, giving the hanyou a chance to vent his spleen without actually risking having it perforated.

Nothing would please her more than to see these two brothers bridge the gap of a lifetime, but she was realistic enough to understand that it might just _take_ a lifetime to accomplish the feat. _I wonder if they don't get along because they're too different from one another, or because they're too much alike._ The disparity between the two had never been more apparent than on this night. Sesshoumaru sat tall, pale, and silent in the firelight, unmoving and unconcerned by the activities of his companions. Opposite sat Inuyasha, and nothing about his human form hinted at their familial bond. As the hanyou treated Miroku to a verbal harangue, the noise only heightened the contrast between brothers. Still, Kagome thought they were a lot alike—unswerving in their sense of justice, stubborn in their loyalties, fiercely protective of those they cared for, everlastingly confident in their abilities, and reluctant to speak their mind where feelings were concerned.

A smile curved unbidden across her lips, and she felt a swell of affection for everyone gathered around their fire on this dark night. She quietly excused herself to rummage in her backpack for supplies, and when she returned, Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru's eyes were now fixed on her. She knelt a bit closer to the taiyoukai so she could serve him once the tea was ready. Golden eyes resumed their contemplation of Miroku's lighthearted hanyou-baiting, but the miko noticed his nostrils quiver as the fragrant steam began to rise and beamed. _Yes, it __is__ a new variety this evening, _she thought in his general direction, feeling a bit smug to have caught his interest.

_Oh! _Sesshoumaru's earlier behavior had puzzled Kagome, but with a startling moment of clarity, the pieces clicked into place. _A new… variety! _She knew that look of concentration, that ever-so-slight flaring of nostrils. Every time she served the taiyoukai a new blend of tea, he tested the air with great care, but if she offered him a kind which she had served previously, he recognized it immediately. _It's as if he's cataloging the new scent each time, and once he's filed it away, he never forgets it._ Struck by a sudden thought, she ventured a soft, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He met her gaze calmly, so she felt free to continue despite the ongoing squabble between Inuyasha and Miroku. "Do you rely on scent more than your other senses?" she inquired quietly.

The taiyoukai gave this some consideration before answering, "Perhaps."

"Why?" she dared to prod.

"Accuracy," he responded with a slight lift to one shoulder.

"I was wondering," she began, pitching her voice a touch louder, "if Inuyasha's scent is different now." At the sound of his name, the banter on the opposite side of the campfire trailed off, and the hanyou's violet eyes fixed on her with an odd expression. "I'm just curious," Kagome added with a casual shrug.

"Considerably," replied Sesshoumaru, and immediately all eyes swiveled to him.

Miroku was the first to speak into the silence, "Is that why you approached your brother?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly, and Inuyasha's face went through several fleeting expressions before settling back into wariness. "It… changed? How much?"

As usual, the taiyoukai's flat expression indicated his refusal to repeat himself, so Miroku helpfully echoed his earlier assessment. "Considerably."

Shippo piped up eagerly, "Yeah, Inuyasha. You smell totally different as a human."

A slow smile spread across Inuyasha's face until he was smirking at his older sibling from across the fire. "No shit? You can't read me now, can you? At least we're even on that score for once."

The taiyoukai didn't bother to answer, but Miroku turned to his friend with curiosity. "So you can normally tell what Sesshoumaru-sama is thinking… or feeling… based on his scent?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It would take a fucking mind-reader to figure out what he's thinking, and I sure as hell don't know what he's feeling," he admitted impatiently.

"What did you mean, then? You implied that you could 'read' your brother with that nose of yours," Miroku prodded.

Jaken chose this moment to rally. "As if the boastings of that half-breed could be true," jibed the retainer. "Sesshoumaru-sama's control is perfect! Do not insult him by claiming to grasp the unknowable, to understand the unfathomable. Only those who have dedicated their lives to Sesshoumaru-sama's every utterance—such as myself—can read milord's subtlest… _eep_!"

There appeared to be at least some credence to the little youkai's tirade, because one look was sufficient to put an end to his rant, giving Sesshoumaru the opportunity to speak for himself. He narrowed his eyes on his younger sibling. "Well?"

"Look, I ain't pretending to do all the stuff he said," Inuyasha said, jabbing a finger towards his brother's follower. "That's not what I meant at all." The hanyou reached distractedly to tug on an ear only to find it missing, so he smoothed his hand through his hair instead. "I don't try to figure out what's there. It's what's _not_ there that's important."

Inuyasha's explanation hung in the silence, and Kagome replayed the sentence in her mind, trying to make some sense of it. She was relieved when Miroku took the initiative to ask, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned to the monk. "He can hide what he thinks, but he can't hide what he feels," he said with a shrug. Every face turned to Sesshoumaru, who withstood the group's sudden scrutiny stoically.

Miroku chuckled, again managing to voice what everyone was thinking. "I don't quite follow you, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru-sama is very… guarded with his expressions," the monk stated, giving the taiyoukai a warm smile. "Are you speaking of some subtleties you can pick up through your other senses?"

"Well, yeah," the hanyou snapped in exasperation, pointing again to his nose. "That's what I said in the first place."

"For those of us who do not benefit from your heightened olfactory senses, perhaps you might explain why this appears to be a point of contention?" suggested Miroku amiably.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha grunted defensively, shooting an angry glance at Jaken. "I didn't say anything wrong. It's just…" he gave his half-brother a wary look. "Sesshoumaru might be damned good at pulling a blank face, but that don't mean he's not reacting to stuff."

"I see," Miroku nodded, understanding glimmering in his eyes. "As much as we might try to dampen them or divert others' attention from them, we cannot actually prevent our responses to things."

"Hiding emotion is one of the first things that my Father taught me when I started training as a taijiya," Sango supplied.

"It is a skill _most_ warriors learn," agreed the monk with a sly glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"So you can actually pick up someone's involuntary responses with your sense of smell?" interjected Kagome.

"Yeah, kinda," the hanyou acknowledged. "It's not that easy though. I mean, some scents are stronger and… simpler to understand." He ran his thumb idly across his blunted fingernails, searching for words. "Fear is almost impossible to hide, but you can't always tell _why _someone's afraid. Sadness, anger, surprise… disgust—those are pretty obvious." Inuyasha shrugged.

Miroku leaned forward, intrigued. "So, the emotions that come upon us most suddenly—they are the hardest to control, and therefore the most difficult to suppress."

"Are you saying that all the different emotions have smells?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru listened to the interchange, expression unreadable. The attempt to put youkai senses into words that humans might understand was undeniably interesting. It amazed him that Inuyasha was being so forthcoming, and he wondered if the fact that he was fully human now had something to do with the loosening of his tongue. _He's nervous. Perhaps it is fear that makes him prattle on. _The taiyoukai was pulled from his thoughts when his name came up again.

"…which is why Sesshoumaru is so hard to figure," Inuyasha said, pointed casually at his older sibling. "What a person is feeling causes a shift in their scent—their unique scent. It's different for everyone, so if you know that person, it's easier to interpret the change correctly."

"I'll wager that means there are endless nuances that vary on an individual basis," Miroku declared eagerly. "So in the end, it's no shortcut to intimate knowledge; getting to know a person and getting to know their scent go hand in hand?"

"Pretty much," nodded Inuyasha. "This bastard doesn't give much frame of reference; you see a change, but you can't interpret it. Makes it near impossible to anticipate him in battle because you can't understand the messages that your nose is sending you."

"So in your case, remaining aloof is a tactical advantage," Miroku said, addressing the taiyoukai directly. "And for Inuyasha to presume to know your scent well enough to interpret it was a breech of etiquette—an unwanted assertion of familiarity and an insult to your discipline."

Sesshoumaru met the monk's twinkling eyes and permitted one brow to arch slightly. "Hnn," was all he conceded

"How the hell was I supposed to know... oh, for… just forget it, okay? I'm sorry I said anything at all," Inuyasha muttered sullenly.

"Now, now," soothed the monk diplomatically. "Let's go back to the beginning, shall we? Inuyasha, you can't read Sesshoumaru's scent right now, yet you freely admit that you wouldn't necessarily be able to interpret his reactions even if you could."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, brows drawn together in frustration. "I told you already. It's what's _not_ there. With this bastard, you gotta be satisfied knowing he _doesn't_ care."

Kagome gasped in alarm, drawing Inuyasha's attention to her face. "You can't mean that, can you?" she said in dismay, looking from one brother to the other. "I thought the two of you were, you know, getting along better."

Inuyasha stared at her, mouth agape. "Kagome, I ain't talking about… whatever the hell it is you're talking about." He shot a mildly horrified look in Sesshoumaru's direction before setting her straight. "I don't care what he cares about, but I _do_ care if he's planning to put a fist through my gut again. If he was pissed, I'd know it; I'd be able to smell it on him—simple as that."

Sango's expression was a mixture of amusement and incredulity as she offered her summary. "So, even if you have no idea what Sesshoumaru-sama is thinking, you take comfort in the fact that it's not murder."

"Sounds kinda sketchy to me," muttered Shippo in an aside to Rin.

Miroku was having a hard time containing his amusement at this little revelation. "Inuyasha, my friend, when you entered into this alliance with your brother… is there any chance that the basis for your decision to trust him was the fact that he wasn't exhibiting any signs of ill-will at the time?"

"Uh… yeah. That was part of it, anyhow," Inuyasha admitted slowly. The monk laughed so hard his eyes were watering, and the hanyou reached over to punch the man's shoulder. "Hey, I was right, wasn't I?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, wondering if he was really that much of an idiot. _The monk has a point. For all his suspicious nature, Inuyasha used an argument from absence as the basis for our alliance._ It was a dangerous assumption, because the absence of evidence should never be considered evidence of absence. _He followed his instincts, but it was little more than a hunch. _The taiyoukai couldn't decide if the hanyou's trust, based as it was on imperfect reasoning, constituted an insult or a compliment.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was written in conjunction with the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their prompt for Week 25—Ebony. It wasn't finished in time to compete, and is not posted there. 3,436 words.


	26. Accepting Exceptions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short work… especially for the one who needs to look before she leaps, conversationally speaking. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Many thanks to Fenikkusuken, for polishing things up a bit.

This oneshot was first posted on January 14, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Accepting Exceptions**

"Don't you ever take a bath?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome wished she'd given the question a bit more thought. All chatter immediately ceased and every head turned to regard her with varying degrees of surprise. One by one, cautious eyes slid towards the object of her interest, trying to gauge his reaction to their companion's impolitic curiosity.

Shippo was the first to get over his momentary shock, and his whisper was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Did she just ask Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Miroku halted the kitsune's inquiry with a raised finger, murmuring back a soft, "I believe so."

Kagome fully realized the indelicacy of her question, but it was far too late to call it back now. She really _did_ want to know how Sesshoumaru managed to keep so clean after all the long days of travel they endured. Her own skin was certainly begrimed, and she couldn't wait for the chance to wash up, but the taiyoukai never seemed to have a hair out of place. Even after battles, when she was soaking dirt and blood out of her blouse and plucking bits of demon gunk out of her bangs, the taiyoukai practically shone—untouched, unruffled, unmarred. It was… baffling. Since it was too late to start over, Kagome forged ahead, trying to talk her way out of the awkward moment. "Not that you _need _one, of course. You're _always_ clean, which is really strange if you think about it."

The taiyoukai's eyebrows drew together minutely, and the young woman felt irresistibly compelled to explain herself more clearly. "It can't be possible for someone to _never_ get dirty—even you." _There, that wasn't __so__ bad… or was that insulting… uh-oh. _

"Uh, Kagome…" interjected Inuyasha cautiously, trying to head off her next comment before she dug her hole any deeper.

Determinedly, the she kept talking. She knew for a fact that Sango was curious about this too, and she bet it'd crossed a few other minds as well. The taiyoukai wore _white_; it was unnatural the way his clothes never got so much as a grass stain. Maintaining your appearance took effort, and there was just _no way _that this guy was some kind of cosmic exception to the rules. _Probably_. "Well, I've never seen you take a bath," she explained exasperatedly.

_Oh, crap... that went from bad to worse. _Everyone was now looking at her with horrified fascination. To be perfectly honest, Miroku looked more like he was trying to contain his merriment, and Sesshoumaru didn't look 'horrified' per se, though at this last declaration, one eyebrow did climb into an incredulous arch.

Kagome's face suffused with color. "Of course, I've never _seen_ you take a bath," she clarified. "I only meant…" With a groan she buried her burning face in her hands and mumbled, "Kill me now… before I die of embarrassment." Inuyasha snorted at this ridiculous plea, and Miroku stopped trying to hold in his laughter.

Sesshoumaru pondered the miko's question while her pack indulged in some good-natured teasing at her expense. The reason for her mortification was apparent, but he was more interested in the sudden reversal of roles. Usually, he asked, and she answered. He introduced the topic of discussion, and she tried her level best to add to his knowledge. The arrangement was… acceptable. Any attempts she'd made to turn the tables and satisfy her own curiosity in regards to himself had been summarily rebuffed, and she had learned to curb her inquisitive streak. Sesshoumaru appreciated her restraint, since it was certainly more courtesy than he was afforded by the monk, who was inordinately fond of treating him with the most outrageous familiarity. _At least the miko is respectful._

To her additional credit, she was becoming adept at understanding his brusque inquiries. Whether her intuition was born of her humanity or her femininity, it managed to make the correct leaps with startling regularity. Again, this capacity was… acceptable, if only because it spared him from having to explain himself all of the time. He grudgingly admitted to himself that under normal circumstances, he would have found her aptitude unsettling, perhaps even a threat. For the time being, he chose to view her interpretive skills as a convenience.

The miko was useful to him—an informational conduit, an unparalleled resource, a means to his own ends. She may have been human, but she was an uncommon one, hardly representative of her race as a whole. If his suspicions proved correct, she also harbored untapped potential, powers that could be used to defeat their mutual foe. _That is reason enough to make exceptions._ Yellow-gold eyes drifted towards Rin. Exceptions were occasionally… acceptable. Sesshoumaru shook himself free from his contemplations, which were becoming redundant.

The fireside banter was still in full swing, the miko's eyes snapping with indignation as she fended off the monk's thinly veiled insinuations. "That is not what I meant, and you know it, you… you hentai!"

Sesshoumaru tested the air, silently sorting through the mélange of emotions that radiated from his brother's miko. The monk was behaving true to form—never actually suggesting anything inappropriate, but making the blandest of observations _sound _suggestive with the slightest shifting of inflections. As the woman spluttered protests, the taiyoukai realized, much to his surprise, that he knew what she'd meant by what she'd said. True, her choice of words had been unfortunate, and it had left her open to the monk's teasing, but she had observed something and, in her own way, applied to him for confirmation. If only to confound the incorrigibility of that pestiferous monk, Sesshoumaru decided to intervene and answered the original question. "Yes."

Once again, all eyes swung towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome, who'd covered her face with both hands again, peeped at him from between her fingers. "Wh- what?" she managed uncertainly.

He quirked a brow in his best_ I will not repeat myself _manner and held her gaze.

"Oh, well then… that's nice," Kagome mumbled, dropping her eyes.

"Hnn… why?" the taiyoukai pressed, determined to see if his inference was correct.

"Why?" she parroted.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to need to gather his patience before offering a single nod. "You wear… white," she stammered.

The faces of her friends registered confusion, but the taiyoukai was feeling quite smug. The girl had put two and two together, but in her own inimitable fashion, she'd gotten sidetracked and flubbed broaching the subject. His look clearly communicated, _And?_

"Well, white is hard to keep clean. There should be grass stains, mud splatters, blood, dust, ash—that kind of thing—but there_ isn't_. You're always clean. It doesn't make any sense."

The taiyoukai's eyes glinted and he tilted his head, appraising the young woman and letting the pack's anticipation build before supplying an answer. "This cloth is of youkai origin. It resists damage, is self-repairing, and cleans itself—much like Inuyasha's fire-rat."

At this revelation, the hanyou's ears shot forward. He scrutinized his brother's clothing with narrowed eyes, then fingered the fabric of his sleeve thoughtfully. "These too? Is that why…"

"You never wondered why you never outgrew them?" inquired the taiyoukai, a hint of mockery in his tone.

"Well, yeah," admitted Inuyasha gruffly. "Wasn't gonna argue with it, though. At the time I was just grateful to have something… something from my old man." The hanyou shrugged and unconsciously adjusted his grip on the scruffy-hilted sword propped against his shoulder.

Miroku edged closer, inspecting the cloth with interest. "You have mentioned that this is woven from the fur of the fire-rat, which gives it flame retardant properties…" The monk left his sentence dangling, hoping for more information.

Inuyasha extended an arm towards Miroku, a silent invitation, and the monk caught up the trailing edge of the red sleeve. "It's strong, like armor. I've had an opponent's sword break against it," the hanyou boasted.

The monk gave a low whistle of appreciation. "That must have come as a welcome surprise if you were previously unaware of its abilities."

"No shit," the hanyou agreed with feeling. "When Myoga showed up, he told me _some_ stuff…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation moved past its unfortunate beginnings. As she watched Inuyasha and Miroku animatedly discuss the defensive properties of fire-rat fur, her lips curved into an indulgent smile. Her blunder had actually led to something useful this time. Kagome was beginning to feel rather pleased with herself… until she felt Sesshoumaru's steady gaze. The taiyoukai was giving her a very hard look, one she wasn't sure how to interpret. Deciding it was the wisest course, she bowed her head and whispered, "Sorry." Then, with a quick glance at Inuyasha, she added an earnest, "And… thank you."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was inspired by the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks' and their writing prompt for Week 27—Pristine. As this wasn't finished before the deadline there, this is its premier. 1,460 words.


	27. Discomfiture

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick installment… especially for the one who reaches the wrong conclusion. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With fond glances towards Fenikkusuken, who is my beta.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 6, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Discomfiture**

Despite the brothers' watchfulness, Naraku's latest attack caught their little entourage off-guard. Without warning, miasma belched up around them, choking the humans and dulling demon senses with its poison. "Everyone out of here!" barked Inuyasha. Glancing across the distance that separated him from Rin, Sesshoumaru was met by his half-brother's scowl. "I've got her," Inuyasha snapped as he scooped up Rin and collared Shippo. "You bring Kagome."

The monk and taijiya leapt onto the fire-cat, and Sesshoumaru strode purposefully towards the miko, who was struggling for breath. He calmly secured Kagome's arm, calling up a cloud of _youki_ to take them aloft. Though she didn't exactly protest, Sesshoumaru could feel the nervous tension that vibrated through her slender frame and tried to ignore his reaction to it. Inspiring dread was acceptable in a general sense, but for some reason, the miko's rigidity displeased him.

Once they broke free of the roiling _shouki_ storm, Kagome twisted, straining away from Sesshoumaru, and he tightened his grasp to prevent her from falling. "Hold still," he ordered flatly, but the miko only huffed and pivoted, hooking her fingers into his armor as she craned her neck.

"The others," she inquired tightly. "Can you see them?" Belatedly, he realized that her fear probably hadn't been for herself, and any lingering doubts on that score were dispelled when she caught sight of the others—safe. Kagome sagged against him, heaving a gusty sigh of relief and leaving a distinctly uncomfortable Sesshoumaru with an armful of miko.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa's prompt for Contest 46—Storm. 250 words.


	28. Solution

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of mischief… especially for those who appreciate the importance of choosing the right tool for the job. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 14, 2008.

* * *

**Solution**

"What was that thing?" Inuyasha wondered, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Disgusting—that's what," remarked Shippo with extreme distaste, shaking ichor from a fox-paw.

"It looked like a hell-wasp," commented Miroku, who sidestepped a twitching thorax.

"Fucking big one," muttered Inuyasha.

"Yes, well… we're fortunate its excretions weren't toxic," noted the monk.

"Well, _I _don't feel very lucky," complained Kagome. "A little help here?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You're a sight. Come on."

Kagome clasped his proffered hand, but couldn't be budged. "Ow, ow, _ow_!" she protested. "I'm stuck!"

"You sure?" the hanyou frowned.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome swatted his hand away. "_Yes_, I'm sure."

Miroku knelt to inspect the mud-hued substance encasing her foot. "It does seem to have hardened. Suggestions?"

"I could try hacking through it with Tetsusaiga."

Kagome waved both hands. "_Not_ a good idea," she announced firmly.

Sesshoumaru approached, running an assessing eye over the miko and her predicament; Miroku made room for him to crouch in front of Kagome. "Can you lend some assistance, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the monk invited.

"I can." Catching Kagome's eye, he extended his hand and quirked an inquiring brow. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded.

Inuyasha hovered protectively as the corrosive properties of his brother's glowing claws melted the troublesome residue like wax. "Oi… How come you'll trust his poison, but not my Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome opened her mouth, paused, then closed it. Miroku took a sudden interest in passing clouds; Sango decided to check on Rin. Shippo was the only one who dared to answer. "Well… duh."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their contest prompt for Week 42—Wax. 250 words.


	29. Under the Surface

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short exchange… especially for the one with hidden qualities. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Thanks:** My portrayal of Sesshoumaru-sama in _Imperceptible _received honors as **Best Characterization of 2007** at the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild). Thank you so much! ­ –forthright

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 28, 2008.

* * *

**Under the Surface**

"May I… see your hand?"

Sesshoumaru considered Kagome, then obligingly extended his hand—palm up, fingers relaxed. Unsure what she expected to find, Sesshoumaru watched as she scrutinized it from every possible angle. Noticing that she was holding her breath as she peered with cross-eyed concentration at the calluses on his palm, he twitched his fingers. Startled, Kagome jerked backwards, then gave the vaguely-bemused taiyoukai a hard look. He merely arched a brow, which she apparently took as permission to explore further. She ghosted her fingertips across his palm, murmuring, "Your hand is no different than mine."

The taiyoukai met this assertion blandly. "No different?"

She held up her own as proof. "Yes… see?"

In answer, Sesshoumaru turned his hand to meet hers palm-to-palm, clearly demonstrating the contrasts between them. "No."

Stubbornly, Kagome shook her head. "I mean… Where do they come from? That glowing-green poison and the whip—there's nothing _here_…"

"Hnn…" he murmured thoughtfully. "May I see _your_ hand?" She offered it willingly, and Sesshoumaru called upon his _youki_, which rose impressively, causing her spiritual powers to build in response. With infinite care, he flared the tips of two fingers and lowered them towards her outstretched hand. Kagome gasped when a brilliant crackle of pink rebuffed his approach. "Where did _that_ come from, miko?" he challenged, letting his aura dissipate.

"It's just… there… under the surface," she ventured.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed, mimicking her earlier action by brushing gentle fingers across her palm. "Perhaps… not _so_ different," he conceded.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their writing prompt for Contest 48—Green. 250 words.


	30. Approbation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of inconsequentiality… especially for the one who forgot her socks. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, whose inbox overfloweth.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 17, 2008.

* * *

**Approbation**

Kagome padded back into camp on bare feet, bringing with her a breath of steam from the nearby hot spring. She pushed damp bangs out of her eyes as she burrowed in her pack, and Sesshoumaru watched her idly, sifting through the unusual smells that attended her bathing rituals. Extracting a thick pair of socks, Kagome moved to sit on her sleeping bag beside the fire. As she sat and brushed off the bottoms of her feet, Sesshoumaru… blinked.

Sensing the taiyoukai's sudden stillness, Kagome paused. Intent yellow-gold eyes were fixed on her feet, plainly curious. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she ventured, wriggling her toes self-consciously. "Is it my… polish? Don't you like it? Oh my. It hadn't occurred to me that you might not approve."

_Approve?_ Sesshoumaru was startled. Since when did his brother's miko consider _his_ opinions on something so… personal? What did he care if her toenails were lavender? Just because he was curious didn't mean he was _interested_.

"I should have asked first. I am _so_ sorry," she dithered, baffling Sesshoumaru further.

The miko's dismay was distracting, and he couldn't decide if he should set her straight or put her at ease. Just then, the taijiya and Rin returned, and the girl hurried over. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at Rin! Isn't Rin pretty?" Pink toenails peeped up at him.

_Ah. So that's it._ With a casual flick of fingers, Sesshoumaru made his unconcern known, and Kagome and Rin beamed at him, accepting the absence of disapproval as the approval they sought.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their writing prompt for Contest 49—Plain. 250 words.

**Advertisement: **I wrote a bit of pretentious absurdity that might appeal to readers of _Imperceptible_. _**The Dark and Stormy Knight**_ is a comic misadventure about a knight, a damsel, and the source of her distress. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. AU.


	31. Vicarious

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the one who sees herself in a whole new light. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Always grateful for the approbation of mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 24, 2008.

* * *

**Vicarious**

Sesshoumaru returned to the secluded clearing where their group was making camp, having completed a lengthy patrol. Yellow-gold eyes sought each of his charges in turn, quickly locating Rin, who was playing tag in the meadow with his half-brother's miko. Jaken dozed against Ah-Un's side, taking advantage of the last warmth of the afternoon sun. Satisfied, the taiyoukai moved towards the seats arranged around the campfire. At that moment, however, Inuyasha ambled into sight, listening with a half-cocked ear to the animated chatter of… Kagome.

* * *

In the space of a moment, he was just… _there_, and Kagome stopped talking, thinking, and even breathing as Sesshoumaru bent close, studying her face with unnerving intensity. A soft huff, and he was gone, striding with purpose towards Rin. "Wh-what was that for?" Kagome stammered.

"Look over there," pointed Inuyasha, smirking at the unfolding scene. Rin shouted a pleased greeting to the taiyoukai, but Sesshoumaru's attention was fixed upon Kagome's doppelganger. "I think Shippo actually fooled the bastard for a second."

"I guess so," murmured a wide-eyed Kagome as Sesshoumaru faced off with the transformed kitsune. Circling 'her' with interest, the taiyoukai reached up and grasped 'her' chin, casually turning 'her' head this way and that. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when—for all appearances—Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and dipped down to murmur something in her ear. Much to her relief, Shippo's illusion dissipated with a small _pop_. The kitsune returned to normal, but Kagome's perspective was irrevocably altered by the vicarious encounter.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their prompt for Week 48—Illusion. 250 words.


	32. Downplay

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief scene… especially for the ones who brush off Kagome's concerns. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken and my baituh JMaxwell, who tweaked this drabble into line with their suggestions.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 20, 2008.

* * *

**Downplay**

"How did _this_ happen?" Kagome demanded, diving toward her backpack without waiting for an answer. "You weren't fighting again, were you?"

"No," grumbled Inuyasha as he lowered himself gingerly to the ground.

"Well?" she urged, kneeling beside the hanyou and glancing at Sesshoumaru. Noting the torn cloth and blood stains on the taiyoukai's leg, Kagome's frown deepened. "You're_ both_ hurt?"

"Oi!" Inuyasha protested when she tried to untie the fastenings of his fire-rat. Brushing her hands aside, he slowly exposed his gored shoulder. "Don't fuss so much, Kagome. It'll heal."

"Just hold still," she chided, popping the cap off of a bottle. "Now, what happened?"

"Some idiots up that way were attacked by a couple of youkai," the hanyou said, hissing through his teeth when the antiseptic stung. "No one else was around to haul their asses out of trouble…"

"I see," Kagome replied crisply, approval in her quick nod. "What about you?" she inquired, addressing the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru arched a brow, but offered no explanation. "There must have been unusual circumstances… I mean… _you're_ bleeding."

Catching the implied compliment, Inuyasha glared up at his brother. "You didn't need to butt in; I handled things fine on my own."

"Hnn," hummed the taiyoukai doubtfully. "Perhaps the first and the second, but the third? Unlikely."

The hanyou's mouth opened and closed, and with a chagrined glance at Kagome, he cleared his throat and asked, "Third one?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru confirmed with supreme unconcern. "As you said… no one else was around to 'haul your ass out of trouble'."

They stared up into the taiyoukai's calm face for a stunned moment, not quite able to believe their ears, and then Inuyasha's expression slowly shifted into a wry smirk. "Keh," he snorted.

Kagome shook her head, murmuring, "It sounds all wrong when _he_ says it."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak** and their writing prompt for Week 8—Brush. 301 words.


	33. Effigy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small repast… especially for the perceptive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Max, who absconded with my excess verbiage.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 19, 2008.

* * *

**Effigy**

The taiyoukai's eyes widened a degree, then narrowed with sudden intensity. Kagome tried to follow his gaze, curious what had caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but there were so many different foodstuffs arrayed before them, it was impossible to tell exactly where he was looking.

"The delicacies Kagome-sama brings from beyond the Well are quite unique, Sesshoumaru-sama," commented Miroku genially. "Can I offer you anything from over here?"

Kagome shot the monk a grateful glance. Miroku was even better than she at picking up on their reticent ally's cues. Yellow-gold eyes flicked to the monk's face, but to Kagome's disappointment, the taiyoukai seemed prepared to ignore the question.

From her spot between Inuyasha and Sango, Rin scooted forward and lifted a small, square container from amongst the rest. "Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to see these, please," the girl announced politely, passing it to Kagome.

Kagome gladly accepted the bento box, and with a polite nod to the taiyoukai, she placed the dish in easy reach. Conversations moved on, and after a moment, Sesshoumaru extended his chopsticks and deftly extracted one of the objects of his interest—wieners that were shaped into miniature octopi. He held it at eye level, contemplating its tiny tentacles with hooded eyes.

Watching the face-off from the corner of her eye, Kagome didn't miss the glint in Sesshoumaru's as he popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed with grim satisfaction. Though she couldn't be certain, she couldn't escape the feeling that the taiyoukai's attitude didn't bode well for Naraku.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their writing prompt for Week 144—Tentacles. 251 words.


	34. Praiseworthy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick installment… especially for the one who is quietly incensed by injustice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 8, 2008.

* * *

**Praiseworthy**

She'd said it just that morning, and at the time, the miko's comment struck him as odd. "Sango, you're the best!" she'd squealed, flinging her arms around the other female.

_The best…_ Such a statement implied ranking, but as far as he could tell, his brother's companions had no such hierarchy in place. _What did the slayer do to earn such commendation? Best at what? Better than whom? _As Sesshoumaru turned the phrase around in his mind, he'd found himself wishing he'd paid more attention to the conversation that led up to that inexplicable statement. At least then, he'd have some context.

Towards dusk, the miko did it again. Days were shorter now, and though he grumbled over the necessity, Inuyasha always stopped early enough to ensure that there was a fire to drive away the chill that nightfall brought. Today, the hanyou had pressed them to travel further, and the sun was all but set when he finally called a halt.

"We'd better hurry and find some firewood," Kagome announced wearily. "It's going to be _cold_ tonight."

"Let me and Miroku take care of that," Inuyasha replied quickly.

"But… it's Sango's and my turn today. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know," the hanyou gruffly countered. "I just thought you might wanna use the hot spring first is all."

Kagome's face lit up. "A hot spring? So _that's_ why… Oh, Inuyasha! You're the best!"

Though it seemed only right that the taijiya be usurped, Sesshoumaru was less than amused to see his half-brother newly elevated to the pinnacle of the miko's admiration. All Inuyasha had done was lead them to a hot spring! That was _nothing_. In fact, _he'd_ been aware of the hot spring's existence long before the hanyou's inferior senses had registered its presence. _The best?_ Her declaration was… unjust.

When the evening meal had been cleared away and Sesshoumaru's tea was steeping, he decided the matter needed to be addressed. "You are careless with your words, miko," he calmly stated.

Kagome straightened, immediately defensive over his accusation, but her flash of temper quickly passed, leaving only confusion. "Erm… what?"

"If compliments are freely tossed about, they become meaningless."

"While that may be true, Sesshoumaru-sama, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about," the miko confessed.

"Twice this day, to two _different_ individuals, you have said, 'You are the best'." He enunciated the phrase with obvious distaste. "There can only be _one_ 'best'."

Though she managed not to laugh at the stiffly indignant taiyoukai, Kagome couldn't suppress all her amusement as she answered, "It's just an expression. In my time, telling someone they're 'the best' is nothing more than a compliment—a way of showing appreciation. I didn't mean it literally."

"Hnn," was the only response she received before Sesshoumaru retreated into a silence that managed to be vaguely disapproving.

Later, Kagome claimed a seat close to the fire and sat up reading. Engrossed in her book, she barely noticed when her friends said their 'good nights', but eventually, the long day caught up with her. Yawning and stretching, she stowed her book in her pack and turned towards her bedroll, where Rin and Shippo were already sound asleep. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru sat beside the spot, gazing up at the stars in that detached manner he always adopted when he was actually paying very close attention. She studied him for a moment, trying to decide if she was the one he was patently ignoring… or if he was up to something else. That's when she noticed the 'carelessly' draped length of fur at his side, which just _happened_ to be shielding two youngsters from the cold.

As Kagome stepped forward, Sesshoumaru stood, retreating from the circle of firelight. Once she'd settled down between the children, who immediately snuggled in on each side, she checked to see if the taiyoukai had remained close. He stood a short distance away, his back partially turned, but Kagome knew he would hear her. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she quietly called. A golden eye caught the light as it slanted her way. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. You're the best."

In the sleepy silence that soon followed, Sesshoumaru had to remind himself that the young woman's frequent and contradictory compliments were meaningless. The fact that she was actually correct this time was purely coincidental.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their prompt for Week 61—The Best. 715 words.


	35. Meddling

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little bit of mischief… especially for the one who meant well. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 11, 2008.

* * *

**Meddling**

Rin's bedtime routine was both fixed and forever-changing. Kagome wasn't the only one who'd noticed the girl's habit of making the rounds each night. At some point every evening, they all received some small touch—a simple pat, a fly-by hug, a lingering cuddle. Even Inuyasha had grown accustomed to Rin's affectionate nature, and it wasn't unusual to see the child sitting at the gruff hanyou's side, leaning against his knee. The part that _never_ changed was how she ended her circuit. She'd present herself hopefully to Sesshoumaru, and he would acknowledge her with a nod.

Kagome _knew_ he was attached to Rin, and she wondered what he would do if she gave him an opening. On an evening when she was 'second to last', the miko set her plan in motion. After brushing Rin's hair, Kagome withdrew a twig from her pocket and snagged it among the glossy strands. "Go say goodnight," she whispered, giving the girl a push towards her protector.

Watching closely, Kagome saw the instant he noticed the twig, and she held her breath. Sesshoumaru's brows drew together fractionally, and slowly, he reached for the bit of detritus. To Kagome's delight, his fingertips lingered atop the girl's head for one miraculous moment before lifting the twig away. Rin's rapt expression brought tears to Kagome's eyes… but then, Sesshoumaru raised the twig between thumb and forefinger. Nostrils flared, brows arched, and golden eyes slid her way. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably, suspecting she was now in trouble for meddling.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community ebony(underscore)silks and their prompt for Week 62—Miracle. 250 words.


	36. Splitting Hairs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little discussion… especially for the one who realizes something rather important. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Though they make me work for their approval at times, I'm always grateful to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, and my baituh, JMaxwell. Thanks for letting me know when it's time to go back to the drawing board, m'dears.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 28, 2008.

* * *

**Splitting Hairs**

"Tell me, miko, what is the difference between an ally and a friend?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at Sesshoumaru's unexpected question. "Err… not much, really."

"But there _is_ a difference?" he pressed.

She gave that some thought. "Well… 'Ally' kind of implies working together for a reason—towards a common goal or against a common enemy. 'Friend' is more… personal, somehow; it suggests more of an attachment," Kagome answered slowly. "A friend can usually be counted as an ally, but an ally isn't necessarily a friend."

"Hnn," murmured Sesshoumaru. "What, then, is the difference between myself… and that wolf?"

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Well… there are _lots_ of differences, but they aren't really important. I mean… though you each have your own reasons, you're both standing up to Naraku. Kouga-kun's one of our allies."

"Allies," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "However, you also claim _him_ as a friend. Why?"

Kagome floundered, uncertain how much she dare read into the taiyoukai's question. Though she couldn't imagine why, she got the impression that Sesshoumaru felt… slighted. _How strange. Does he think I like Kouga better?_ "It's not as if I trust him more or think more highly of Kouga-kun," she offered hesitantly.

"Hnn."

_I wonder if he's curious in a general sense, or if…_ "I _do_ count Kouga-kun as a friend, but that's partially because Kouga-kun _wants_ to be friends. Friendship has to be… mutual, don't you think?"

Yellow-gold eyes flickered with understanding, and Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully. "So it does," he murmured before wandering away.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest 52—Better. 250 words.


	37. Risk

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small set of scenes… especially for the realist. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With multitudinous thanks to Fenikkusuken, patient herder of wandering adverbs.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 19, 2008.

* * *

**Risk**

The taijiya stood rigid, eyes burning with unshed tears, and the tragedy in her face wrung Kagome's heart. Sango's brave front wasn't fooling any of them, not when they all knew that Kohaku's very life hung in the balance. This was the first time in months that they were close to the boy, and though chances were slim—there _was_ a chance to reach him. However, their plan depended heavily on the taiyoukai in their midst, and his flat refusal to cooperate had taken them by surprise. No amount of arguing—or shouting—on Inuyasha's part had changed Sesshoumaru's mind, and the hanyou's patience was at its breaking point. "_Why?_" he finally bellowed. "At least tell us _why_ you're being an ass about this!"

"It's a trap," Sesshoumaru stated with grim finality, obviously considering the matter closed.

Inuyasha's expression was thunderous as he turned on his heel and stalked away. He paused beside Sango, not quite able to meet her gaze. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry," he promised, and then he leapt away into the leaf-bare trees.

Miroku hovered near Sango, and for once, he seemed afraid to touch her, as if he knew a gentle hand might shatter her fragile control. Studying Sesshoumaru with troubled eyes, the monk beckoned to Kagome and drew her to one side. "Speak with him for us," he begged in low tones.

"Me?" Kagome whispered incredulously.

Nodding solemnly, he murmured, "You may be able to change his mind."

"_You're_ the one with diplomatic experience," she countered. "Maybe if you explained…?"

"Kagome-sama, don't underestimate your unique influence," Miroku said, smiling faintly. "Try. Please?"

One glance in Sango's direction made up her mind. "I will," she promised.

* * *

Kagome hesitantly approached the taiyoukai, who stood on an outcropping within view of their camp with his eyes trained on the swirling miasma blanketing the valley below. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak with you?" she asked.

Golden eyes skimmed her face before resuming their contemplation. "I cannot stop you," he replied blandly.

She edged closer, hugging her arms across her chest as she followed his line of sight. "Kohaku's down there," she began conversationally. "I can feel his shard."

"He is the puppet of our enemy."

Kagome frowned. "He's also the much-loved brother of our friend, and we haven't given up on him."

"Wishful thinking," stated the taiyoukai coolly. "The boy is under Naraku's control."

Kagome's eyes flashed with the first signs of temper, and she stepped forward, saying, "That's right, he's a _boy_—a sweet, gentle boy! We _can't_ leave him to Naraku, not when there's a chance to rescue him!"

"Bringing him into our midst gives the enemy a foothold," Sesshoumaru countered, his gaze sweeping towards the camp and those under his protection. "The risk is too great."

"It's a chance we're willing to take," she argued, her tone sharpening. "Sometimes, trust turns out to be worth the risk."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and Kagome held her breath. "Are you finished?" he inquired softly.

"Erm… yeah. I guess so," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He was gone in the next instant, and Kagome slowly sank to the ground, feeling like a failure. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hid her face and shed some of the tears that Sango wouldn't.

* * *

Brisk steps churned up the miasma laying thick around his feet, tainting the air with spiraling vapors that spelled death to humans. Sesshoumaru pressed unerringly forward, ignoring the labored breathing of the stubborn hanyou who'd spotted him and followed. Inuyasha's eyes watered as he squinted into the gloom. "Gotta be getting close," he muttered through the fabric of his sleeve.

"Hnn," the taiyoukai agreed.

The noxious mists parted then, revealing a boy huddled on the ground, his eyes glassy over the slayer's mask he wore. "Kohaku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rushing forward. Immediately, a swarm of low-level demons writhed into view, their eyes red with malice. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha charged into the fray, shouting, "You grab the kid!" over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru gazed after him, less than impressed with the division of labor. Senses alert, he searched the vicinity for signs of danger or trickery, but found none. Lips tightening in dissatisfaction, he turned his attention to Kohaku. The boy lethargically lifted wide, brown eyes towards the pale demon towering over him. They were not unlike his sister's in shape and color… but instead of pleading for life, these eyes begged for death. Smothering a sigh, the taiyoukai collared the boy and tugged him to his feet.

Shortly thereafter, a Wind Scar ripped through the attacking hoard, lifting Sesshoumaru's hair with its force; he glanced towards the hanyou, who was making quick work of the riff-raff. The taiyoukai stood mutely, fully expecting his brother to come and take charge of the boy, but Inuyasha only smirked at him. "What's takin' you so long?" he called mockingly, sheathing his sword and taking off up the hill.

* * *

Sesshoumaru settled onto the ground in the midst of the camp, well ahead of his half-brother. Kohaku hung limp and unresisting under his arm as he crossed to Kagome. With a good deal more care than he afforded the meat he regularly presented, he lowered the boy to the ground and stepped back.

For several long moments, no one knew how to react, but then a strangled cry escaped Sango, and she was on her knees, throwing her arms around Kohaku's thin shoulders as tears poured down her cheeks. Miroku quickly joined her, unobtrusively looking the boy over for injuries as he removed the ornate mask. Kagome's gaze shifted from the aloof taiyoukai to the huddled group around Kohaku, then back to Sesshoumaru. "You did it," she gasped.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled as he sauntered up. "Don't give the bastard too much credit; I did all the work."

"You brought him back!" she joyfully exclaimed, briefly tugging Inuyasha's hand into her own—much to his embarrassment. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she added, "_Both_ of you," with just as much warmth, if more restraint. The taiyoukai's eyes grew wary when she approached, and for a second, Kagome thought he would bolt. Determined to thank him properly, she bowed deeply, but the gesture was just too formal. Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached out and pressed her hand to his forearm, saying, "I'm _so_ grateful."

Sesshoumaru started when her ever-erratic miko powers overflowed, sending an emotionally-charged jolt up his arm. An instant later, she broke the contact, apparently oblivious to the brief surge, and hurried to join Miroku and Sango. Rin and Shippo still hung back, leaning against Ah-Un under Jaken's watchful eye, but Kirara had thrust herself into Kohaku's lap, purring riotously as she rubbed her face against his.

Inuyasha sidled over to his half-brother's side as they watched Kagome kneel beside Sango. Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened with interest as the miko's hand settled over the boy's shoulder blade, and a brilliant flare of purification suffused the shard embedded there. Kohaku's eyes immediately cleared, and he glanced around in confusion. "S-Sango?" he rasped, sending his sister into a fresh round of tears.

Grunting his satisfaction, Inuyasha gave his brother a sidelong glance, saying, "If that was a trap, it was a lousy one." As Sesshoumaru nodded once, he speculated, "Maybe the kid was trying to get away on his own?"

The taiyoukai frowned faintly as he watched Kagome blink back sympathetic tears of joy. "Or perhaps the boy _is_ the trap," he replied solemnly.

* * *

**End Note:** There's a new Sess/Kag contest community on Live Journal that operates in affiliation with **Dokuga**—a fanfiction and fanart archive which also hosts forums and quarterly awards for the pairing. This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #01—Trap. 1,245 words.


	38. Safe

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small story… especially for the one with haunted eyes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… who knows a thing or two about emphasis.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 20, 2008.

* * *

**Safe**

Kohaku hesitated on the fringes of their circle, solemn eyes sliding from one face to the next. No one looked up or made a fuss, and for once, no one directed him towards a seat… so he chose. Kagome and Sango covertly watched the boy, then glanced at Miroku, whose waggling brows easily communicated an 'I told you so'.

Miroku noticed the small signs of preference first, and he'd brought his suspicions to the girls, advising them to give Kohaku more space. "He may be young, but your brother is no longer a child. He was strong enough to rebel against Naraku; let him find his feet so he can stand with us."

They agreed to stop mothering Kohaku, but his interest in Sesshoumaru was baffling. "I don't understand," Sango frowned. "He's the _least_ approachable person here!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is likeable enough," defended Kagome. Miroku smirked at that, and she hastily added, "Just look at Rin!"

"Could he feel indebted to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango mused aloud.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama makes him feel safe," suggested Kagome.

Miroku shook his head, amused by the revelations hidden in their speculations. "Given the chance, I'll ask," he promised. The next day, the monk found his opportunity. "You seem very comfortable around our taiyoukai, Kohaku-kun." The boy merely shrugged, so Miroku pressed, "Is it gratitude?"

"No."

"Perhaps you feel safe when you're near him?"

Kohaku's head came up, and Miroku caught the haunted look in his eyes. "No."

"What, then?" he gently coaxed.

"_He_ is safe from _me_."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 159—Rebel. 250 words.


	39. Underestimation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one who gives in to curiosity. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 25, 2008.

* * *

**Underestimation**

Clouds piling up on the eastern horizon promised storms by nightfall, so at midday, Miroku secured rooms at an inn. No one was particularly surprised when Sesshoumaru announced his intention to remain outside—and upwind—of the human village's noisy confines. He led Ah-Un to a sheltered niche, leaning against bronzed scales as they basked in the afternoon sun, but after a scant hour, the crunch of dry grass reached the taiyoukai's ears. _She should be inside with the others… so naturally, she is not._

The miko always managed to find his hideaways; she considered it a fluke, but Sesshoumaru realized that her innate spiritual powers were probably responsible for her uncanny ability to ferret him out. He didn't open his eyes or stir as she tiptoed nearer, deciding that her clumsy stalking wasn't an act of subterfuge. _It's most likely a misguided attempt to not disturb me._ Sesshoumaru suppressed a snort and wondered why it never occurred to her that he might prefer solitude.

As Kagome claimed a seat between Ah-Un's forelegs and opened a book, Sesshoumaru simply ignored her presence, justifying his relaxed attitude with the fact that she posed no threat. _That_ thought inspired an inner debate over whether his unconcern constituted an insult… or a compliment. The miko's power was undeniable, and though it made sense to be wary of her, the very idea that she might turn on him was preposterous. She was too transparent to be duplicitous, too loyal to turn traitor, too respectful to take advantage of an unguarded moment. Not that a taiyoukai of _his_ abilities was _ever_ truly vulnerable.

That's when curious fingers skimmed fleetingly across the dense fur trailing from his shoulder, setting every hair on end. Thankfully, she only did it once… and eventually, Sesshoumaru remembered how to breathe.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #02—Sneak. 300 words.


	40. Thorough

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one in the bushes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 5, 2008.

* * *

**Thorough**

Not long after Kagome slipped away from camp to avail herself of the bushes, a scream rang through the woods. Precious milliseconds were wasted as the assorted males tried to decide if the circumstances were extenuating enough to override the strictly-enforced 'peep-and-die' policy.

Sesshoumaru reached her first; Kagome fidgeted on a low rock, fear saturating her scent. He crouched, casually flexing his claws, but when no signs of a threat presented themselves, he straightened uncertainly. Inuyasha arrived scant moments later, eyes wild with worry. "Kagome! What's wrong?" he demanded.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, she pointed towards her own pack, propped against a nearby tree. "B-b-b-bug," she whimpered.

Inuyasha muttered expletives as he moved to investigate, but when he turned back to Kagome, his tone was gruffly neutral. "Is _this_ the problem?" She cringed as he held up a sizeable centipede… but nodded. Inuyasha sighed and tossed it aside. "Problem solved."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered weakly.

Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou leave, then crossed to the offending insect; with an audible crunch, he ground it under his heel. Holding her gaze, he lifted his brow in a manner that clearly communicated, '_Now_ the problem is solved'.

Alone again, Kagome giggled. _That was almost… sweet. _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection **prompt for Week #03—Cringe. 200 words.


	41. Tame

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this excursion… especially for the one who must have drawn the short straw. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks for the sharp eyes of Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 8, 2008.

* * *

**Tame**

Kagome folded her arms over her chest as she exasperatedly confronted the monk. "_Why_ did you agree to a game of shoji? You'd _better_ not be planning on gambling, Miroku-sama!"

"It was only polite to accept the invitation," Miroku soothed.

"This'll take _hours_, though," she complained.

"Hours during which I can glean more news," her brightly reminded her. "And with a bit of luck, I might even be able to lower the cost of those extra blankets you insisted on."

Kagome's shoulders slumped in resignation as the merchant returned with a game board tucked under his arm. Miroku's preferred method of information gathering was effective, but time-consuming, and she wasn't in the mood to linger in the dark little shop while he gossiped with the owner. Whispering a warning of, "I leave you to your 'work', then… but _don't_ get carried away," she excused herself.

Once outside, she quickly spotted Sesshoumaru, a pale statue on the other side of the street, ignoring the townspeople giving him a wide berth. As Kagome hurried over, she thought his expression was more sour than usual—as if something nearby smelled bad. _Which it probably does_, Kagome admitted to herself. "He'll be in there for a while," she announced by way of greeting.

Sesshoumaru gazed impassively towards the shopfront before replying, "Undoubtedly."

"So… do you want to explore?"

"No."

Kagome frowned up at him. "Wouldn't you rather look around than listen to Miroku hoodwink the merchant?"

He arched a brow. "Neither option holds much appeal."

"Suit yourself," Kagome replied breezily and walked off.

Sesshoumaru stoically stood his ground, but as he gazed after the exasperating woman's retreating figure, he noticed that more than one set of eyes also followed her progress. Whether it was the cut of her strange clothing, the carefree spring in her step, or some other indefinable quality, she was attracting too much of the wrong kind of attention. _Is she always this much trouble? _As Kagome paused to examine an assortment of carved beads and chat animatedly with the old man selling them, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and stalked towards her. Taking a distinctly proprietary stance behind her, he swept everyone in the vicinity with a gaze that soon had them minding their own business.

Kagome didn't realize he was right there until she backed into him. "Oh! You changed your mind!" she exclaimed with equal measures of surprise and delight.

"Hnn," he murmured moodily.

For the better part of an hour, he was her silent shadow, and though Kagome had been oblivious to the looks _she_ received, it didn't take her long to realize that people were casting fearful glances Sesshoumaru's way. At one stall, a wary woman leaned close to whisper, "You must be a priestess to have tamed such a demon!"

Kagome stared at the woman in momentary disbelief, then glanced over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. Snorting, she shook her head and murmured back, "Does he _look_ tame to you?" Her initial amusement soon turned to indignation. Sesshoumaru watched with well-concealed interest as she defended his independence at every turn, her anger increasing with each perceived injustice.

"Is he under your control, miko-sama?" asked a skittish farmer selling late vegetables out of the back of a cart.

This time, sparks flew—literally—and she set the man straight in no uncertain terms before striding away. "These people are _completely_ mixed up," she fumed. "You're the lord; why would they assume you're some kind of servant or slave or… or whatever?"

"It is an understandable assumption."

"It's a ridiculous assumption!" she argued. "I'm not anyone's master!"

"My brother has been subjugated," he coolly pointed out.

"That's different!" Kagome retorted. "Besides, _Kaede-sama_ was the one who bound Inuyasha to me. I wouldn't even know where to begin with something like that. I'm just a normal girl… mostly."

Sesshoumaru's raised brows begged to differ, but he let the comment slide and pointed out the obvious. "Youkai do not frequent human villages."

Kagome looked around more carefully, then huffed. "All right, I'll admit you stand out a little, but _still_, to assume you're under my control… it's insulting! Isn't it possible that we're here together because we _want_ to be?"

"Possible… but not probable."

"Is it _really_ so strange for humans and youkai to cooperate?" she asked.

Her eyes were pleading with him for an answer he could not give. "Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, speaking the plain truth, but he gentled his tone somewhat when her face fell. "If this was a youkai village, the perception would be reversed."

"There are youkai villages?" Kagome asked, intrigued by the notion. At the taiyoukai's flat look, she took a new tack. "Do you mean that if I was traveling with you, other youkai would assume that I was your… umm… slave?"

"A servant, yes… or perhaps a meal," he added as an afterthought.

To Kagome's chagrin, she couldn't quite tell if he was teasing her… or if he was serious. Deciding to play it safe, she pulled the discussion back to their current circumstances. "But you're strong… much stronger than I am. Doesn't it bother you that they think I have some kind of power over your?"

"No."

"No?" Kagome echoed, taken aback.

"Their opinions cannot change the truth," he elaborated.

Smiling at his unassailable self-confidence, she murmured, "I hadn't thought of it that way." As they continued their 'browsing', Kagome's thoughts meandered aimlessly until a sudden idea brought a mischievous light to her eyes. "You know, Sesshoumaru-sama… those subjugation beads aren't all bad. Kaede says that the bond they give us is what permits Inuyasha to travel through the well. You're curious about the future, aren't you?" she asked lightly.

The taiyoukai actually seemed to consider the prospect, weighing the cost of curiosity. "There is no need to trade my freedom for something that patience will grant. I will live to see your time."

"Do youkai really live so long?"

One shoulder lifted offhandedly. "My father lived for millennia."

Kagome eyed him speculatively, curious about his age. "I've never seen youkai in my era. I really _might_ be your only chance to experience the future," she teased.

"I must decline," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

She rolled her eyes, saying, "Don't be so serious; I didn't actually think you'd volunteer to wear a set of beads. I was just speaking hypothetically… and it's not as if I wouldn't release you afterwards."

"You wouldn't be tempted to retain control once it was given?"

"No! Do you really think I could do such a thing?" she demanded incredulously.

"My brother is still collared."

Kagome halted and gaped at Sesshoumaru, stung by the implied accusation in his quiet statement. The taiyoukai continued for a few steps before she found her voice. "That's… that's _different_!"

He paused and half-turned. "So you've said," he remarked dismissively. "However, it is an indignity—especially for one of our father's blood."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said urgently, "I've offered to remove the beads, but Inuyasha won't hear of it."

The taiyoukai's eyes swung to her face. "He chooses to be bound to you… a human?"

Color rose in Kagome's face, but she met his gaze evenly. "Yes, he does. Is the idea so offensive?"

His chin lifted slightly, and he looked down his nose at her. "Hnn," he murmured noncommittally.

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "You are _such_ an idiot," she muttered, and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Explain."

"In the first place, it's _because_ of your father's youkai blood that Inuyasha insists on keeping the beads. Once before… when he was out of control… the 'sit' command brought him back to himself."

Sesshoumaru carefully considered this revelation. "I see," he mused aloud.

"Secondly, Inuyasha trusts me. Not everyone who holds power abuses it, you know," she added. He refrained from commenting on that assertion, so she plunged ahead. "And finally… well… what do _you_ care?"

The words hung between them, and Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. _I never said I cared…_

Kagome wasn't finished. "It might seem like an 'indignity' to you, but you're _wrong_. Those beads are a sign of Inuyasha's determination; he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep me—no, _all _of us—safe. They're not a sign of weakness, but of strength."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted inward. "Something to protect," he murmured distractedly.

"So you _do_ understand," Kagome replied, her smile radiant.

The taiyoukai's golden eyes skimmed her face, but he looked away before answering slowly, "Perhaps… in part."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community Dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #02—Mixed Up. 1,409 words.


	42. Preoccupation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of introspection… especially for the object of her scrutiny. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 10, 2008.

* * *

**Preoccupation**

Most of the time, he ignored her. Well, that wasn't quite fair. It was closer to the truth to say that Sesshoumaru-sama ignored _all_ of them. That was nothing new. His aloof manner often discouraged Kagome, who wanted everyone to get along, but she'd grown accustomed to his reserve… and at times, she thought she could see through it. Lately, however, something was different. She couldn't decide if the taiyoukai was actually changing… or if she was becoming more attuned to the subtle variations that offered clues to what he was thinking. No one else seemed to have noticed—not even Rin—which made Kagome wonder if this new 'habit' wasn't actually just an old one resurfacing.

While the rest of the group traded stories over dinner, Sesshoumaru gazed solemnly towards the sunset. When she offered him a cup of tea in the evening, he became lost in the spiraling tendrils of steam rising from its surface. After everyone else had drifted off to sleep, she watched his pale face, upturned to catch the starlight. _It sounds funny to say it… but Sesshoumaru-sama sure has been spacing out a lot. _

Over the next few days, she studied him carefully, trying to divine the nature of his distraction. When they traveled through a wood, he seemed intrigued by the patterns of light and shadow that played across the ground. During a break, his golden eyes followed the ripples on a spring-fed pool. In open country, he considered the clouds. There was something familiar about this new trend in Sesshoumaru's behavior, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

To her chagrin, Kagome still found it hard not to take his prolonged silences personally; it was far too easy to read her own worries into them. _Does he think we're beneath his notice? Is he avoiding me? Have I offended him?_ She wrestled with these assumptions, knowing they were unfounded, and finally found a way to turn them around. _It's __flattering__ that he's able to tune us out. That means he's comfortable in our presence; maybe he even accepts us a little. _Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her preoccupation. _What a silly thing to obsess over…_

Of course, the minute she decided to give up her scrutiny, the answer came to her. It was so simple, so uncomplicated, and oddly endearing. For all his fearsome reputation, Sesshoumaru-sama was a daydreamer.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #04—Dream. 400 words.


	43. Guessing Games

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the one who needed a hint. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who choked on the fluff.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 10, 2008.

* * *

**Guessing Games**

When autumn rains made the roads impassable, they hunkered down to wait out the storms, and Kagome did her best to occupy the children with simple games.

"Yes! Rin _is_ thinking of an animal!" exclaimed the girl, beaming at Kohaku as if his guess was truly miraculous, and he shyly ducked his head.

"Your turn, Shippo-kun," Kagome urged, nudging the kitsune on her lap.

Shippo's alert eyes darted towards the fire, where dinner was still cooking. "Trout?" he guessed.

"Nope!" chirped Rin.

"You know… it's better to ask questions that help narrow down the possibilities," Kagome advised.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Does this animal have four legs?" Sango suggested.

"Nope!"

"Does it have feathers?" Kagome inquired.

"Nope!"

"Scales?" asked Shippo.

"Nope!"

"An insect?" Kagome tried.

"Nope!"

"Does this animal have fur?" Kohaku ventured.

"Yes!" beamed Rin.

"Is it… smaller than Kirara?" Sango inquired.

"Nuh-uh," Rin giggled.

"Bigger than Ah-Un?"

"Oh, yes!"

Kagome frowned and asked, "Are you sure this animal doesn't have _four_ legs?"

"Rin is sure!"

Sango shrugged, saying, "Maybe we need a hint?"

The girl squinted thoughtfully, then said, "Rin's animal is big and warm and soft!"

"Those are lame clues," Shippo grumbled.

"Nonsense," Kagome chided. "It sounds very cute."

"He flies," Rin helpfully supplied.

_What an imagination!_ "So… does this cute, furry, flying animal have _two_ legs?" Kagome chuckled, unable to picture such a creature.

"Nope," Rin replied seriously. "Three."

_Oh please, don't let him have heard me…_

Kagome peeked.

…_call him…_

Sesshoumaru cocked one brow.

…_cute. _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Week 62—Hint. 250 words.


	44. Consideration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this dawn sequence… especially for the one whose consideration is felt secondhand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was posted on October 24, 2008.

* * *

**Consideration**

Kagome drowsily peeped from under her blankets, unable to ignore the pale light filtering through the many gaps in the walls of their ramshackled shelter. Though the abandoned hut was better than nothing, she could see her breath in the chill air. They were well into autumn, and if last night was any indication, winter was just around the corner. Remembering past winters spent in the feudal era, Kagome shivered. Grateful for the extra blankets Miroku had secured in the last village, Kagome tugged covers more closely around Rin's shoulders and pulled Shippo nearer. _Just five more minutes…_

As she was dozing off again, a low voice teased her back into wakefulness. "Jaken."

_Sesshoumaru-sama…?_

The taiyoukai's implicit directive was followed by a soft grumble as the little youkai abandoned his corner and quietly shuffled towards the center of the room. With admirable efficiency, Jaken arranged kindling and wood upon the cooled embers in the fire pit. Retrieving the Staff of Two Heads, Jaken muttered a command, and in the next instant, welcome warmth fanned against Kagome's face.

Kagome had never been particularly fond of Sesshoumaru's diminutive henchman, but her opinion of him went up a couple of notches in that moment. Lifting a hand, she waggled her fingers to catch his eye, then whispered, "Thank you, Jaken-sama."

He seemed taken aback by her gratitude and glanced uncertainly at Sesshoumaru, but his lord had gone back to ignoring everyone in the vicinity. Though Kagome wasn't sure, she thought Jaken looked a little embarrassed by the attention, but he did return her thanks with a curt nod before leaning his staff carefully in the corner and resuming his seat.

Knowing that the servant had acted on his master's behalf, Kagome tilted her head so she could see Sesshoumaru's face, but his eyes remained fixed on what must have been a truly fascinating spot near the ceiling. With a sleepy sigh, she closed her eyes and murmured, "You, too."

He waited until she was breathing evenly before his eyes slid in her direction and he hummed a responding, "Hnn."

* * *

**End Note:** A shorter version of this drabble (entitled _The Messenger_) was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Weekly Perfection #04 (Fan), but I thought the 100-word treatment of the scene was too sparse, so this is an expansion of the original. 346 words.


	45. Observations

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one with keen powers of observation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 23, 2008.

* * *

**Observations**

If there was one thing Miroku knew, it was people. In any crowd, he could point out which men were the most devout, superstitious, and gullible… and which women would most likely be open to a friendly little proposition. This talent was equal parts observation and intuition, and it had served the monk well for many years. There were times when he wished he didn't understand human nature quite so well, but for the most part, he found the insights he gleaned eminently useful… and highly entertaining.

_How ironic that the people I spend the most time with are the hardest to read,_ he mused as he peered around the circle at his companions. _You'd be hard-pressed to find a more reserved—or complex—bunch._ Only Shippo's expression was easy to interpret; the kit was torn between pride over his elevation in status to 'one of the men'… and disappointment over the fact that this barred him from joining the ladies while they bathed.

The feminine contingent of their entourage had excused themselves half an hour ago to take advantage of the spring Inuyasha had located. It wasn't a particularly _hot_ hot spring, but with the cold turn the weather had taken, even lukewarm water was a luxury. In the meantime, the rest of them had quickly lapsed into silence.

Inuyasha leaned against the base of a tree, Tetsusaiga resting across his knees. The hanyou fiddled idly with the tattered wrappings on the sword's hilt as he stared into the fire, and though his posture was careless, Miroku knew that Inuyasha was on guard. His protective instincts were always at the fore where Kagome was concerned, and those ears of his were alertly pricked and swiveling to catch sounds beyond the monk's ability to hear.

_He isn't the only one._ Miroku had been initially surprised by Jaken's fierce protective streak where Rin was concerned. Though the little youkai tried to cover his worries with a perpetually grumpy veneer, his sham didn't fool the monk. At the moment, Jaken was putting his nervous energy to good use by tending to Ah-Un's harnesses. The viscous concoction he had warmed and was now rubbing into the leather of the saddle gave off a pleasant, spicy aroma. _Something to appeal to an inu-youkai's sensitive nose_, the monk was willing to wager.

Kohaku still looked a little lost in their midst, and he probably would have looked lonely as well… if it hadn't been for Kirara. The neko-youkai perched on the young man's shoulder, purring gently as he stroked her back. Shippo was flopped on his stomach beside the taijiya, his eyes drooping with boredom as he fingered his toy top. _Left to ourselves, we make a sorry lot_, Miroku decided, turning his attention to Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai was sitting perfectly still, and his eyes were fixed on some indeterminate point just beyond Miroku's shoulder. Taking care not to distract Sesshoumaru from his thoughts, the monk studied him curiously. Every fiber of his being seemed to be focused elsewhere, and after several moments, Miroku realized that his expression was changing subtly from moment to moment. _He's… eavesdropping? _As the monk watched, tiny shifts made him certain that's exactly what the taiyoukai was doing—the lift of one brow, a slight downturn of the lips, a narrowing of the eyes. _What in the world are the girls saying to have caught Sesshoumaru's interest so completely?_

The unheard conversation persisted for several minutes, and Miroku entertained himself by guessing at the subject matter based on the taiyoukai's various reactions. He was especially intrigued by a vaguely stunned look followed by a slow blink, and concocted several imaginative scenarios that probably would have had Sesshoumaru's ears burning, if he was given to such things. _Hmm… he doesn't strike me as a blusher…_

Miroku's speculations were confirmed in part when those intense golden eyes flicked towards the path leading to the spring a moment before Inuyasha turned that way. Footsteps were soon heard, and Sango appeared, leading a pink-cheeked Rin by the hand. The monk enjoyed the immediate effect their return had on the waiting males. Inuyasha straightened and smiled faintly; Jaken looked relieved and began humming as he returned to his task. Shippo excitedly scrambled to his feet, then tried to look as if he'd hardly noticed the girls' absence. Kohaku murmured a welcome for his sister, and Miroku called out his own cheerful greeting… but it didn't escape the monk's notice that Sesshoumaru remained as straight and still as before.

"Oi… where's Kagome?" Inuyasha gruffly demanded.

"She's coming," Sango replied, casually waving aside his concerns.

Inuyasha looked from the taijiya to the path and back again, then nodded. Not long afterwards, the miko made her appearance, all smiles. _Kagome-sama certainly loves her baths. _Miroku glanced quickly towards Sesshoumaru, interested to see if the return of the girls had set his mind at ease. As he watched, the taiyoukai ran an assessing gaze over Kagome; seemingly satisfied, his posture took on a more leisurely quality. Within moments, he was ignoring them all, but the monk was left with a nagging question. _Is Sesshoumaru-sama being protective in general… or in particular?_

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #03—Feminine. 862 words.


	46. Susceptible

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in the moment captured here… especially for the one whose resistance is futile. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 25, 2008.

* * *

**Susceptible**

Sesshoumaru silently berated himself for his carelessness. That he was even _in_ this situation was a testament to the fact that he had changed; that this change had occurred without his notice was vexing. _Why did I sit here?_ If only he had chosen a seat against a tree somewhere outside the circle of firelight, as had been his custom at the beginning, he would have been safe now. Unfortunately, by the time the taiyoukai realized what was happening, it was too late.

Outwardly, he remained calm, but Sesshoumaru's mind whirled—weighing options, seeking countermeasures, facing inevitabilities. He knew how contagious these things could be; even a taiyoukai of his caliber was susceptible. With a growing sense of dread, he watched as first one and then another of his companions succumbed.

The kitsune scrubbed at bleary eyes before giving in, and Kohaku soon followed him. Jaken fell prey next, and even the neko-youkai was not immune. Within moments, little Rin showed the first symptoms, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, steeling his determination. He wished to remain aloof from these people, comfortable on his side of an unbridgeable gap. _I am not like them._

The monk and taijiya went down together, and though Inuyasha held out longer than the rest, even his stamina failed. Only the miko remained unaffected, and Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on the cover of her book, trying to will away all signs of weakness. Her soft intake of breath warned him, and Sesshoumaru watched with glassy eyes as Kagome indulged in a lengthy stretch, turning her head and unknowingly baring her throat as she did so. The taiyoukai's jaw clenched and his breath quickened; the lure was too great. Willpower only went so far, and this was beyond even his control. Helpless to resist, Sesshoumaru yawned, too.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #06—Lure. 300 words.


	47. Courage

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short drabble… especially for the one who finds the courage to keep going. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 2, 2008.

* * *

**Courage**

The numbness slowly wore off, leaving Kagome conscious of the deafening silence. Her friends hovered, solemnly looking on. This was when it was hardest to cope—_after_.

_What if Rin hadn't started crying…_

_What if Kohaku hadn't shouted a warning…_

In the confusion, Kagome's only thought had been getting the kids out of harm's way. The idea that _she_ was in danger never occurred to her.

_What if I hadn't hesitated…_

_What if Sesshoumaru hadn't lunged…_

Sango finished the bandaging and cringed sympathetically when Kagome rolled her shoulders… and winced. No one spoke; they didn't need to. They'd all faced this _after_ before—times when you realized just how closely death had brushed.

_What if the attacker's aim had been truer…_

_What if the dagger had been poisoned…_

Kagome smiled determinedly at her companions. "It's my turn to gather wood."

Inuyasha stepped forward, barring her way. "Kagome," he pled, worry vivid in his eyes.

"I can do this." Glancing around the circle, she met Sesshoumaru's gaze and her chin lifted. "I _have_ to do this." Going about the business of living was the best way to drown out the part of her mind that whispered back—_you would be dead._

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #07—Whisper. 200 words.


	48. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief interlude… especially for the stubborn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 6, 2008.

* * *

**Obstacles**

Sesshoumaru had chosen the ledge just outside the cave entrance because the overhanging rocks kept it reasonably dry… and it was passably comfortable… and mostly inaccessible. _Mostly_. Apparently, he'd overestimated the level of privacy it could afford. At the very least, he'd underestimated a certain miko's determination to invade his sanctuary. Though it had taken her a while, she'd managed to find enough hand and footholds to scale the wall and reach his perch. _Stubborn._ He had yet to discover _why_. On the off chance that she was just here to take in the view, he kept his eyes closed and concentrated on ignoring the subdued noises that drifted up from the cave below; however, it was soon obvious that his half-brother's miko had come with a purpose.

Her curiosity was a tangible thing; he could practically taste her unasked questions on the air. Although Sesshoumaru would have liked to shut her out indefinitely, she kept edging closer to him, silently signaling both her presence and her desire to speak. _Fearless._ Realizing that if he didn't acknowledge her soon, she might resort to more drastic measures, Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes… just in time to see her hide her hands behind her back. He arched a brow, and she dropped her eyes and edged back a bit. _Better._

"Um… Sesshoumaru-sama?" she ventured cautiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, but I've been trying to figure something out. Miroku tried to use exorcisms to count back, and I was trying to remember how many places we were able to bathe… but our numbers didn't match up. Inuyasha suggested using our remaining supplies to help figure, but I don't remember exactly how much ramen I packed. Jaken-sama said that you would know… and Rin agreed of course…"

The taiyoukai chose not to appear as confused as he felt. He'd paid little attention to their earlier conversation, so he had no context for her rambling explanation. _What is she after?_ Perhaps if he waited her out, she would come to her point. _Eventually_. In his limited experience, there were several possible reasons for the miko to talk at length about nothing. Sesshoumaru weighed the usual suspects—worry, nervousness, embarrassment. It could have been any of them… or none of them… or _all_ of them. Females were frustratingly complex and unpredictable. Smothering a sigh, he interrupted her stream of consciousness. "Ask your question."

"Do you know what day of the week it is?" she blurted hopefully.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. This woman was always surprising him. _Day of the week…_ "Explain your question."

"Well, when I'm _here_ instead of back home, it's a lot harder to keep track of the date. I mean, in my time, there are calendars and newspapers and schedules and… lots of ways to know what day it is. When I'm in this era and we're traveling from place to place, it doesn't seem as important if it's a Tuesday or a Friday… so the days blend together. It doesn't help that this time period doesn't even use the same calendar I do, but that's a whole different story. Normally, I keep an eye on the moon, especially since it's important to know when the new moon will be. The problem is, it's been so rainy, the clouds are keeping it hidden."

_She's rambling again._ It was frustrating when she threw words around that he did not know, but he gleaned enough to get the gist. One point in particular caught his interest, and he raised a hand to stop the flow of words. "You do not _normally_ use the moon?"

From a pocket, Kagome withdrew a small, thin booklet and scooted forward on her knees. "This is my calendar," she offered, opening to a grid-covered page and showing it to him. Pointing to a square, she said, "The last time I was home was on this day, a Saturday… no, wait." Turning the book around so she could view it right side up, she corrected herself. "_This_ day. It's confusing to look at it upside down." Without so much as a by-your-leave, she sat beside him and leaned closer, holding the open book so they could both see the pages. Before Sesshoumaru could protest this arrangement, Kagome flipped to a different page. "Let's start here instead… it'll make more sense, maybe. This is one whole year. You see? The year is divided into months, and the months into weeks, and the weeks into days." She turned a few pages and patiently explained, "This page just shows one month—_this_ month. It's November, but I can't figure out exactly which day it is."

"What is the basis for this reckoning?" he asked, plucking the book from her hand and turning back to scrutinize the annual calendar more closely.

Kagome took a deep breath and then did her best to explain the concept of stars and planets and orbits. Sesshoumaru listened attentively but offered no comment. "I have a book that explains it more scientifically," she concluded, knowing her simplified explanation cut a few corners.

"If what you say is true, you cannot use the moon as a guide," Sesshoumaru announced, narrowing his eyes at the calendar, then flipping back through the pages for each month.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru pointed at the small symbols marking the phases of the moon on November's page. "The full moon will not occur on the same day in both eras… because the solar year ignores the lunar cycles." He paused thoughtfully, then opined, "If the moon remains the same from your time to this, then the actual date varies."

"Oh," she replied softly. "I didn't realize; I'm not very good with numbers… or science… or time travel, for that matter."

"Hnn," he murmured, returning the calendar. "Why did you need to know?"

"It's my mother's birthday soon, and I was hoping to be home in time to celebrate with her."

"This is customary?"

"I suppose everyone celebrates birthdays a little differently, but it's a custom in my family. Birthdays are special days when we can let those we love know that they're important to us." Opening the booklet to November, she pointed to a square outlined in pink. "This is Mama's birthday," she confided. "So… do you know how many days have passed since I last came through the well?"

"Twelve," Sesshoumaru replied without hesitation.

It didn't even occur to Kagome to doubt his reckoning, and she slowly counted off the days. "That means that it's my mother's birthday tomorrow. We won't be back to the village in time."

Sadness washed through her scent, and Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. This woman's worries were not his own, but since she was right beside him, they were difficult to ignore. _Do not cry_, he silently commanded. She stared out into the rain, which was falling straight down in heavy curtains, and as her eyes took on a suspicious shine, he broke the silence. "Perhaps it would have been better not to know."

She smiled a bittersweet smile, and Sesshoumaru wondered again at the complexity of females. Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "No, I'd rather know. This way, my thoughts can be with her even though I can't."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru pondered the obstacles that lay between the miko and her family. For him, the weather was nothing; the distance was nothing. Almost, he offered to return her to her portal. _Almost_.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #04—Bittersweet. 1,241 words.


	49. Calm

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this precursor… especially for the one who won't give up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 16, 2008.

* * *

**Calm**

It had been two whole weeks since they'd needed to defend themselves. The change of pace was nice, but Kagome had to admit it was kind of boring. No big scary monsters, no near-death experiences, no evil plots, no maniacal laughter. Instead, the sky was clear, the sun was bright, the air was crisp. It was perfect traveling weather—not too warm, not too cool. Really, you couldn't ask for better conditions. _But…_ Kagome's brows drew together in concern; her companions seemed tense… wary… maybe even worried.

Inuyasha's temper shortened every time he tested the air, and Miroku's good humor took on a strained quality. Sango frequently scanned the horizon, and Kohaku's shoulders hunched. Tension was high, conversations flagged, and the unnatural quiet clashed with the beauty of the day. _Are they all sensing something I can't?_ The only thing _she_ could sense were the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and those precious fragments were growing ominously scarce. Kagome clutched at the tiny bottle she wore on a cord around her neck. _How many are left? Does Naraku already have the rest? _Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to find reasons to worry.

Angry with herself for letting the group's mood get to her, Kagome tried to shake off her doubts. Her steps lagged until she was just ahead of Sesshoumaru—their rear guard. Dropping back to walk beside him, she took a measure of comfort in his constant composure. _I could ask him…_ There would be no reassurances, but she didn't think the taiyoukai could be swayed by unnamed fears. He would be honest—if brief. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" A soft hum acknowledged her. "It's been so peaceful lately. Is that… _bad_?"

Thoughtful moments passed, but he finally answered. "This is not peace, miko. This is the calm before the storm."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #09—Boredom. 300 words.


	50. Forcing the Issue

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this, the fiftieth chapter… especially for the one who is about to learn a valuable lesson. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 20, 2008.

* * *

**Forcing the Issue**

Inuyasha raked his claws through his hair and fought to remain calm. "Listen… Kagome _is_ a priestess, but she _isn't_ one either. She only found out about her abilities by accident, and she's not trained; you can't expect her to know what to do!"

"Then train her," Sesshoumaru calmly replied.

"Keh. It's not that simple."

"It _is_ that simple," his half-brother argued.

The hanyou scowled, and Miroku stepped in, hoping to keep the disagreement from escalating further. "Kagome-sama _does_ seem to harbor incredible powers, but she doesn't know how to call upon them."

"When they flare up, it's mostly because someone's in danger," Inuyasha explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "They rise in response to her emotions or in the presence of a threat, but she must learn to control the ability if we are to use it against Naraku."

Inuyasha frowned. "She's not a weapon."

A slender brow arched. "She could be."

"No!" the hanyou stubbornly snapped. "Kagome is… is… _Kagome_."

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, nodding his understanding. "Kagome-sama is more than the power that resides in her soul. She _wants_ to lend her strength to the fight against Naraku, and I have no doubt that when the time comes, she will do just that."

The taiyoukai's gaze sharpened. "You trust too much to chance."

The hanyou bristled. "She won't _have_ to fight; _I'm_ the one who'll take Naraku down."

"The miko's very presence here is tied to that misbegotten jewel. Do you really believe she will have no part to play in the end?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

"I promised to protect her, so that's what I'm gonna to do," Inuyasha growled.

"Train the miko and she will not _need_ to rely on your… _ah_. Is that it, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, a sneer evident in his tone. "Are you afraid she will not need you once she can stand on her own?"

Inuyasha straightened, eyes fired by indignation. "If _that's_ what you think, then you're a bigger idiot then I thought," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Now, now…" Miroku interjected, making soothing motions with his hands. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama didn't mean to imply something so _foolish_." There was no missing the steel underlying the monk's words, but his smile was patient—as if dealing with two squabbling children. "As I've said, Kagome-sama has no idea how to access her spiritual powers. Kaede-sama has tried in the past, but their efforts came to nothing."

"The power is there; perhaps it is time that someone lured it out," Sesshoumaru announced.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"If she only draws upon this power when there is need, then I will create the need."

The monk pursed his lips, then said, "While I cannot object to your logic, Sesshoumaru-sama, I think you've overlooking…"

"What are you planning, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha interrupted, not liking the gleam in his brother's eye one bit.

"Only what is necessary."

"That _doesn't_ answer the question," the hanyou snapped.

Still looking more entertained than concerned, Miroku said, "I think what Inuyasha is trying to ask is… what are your intentions towards Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha shot the monk a disbelieving look. "That is _not_…"

"Do you trust me, little brother?" Sesshoumaru calmly interrupted.

The hanyou straightened, his golden eyes darting towards Kagome before meeting his brother's steady gaze. "Mostly. What—_exactly_—are you asking for?"

"Permission."

Inuyasha's frustrated growl was Miroku's cue to intervene. "Am I right in assuming you plan to bring Kagome's powers to the surface?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, still waiting for some signal from Inuyasha.

Finally, the hanyou relented with a grumpy, "I hope she fries you."

The taiyoukai merely nodded, then fixed Miroku with a commanding look. "Keep him here. He may be tempted to interfere."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Watch," the taiyoukai invited. He wheeled and strode towards the campfire… and Kagome.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called as Sesshoumaru's overpowering youki swirled up around them. "What the fuck does he think he's doing?" he muttered to Miroku, who wrapped his hand around his friend's arm and held him back.

"I believe he's trying to force the issue."

* * *

Kagome was in the middle of telling Sango something that might have been important, but she lost her train of thought as Sesshoumaru stalked in their direction. Trickles of youki tugged at her senses, then changed into a deluge as the power poured off of him. She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha hollering from somewhere behind Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the taiyoukai's hypnotic gaze. _Something's… wrong?_ Immediately, she glanced around to see where the children were, but as a growl erupted from Sesshoumaru, her eyes snapped back to him.

"Do _not_ ignore me," he warned.

"I was just…"

"Defend yourself," Sesshoumaru demanded, crouching slightly and flexing his fingers.

"What?" she exclaimed, completely confused.

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted in that I-will-not-repeat-myself way of his, and she scrambled to her feet and began backing away. "I don't understand." A ribbon of deadly light flickered from his fingertips and sizzled against the ground several feet to her left. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called pleadingly. "What are you doing?"

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha thundered. "Just get _away_ from him, Kagome!"

The taiyoukai smirked, and Kagome could no longer suppress the instinct to flee. Without another word, she took to her heels and ran.

Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arms when it appeared he meant to follow, and Sango hurried over, dark eyes snapping. "What _was_ that? Should I go after them?"

The monk quickly shook his head. "No, no, no… Sesshoumaru-sama knows what he's doing." A stream of expletives from the hanyou contradicted that notion. "Well… he _thinks_ he knows what he's doing; I'm quite certain Kagome-sama will not be harmed."

"Is that what _you_ believe, Inuyasha?" Sango hesitantly asked as the hanyou shook off Miroku's restraining hands.

"Keh," he scowled. "He won't hurt her—or else—but if he thinks this'll work, he's crazy."

"She's not at any risk," Miroku soothed. "He's trying to help… in a way."

"Do you trust him?" Sango demanded again, trying to sort through the mixed signals she was getting.

"Well... yeah," Inuyasha relented. "But the idiot doesn't understand how pointless this is."

"What do you mean?" the taijiya asked.

"There's no way Kagome will lash out at him," Inuyasha answered.

"I _did_ try to tell him," the monk sighed.

"Wait… he's trying to _scare_ her into retaliation?" Sango asked.

"To help her access her powers," Miroku agreed with a nod.

Inuyasha morosely shoved his hands into his sleeves. "It's no use. She already trusts him too much. Kagome wouldn't hurt Sesshoumaru even if her life depended on it."

Miroku's smile was a shade too smug. "Well, then… it seems that our esteemed ally is about to discover that fact for himself. It may be a blow to his ego, realizing that Kagome-sama doesn't find him as intimidating as he might like."

"I'm still kinda tempted to follow them," Inuyasha remarked, eyes still fixed to the spot where Kagome and her pursuer had disappeared into the trees.

"To make sure Kagome's safe?" Sango guessed.

The hanyou snorted. "Nah. To see Sesshoumaru _fail_ at something. He's not much of a strategist if this is his idea of a good plan."

Miroku's gaze drifted to where a completely unconcerned Rin sat between Ah-Un's forelegs. "I think perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama has a blind spot… or two," he said lightly.

* * *

Kagome ran for all she was worth, her mind screaming questions. _What's gotten into him? Why's he chasing me? What did I do? _Every so often she cast a quick glance over her shoulder, though she really didn't need to look. She could _feel_ him. Sesshoumaru covered the ground effortlessly and relentlessly, and no matter which way she turned, she couldn't lose him.

_This doesn't make any sense!_ Sesshoumaru was their ally; Inuyasha trusted him. _Where __is__ Inuyasha?_ Kagome's thoughts whirled as she ducked behind a large tree and leaned against its concealing trunk, trying to catch her breath. _Shouldn't Inuyasha be barreling down on Sesshoumaru right about now, Tetsusaiga at the ready?_ It was very unlike her hanyou to leave her in a situation where mortal peril was involved. So… it stood to reason that she _wasn't_ in mortal peril. _Not that it's easy to tell._ Kagome took a deep breath and peeped around the tree, prepared to confront Sesshoumaru in spite of Inuyasha's warning to get away from him.

Sesshoumaru had stopped a short distance away, waiting patiently for her to move. His face was as impassive as always, yet his whole demeanor had changed… and it was unsettling. She was used to a Sesshoumaru who was intent on ignoring her, _not_ a Sesshoumaru that was intent on pursuing her. The whole situation reminded her of a cat toying with a mouse, and Kagome did not enjoy being the mouse. _Maybe I can get him to talk to me…_

He beat her to it. "Are you ready to defend yourself, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice quietly menacing.

"No! What are you _doing_?" When he didn't answer, she tried again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't understand! What do you want from me?"

He cocked his head, giving that some thought. "Fear," he answered.

Kagome shook her head in confusion. _I already have a healthy amount of respect for him; isn't that enough? _As his claws began to glow, she guessed not. When the acrid sweetness of Sesshoumaru's poison reached her nose and sent her heart racing, she called, "Can't we talk about this?"

"I think not," he replied, advancing purposefully. Again, Kagome ran.

* * *

The next time she stopped, she was panting and had a stitch in her side… and she was beginning to get angry at Sesshoumaru. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting me… well, _us_. You should be keeping me safe," she called.

"This is a means to an end," the taiyoukai replied silkily. "If you want to be safe, defend yourself."

"Be reasonable!" she begged.

"Reasoning with you does no good, miko," he said, taking measured steps towards her. "You have the ability. I have seen it before; show it to me again."

"I can't do that!"

"You can and you will… or you will suffer."

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Threats aren't the best way to get what you want."

"Hnn." He continued his relentless, slow motion pursuit.

"I told you; I can't!" she insisted as he forced her backwards with a casual flick of his whip. Kagome's throat constricted as it sliced through the air mere inches from her arm. Not knowing how else to deal with the situation, she fled.

* * *

The chase inevitably led to the edge of a cliff, and Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was far too convenient, but since Sesshoumaru was the consummate strategist, she figured he'd been herding her towards this spot all along. _At least it'll end now_, she consoled herself. She'd been avoiding a confrontation for what felt like miles, but now, she had nowhere else to run. Kagome turned to face the taiyoukai with all the calm she could muster.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I can't _do_ anything," she repeated wearily.

"That's not true."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, even if I _could_ access this power you want to see so badly… I wouldn't use it against you."

He took a step, his boots crunching on loose rock. "I could harm you." Kagome stood her ground, and he took another step. "I could inflict much pain."

"You could, but… you won't," she softly replied.

"Are you so sure?" he inquired menacingly.

Kagome gasped when he pounced, toppling her backwards over the precipice. She was falling, and that was frightening… but Sesshoumaru's arm was clamped around her, and she knew she was safe. "Yes, I'm sure," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru gave a frustrated huff and righted them, slowing their descent until they simply hovered in midair. A moment later, his cloud of youki formed beneath their feet, and she was able to pull back to a slightly more comfortable distance, though she steadied herself by hanging onto one of the many spikes on his breastplate. His face was completely blank as he asked, "Why didn't you defend yourself?" When she didn't answer, he reached for her free hand, taking it into his own roughly enough to betray his frustration. He turned it palm-up and swept his thumb across her skin, saying, "You have responded to my youki before."

Kagome's chin went up and she boldly met Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I would never hurt a friend." Gently withdrawing her hand from his grasp, she added, "_Ever_." Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to contradict her assertion, but she had not finished scolding him. "And I can't _believe_ you would even pretend to be able to harm one of yours. I think I'm insulted." The miko gave a derisive sniff and looked away.

Sesshoumaru blinked… and closed his mouth… and spent most of the return flight contemplating this baffling turn of events.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Week #05–Risk. 2,168 words.


	51. Childishness

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this snowy scene… especially for the one in denial. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 22, 2008.

* * *

**Childishness**

They woke to winter. Thick, fat flakes drifted lazily, quickly blanketing the ground with the first _real_ snowfall of the season. For the children—and the miko—it was too much to resist. While everyone else packed up, they ran in circles, laughing and shouting and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Even Kohaku joined in, lobbing a snowball at the kitsune. A battle quickly ensued… until a poorly-aimed clump of snow was accidentally sent in Sesshoumaru's direction. The taiyoukai didn't even blink when the missile passed within inches of his nose, and golden eyes slanted towards the horrified offenders.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kagome called as she hurried over, giggling nervously as she apologized. She smiled brightly, and Sesshoumaru noticed that snowflakes clung to her lashes. "I've always loved playing in the snow—especially the first one!"

"Hnn," he murmured noncommittally.

"Even _you_ were a child once. Didn't you ever play in the snow?"

Her question teased at the edges of his memory, bringing an old one to the surface.

* * *

When Hisoka turned to check on his student's progress, he found the boy had abandoned his brushes and stood with his nose pressed to a gap between the doors that opened onto the gardens. "What is it, milord?" he inquired as he knelt down to peer over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Ah! So winter has finally arrived! We could take a break from lessons. Would you like to go out and play in the snow?"

Interest sparked in the child's eyes, but it was doused just as quickly. Drawing himself up, the young lord stiffly replied, "This Sesshoumaru does _not_ play."

"Of course, milord," Hisoka smiled, letting the matter drop for a time. However, once the calligraphy materials had been stowed, he cheerfully ordered, "Boots on!" Out in the garden, the teacher marked off a wide circle; stepping back, Hisoka waved towards his handiwork. "Defend it." The pup's careful indifference faltered, and the corners of Hisoka's orange eyes crinkled with amusement. "It's _training_," he added encouragingly.

Sesshoumaru considered the task, then moved to the center of the circle. Dropping into a crouch, he eyed the descending snowflakes and whirled into action, spinning in circles, battling against the flurry with obvious enjoyment. Hisoka stepped back with a satisfied smile to observe the energetic display… which was _not_ play.

* * *

Returning to the present, Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at Kagome and solemnly replied. "No."

* * *

**End Notes:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #10—Tease. 400 words. If you would like to read more about young!Sesshoumaru and Hisoka, his longsuffering tutor, then I invite you to go to my profile and check out my story _The Bargain_.


	52. Hidden Depths

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little drabble… especially for the one who proves that just because you don't often show them doesn't mean you don't have them.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 28, 2008.

* * *

**Hidden Depths**

Inuyasha sometimes grumbled that Miroku liked the sound of his own voice, but the monk kept them entertained with his stories. Kagome especially loved the funny ones, and tonight, Miroku had outdone himself; she was laughing so hard, her sides hurt. As she dabbed at the tears streaming down her cheeks, Kagome happened to glance in Sesshoumaru's direction and noticed that the taiyoukai was struggling to maintain his usual composure. He turned his face to hide the almost-smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth, but for just an instant, Kagome glimpsed something she hadn't expected. _Were those… dimples?_

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #11—Glimpse. 100 words.


	53. Blizzard

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this winter scene… especially for the one with cold feet. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who notices little things.

This oneshot was posted on December 17, 2008.

* * *

**Blizzard**

Kagome blinked snowflakes from her lashes and squinted into the storm, anxious not to lose sight of the dark blob in front of her that she knew to be Miroku. The roaring wind drowned out the soft jingle-jangle of his staff's rings and nearly obscured him from view even though he was just a few paces ahead. She was too cold to think, almost too cold to move, and getting close to being too cold to care. Blizzards were bad, but being caught in one out in the open was definitely worse. _I can't believe I thought this snow was __pretty__ when it first started._

Thankfully, the monk was familiar with the area; he knew the terrain from past wanderings and assured them that there was a cave used for a traveler's shelter nearby. He'd described the setting to Inuyasha—within view of the road, marked by a small shrine, and blessed with a fresh water spring. This last point was their best hope to reach this wayside rest in spite of white-out conditions. For once, Sesshoumaru took the lead; all of them were relying on his keen sense of smell. Kagome wasn't sure how he would be able to differentiate the scent of a half-frozen spring from the snow that flew in their faces, but there was little choice but to trust the taiyoukai's guidance.

Kagome burrowed her cold cheeks and nose into the warmth of Inuyasha's fire-rat covered shoulder. "You okay?" asked the hanyou, who'd insisted on carrying her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. They'd taken Sesshoumaru's usual place at the end of the line, but Miroku had Shippo and Sango had Kirara, so there wasn't any real chance of losing one another. Kohaku and Rin were piled under blankets on Ah-Un along with Jaken, whose short legs made it difficult to wade through drifts.

Both heads of the scaly steed sent up a noisy chorus of grumbling when they confirmed the location of the spring by the simple virtue of walking into it. The thin layer of ice that had formed along the edge of the shallow pool broke under their claws, and they had to be carefully guided out backwards so their passengers weren't accidentally tossed into the frigid water.

Miroku pointed with confidence to the left, and the black maw of a cave soon hove into view. Inuyasha set Kagome down and ducked his head through the low opening, giving the interior the barest of inspections before hustling the lot of them inside.

The still air within the shelter was a relief after hours battling against roaring winds. The space was cold, though, and quite dark. Sesshoumaru examined the cave with greater care, and Inuyasha found a few dry sticks stashed in a corner. "It's not much to work with," the hanyou remarked once the pitiful pile of kindling had been assembled for Jaken to light.

Soon, the fire's glow was enough to see by, and Kagome set to work unpacking food and her kettle. _The fire won't last long, so I'd better boil some water before it gives out. _

Now that they didn't have to shout to be heard, everyone was comparing notes. Miroku rubbed Sango's fingers, ostensibly to make sure they weren't frostbitten. "Sharing body heat is usually called for in these circumstances," he suggested hopefully.

Sango rolled her eyes and replied, "Feel free to curl up with Ah-Un, Houshi-sama." Kagome stifled a giggle as she reached for her sleeping bag and shook it out next to the fire for Rin to sit on. Kirara transformed into her larger size and butted her head against Kohaku's shoulder before curling around him; the boy reached up and gave the fire-cat a grateful pat.

While he appreciated his friends' ability to make light of the situation, Inuyasha was nearly beside himself with concern. In spite of their determined cheerfulness, Miroku was turning blue, and little Rin's teeth were chattering. _We need to get warm—now. _

"Are you all right, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked once she had the girl draped in blankets.

"R-r-rin is f-f-fine. J-j-jaken-sama's fire is n-n-nice and w-w-warm," the girl smiled bravely.

_And very small_, Kagome thought to herself. She glanced around the cave with a worried expression. There was nothing left to burn… _or is there_. Biting her lip, Kagome returned to her pack; fishing around, she brought out three textbooks. After only a moment's hesitation, she made her decision.

At the sound of tearing paper, everyone turned. "Oh, Kagome-chan!" Sango protested.

"It'll burn," Kagome explained. "It's better than nothing." Setting her jaw, she took hold of a few more pages, but before she could rip them from the binding, her wrist was locked in a firm grasp. Startled by his blunt intervention, she looked up into Sesshoumaru's face.

"No," he stated with simple authority.

"We have to do _something_," she snapped, her patience worn thin by cold and fear.

"Not this," Sesshoumaru replied, releasing her. He gently closed the cover of the book she held and laid his hand upon its cover. "Knowledge is precious. I will... do what I can."

Kagome hugged the textbook to her chest as the taiyoukai walked stiffly towards his half-brother. Not to be left out, Miroku quickly joined them, and the three were soon deep in conversation. From where she stood, Kagome couldn't read Sesshoumaru's face, but Inuyasha's expressions were _easy_ to interpret. She saw surprise, quickly followed by relief. Miroku rubbed his chin and nodded, while Inuyasha paced off the room and squinted towards the ceiling.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kagome asked Sango as the monk offered a few comments that made Sesshoumaru's posture stiffen and Inuyasha's jaw drop.

"If they're trying to decide who sleeps with whom, then I'm guessing Miroku-sama has generously offered to warm _our_ bed… and he wants the brothers to share a blanket," Sango opined.

Kagome bit her lip to contain her giggles, then sneezed. "I'm _cold_," she whimpered.

"Me, too," Sango sighed.

Miroku strolled towards them, smiling with obvious satisfaction; Inuyasha followed more slowly—pensive, but not peeved. _It can't be __that__ bad_, Kagome decided, wondering what they had in mind.

"Okay… we gotta move everyone back towards that end of the cave... Ah-Un, too," Inuyasha directed.

"As much as it pains me to do so, _this_ needs to go as well," Miroku announced, and he carefully put out the fire, earning a squawk of protest from Jaken. "It wouldn't have lasted more than a few minutes, at best, and we'll soon have something better," soothed the monk.

In a matter of moments, their only source of warmth and light was gone, and Inuyasha led them towards the far wall. Kagome had gathered up her sleeping bag and held Rin's hand as they followed the sound of the hanyou's voice, shuffling their feet on the uneven floor as they tried navigating in the dark. After Rin let out a small cry of alarm when she tripped, Inuyasha gruffly asked Jaken to send a few bursts of flame overhead, which helped them all get their bearings as they regrouped. _Now what?_

Kagome felt the change in the air, and spun around to try to locate Sesshoumaru. Youki pressed upon her, but she couldn't _see_ him… until the dull glow of red eyes swerved in her direction, pinning her to the spot. She gasped in astonishment as she realized what was happening. _Sesshoumaru-sama is transforming!_

Miroku, who had salvaged a few of the larger sticks from their first fire, arranged them in a shallow depression and directed Jaken to light them anew. In the flickering firelight, Kagome gazed in awe at the massive white dog who had joined them. Sesshoumaru nearly filled the available space; in fact, he carefully crouching as he balanced on three legs. With a short hop, he pivoted his body, then lay down so that his back blocked the cave entrance, effectively closing out the bitter cold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama should generate enough body heat to keep us from freezing," Miroku remarked, looking very pleased.

Kagome was speechless, but Sango managed, "That's… very generous. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Oh, it gets better," Miroku cheerfully announced. "Sesshoumaru-sama has magnanimously agreed to lend us even _more_ of his warmth. We'll be bedding down with him tonight… or rather, _on_ him." Large red eyes, luminous in the faint light, turned towards the monk and narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not so sure that's wise," Kagome said cautiously. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't seem to like the idea."

"Keh. _That_ look's just because Miroku's being an idiot," Inuyasha interjected. "The houshi's right, though; Sesshoumaru said it's okay."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, and the taijiya voiced a final plea for clarification. "You're saying that we have permission to…"

"Cuddle up with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Miroku beamed, turning a deaf ear to the low growl that emanated from the beast towering over them, even while lying down. "I for one am _quite_ curious!" The monk snagged his blanket, set aside his staff and fearlessly approached the massive dog. "I must apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm afraid my feet will be quite cold."

Sango clapped her hand over her mouth, fearful for the brazen monk's life and limbs as he boldly clambered up Sesshoumaru's side and stood upon his back. Miroku reached up, bracing himself against the cave's ceiling as he looked things over. "Plenty of room for everyone!" he announced. For his part, the inu-youkai seemed prepared to ignore the monk; a low, gruff bark was his only comment on the man's audacity. Rin and Shippo needed no further encouragement. Kohaku gave them a leg up, and all three of them scrambled to the top.

"Come on!" Miroku called down. "Don't be shy!"

Inuyasha snorted, but under the circumstances, he was prepared to be practical. Meeting each of the girls' eyes in turn, he gestured towards his brother's canine form. "You need to get warm, and he won't hold it against you… well, not very much… probably."

With a quick nod of understanding, Sango followed Kirara up Sesshoumaru's flank, accepting Miroku's hand once she neared the top. He offered to help her arrange her blankets, but the taijiya pointedly spread her bedding at a safe distance from the spot he'd claimed for himself next to Kohaku.

"Your turn," Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome hung back and asked, "Are _you_ coming, too?"

"Guess so," he replied with a noncommittal shrug. As the hanyou moved to help Jaken coax the two-headed dragon closer to Sesshoumaru's flank, Kagome lingered, looking on as Ah and Un supplied a steady stream of chatter until they curled their lesser bulk against the larger youkai's side and closed their eyes for rest. Inuyasha noticed her reticence. "Stop dawdling, Kagome; he _offered_."

With dragging feet and a nervous flutter in her stomach, Kagome approached the large inu-youkai. _Think of him as a dog… just a big, warm, dog_, she coached herself, but it was no use. This was _Sesshoumaru-sama_—no matter _what_ he might look like on the outside—and the taiyoukai was not a person you just… climbed onto. He kept his distance from all of them, rarely touching or being touched by anyone, and she doubted that preference had changed just because his appearance had. His 'offer' would probably save her from freezing to death, but… _This was __way__ out of his comfort zone._ Sure, she was curious, but Sesshoumaru's feelings were impossible for her to ignore. _He must hate this._

Edging around so she could see his face, Kagome was a little surprised to feel cold air seeping in from around the edges of the blocked entrance. "Your back must be cold," she murmured in concern, and Sesshoumaru's head lifted from his front paws and looked down his nose at her with all of his usual haughtiness. _He has just as commanding a presence in canine form._ "I'm sorry," she said seriously.

He cocked his head slightly, then huffed and closed his eyes, shutting her out.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she ventured softly. He slitted an eye and lifted his lip just enough to show a prodigious set of fangs. "Of _course_ you mind; what a silly thing to ask," Kagome sighed. "Thank you for putting up with it anyhow." She turned towards his shoulder just as the dwindling firelight snuffed out, forcing her to blindly reach out. Her fumbling hands found fur—lots of fur. Soft, warm fur… so thick that her arms were buried up to her elbows. "Will it hurt if I pull?"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kagome swallowed further useless questions—_he can't answer me, anyhow_—and hauled herself upwards until she was kneeling just between his shoulder blades, in the midst of the thick ruff that surrounded his neck.

Miroku spoke up, his voice reverberating oddly in the darkness. "Are you with us, Kagome-sama? Take off your wet layers—shoes, too. You're better off wearing nothing than keeping wet cloth against your skin. Use the dry blankets to trap the warmth," he advised.

Inuyasha's voice carried from below as he added, "Night's falling. In the morning, if the storm's blown over, we'll find wood and get a fire going to dry everything out. For now, everybody just find a spot… and _stay put_."

"Was that directed at _me_, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired innocently.

"Yes!" Sango crisply replied.

Kagome giggled as she cautiously felt around for a secure place to set down her pack. Taking a deep breath, she sneezed again. As strange as this situation was, she was anxious to get warm. Draping her sleeping bag around her shoulders for privacy, she shucked out of her damp clothing. _At least I have pajamas._ Kagome quickly donned dry garments and, after a moment's consideration, decided to indulge herself a little… and left her feet bare. _Sesshoumaru's fur is so luxurious… I wonder if his hair is this…_

Inuyasha cleared his throat to let her know he was close by. "You warm enough?" he asked.

Kagome turned in his direction, but it was impossible to see anything. "Getting there," she assured him.

"Everyone else is settled, and the kids are already out. I'm going to bunk down by Miroku so Sango doesn't have to sleep with one eye open."

Kagome laughed softly. "That's probably a good idea."

"You okay alone?" he persisted. "I could send Shippo over…?"

"No, no… let him sleep. I'm fine… really."

"Okay," he relented. "G'night, Kagome."

"Goodnight," she echoed, then returned to the task of tucking herself in. She opted against getting into her sleeping bag, preferring to stay as close as possible to her canine heat source. She burrowed into the thick fur, spreading her blankets over the top. As her body warmed up, she relaxed and turned onto her stomach, pressing her cheek against the big dog's back and loosely winding her fingers into his fur. After a few minutes, she realized that she could feel the gentle rise and fall of Sesshoumaru's breathing—slow and steady. The slight motion was soothing, and she stretched, letting her whole body drape bonelessly against the taiyoukai. In that moment of clarity between waking and sleeping, she realized something. "I'm not _really_ alone, am I…" she mumbled drowsily, and the lulling rhythm ceased. "_You're_ here."

Sesshoumaru fidgeted, and at length, he released the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written in response to the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Week #06—Borrow. 2,545 words.


	54. Threshold

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee little drabble… especially for the one who's surprised. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken for the highly entertaining conversation about socks n'such.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 17, 2008.

* * *

**Threshold**

After the final trudge up the temple stairs, Kagome barely had the strength to smile at their host. The prospect of a _real_ bed was as welcome as Mushin's delight over their unexpected arrival. Kagome hesitated on the threshold, looking back at Sesshoumaru, who gazed after them without expression. The old monk bowed, saying, "Your presence brings honor to this place, youkai-sama; please, be welcome."

_It's a nice gesture, but Sesshoumaru-sama __never__…_ Kagome's jaw dropped when the taiyoukai inclined his head, politely and properly toed out of his boots, and stepped up to stand beside her in his stocking feet.

* * *

**End Notes:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #14—Drop. 100 words.

**Additionally:** I would like to extend my appreciation to those who nominated and voted for _Imperceptible_ during the recent rounds of awards at both the **Inuyasha Fan Guild** and **Dokuga**. This story tied for First Place at the IYFG for **Best Characterization** (of Sesshoumaru) and was recognized for **Best Portrayal of Sesshoumaru** (Third Place), **Best Portrayal of Kagome** (Second Place), and **Best Drabble/Drabble Collection** (First Place) at Dokuga. Thank you!


	55. Alarm

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this installment… especially for the one who values privacy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 18, 2008.

* * *

**Alarm**

Sleeping under a roof was a luxury in this era—one Kagome never took for granted. She was _always_ grateful when Miroku was able to find accommodations at an inn or in some lord's household, but staying at his old mentor's mountain home was a true extravagance, given the temple's size and the breathtaking view… so long as you didn't mind a bit of dust and clutter. Sango enlisted the kids' help to banish dozens of empty sake bottles from one of the side chambers, and Inuyasha dragged in a brazier and lit a fire to warm the space. By bedtime, it was nice and cozy, and with great satisfaction, the girls claimed the room for their own… and issued dire threats to any who would trespass upon their privacy.

Inuyasha waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, we ain't gonna bother you. Just rest; we'll be staying put for a while, so you can sleep in."

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome replied with a bright smile. Turning to the haphazard pile of gear in the far corner of the main room, she raided her backpack. Armed with her pillow, blankets, and pajamas, she said her goodnights and joined the other ladies in 'their' room, where they laid out the bedding on the smooth floorboards. Once Rin was tucked in between Kagome and Sango, the taijiya doused the lamp; Kagome lay awake for a while, watching the shifting light as the embers in the brazier cast their glow upon the ceiling. Feeling safe and warm, Kagome drifted off into a deep sleep.

LINE

The soft but insistent scrape of the sliding door registered somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind, but she did her best to ignore it. _Too early._ She'd been promised the chance to sleep in, and there was _no way_ it was already time to get up. A cold draft and a shaft of predawn light accompanied the intruder, sending her burrowing further under her blankets. Clinging to her pillow for dear life, she tried to hang onto pleasant dreams.

"Miko."

Though spoken in an undertone, the single word was as effective as a bucket of cold water. Kagome's head popped up, and she stared blearily at the pair of plain, white _tabi_ directly in front of her pillow. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered uncertainly, completely thrown off by his presence in the room.

"Your pack requires attention."

_My pack?_ For a moment, she was confused. If Jaken and Rin where _his_ pack, did that mean something was wrong with Inuyasha or Miroku… or perhaps Kohaku? "Is someone sick?" she murmured in immediate concern, pushing herself up onto her knees. That's when she realized that she could hear muffled beeping coming from inside the bright yellow backpack dangling from Sesshoumaru's fingertips. "_Oh_," Kagome breathed in understanding, reaching with both hands to accept the bulky bag. As quickly and quietly as she could, she opened the flap and rummaged for the culprit—a small travel alarm clock—and hit the snooze button before bringing it out into the open, hoping she wouldn't wake the others.

Checking the settings, she realized that the malfunctioning alarm had been going off for nearly two hours._ It must have been driving him crazy. _Looking up at the lingering youkai, she mumbled, "You _could_ have told me sooner."

Sesshoumaru shrugged one shoulder. "You forbade entry to this room."

"Something like this is an exception," she quietly argued.

"I am here, now," Sesshoumaru pointed out evenly.

"Next time, don't wait so long to ask," Kagome gently chided.

"Hnn," he acknowledged.

"I'm sorry to annoy you."

The taiyoukai hesitated in the doorway, and to Kagome's surprise, he corrected her. "It is not you, but your pack, that tries my patience."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their theme for Contest #07—Malfunction. 617 words.


	56. Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this snippet of conversation… especially for the one who understands that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, my excellent and overworked beta.

This oneshot was posted on January 6, 2009.

* * *

**Legacy**

"… and the houshi'll get supplies," Inuyasha concluded.

"Shouldn't someone go _with_ him?" Sango interjected, levelly meeting Miroku's wide-eyed look of injured innocence.

"Uh… yeah," the hanyou agreed. "Kohaku, you go along to… carry stuff."

Mushin, who was sitting near Sango, chuckled and gave her shoulder a clumsy pat. "Don't you worry m'dear. It'll be fine; he's _just_ like his father."

The taijiya snorted softly. "No offense, Mushin-sama, but that isn't much of a comfort."

The old monk took a long swallow of sake before shaking his finger at her. "Nonsense. The man was _devoted_ to Miroku's mother while she lived… and his boy is _just_ as besotted." Sango's cheeks turned pink as Mushin rambled on in words that only slurred a little, "That which has gone before comes again; a man cannot escape the legacy of his father."

"I suppose that's true," the young woman answered politely, but Mushin wasn't so drunk as to miss the skepticism in her tone.

He leaned closer and murmured, "I'll prove it! Take a look at those two; they're brothers, aren't they?" Mushin nodded significantly towards Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who'd claimed opposite corners of the room.

"Half-brothers, yes."

"Uh-huh… it shows," the old man sagely replied. "Now… tell me what they have in common."

Sango shook her head, but humored their host. "Silver hair… and yellow eyes."

"Pfft… that's obvious enough. I'm talking about propensities, proclivities, inclinations," Mushin listed in exasperation.

"Well, they're both very… um… possessive?" Sango ventured carefully, glancing nervously in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"I think _I_ know what Master Mushin is getting at," interjected a conspiratorial voice, startling Sango. She turned quickly to discover that Miroku had snuck up behind her; she wondered just how long he'd been eavesdropping on her little chat with his old mentor. Out of habit, she checked the current disposition of his hands, earning a cheerful wink from the incorrigible monk. "I'd noticed it as well," Miroku added in an aside to the old man.

"Noticed what?" Sango quietly demanded, wondering what she was missing.

"Let's see if you can guess," Miroku suggested, eyes twinkling mischievously as he nodded to where Kagome sat with Rin on her lap. Their friend from the future was quietly reading to the girl from one of her many books, and Sango could see that the only reason their gossip had gone unnoticed by the sharp-eared brothers was because both of them had their attention wholly fixed on Kagome's story. "Inuyasha? Could I prevail upon you to answer a rather personal question?" Miroku sang out.

His question caused a sudden lull as Kagome paused in her reading; both she and Rin gazed curiously between Miroku and Inuyasha. The hanyou shifted restlessly, never fond of being the center of attention, and met the monk's gaze warily. "Depends on the question, houshi."

"By any chance, was your lady mother a kind woman… possessed of soft eyes, a warm smile, and a courageous heart?" Miroku inquired sweetly.

Sango gaped at the monk's audacity and cut a glance in the taiyoukai's direction. It was never wise to bring up the past with these two. Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze _was_ fixed on Miroku, but it was impossible to read his expression.

Inuyasha shrugged and gruffly answered, "I guess so."

Mushin clapped his hands together, looking smug. "It's a rare thing, indeed, to find a human woman who does not fear demons."

"Even _rarer_ to discover one who could have affection for someone of youkai lineage," agreed Miroku happily.

"She must have truly been one-of-a-kind—unrivaled, unparalleled, unequaled…" Mushin extolled, lifting his sake bottle in a toast.

"What are you going on about, old man?" Inuyasha interrupted, looking highly embarrassed. "Don't be stupid. She ain't the _only_ person in the world to look past differences."

Sango gasped, and Miroku grinned, saying, "Now you see it?"

The taijiya didn't even have time to answer before a baffled Rin piped up. "What does Miroku-sama mean? Rin is not afraid of youkai; is Kagome-chan afraid?"

"Of course not, sweetie," the miko answered, uncannily mirroring the little girl's warm smile.

The taijiya shook her head in wonder. "They both found… _them_," she whispered, gesturing to the pair, who were already immersed in their story again.

"Like father, like sons," Mushin opined.

"How strange…." Sango murmured. _Could it be fate? All __three__ of them found a kind-hearted human to fight for… to protect… maybe even love…._

"They might _think_ that their biggest legacy from their father is their swords, but in truth… it is the great Inu no Taisho's taste in women that will ultimately shape their futures," Miroku declared with a smirk.

**End Note:** This oneshot started as an entry for one of the many contest communities I frequent, but… it got away from me. By the time Miroku reached his point, not only had I exceeded the word limit… but I somehow managed to _leave out_ the intended theme. Heh. 770 words.


	57. Top to Bottom

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one who is sweet-talked. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was posted on January 13, 2009.

* * *

**Top to Bottom**

Kagome stood under the _torii_ arch with Sango, waving off Miroku and Kohaku, who were riding Kirara to the nearest village with a list of necessities. Mushin's meager supplies wouldn't last long with the addition of so many mouths to feed. Once their emissaries disappeared from view, Kagome took a deep breath of the clear mountain air and clapped her hands decisively. The sharp sound startled a small flock of birds into flight and drew Sango's gaze. "Should we get started?" Kagome asked. "We _definitely_ have our work cut out for us!"

"From the looks of things, Mushin-sama hasn't done much housekeeping since the last time we were here," Sango replied, and as they followed the snow-packed path back towards the temple, she began tying back her sleeves.

"Well, we'll do some early year-end cleaning for him as a thank you for letting us stay," Kagome cheerfully declared. "Where should we start?"

"Top to bottom," Sango said decisively. "I'll find some dust cloths."

"And I'll gather the reinforcements!"

Inuyasha was sweet-talked into hauling mats and futons into the sunlit courtyard for an airing—all except for the one Mushin retained. Shippo was sent up into the rafters on cobweb patrol, and he kicked up so much dust, the old monk's snores were temporarily drowned out by convulsive sneezing. At this point, the hanyou made a hasty offer to collect firewood and disappeared. Kagome tied Rin's hair up in a cheery yellow cloth and put the girl to work wiping screens while she attempted to clean several soot-encrusted oil lamps. Every so often, they could hear a disgusted exclamation from the direction of the kitchen, which Sango was trying to set to rights. Even Jaken seemed inspired to put things in order, for the little youkai had dragged Ah-Un's saddle and harnesses up onto the temple's porch and sat in the sun, oiling the supple leather. Only Sesshoumaru managed to escape assignment; the taiyoukai was nowhere to be found.

By the time the morning was spent, so was Kagome. She was as wrung out as the rag in her hands, and they were down to the floors. "This is my favorite part," Kagome confided, giving Rin a friendly nudge.

"Mine, too!" exclaimed Shippo, laying claim to a rag. Holding it in place against the dust-grimed planks, he pushed it ahead of him as he darted across the room.

"So fast!" Rin whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh, he's quick all right," Kagome agreed as she rolled up the legs of her jeans and tightened the knot on her own bandana. "Let's see if I can give him a run for his money. My brother and I used to have races like this." With that boast, she folded her cloth and crouched at the ready. There was a certain knack to holding the rag… but the real trick was finding your balance—letting your weight carry your forward while maintaining enough speed to keep from falling on your face. Kagome concentrated on building momentum as she skimmed across the smooth floorboards.

Kagome laughed at the girl's awed expression when she hustled her way back across the floor. "What is it, Rin-chan? Haven't you ever…" As the child slowly shook her head, Kagome realized her mistake. Smiling softly, she guessed, "Your hut didn't have a wooden floor?" Rin solemnly shook her head again, and Kagome silently berated herself for not remembering that this was the feudal era… where poverty was the norm. "Would you like to learn?"

The girl immediately brightened, and Mushin's temple became a training ground as the two girls worked side by side, racing each other from one end of the room to the other. Soon, Rin was confidently barreling across the floors beside Shippo as they vied to see who was quickest. Kagome did her best to keep up with the energetic youngsters, but she was soon gasping from the effort… and with laughter. _This__ is why this is my favorite part._

She probably wouldn't have noticed that they had an audience if she hadn't all but plowed into him. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed, sitting back on her heels and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're back!"

"Hnn," he replied in an vague approximation of agreement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried in delight. "Kagome-sama is teaching Rin! Watch Rin!"

While the taiyoukai was seemingly engrossed by his young ward's display of floor-cleaning prowess, Kagome noticed the large stringer of fish he held in his hand. _So that's where he was._ To her immense relief, he'd already cleaned his catch with care, and he wasn't undoing their efforts by dripping fish slime on the gleaming planks. The thought of fresh fish for dinner made her stomach rumble in anticipation, and to Kagome's embarrassment, this brought Sesshoumaru's attention back to her.

Golden eyes critically swept her from top to bottom, and Kagome was suddenly very aware of the state she was in—flushed face, rumpled clothing, and bare feet. She grew even more self-conscious when Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze followed her movements as she tucked an errant curl back under her bandana. Hoping to divert his interest, she gestured towards the room they'd restored to tidiness and asked, "Doesn't it look nice when it's clean?"

The corner of his lips barely twitched as he blandly replied, "Most things do."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was inspired by a short 100-word drabble I wrote for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection theme for Week #08—Floor. The original was titled 'Housekeeping', and I held onto the tidbit and expanded it so that I could slide it into _Imperceptible_'s chronology here. 889 words.


	58. Symptoms

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one who suffers in silence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 26, 2008.

* * *

**Symptoms**

Kagome was pleased to serve Sesshoumaru's evening tea in fine cups that'd been gathering dust in Mushin's kitchen, but the taiyoukai didn't notice. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the young taijiya. "Something is not right," he murmured.

Startled, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to where Kohaku was curled up in the far corner, pale and miserable. With a quiet exclamation, she hurried to the boy's side, saying, "Kohaku-kun, are you okay?" Sango's younger brother raised his head, peering at her with dull eyes, and their emptiness caused a fearful flutter in the pit of Kagome's stomach. _That glazed look… it's just like before… when Naraku was controlling him._

"Not sure," Kohaku replied slowly.

Pushing aside unpleasant memories, Kagome placed her hand on the boy's forehead. "You're burning up!" she exclaimed, relieved that his symptoms were caused by fever and not possession. "Why didn't you _say_ anything?" she gently scolded.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Kagome wondered why Kohaku tried to hide his suffering. If he'd been any older, she'd have chalked up his silence to male ego, but as it was, she suspected he simply hadn't wanted to cause anyone trouble. "Let me get my pack; I have medicine."

Kagome padded to the side chamber the girls had claimed and found Sango cradling a glassy-eyed Rin. "Rin feels bad," she quavered.

The child's pitiful confession pierced Kagome's heart like an arrow, and an instant later, she stiffened as Sesshoumaru's youki flared impressively. _I guess he overheard._ Kagome quickly dosed Rin and hastened back to give some fever reducer to Kohaku as well. The miko risked a wary peek at Sesshoumaru, but he was calmly sipping his tea as if nothing was amiss. Turning back to a drooping Kohaku, Kagome hid her smile… and chalked up one to male ego after all.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week 15—arrow. 300 words.


	59. Vigil

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this nighttime scene... especially for the one who isn't alone. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 8, 2008.

* * *

**Vigil**

Kagome's last candle dwindled until it was little more than a pool of wax, guttered feebly, and was doused. She sighed and turned blindly towards her silent companion and whispered, "I don't like the dark."

"Hnn."

Kohaku and Rin still had fevers, and although it was _her_ turn to keep watch, Sesshoumaru had stationed himself in the sickroom. Kagome suspected he was worried about Rin, but since Inuyasha was touchy about showing concern for others, she didn't comment on Sesshoumaru's presence. Although she'd ignored the taiyoukai while she _could_ see him, now that she _couldn't_, Kagome wanted to reassure herself that he was still there. "The dark is lonely."

After a lengthy pause, Sesshoumaru responded, "You are not alone."

"I _feel_ alone."

"Your feelings are incorrect."

"Feelings can't be incorrect," she protested. "They just _are_!"

"Hnn."

In the silence that followed, Kagome fidgeted… and finally, she asked, "Are you still there?"

"I have not moved."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru's deep, mellow voice was soothing, and Kagome wanted to keep him talking. "I can't see you."

There was a short exhalation, like a sigh. "I can see you."

"You can?"

"Yes."

Kagome found that disconcerting; instead of feeling alone, she felt vulnerable. "How clearly can you see?" she asked.

"Clearly."

"But, there's no light!"

"There _is_ light."

"Where?" she demanded.

"There are stars."

"We're inside!"

"The outer wall is paper."

"You can see starlight through paper?" she asked incredulously.

"Hnn."

Before Kagome could frame another question, the air stirred and the shoji door scraped. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" A short eternity later, she spied a soft glow moving closer and hurried to open the door for Sesshoumaru, who held a small oil lamp in his only hand. Kagome dubiously accepted his offering, which spoke volumes. _He doesn't mind the dark, but he obviously prefers the quiet._

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #12—Candle. 300 words.


	60. Intrusion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the unintentional voyeur. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 14, 2008.

* * *

**Intrusion**

Kagome slipped through the door and out onto the covered walkway, anxious for a breath of fresh air. Though temperatures had dropped, she needed to stretch tired muscles, so she wrapped her sweater more closely around her body and set off. The sound of rushing water lured her towards the impressive view behind the temple. Winter was doing its best to halt the river's flow. Icicles decorated the rocks all along the waterfalls edges, and Kagome leaned against the rail to admire the dazzling display.

That's when she realized she wasn't alone.

Seconds later, she realized she was intruding on a private moment.

Sesshoumaru stood beside the pool below, half-hidden by mist. Kagome was unsure if he simply wasn't aware of her presence... or if he just didn't care if she heard. His deep growl built towards a climactic snarl of frustration, loud enough to be heard over the water's roar.

Kagome's hand lifted to cover her rapidly beating heart, which went out to the stoic youkai. _It must be terrible, sitting by, unable to fight an invisible enemy._ With a silent promise to protect Rin on his behalf, Kagome hurried back to the sickroom to do what she could.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfect prompt for Week #13—Snarl. 200 words.


	61. Distress

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation… especially for the selfish one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on January 1, 2009.

* * *

**Distress**

She'd hidden herself away from prying eyes, but Sesshoumaru's nose was not to be underestimated. The scent of hot tears was trying enough for the taiyoukai, but his growing frustration that no one else had noticed the miko's absence was pushing him to do something about her packmates' negligence. Making up his mind, he strode purposefully towards the stand of trees just beyond the temple gates.

Sesshoumaru landed lightly on the end of the narrow limb his half-brother had chosen for his perch and crouched, waiting to be acknowledged. Inuyasha's didn't bother to open his eyes as he lounged with his hands behind his head. "What?" he grunted.

"Your miko."

The hanyou's eyes snapped open and locked with Sesshoumaru's. "Kagome?"

The taiyoukai nodded impassively. "She is... distressed."

"Distressed _how_?" demanded Inuyasha, his ears pricking forward and his nose working.

One shoulder lifted in an eloquent shrug, and the hanyou whisked away, leaving Sesshoumaru alone on the gently swaying branch. _She is not my concern_, he reminded himself, but once he'd dropped to the ground, he followed after his brother.

He caught up to Inuyasha, who'd cornered the teary-eyed miko in her hiding place. She hastily swiped at damp cheeks and tried to hide her sadness behind an unconvincingly cheerful smile. "It's nothing… _really_," she insisted. Spying the taiyoukai over Inuyasha's shoulder, the scent of her embarrassment thickened. Blushing deeply, she mumbled, "I'm sorry to trouble you."

Another tear slid down her cheek, and Inuyasha shuffled his feet. "Look, Kagome," he said gruffly. "I know something's bugging you, so spit it out."

Kagome shook her head and smiled bravely. "Thank you, Inuyasha, but I'm not…"

"You are sad. Why?" interrupted Sesshoumaru. Wide eyes fringed with damp lashes turned towards him in complete dismay, and he felt a swell of triumph when she dropped her gaze, giving up her little charade. _She will not lie to me._

"Tell us, Kagome," urged Inuyasha gently.

"It's the winter holidays; New Year's Day is almost here," she answered in a wavering voice. The brothers exchanged blank looks, but they held their tongues and waited to see if she'd start making sense soon. "This morning at breakfast, Mushin-sama was kind enough to extend an invitation for us to stay here for the festivities. Miroku-sama is planning a trip to town for extra supplies, and Sango-chan was telling me about some of the traditions her family had. She's going to cook one of her mother's recipes for Kohaku-kun…"

As Kagome trailed off with a sniffle, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, I heard some of that. Sango was pretty excited."

"And it makes _sense_ to stay, because you said there's another storm coming, and after that blizzard, it's silly to take risks," Kagome continued, beginning to ramble.

"That's true," the hanyou confirmed.

"And with the kids sick, we should stay for as long as we can. This is a good place to take refuge, and Mushin-sama is so happy to have Miroku-sama here…"

Inuyasha's head tilted uncertainly, and he said, "Kagome, I don't understand why _any_ of this would make you _unhappy_."

Sesshoumaru watched the miko curl up into a tight little bundle of mortification. As she slid to the floor and buried her face against her knees, she mumbled something indistinct. Inuyasha didn't quite catch her words, but the taiyoukai heard them—"Because I'm selfish."

"You wish to return to your time?" Sesshoumaru inquired bluntly.

Kagome's tears fell freely again, and Inuyasha dropped to his knees in front of her. "You're… homesick? That's it?" he asked, relief evident in his tone. "I guess it _has_ been longer than usual since we were back. Why didn't you say something?"

"This is Miroku's home, and Sango finally has Kohaku back. My home and my family aren't more important than theirs; I can't ask everyone to drop their plans for me! Everyone is comfortable here, and it's not safe to travel…"

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha chided. "Everyone else can stay put; I'll take you home."

"No, I should stay!" argued Kagome, glancing towards Sesshoumaru. "Rin is still sick…"

"Rin is no longer in danger," Sesshoumaru calmly interjected. Turning to his brother he added, "Take Ah-Un."

"Yeah, that'd be good. You think the weather will hold?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, but…! I couldn't possibly…! You don't have to…!" Kagome tried to interrupt, but her half-hearted protests fell on deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the sky and remarked, "Leave within the hour and you will outstrip the storm." Inuyasha tested the air and nodded his agreement. As they continued discussing some minor points of the travel plans, Sesshoumaru noted the slow alteration in Kagome's scent. The pall of sadness lightened, then lifted altogether. When joy suffused his senses, he couldn't resist a peek. His gaze slanted her way just in time to catch the blossoming of a tremulous smile, but his satisfaction swiftly turned to confusion when Kagome's tears began anew.

"That okay with you, Kagome?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.

She nodded slowly, looking from one pair of golden eyes to the next. "I'm so…! You're so…! This is too…!" Though she stumbled over her words, her enthusiasm grew with every new attempt to express her gratitude.

_Why the tears, then_? mused the taiyoukai.

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou grumbled. "You better say your goodbyes."

Kagome gasped and blurted, "I need to pack!"

As she dashed off in a flurry of excitement, Sesshoumaru tried to process her swiftly shifting moods, but it was no use. _Is this normal? _Deciding on the direct approach, he addressed his brother. "She cried," he remarked, making his statement a question.

"Keh… _women_," Inuyasha replied, breezily adding, "You'll get used to it." The taiyoukai arched a skeptical brow at his younger sibling, and the hanyou's ears twitched tellingly. "Well, that's what Miroku always says," he amended with much less bravado.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and replied, "I do not believe your monk any more than I understand your miko."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their theme for Contest #08—Charade. 990 words.


	62. Return

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one who was waiting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 4, 2009.

* * *

**Return**

_Homesick works both ways_, Kagome ruefully thought as she brushed her fingertips along the well's rim. There were still two days left before she was supposed to go back, but she was ready now. _I miss them._ Her ties to the feudal era were strong, and they tugged firmly at her heart. _Just two more days._

* * *

Kagome vaulted over the edge of the well and fell through time. Its eddies lifted her hair and sparkled against her skin before gently setting her down under a patch of blue sky in the distant past. Excitement coursed through her veins, and happiness swelled in her heart. _This_ was where she wanted to be—with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Miroku… even…

"Hnn."

She whirled with a startled gasp. "What are you doing down here?"

Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows and calmly replied, "I have seen your departure; I wished to see your return."

Kagome blinked. "Okay… but why are _you_ here. I thought Inuyasha was going to meet me."

One shoulder lifted, and he said, "Plans changed."

"I see. So… did you bring Ah-Un… or Kirara?"

"No."

"Then how…?"

Sesshoumaru's brow arched in mild reproach as he extended his hand in silent invitation.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week 16—Gasp. 200 words.


	63. Rush

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this flight of fancy… especially for the one who's along for the ride. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on January 26, 2009.

* * *

**Rush**

At the bottom of the dimly-lit well, Kagome stared in astonishment at the hand he held out to her. She'd seen its deadly strength many times—claws, whip, poison—but she'd _never_ seen it extended in invitation… let alone in such an obvious invitation to touch. _He's going to carry me back… personally?_

Sesshoumaru must have read the questions in her eyes because he said, "It will be faster this way."

Too tongue-tied to respond, Kagome simply nodded and placed her hand in his. With an insistent tug, Sesshoumaru guided her closer; transferring his grasp to her shoulder, he firmly turned her and tapped her backpack. "Place it at your feet; it will be included," he directed, and Kagome obediently set it on the ground. As she straightened, she was very conscious of how close they stood, and her stomach did a giddy little flip-flop.

"Ready," she whispered. Sesshoumaru formed a billow of _youki_ beneath their feet, and it carried them upwards, slowly rising through the well shaft. Kagome confirmed that her pack was indeed coming along for the ride… and was quickly distracted by the novelty of standing on what looked like a cloud. This manifestation of the taiyoukai's power shimmered slightly as it shifted underfoot, and she wondered if it was as springy as it looked. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kagome tested its give… and Sesshoumaru's hand tightened warningly. Deciding that he might not appreciate her experimentation, Kagome turned her attention towards the approaching square of grey winter sky.

Relaxing into the upward thrust, she crouched slightly as if preparing to leap, and Sesshoumaru increased their speed. They shot vertically out of the Bone Eater's Well, and she watched the earth fall away with a delighted giggle. Kagome hadn't been riding on a hanyou's back for three years for nothing; she loved the rush of flight. It was easy to get her bearings; after noting Goshinboku's prominent presence amidst the smaller trees of the forest, she picked out the _torii_ arches marking the shrine. _What a wonderful view!_

"Miko," Sesshoumaru murmured, his hand moving down from her shoulder until long fingers loosely wrapped around her upper arm.

"Hmm?" she replied distractedly, busy admiring the snow-blanketed village with its ice-covered rice paddies.

"Kindly refrain from screaming."

"Huh?"

As the taiyoukai's power surged palpably, she twisted, trying to look into Sesshoumaru's face, but she was blinded when light suddenly flared up on every side. Losing her balance, she fell against the broad, armor-plated chest at her back. The taiyoukai didn't comment, but his hand slipped down to her elbow and supported her as she righted herself.

Squinting until her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Kagome glanced around. In every direction, there were surrounded by a continuous, concave surface… and she could see through them. The land below was now just a blur, and in that instant, she understood. _We're inside that sphere of light! _She knew that from the outside, they must look like a large, glowing ball. It was warm inside this haven, and the very air around her was luminous, with the light emanating from… "Oh… _wow_," Kagome breathed as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

Although the encapsulating bubble sheltered them from any wind as they streaked through the sky, Sesshoumaru's hair rose around him. Tendrils of youki teased his silvery locks upward and outward until it twined around them both. Even more startling was the transformation of the taiyoukai's face. Sesshoumaru's features were suffused by an inner radiance; he literally glowed from within. _It's like sunlight… or maybe moonlight. No, it's sharper, like starlight_, Kagome decided.

The eyes that turned down to meet hers were pure, molten gold, their pupils contracted to mere slivers, and as she watched, a shimmer of scarlet played across their surface. Power flowed through him and around them, and Kagome wondered how many others had been privileged to see him like this. He was terribly beautiful… and beautifully terrible… in this state of raw extravagance.

Gazing up into his blazing countenance, Kagome couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't fall short. Instead, she let her eyes speak for her, hoping Sesshoumaru would understand the enormity of her awe, exhilaration, and gratitude. Some of her unspoken thoughts must have reached him, for after a long moment, the faintest of smirks twitched at the corner of his lips.

Buoyed by this fleeting acknowledgment, Kagome turned her attention back to the world that was flashing past, determined to savor every rare moment of their journey together.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was originally written for the live journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #10—Bubble. 756 words.


	64. Jumping

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of drama… especially for the one who jumps. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on January 15, 2009.

* * *

**Jumping**

He hadn't asked for this responsibility, but neither could he refuse once it was asked of him. Bound by his choices, by his word, and by his honor, Sesshoumaru did what was necessary, but that didn't mean he liked it._ This is the problem with alliances; they come with so many obligations._ _Solitude demands nothing._

Actually, the miko was demanding very little of his attention at the moment. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young woman who stood before him; she'd been strangely quiet during their journey towards the distant mountains, and he was grateful that she wasn't trying to make small talk. Her scent was bright with happiness and excitement, and he preferred that it remain that way for as long as possible. Explanations could come later—ideally, from someone else.

As the temple sped into view upon the crest of a ridge, Sesshoumaru allowed the sphere of light surrounding them to dissolve, calling upon a buoyant cloud of youki to give the miko some footing. He hovered in the biting cold air above their destination, giving her time to process what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru had dreaded this moment. Belatedly, he wondered if he should have prepared her a little for the destruction that spread below them because her shocked silence was a stark contrast to her earlier mood.

Smoking timbers charred the air with fire's bitter aftertaste, and deep gouges had been torn down the wooded slopes, twisting the peaceful forest surrounding Mushin's temple beyond recognition. The miko was speechless, but finally she managed a weak, "What happened?"

"There was an attack last night," Sesshoumaru calmly replied. She shifted in his grasp, and he felt a tremor run through her body.

"Naraku?" she asked tightly.

"His minions."

"He's been quiet… for so long. Why now?" she queried, more to herself than him.

_At least she's being reasonable. _

"Oh… oh, no," she mumbled, her words coming out in a moan.

Sesshoumaru's light hold on Kagome's elbow tightened as a wash of panic drenched her scent. In the next moment, she tried to pull away from him, reaching for the still-distant structure. He clamped long fingers firmly around her upper arm and sternly commanded, "Miko."

"_No_!" she exclaimed desperately, ignoring him. Suddenly, she was pushing, tugging, and wriggling in an effort to wrench free. Surprised by the intensity of her response, Sesshoumaru was forced to pin the young woman against his chest for fear she would actually try to jump. "Let me go!" she demanded, kicking out.

"No."

"They might need me!" she protested, urgency lacing her plea. She twisted around and looked at him with wounded eyes. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked, speaking slowly.

Confusion and frustration swirled through her expression, and Sesshoumaru became acutely aware of a rise in her spiritual powers. While he doubted she would intentionally vent her pent up emotions upon him, he could already feel the sting of purification dancing across his palm and up his arm. Her lapse in control—and her lack of respect for his person—were inexcusable, and he bit back a growl of annoyance. _I refuse to suffer accidental purification simply because she is jumping to conclusions. _"Miko!" he repeated sharply.

She dragged her eyes to his face again, but she wasn't really listening. "If _you're_ here… if it's _you_ that's here… th-then..." She stumbled over her words, but finally blurted out, "_Where's_ Inuyasha?" This demand unleashed a strangled sob and a storm of tears, exponentially increasing Sesshoumaru's discomfort with the situation.

"Calm down," he ordered.

"N-no! He _always_ comes for me! If he _didn't_ come for me… it's because he _couldn't_!" Kagome's eyes widened in growing horror, and she gasped, "Shippo-kun! Rin-chan! The others!" She renewed her struggles, but there was a token quality to her efforts. "Put me down… _please_," she whimpered.

"Miko," he sighed and waited until she met his eyes. "My brother is alive—injured, but alive. I am here at his insistence; he wished for you to be conducted safely from the well."

Kagome stilled. "R-really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hnn," he agreed.

"And everyone else?"

"They are well." Kagome sagged against him as all the air left her body with in whoosh. "I will take you to him," he declared stiffly as the cloud of youki began a slow descent.

"N-no. Wait," she replied, and he did. She hid her face from him, exuding embarrassment. "I feel so stupid. Can… can we stay up here for a little while? I don't want him to know I had so little faith. I mean, _of course_ you and he wouldn't have let anything bad happen." She sniffled and offered him a hopeful half-smile. "Just a few minutes… please?"

Her perspective gave him pause for thought. It was an apology of sorts, and she'd included him in it. Unable to refuse her request, Sesshoumaru nodded once, and now that he was assured that she wouldn't do anything foolhardy, he loosened his grip on her arm. She seemed to realize how closely she was tucked against him, and she edged away from the armor plating at her back. The miko was still very close and he still held her steady, but they were both conscious of the polite inches separating them.

Kagome turned her face into the wind, letting the brisk air cool her flushed cheeks and carry away the last traces of her tears. "They're all okay?" she asked again, and though he was usually loathe to repeat himself, Sesshoumaru hummed a soft acknowledgment.

Gradually, the miko's scent modulated into more pleasant undertones._ She is still concerned, but that is to be expected._ Eager to bring his errand to its conclusion, Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and the taiyoukai resumed their slow descent.

Before they reached the ground, he nearly jumped when cold fingertips slid over his knuckles, fluttering delicately over his skin in a distracting manner. They lingered briefly, and then Kagome gently patted the back of his hand. Whispering a soft, "Thank you," she stepped down onto the smooth stones of the temple courtyard—once he remembered to release her arm. With a little wave, she hurried away, leaving the taiyoukai in the solitary state he claimed to prefer.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #09—Overreact. 1,045 words.


	65. Fleeced

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the one who regrets letting her mother pack. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 19, 2009.

* * *

**Fleeced**

_She didn't!_ Kagome stared into her backpack in complete dismay. Even though she'd put her foot down, her mother had obviously taken matters into her own hands. _I can't __believe__ she pulled a switch!_ Slowly zipping into the baby blue polar fleece pajamas, Kagome shuffled out to say goodnight to her friends. _This could be awkward._ Thankfully, Sesshoumaru was ignoring her. _That's good! Go with that! Don't look at the miko who shall not be named. _

Kagome's taste in sleepwear often drew comments, and Miroku was quick to speak up. "Something new, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes."

"Interesting choice," he remarked with a definite twinkle.

"They were a _gift_."

Shippo trotted over for a closer look. "Are these dogs?"

"Actually, they're cows."

"Look!" Rin giggled, pointing to Kagome's nervously wriggling feet.

"Um… they're footies."

Inuyasha's head finally swiveled, and he… choked. "What… are… you… _wearing_!"

That did it. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid lazily in her direction, then widened discernibly. _So much for hoping he wouldn't notice._

Really, what could she say? She doubted that a recitation of 'Hey, Diddle, Diddle' would be enough to explain away the fact that she was currently covered from tip to toe in dozens of indigo blue crescent moons.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #18—Regret. 200 words.


	66. Motivation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor epiphany… especially for the one who's taking things so seriously. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

**A Note of Thanks:** Thanks to those who've been so enthusiastic about _Imperceptible_, which took first place for **Best Portrayal of Sesshoumaru** in Dokuga's 1st Quarter 2009 Awards!

This oneshot was posted on February 26, 2009.

* * *

**Motivation**

Kagome walked quickly along the covered walkway that skirted the back of the temple's secondary structure, searching for the children. While she was glad they weren't underfoot at the moment, she hadn't seen them for a few hours. _I'm sure they're fine, but…_ Kagura's recent attack had made them all cautious. She just wanted to make sure that they were safe… and staying out of trouble.

Over the noise of the waterfall, Kagome could hear the echo of workmen's hammers. Inuyasha and Miroku were helping two carpenters from the closest village to patch up the ugly gash in the main building's roof. The demons hadn't done any serious structural damage, but a gaping hole in the ceiling during the coldest months of winter was trouble enough.

As her search continued, she caught the sound of a sharp _thwap_ followed by a series of smaller _clack_s. Letting her ears guide her, Kagome soon arrived outside the doors to the large, empty storeroom Mushin had given them permission to use. The guys had been calling it their _dojo_, and it was where they sparred… or where the kids played whenever cabin fever needed fending off.

Easing the door open and peeping inside, Kagome was immediately arrested by the sight of an aggressively-crouched Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai had armed himself and was slowly circling his opponent, who was _also_ armed with… a stick. Kagome wrestled with the strangeness of the scene. _Little boys play with sticks. Even Souta still plays with sticks. Sesshoumaru-sama with a stick is just… odd._ The scene might have been cute except for the fact that both he and Shippo were obviously taking their confrontation very seriously.

Knowing her presence had already been noted, Kagome slipped inside and joined Kohaku and Rin on the floor in the corner. She'd watched Sesshoumaru spar with Inuyasha many times, but this match was different. After several moments, she realized what it was. _I can see him!_ When the brothers fought, Kagome could barely track their movements as they darted back and forth—blurs of red and white. Now, the taiyoukai moved slowly, leading the kitsune through a complicated pattern of steps and leaps, lunges and blocks. It was obvious that Shippo was badly outmatched, but Sesshoumaru only stayed one step ahead of him as he fluidly evaded the boy's thrusts.

Suddenly, Kagome noticed another startling thing about the taiyoukai. _He's... barefoot!_ There was nothing particularly new or novel about bare feet except that this was Sesshoumaru-sama; just going from boots to _tabi_ within the temple had been shocking. _Maybe he took off his socks for better traction?_ Running her fingertips absentmindedly over the floorboards next to her leg, Kagome decided it was possible. _Either that or Jaken-sama is doing the laundry._

Now that she'd noticed the taiyoukai's feet, it was impossible not to stare at them. They rather matched the rest of him—pale and narrow, with elegant arches. Not feminine by any stretch of the imagination, but quite… aristocratic. The nails came to small, curved points which Kagome realized were diminutive claws. _I wonder if he has to reinforce the toes of his socks somehow… or if Jaken-sama also does his mending…_

This whimsical turn of thoughts was brought to a sudden halt when Sesshoumaru leapt over Shippo's head, landing in a crouch that forced the gathered cuffs of his _hakama_ to ride up… and revealing a brief glimpse of color. _Was that a… stripe?_ Kagome had to wait a few more minutes before Sesshoumaru's stance pulled the fabric up enough for her to confirm her suspicions. _No… stripe__s__!_ Two vivid magenta slashes curved around the backs of his calves, coming to sharp points just above his ankle. _Youkai are so decorative_, she thought with a smidgen of envy.

Forcing her prying eyes away from Sesshoumaru's ankles, Kagome watched attentively as Shippo's lesson progressed. She soon noticed yet _another_ startling difference between this match and the ones the taiyoukai had with Inuyasha—his expression. Sesshoumaru's patented boredom never failed to infuriate Inuyasha, but at the moment, his golden eyes glittered challengingly at his young opponent.

For his part, Shippo seemed undaunted by the threat Sesshoumaru represented. Even in the face of impossible odds, he didn't waver in his attacks. He followed the taiyoukai's every move with keen eyes, mimicking his stance and movements to the best of his abilities. It didn't take long for her to notice that the boy was improving. Kagome was happy for Shippo, who'd been orphaned at such a young age. _He needs this so much! If only… if __only__ Sesshoumaru-sama could have been there like this for his own brother._

As that fleeting thought drifted through Kagome's mind, it snagged, and the young woman gave it some more thought. Sesshoumaru had only ever been… well, as Inuyasha always said, a 'bastard' towards his sibling. It was just plain sad, especially since Sesshoumaru was obviously _capable_ of providing a measure of care and guidance to youngsters. _Inuyasha's life would have been so much different if his brother had stepped in and…_

Suddenly, Kagome was indignant… angry even. Her mood swing must have been discernable because Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in her direction for a moment, but she didn't care. _Let him notice_, she thought fiercely. _How can he be so patient with Shippo and so harsh with his own brother?_

Sesshoumaru's training session continued unabated while Kagome simmered on the sidelines, watching the taiyoukai even more closely. He murmured something to Shippo, and the kit nodded, taking the offensive. As Sesshoumaru fended off the kitsune's barrage, Kagome glared. Perhaps he felt the concentration of her ire, because the taiyoukai's brows drew together, and he looked her way again. At that moment, Shippo darted forward and wood met wood with a voluble _crack_.

"Better," Sesshoumaru remarked, before sending the miko another wary glance. "Using an opponent's distraction to your advantage is a good strategy." The kitsune peeped smugly at Kagome… and received a sharp poke in the ribs for his inattention. "If _you_ become distracted, you put yourself at a disadvantage."

Shippo smiled abashedly, but his expression quickly hardened with determination as they faced off again… and it was the exact same expression that she'd seen a thousand times on Inuyasha's face. _Resolve_.

Kagome gasped as realization flooded over her. Sesshoumaru was teaching Shippo—that much was obvious—but he was doing it in a way that suited the boy's personality. The kitsune was eager to please and readily accepted instruction… but Inuyasha _never_ would have listened. So, Sesshoumaru goaded the hanyou into improving, staying just one step ahead of his stubborn sibling to force him to keep up.

_Has he been teaching Inuyasha all along?_ It was kind of a stretch to think that Sesshoumaru had been trying to help his brother by plunging his claws through his gut when they'd fought over Tetsusaiga. _No_, she decided. _That doesn't follow._ Not even the rosiest of rose colored glasses could spin his treatment of Inuyasha into some kind of tough love; Sesshoumaru really _had_ been a jerk. Inuyasha had suffered in the face of his brother's scorn, and even after the taiyoukai stopped trying to kill the hanyou, his complete indifference wasn't any less cruel.

_But… that __changed__._ When he'd come to them with an offer to join forces against Naraku, _he_ changed… _or… __has__ he?_ Kagome's eyes drifted out of focus, anger forgotten as she tried to work their situation out. _He's been nice, well… polite._ Kagome tried to push away the whisper of doubt that lurked in the back of her mind, the one that reminded her that diplomacy wasn't the same as friendship. _She_ considered Sesshoumaru-sama a friend, but he'd never given any indication that the feeling was mutual. Kagome wondered how many of the things the taiyoukai had done in recent weeks—including training Shippo—were motivated by duty and a dedication to their shared goal.

If Sesshoumaru was adapting his teaching style depending on who he was dealing with, wasn't that the same thing as… manipulation? An alliance like theirs could easily be a means to an end. For the first time it occurred to Kagome to wonder what would happen _after_.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was deftly fending off a series of quick thrusts from Shippo. _When Naraku is finally defeated, will this alliance simply… end?_ It didn't entirely make sense to her, but Kagome knew that if Sesshomaru turned around and walked away in the end, it would feel like a betrayal. A wave of sickness lurched through the pit of her stomach, and Kagome hid her face on her upraised knees.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo asked uncertainly. "You okay? What's wrong?" A small hand gently rested on her shoulder, and she forced herself to look up and smile—albeit weakly.

She tried to say the right things to reassure him, but the worry never left his solemn green eyes… and she couldn't bring herself to meet the golden eyes she knew must be fixed on her as well. How could she explain? Her worries were unfounded. Her fear wasn't rational. Yet… her reaction had been real enough.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #12—Barefoot. 1,525 words.


	67. Beacon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this game of Blind Man's Bluff… especially for the one who makes an interesting discovery. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… who also felt the scene needed more space.

This drabble was posted on March 5, 2009.

* * *

**Beacon**

Kagome was _it_—a makeshift blindfold tied snuggly over her eyes. Sango gave her a couple of spins, then turned her loose to find her balance while the rest of them scattered. Arms outstretched, the miko shuffled forward, listening for telltale footsteps and muffled giggles. Blind Man's Bluff—they'd been able to coax almost everyone to play, which made the game especially fun. Surprisingly, Miroku had proven to be the most elusive target, and all of them were determined to be the first to corner the light-footed monk.

She pushed her senses outward … trying to reach for what she couldn't see. At first, everything was dark, but then… _What __is__ that?_ She could _feel_ something behind her, so she turned… and gasped. A beacon shone brightly in her mind's eye—formless, yet familiar. Kagome straightened and cocked her head, considering, and then she walked towards it with a confidence that startled her friends. Stopping right before the source, which emanated a unmistakable aura of strength, she hesitated.

Kagome didn't realize she's stopped breathing until she swayed, and suddenly, Miroku was there, grasping her shoulders as he supported her. "What is it, Kagome-sama?" he asked gravely. "What's wrong?"

_He's… right there._ Finding courage in the monk's support, Kagome reached out, cold fingertips brushing colder armor.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku repeated, concerned now.

"I can see him," she whispered.

"How so?" the monk inquired.

"In my mind… I can _see_ Sesshoumaru-sama. He's very bright."

Miroku glanced up at the taiyoukai in mute astonishment, but Sesshoumaru's expression never changed. He spared a fleeting look for the fingertips that still rested against his chest, then murmured a soft, "Hnn… interesting."

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter is an expansion of a drabble by the same name that was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week 20—Blind. The original was posted on February 1, 2009 and was just 100 words. This version is 275 words.


	68. Conduit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief scene… especially for the insistent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on February 12, 2009.

* * *

**Conduit**

Kagome could practically feel the frustration rolling in waves off of Sesshoumaru and quailed at the realization that she was its source. Edging a little closer to Miroku, she prayed that the current discussion wouldn't develop into a full-scale row.

"This one needs training," the taiyoukai demanded.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha sighed, glancing in her direction. "And like I told you before, teachers ain't exactly easy to come by."

"You travel with a monk."

"Miroku?" the hanyou replied incredulously. "I hardly think he's qualified to teach Kagome anything about purity."

"I'm wounded," the monk interjected lightly.

"There are other options," Sesshoumaru said with exaggerated patience.

"Like?" Inuyasha retorted.

The taiyoukai closed his eyes. "Have you forgotten? We are in a temple, little brother."

"Well, yeah…" the hanyou replied slowly. "But… _Mushin_? We're just trading a drunk for a pervert."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, saying, "That does not matter."

"He's right, you know," Miroku interjected, backing up the taiyoukai. Inuyasha's overt skepticism prompted him to continue. "Spiritual training isn't the same as combat training. It's more like training with… say… Tetsusaiga."

"Ain't that the same thing?" Inuyasha asked dubiously.

Miroku shook his head. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been teaching you how to handle your sword during your sparring sessions, but unlocking your sword's unique attacks—you had to do that on your own, right?"

"You mean like the Wind Scar?"

"Some things are taught; others are found," the taiyoukai solemnly declared.

Inuyasha nodded slowly as his hand closed over Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Yeah, I get it."

Sesshoumaru glanced in Kagome's direction and said, "The temple monk can provide guidance. He will know the way even if he does not know the destination."

"I suppose there are similarities between _youki_ and _reiki_, even if they are opposites," Miroku remarked, studying Sesshoumaru curiously. "Come to think of it, _you_ might even be able to help Kagome-sama find her way."

"Hnn."

Finding her voice, she protested, "But… I've never been able to do anything much before. I'm not even sure what it is you want me to learn."

"Now, that's not entirely true, Kagome-sama," Miroku countered amiably. "You are quite adept at sensing shards, and you can purify them with a touch. You've also been able to effectively exorcise malicious _youki_."

"Like when I accidentally zap things?"

"Yes… zap things," Miroku agreed with a soft chuckle. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to harness that power so that you can use it more intentionally."

"You think I can learn to do that?" Kagome asked, brightening noticeably.

"Keh. 'Course," Inuyasha immediately declared, grinning down at her.

"With some practice," the monk interjected, raising a cautionary finger.

Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha and Kagome, and once he stood before them, she had to look up to meet his golden eyes. "There is a source, and there is a conduit." The taiyoukai reached out with deliberate slowness to tap the hilt of his half-brother's sword, which crackled faintly as it responded to his youki. "The source is useless without a means to unlock its potential. Similarly, the conduit must be strong enough to give shape to the power flowing through it. If either is weak, neither will amount to anything."

Kagome listened carefully, and after a moment's consideration, she made the obvious connection. "You're saying that Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's conduit!"

The hanyou shot his older brother a startled look, and Miroku hummed thoughtfully. "But in Kagome-sama's case, she is possibly the Shikon no Tama's conduit?"

She frowned at the implication. "Do you mean that the Jewel is _using_ me?"

Miroku quickly said, "Not exactly, Kagome-sama…"

The miko nodded slowly. "I suppose so, because I probably wouldn't _have_ any spiritual powers if it weren't for the Jewel."

"Unlocking that kind of power and channeling it in useful ways—that's no small feat. Sesshoumaru-sama is correct; it will require great strength."

"She is not weak," the taiyoukai remarked quietly.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at his brother's assertion, but all he said was, "Yeah… Kagome's strong. She can do it."

"Let's see if our host is in a fit state to take on a student, shall we?" Miroku genially suggested, moving towards the doorway.

As they went in search of Mushin to see what he might have to say on the matter, Kagome replayed Sesshoumaru's words in her mind. _Did he mean what he said, or is he just doing what's necessary to goad me into meeting his expectations?_ She didn't want to be so suspicious of the taiyoukai's motives, but some part of her heart was warning her to be cautious about assumptions. _Just because he said I'm not weak __doesn't__ mean that he thinks I'm strong._

Miroku's rubbed his chin. "So… what about _you_, Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you the source or the conduit of the considerable power you wield?"

The taiyoukai lifted his chin a fraction and calmly stated, "I am _both_."

"Both?" the monk echoed, mildly started by the flat assertion.

"Hnn."

"Smug bastard," Inuyasha muttered with a shake of his head.

Kagome's giggle trailed off, and her steps dragged as her thoughts whirled. _Training. To Sesshoumaru-sama, this is a matter of training. If Inuyasha needed his brother's disdain to show his true mettle… and Shippo needed his teacher's approval to firm his resolve… what does Sesshoumaru-sama think __I__ need in order to learn this lesson? _The thought that the taiyoukai might have confidence in her was enormously flattering, but… Kagome didn't want any compliments if they were merely a means to an end.

* * *

**End Notes:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #11—Forgotten. 906 words.


	69. Insight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of speculation… especially for the colluding monks. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken for the once-over… and to my baituh, JMaxwell for the spot check.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 12, 2009.

* * *

**Insight**

Mushin encouraged Kagome to sit before of him and began with simple questions. "Have you ever been able to sense _youki_ before?"

"Sometimes," she replied. "But that's nothing special; Miroku and Sango are both able to sense youkai and oppressive auras and… ominous clouds…"

The old monk chuckled. "That may be true, but they're both warriors. They've honed their ability to detect an enemy by long hours of training and years of experience. I understand that this is not the case for you?"

"No… I'm not really trained."

"Yet, you _are_ a miko?"

"Well, where I come from, there are no more miko or youkai. I'm not sure I really count as a _real_ miko, but it's a label people here understand."

Mushin hummed and nodded. "But your friends say you show a certain aptitude for spiritual things. You are more sensitive than most to _youki_, and you have the ability to purify it."

"Yeah. At first, the only thing I could sense were the Jewel shards, but after a while, we figured out that I could use arrows and… zap things."

"Could you describe the feeling you get from the shards?" he asked.

"They pull," Kagome answered readily. Giving it more thought, she tried to be more specific. "There's a tiny tug, like a thread. I can feel them on the very edge of my mind, like almost hearing something, but not quite… like the echo of a whisper." Kagome laughed in embarrassment. "It sounds silly when I try to put it into words."

"Not at all," Mushin assured her just as the door slid open and Miroku entered, closing it behind him. "Are the arrangements made?"

"They are indeed!" the younger monk cheerfully replied, coming to kneel beside his mentor.

"Ah, good." Fixing Kagome with black eyes that held a twinkle, Mushin announced, "We will try a little experiment now… to test these nascent abilities."

"I should warn you, I'm not very good with tests," she replied, smiling weakly.

Miroku chuckled, and said, "Think of it as Blind Man's Bluff, then."

Mushin waved carelessly towards her face and instructed, "Close your eyes and try to duplicate what happened during your game. Can you tell me where Miroku is located inside this room?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, her brows furrowing in concentration, but it was no use. "I assume he's still sitting there," she replied vaguely, pointing to the place by Mushin's side.

"It looks like my undefeated streak remains just that," remarked a voice behind her right shoulder.

Kagome jumped in surprise. "Miroku-sama, you moved!"

"You didn't sense anything from him… or me, for that matter?" Mushin inquired while his accomplice reclaimed his seat.

"No, nothing."

"Humans are out… worth a try though," the old man murmured.

Miroku smiled. "Not _all_ humans are out. Kagome-sama, try again, but this time, tell us where Kohaku-kun is."

She complied, immediately pointing towards the wall. "He's that way—not too far, but not inside this building."

Mushin's eyebrows shot up. "So, you can locate those who bear a shard? Could be useful for keeping track of one another."

"I hadn't considered that," Miroku mused aloud.

"Moving on," the old monk said, sounding rather smug. "How about your hanyou friend? He's half human, but there's _youki_ in him, too."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried again, reaching and stretching as best she could, but feeling like she was stumbling in the darkness. After several fruitless minutes, she grumbled, "Finding Sesshoumaru-sama was so easy; he was just… there!"

"Keep in mind that our taiyoukai is one of the strongest demons we've ever encountered," Miroku soothed. "It's no wonder his presence burned so brightly in your mind's eye. You'll able to find Inuyasha; don't give up before you've really begun."

"Oh!" she exclaimed several moments later, then burst into giggles. "He's on the roof!" Pointing straight up, she practically glowed with pleasure over her accomplishment.

"Hmm… and probably eavesdropping," Miroku said, raising his voice slightly.

"Good, good," Mushin murmured, clapping his hands to call them to order. "Now… can you find Sesshoumaru-sama?

"I… already looked for him, actually. I thought he would be easier to find since I'd glimpsed him earlier, but…." She shrugged in defeat.

"That's understandable, Kagome-sama," Miroku said wisely.

"Think of it this way," Mushin suggested. "You sense the Shikon no Tama's shards because they call to you. They wish to return to you because you are the Jewel's caretaker—by right, or by birth, or perhaps by the will of Midoriko-sama herself. Whatever the reason, even the smallest sliver reaches out to you, and you are able to find them when you reach back."

"Maybe…" Kagome said slowly, "but that doesn't explain why I could sense Sesshoumaru-sama earlier… but I can't find him now."

"But it _does_, child," Mushin tutted.

A smile lurked in Miroku's tone as he said, "A taiyoukai of his strength and ability is only found if they wish to be."

"It's simple, really. You were reaching out, trying to connect with someone. At that time, he reached back."

* * *

**End Notes:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #13—Experiment. 843 words.

Also, many thanks are offered to those of you who are members of the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild), which recently posted its year-end awards. _Imperceptible_ received the high honor of being voted **Best Characterization of 2008 **for Sesshoumaru-sama's portrayal.


	70. Inclusion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick scene… especially for the one who's included. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 9, 2009.

* * *

**Inclusion**

When Inuyasha announced their imminent departure, Sesshoumaru walked out the door. He wanted no part in longwinded well wishes and fare wells. Too late, the taiyoukai realized he'd underestimated the situation.

"_There_ he is!" Miroku sang out.

"Ah, good," Mushin replied.

The entire company strolled his way, and since he refused to flee before mere humans, Sesshoumaru stood his ground and was quickly penned in. He loftily endured the leave-taking rituals, sparing his half-brother a faintly mocking smirk when the miko elbowed Inuyasha into expressing his gratitude. Sesshoumaru _enjoyed_ that… right up until Kagome's other elbow connected with his person.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection theme for Week 25—Elbow. 100 words.


	71. Enviable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in his snowbound ficlet… especially for the one who's keeping warm. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted on January 21, 2009.

* * *

**Enviable**

Ah-Un did a fair job as trailblazer, pushing through snow banks at a steady, plodding pace. The rest of their entourage proceeded single-file, with Kagome struggling along next to last in line. Even though the others had trampled down a kind of path for her to follow, she floundered clumsily through hip-deep drifts. Determined to keep up, Kagome doggedly put one foot in front of the other. If nothing else, the exercise was definitely keeping her warm. As she panted and grunted her way through a shallow ditch that had been camouflaged by the snow, she glanced back to see how their rear-guard was faring… and stopped in her tracks.

Sesshoumaru looked as cool and composed as ever, pacing along with a faraway look in his eyes. He paid no mind to the pitiful slogging of his companions. In fact, he'd chosen to walk several paces to the right of the wide furrow they'd created. The taiyoukai strolled over the top of the pristine snowfield without leaving so much as a footprint. _So amazing! So effortless! So… unfair!_

Kagome felt a momentary pang of envy, then scolded herself for letting her weariness get the better of her. _It's not his fault he's so… well, enviable._ If _she_ could walk on air, she certainly wouldn't be dragging her sorry self through snow banks. She might envy his skill, his grace, his confidence, and even a few of his youkai abilities… but she didn't envy _him_. _So distant. So cautious. So… alone. _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest 68—Dogged. 250 words.


	72. Thaw

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short interlude… especially for the one whose outlook has changed the most. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 16, 2009.

* * *

**Thaw**

"This is nice, isn't it, Kohaku-kun?" Kagome asked cheerfully, gesturing broadly towards their surroundings. The youth's pace had lagged until it matched Kagome's own dawdling steps.

"A day like this is cruel," he quietly asserted after gazing around with too-solemn eyes.

The miko looked around in genuine confusion. "How can you _say_ that? It's so _beautiful_ today!" After long weeks of piercing cold, the weather had finally turned in their favor. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and unseasonably warm breezes made it feel more like late March than late January. "It's like springtime!"

The boy's sad eyes met hers, and with a shake of his head, he said, "It isn't, though. Winter will be back in a day or two, and all this melting snow will refreeze, harder and more dangerous than before." He cast a furtive glance towards his sister before adding, "Those days will feel much harsher and more discouraging because of this thaw."

It was rare for Kohaku to speak so freely, and the bleakness of his outlook saddened Kagome. Glancing back towards their silent rear guard, she called, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you can tell when the weather is changing, right?" They waited for the taiyoukai to reach them so they could converse without raising their voices. "Will there be another storm soon?"

"The boy is correct," he replied without sparing them so much as a glance.

"That's why it's cruel," Kohaku repeated as they fell in step with the tall youkai. "It can't last."

"Maybe it _won't_ last, but that doesn't have to stop us from enjoying a fine day while its here," Kagome argued. "Think of it this way—the thaw is a reminder that spring is worth hoping for!"

"The miko is also correct," Sesshoumaru remarked, surprising himself as much as his companions.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #26—Pierce. 300 words.


	73. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this close call… especially for the one who was wrapped up in her story. I can sympathize. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 30, 2009.

* * *

**Close Call**

Kagome was so wrapped up in the story she was telling the kids that she was the last to notice the strange hush that had descended on the rest of their group. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rasped in an urgent half-whisper.

Miroku's frantic waving finally caught her eye; she paused mid-sentence and cocked her head in confusion as Sango pointed wildly towards the sheer cliffs overhead. Inuyasha mouthed something, but Kagome didn't catch his meaning, either. "What? I can't hear you!" she called out, causing the hanyou to shake his head furiously.

As Kagome drew breath to ask another question, a hand came around from behind and clamped firmly over her mouth. "Miko." Warm breath ghosted over her ear, and she felt the prickle of claws against her cheek. "If you do not wish to bury your friends, curb your tongue." Sesshoumaru gently turned her face so she could see the overhanging ice and snow that endangered them all, and a tremble worked its way through her body once she understood the threat. She nodded shakily, and the taiyoukai loosened his hold but did not withdraw his touch completely. "You are _capable_ of silence?" he inquired smoothly.

Kagome's eyes flashed up at him, but a retort died on her lips the instant she realized that Sesshoumaru _might_ actually be… teasing.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #28—Hush. The original word count for the contest was 100 words, but this version is slightly expanded. 218 words.


	74. Sentimentality

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small tragedy… especially for the one who doesn't understand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted on February 16, 2009.

* * *

**Sentimentality**

"Kagome! Get down!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru turned in time to see the sickling winds tearing towards the miko. She screamed and dove for cover, evading the attack, but only just; spiraling blades of _youki_ sheared off a section of her hair.

"_No_!" she wailed, once she realized what had happened.

The taiyoukai couldn't understand why she made such a fuss over the loss. "It'll grow," Inuyasha remarked gruffly, and Sesshoumaru silently agreed. However, the miko only glared fiercely and refused to speak to the hanyou for the rest of the day.

Later that evening, Kagome sniffled morosely while the taijiya evened out the mess with a pair of scissors. "It'll grow," Sango soothed, and Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why _her_ words were acceptable when his brother's had been rebuffed.

When they broke camp the next morning, Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's loitering. As soon as the hanyou thought no one was looking, he plucked up a curling lock of Kagome's hair, tucking it into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru contemplated his brother's retreating form, then strolled towards the pile of glossy black hair. _An odd sentimentality._ Perhaps this hair fixation was a human trait. _Why scavenge castoff pieces? A thing desired should be claimed wholly._

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #22—Lock. 200 words.


	75. Tea House

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this excursion… especially for the one whose reputation remains intact. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess. Wholehearted congratulations are also extended for the launch of her new series _Rin-ne_!

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who helps keep things tidy around here.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 23, 2009.

* * *

**Tea House**

It didn't take youkai senses to know that there was a wayside rest around the next bend. Chill breezes carried the sharp smell of a fire along with the underlying sweetness of grilling… "Dango!" Shippo cheered and immediately clambered onto the resident accountant's shoulder. "Hey, Miroku, do we have enough money? Can we buy some? Please? I'm _starving_! Kagome's been out of ninja food _forever_, and dumplings are _almost_ as good!"

The monk made a show of patting his robes before pulling out the knotted cord on which several coins had been threaded. "I think we can manage something," he chuckled, giving the money a playful jingle.

Kagome's stomach rumbled in anticipation of the treat, drawing more attention than she would have liked. "Yeah, I guess we could all use a break," Inuyasha gruffly announced. With a whoop, Shippo raced ahead.

"Let's hope they're not frightened of kitsune," Sango remarked in an undertone.

Kagome frowned, saying, "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"_They_ don't know that," the taijiya reminded her, picking up the pace as Rin hopped off of Ah-Un's back and trotted after the kit. "Better safe then sorry!"

"Most villages—especially ones this remote—don't take kindly to youkai," Miroku pointed out. "I don't think we'll have any trouble of that sort _here_, though," he added as a small structure came into view.

The tea house was a nothing more than a simple hut—weathered and welcoming. It nestled against a sheltering slope, tucked between the curving road and a thick stand of evergreens. While Miroku ducked inside to place an order, Kagome gratefully took a seat on one of the benches out front, leaning back against the grey-green planks and stretching out her legs. Shippo and Rin had already claimed the second bench, but they made room so that Sango and Kohaku could join them. Jaken seemed content to sprawl out on Ah-Un's broad back, and Kagome would have felt rather left out if Kirara hadn't jumped up and made herself comfortable on her lap.

Closing her eyes, the miko tilted her head back to catch the warmth of the sun. She could hear Miroku inside, good-naturedly haggling with the proprietor over the cost of feeding such a large group. Kagome was mentally cheering him on as he angled for an extra plate of dumplings when two other voices tugged her attention in another direction.

"You sure they won't cause any trouble?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hnn."

"Keh… I ain't so sure," grumbled the hanyou.

Careful not to dislodge the little neko-youkai, Kagome scooted to the end of her bench and peered around the corner of the hut; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood side by side, gazing into the forest._ Together, but not united._ Even when they were being civil, a tension remained, undercurrents of defensiveness and ambivalence clashing in the space between them. _How long before they stop reminding each other that they __don't__ get along and admit that they __could__?_ As she considered their adversarial body language, Kagome realized that the answer to her own question might just be _never_.

"We've got shards, and that can change everything," Inuyasha pressed.

"Why ask for advice if you do not want it?" Sesshoumaru inquired blandly.

The hanyou scowled. "I ain't calling your opinion into question; I just want to be sure."

"I am sure." Then, as if to demonstrate his supreme lack of concern over whoever 'they' were, he turned his back on the woods.

Kagome squeaked and hastily retreated, but it was too late; her eavesdropping been spotted. She flushed in embarrassment as Sesshoumaru rounded the corner of the tea house, his brother hot on his heels. "I'm just sayin' it's a mistake to let our guard down," Inuyasha persisted stubbornly.

"Then, by all means… guard," Sesshoumaru replied dismissively. With a sweep of silk and hair, he took a seat on the opposite end of Kagome's bench, pointedly closing his eyes.

If this demonstration was calculated to annoy Inuyasha, it worked magnificently. The hanyou bristled and might have given vent to his temper if Miroku hadn't reappeared at that exact moment. "My, my… I step out for a matter of minutes, and already you're quarreling?"

Inuyasha pushed his hands into his sleeves, making a visible effort to rein himself in. "It's nothing," he muttered grumpily. Ignoring the benches, the hanyou chose a nearby tree to lean against.

Kagome didn't miss the fact that he kept his eyes trained on the forest, but before she could voice any questions, an old woman exited the tea house, carrying a large tray. She distributed several plates of _dango_ for them to share, and Kagome eagerly snagged a skewer of the smooth, cream-colored dumplings from Miroku, who took the seat between she and Sesshoumaru after making sure Inuyasha was well-supplied. Conversation ebbed while everyone munched, and after a few minutes, the woman reappeared with a steaming pot of green tea. This time, Kagome paid more attention to her, and she noticed that the old woman didn't seem surprised or concerned by their mixed company. "Miroku-sama, did you warn her that there were youkai in our group?" she whispered.

The monk smiled enigmatically. "I did not."

As the old lady politely offered tea to Sesshoumaru, Kagome murmured, "She didn't bat an eye at any of us. I thought you said that villagers in remote places would be scared of youkai."

"Normally, that would be the case," Miroku easily agreed. "This village is a little different, though."

"Village?" she echoed, glancing around. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Come to think of it, isn't that kind of odd? Where do the people who run this tea house get their supplies?"

"Oh, there's a village all right," the monk smiled. She could tell he was teasing her, but she was missing the joke.

"Miko," interrupted Sesshoumaru. "Have you truly not noticed?"

Kagome shrank back from the reprimand in his tone. "Oi, leave off," called Inuyasha from his post. "What they're trying to tell you is that we're close to a village, but it's a youkai village."

"Really? How can you tell?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've seen a few before." Nodding towards a snow-packed trail leading up the forested slope, he added, "You can just see the path back here; it ain't far."

"Can I see?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, but she wasn't ready to give up this chance. "I'd like to visit a youkai village."

"I wouldn't mind the opportunity, either," Miroku interjected. "As Shippo-kun pointed out, we are woefully low on supplies."

"They would hide from you," Sesshoumaru calmly declared, not bothering to open his eyes.

"But not from _you_," the monk cheerfully countered. "I'm sure we could do business if they believed we were the lowly retainers of a great and powerful taiyoukai."

Miroku didn't even flinch when golden eyes pinned him. "Flattery is pointless."

"They'll avoid human contact beyond this tea house, but the fact that this wayside rest exists suggests that they aren't opposed to commerce," Miroku reasoned. "If you accompanied us, they would be less likely to consider us a threat."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, confused. "When we thought this was a human village, Sango was worried that Shippo would frighten these people. Now, you're saying this is a youkai village, and they consider humans a threat?"

"Exactly!" Miroku grinned. "I'm a monk and you're a miko. Look at it from the poor, innocent youkai's point of view. You're quite capable of… how do you put it… 'zapping' them."

Sesshoumaru huffed in what could either have been amusement or annoyance, and Inuyasha waved the idea away. "There's no way we're taking Jewel shards into the middle of a bunch of youkai; that's just asking for trouble."

"If they were after the Shikon no Tama, wouldn't they have tried something already?" Kagome asked.

"Probably," the hanyou admitted, his golden eyes pleading for understanding. "I'm _trying_ to keep everyone safe."

"I know," she replied, giving him a wistful smile. "I suppose it's silly to want to do some sightseeing. Say… what kind of youkai live in this village?"

"Tanuki." Everyone seemed surprised that Miroku was first to answer, and he chuckled wryly. "I spent many years with Hachi; the signs are unmistakable."

"The monk is correct," Sesshoumaru quietly confirmed.

"That makes sense," Sango commented. "A tanuki can take human form, which makes this tea house possible, but they're usually shy and peaceable. It wouldn't be as dangerous as facing an enclave of demon bats… or kitsune, for that matter."

Shippo pulled a face and hopped off the bench. Placing himself in front of Sesshoumaru, he asked, "Can I go, too? I'll keep Kagome safe if you bring us to the village."

Sesshoumaru's blank stare was impossible to interpret, and a cacophony of voices surged to fill the silence—everyone talking at once.

"A few provisions would make the homeward journey…"

"Just a quick peek? This might be my only chance…"

"It ain't that I couldn't protect her myself, you little…"

"Rin will remain here," Sesshoumaru declared, rising to his feet. "A small group will cause less commotion." With that, he disappeared around the corner of the tea house, leaving the rest of them to sort out who would go and who would stay.

In the end, only Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha hastened after Sesshoumaru. The rest were left in Sango's keeping, with extra coin for more tea and dumplings as consolation. "I still don't understand why youkai would run a tea house for humans," Kagome remarked as she trudged after Miroku on the narrow track through the trees.

"I think it's smart," Inuyasha replied from behind her. "In your era, people are everywhere. If youkai are going to get by, they only have two choices—hide or blend in."

"Ah, I see," Miroku surmised. "These tanuki are ahead of the game, having established a legitimate business that gives them a footing in human society. A few blend in, supporting those who hide nearby."

At the top of the rise, Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting for them to catch up. Kagome held her breath as she peeped around the taiyoukai, excited for her first glimpse of a secret, hidden society. To her surprise, the collection of huts in the hollow below seemed rather commonplace. "It's very small," she murmured.

"Youkai are not city-builders," Sesshoumaru replied.

"This enclave probably only represents two or three clans," Miroku opined.

"You've been to one before?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Hachi's clan is hidden in the forests below Mushin's shrine; I first stumbled across them when I was twelve. It was much like this—right down to the water gardens. See?" Miroku pointed to a rock-lined pond near one of the larger huts. "That will doubtless be full of lotus flowers once summer arrives."

"It's gonna be hard to trade with these guys if they keep hiding," Inuyasha sighed.

"That central building looks like a promising place to make inquiries." Turning to Sesshoumaru, the monk bowed and said, "If milord wishes, this humble retainer will see to the provisions."

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin and warned, "As my 'humble retainer', do nothing you will later regret."

"Your inestimable reputation shall remain intact," Miroku promised before setting off towards the heart of the village.

Gazing after the monk, Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to follow him around?" he asked rhetorically. Meeting the taiyoukai's flat look, he said, "Right. I'll keep Miroku out of trouble. Kagome, stick close to Sesshoumaru, and you should be safe enough."

While Inuyasha trooped after Miroku, Kagome studied the settlement, picking out more huts that were tucked in among the trees. Some were rather whimsical. _That one has a tree growing right out of its roof… and the one over there is covered in mushrooms._ It was just different enough from human villages to give her a thrill. "Can we get closer?"

"That was the purpose of coming," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes, it was!" Kagome beamed up at him, though she hesitated. "But… I don't want anyone to be afraid of me."

"Hnn."

"What do you think I should do?" she persisted.

Golden eyes met hers squarely, and he replied, "Nothing."

"Umm… huh?"

"There is no need to change your behavior," the taiyoukai elaborated. "If you act as you normally do, there is little chance that any youkai would consider you a threat."

Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama… was that an insult?"

A brow arched. "It was an observation."

"It's an insulting observation," she snipped, showing a bit of temper.

Sesshoumaru gazed off into the trees, ignoring her pique. "Asking for unwanted opinions must be a human trait, since my brother is similarly afflicted."

"I'm not completely harmless, you know," she frowned.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Any youkai who overlooks the danger you represent has allowed themselves to be deceived by appearances."

Kagome blinked again. "Sesshoumaru-sama… was that a compliment?"

Gold eyes slanted her way. "I merely restated my previous observation in a more palatable manner."

His bluntness eradicated any comfort she might have taken from his diplomacy. _What did you expect from him—praise? _she chided herself. _This is Sesshoumaru-sama. _More stung than she cared to admit, she dared to ask, "So… you think that people underestimate me?"

He considered her question for a moment before inclining his head. "If they notice you at all."

Kagome recoiled as the barb struck deeply. "Oh," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking down the slope, leading her towards the youkai village. After several paces, though, he paused and spoke again. "Few see what they do not expect to see. Fewer still see what they do not wish to see." Turning his head just enough to meet her troubled gaze, he added, "They are fools; I am not."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #16—Cream. 2,291 words.


	76. Regret

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this blend of prose and poetry… especially for the one who's bitter. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 27, 2009.

* * *

**Regret**

In the bleak midwinter, Kagome struggled against consciousness and lost. _It hurts. _Lashes fluttered, but they were too heavy; and her weakness was rewarded with an ungentle prodding. _Who's there?_ Frosty wind made moan, but a voice resolved itself from the echoing muddle—angry, familiar.

"Oi, bastard, don't kick her!"

"It is effective."

"I ain't letting you hurt her any more than you already did!"

_Inuyasha._ Kagome wrinkled her nose and managed a squint. Dim and damp… beneath her, earth stood hard as iron. _A cave?_

"I did nothing."

"Exactly," Inuyasha muttered bitterly. "Just keep her awake until one of the others gets back; it's the _least_ you can do."

"Hnn."

In the drifting silence, Kagome reached for memories. A valley, its sides sheer as glass. A river, its water like a stone. A cry, its echo lingering in her throat. She tried to turn her head and winced, closing her eyes against the lancing pain. Her whimper of protest brought someone near—distant, familiar.

A hand brushed her cheek. "Do not sleep."

_Sesshoumaru._ Kagome blinked, and spots danced before her eyes, snow on snow. "What happened?"

"You fell," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

Kagome understood. _You let me fall._

* * *

**End Notes:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #32—Bleak. 200 words. **"In the Bleak Midwinter"** is a poem written by Christina Rossetti; it was posthumously published in Rossetti's _Poetic Works_ (1904). Text from the first stanza of this famous Christmas carol is woven through the prose of this ficlet… just because.

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:** May 5, 2009. I have written another S/K story, and I thought you might like to know about it. Here are a few fun facts: 1) Most of the story is complete. I'll be posting a chapter every weekday (Monday through Friday) until the tale is told. 2) It's an AU… which can be fun. I know I had fun writing it. 3) It's long. Sorta. 100 chapters. Honest. 4) It might just drive you crazy. Sorry about that. So, if you have a minute to spare (you won't need much more than that), you're invited to check out _**Impeccable**_.


	77. Convalescence

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these two small scenes… especially for the one who's finding generosity difficult to accept. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 4, 2009.

* * *

**Convalescence**

The village was prosperous enough to boast walls, but the guards weren't especially welcoming. Miroku stepped to the fore, requesting an audience with their leader, and when he returned, it was with a troubled face. "The daimyo has generously extended his hospitality for the duration of Kagome-sama's convalescence."

"I'm fine!" the young woman protested from her seat in Ah-Un's saddle. Spots of color rode high on pale cheeks, evidence of a worsening fever.

Sango helped her friend dismount, saying, "You _need_ a warm bed and hot food, Kagome-chan."

"There's just one small problem," Miroku interjected, turning apologetically towards Inuyasha. "Despite my repeated assurances, the daimyo's generosity only extends so far… and no further."

The hanyou swore under his breath, but after a quick glance her way, said, "Keh. So long as Kagome can rest for a few days, it doesn't matter."

"I don't understand," Kagome murmured.

"No demons," Sango solemnly explained, scratching Kirara's ears.

"But… why?"

"Justifiable fear," Sesshoumaru calmly answered, "…and the hatred it inspires."

* * *

That night, Kagome tossed and turned, finding it difficult to relax in luxury knowing her friends were forced to remain out in the cold. _If only I hadn't fallen_, she thought guiltily.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku whispered in the darkness. "Are you in pain?"

"Can't sleep."

He crossed to her side, and a cool hand briefly pressed against her forehead. "Stop fretting, Kagome-sama. They're out there so that you can be in here—recuperating. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste by worrying the night away," he gently chided.

"I'll try."

"Have you noticed that the daimyo has an unwelcome guest?" he asked lightly.

Tentatively, Kagome reached out, relying on her spiritual abilities to locate their lone sentinel. "Sesshoumaru-sama always does as he pleases."

"Mm-hmm," Miroku agreed. "He's very protective… when he's not being very stubborn."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #33—Rely. 300 words.


	78. Hinge

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of nighttime contemplation… especially for the one who understands the importance of importance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 8, 2009.

* * *

**Hinge**

Amber eyes peered serenely into the night sky, a quiet contemplation that betrayed none of Sesshoumaru's inner perturbation. He was youkai; centuries could slip by without ever touching him, but that didn't mean he was immutable. _That which is important never changes. That which becomes important changes everything._

Three people had forced him to reevaluate his stance: his father, his brother, his ward. _Youkai, hanyou, human… and now, the miko._ By withholding his protection in an ill-conceived demonstration of indifference, he had damned himself to this crossroads.

Regret was powerful… and troublesome. The harshest of teachers, it revealed the true inclinations of a heart, but that knowledge came at a steep price. _Loss_. Sesshoumaru understood regret's nature enough to be wary of its influence. Thrice, his path had been diverted by its pang; so he strove to live without it—unassailable, unwavering, untouchable.

Sitting upon the daimyo's rooftop, the taiyoukai closed his eyes and indulged in a grimace. Once again, regret had become the hinge upon which his fate would turn. He must decide why the miko's fever burned like shame within his breast. _Is it because she is important to the cause, or is it because she is important?_

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #34—Amber. 200 words.


	79. Declaration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this start to a new day… especially for the one who knows how to get what they want. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who catches me when my fingers stumble.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 7, 2009.

* * *

**Declaration**

Kagome buried her face in her pillow when her bedroom window slid open, admitting both a hanyou and a gust of cold air. Inuyasha sat on the floor beside her bed, silently waiting for her to acknowledge him, and with a sigh, she lifted her head and squinted at her clock. _Almost eight… could be worse._ After a lengthy yawn and stretch, she offered a resigned but not unkind, "Good morning."

He slouched down against the mattress at his back and exhaled gustily. "Keh… guess so."

"I'm not supposed to go back for a few more days," she prompted, wondering what had brought him through the well.

"I know that," he returned gruffly.

_Someone's not happy._ Deciding to wait him out, Kagome sat up in bed, pulling her blankets around her shoulders. However, when his stubborn silence outlasted her store of patience, she reached over and gave his sidelock a gentle tug. "Did something happen?"

"Kinda."

"Is there anything I can do?" she cautiously asked.

Golden eyes finally met hers, and she was surprised by how much inner conflict they revealed. "Yeah," he muttered, almost too softly for her to hear.

"Inuyasha, is something _wrong_?" Kagome demanded, fear sharpening her tone.

"Nah… it's nothing bad. It's just something hard to ask."

She smiled reassuringly, saying, "I'd think by now you'd know you can ask me anything. What is it?"

With a soft grunt of acceptance, Inuyasha reached into the collar of his _suikan_, extracting a folded piece of parchment that looked suspiciously like one of Miroku's sutra papers. He wordlessly handed it over and gave her the chance to look it over before explaining. "My bastard of a half brother wasn't real happy that we ran short on supplies during our last trip. It ain't so bad during other seasons since we can hunt and forage for most of what we need, but in the winter…." He trailed off with a shrug.

"So, this is a list of supplies he wants me to bring back," Kagome gathered.

"Yeah. Miroku thought it was a good idea, too, so he wrote this up. If we're careful, it's supposed to see us through for a couple weeks on the road."

Kagome nodded. "The only problem is that there's no way this will fit in my pack. How are we supposed to carry it all?"

Inuyasha snorted. "He thought of that, too." The hanyou dragged into view something he'd brought through the well.

Almost immediately, Kagome recognized the two roomy bags that normally hung from Ah-Un's saddle. She opened her arms, and he obligingly passed one to her. The leather was soft to the touch and still carried the spicy scent of the sticky mixture Jaken was always working into the two-headed steed's harnesses. She took a moment to admire the sturdy fastener before testing the depth of one of the bags. "These will be a big help!" she exclaimed. Not only would they triple the amount of food she could bring back, but by placing the heaviest items in Ah-Un's packs, her own load would be significantly diminished.

Kagome turned her attention again to the list, and Inuyasha cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Is it too much?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she replied distractedly. "It's better to have a little extra along anyhow, right?"

"I ain't talking about how much food there is," Inuyasha retorted, giving her another conflicted look. "I was thinking more about… the cost."

"Oh," Kagome breathed, understanding. "I'll have a little chat with Mama about that. Maybe we can work out a trade, like before?" Inuyasha straightened and nodded, and Kagome went back to reading the carefully compiled list of supplies. "I see Shippo's suggestions were added… and aren't these Rin's favorite snacks?"

"The houshi did take suggestions, so probably. He _better_ have put ramen on there."

"As if we'd forget your ramen," Kagome teased. In a moment, an even bigger smile spread across her face. "I knew it!" she crowed.

"Huh? What?"

"Look at this," she urged, pointing to the bottom of Miroku's list. A final item had been added in a different hand, the strokes bold and elegant.

Inuyasha sniffed, half in derision. "Sneaky bastard added something himself. What is it?"

"Tea," Kagome smiled.

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Big surprise, there."

Kagome shook her finger at him. "Don't downplay my accomplishment, Inuyasha. It's taken _months_ to get Sesshoumaru-sama to declare himself."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I've been trying for ages to figure out what his favorite kind of tea is."

"Why?"

"So I can have plenty on hand," she explained. "But Sesshoumaru-sama was being…"

"…a bastard?" Inuyasha helpfully interjected into her moment's hesitation.

"Uncooperative," she finished with more tact. "I have no idea why he'd want to hide his true preferences from me, but I had a hunch that this was the one he was partial to."

"So you buy that one a lot?"

"Nope!" Kagome beamed. "I stopped buying it altogether."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "You wanted to figure out his preferences… but once you had it nailed, you took it away? Why?"

"To prove I was right!" she grinned, pointing at the list. "This request is as good as an admission that this _is_ his favorite tea!"

A smirk spread slowly across Inuyasha's face. "Sneaky bastard got out-snuck."

"Yep," she preened, before turning serious. "Give me a few minutes to change, and after breakfast, we can go shopping. We need to go to a fancy tea shop for his lordship… and there's plenty of room for extra ramen, too."

"I'll see if there's some work I can do for the old man… to trade," he announced, letting himself out of the room.

Once he was gone, Kagome took a few extra moments to savor her tiny triumph._ I knew it, and he knew I knew it! All he had to do was ask... and he did!_ It was probably silly to be so excited over such a small matter, but Kagome couldn't wait to finally give the taiyoukai what he'd been silently wishing for.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #17—Pillow. 1,011 words.


	80. Cover

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this requisite hot springs scenario… especially for the one who's attempting to cover her assets. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 18, 2009.

* * *

**Cover**

Kagome and Rin dawdled in the spring, reluctant to leave the steaming waters, now clouded by soap suds and scented by shampoo. The child wasn't ready to go back to their nearby camp and the prosaic reality of bedtime, and Kagome didn't mind indulging her. As far as she was concerned, every little girl needed someone to tell their secrets to, and trading confidences with Rin was easy. "Are you _sure_ you don't have a favorite?" the miko prodded.

Small brows furrowed in concentration. "If Rin picked one, wouldn't the other be sad?"

"How about this," Kagome proposed. "You choose the one _you_ like best, and I'll claim the other for _my_ favorite… then, they'll both be special to someone."

Rin's eye's widened in amazement, and her smile was dazzling. "Rin will choose Un."

"Then this Kagome's heart shall belong to Ah," the miko returned with superior formality, sending the girl into a fit of giggles.

Just then, the sound of arguing reached their ears, and Kagome easily picked out Inuyasha's voice as it carried through the trees. "Damn it all, Sesshoumaru… stop! You can't…."

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, dropping lower into the water.

"Rin does not know."

"It ain't proper…!" the hanyou protested, much nearer, now. "Are you even listening?"

"No," came the unmistakable voice of his brother.

"Aw, shit. Kagome!" Inuyasha called, "If you ain't dressed, you better… damn."

Sesshoumaru burst onto the scene, tall and white in the moonlight, his sword ominously drawn. "Rin, go to Jaken," the taiyoukai ordered.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the child exclaimed, and without hesitation, she climbed over the rocky verge and trotted off down the path towards camp… without a stitch on.

The miko was still staring after her when Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Kagome, you need to go back, too."

"No." Sesshoumaru's eyes slanted her way, and she sank deeper into the water.

"Something's _coming_!" Inuyasha explained. "We'll hold it here, but you need to…"

"No!" she reiterated, glaring at the males towering over her.

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "Your reason?"

"I'm _naked_!"

"That is beside the point," he remarked flatly.

"It most certainly is _not_!" she argued hotly.

The taiyoukai huffed and looked towards his brother, but the furiously-blushing hanyou was doing his best to look anywhere but at Kagome. Her chin tilted saucily, declaring her triumph… and sealing her fate.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword… and swooped.

Kagome yelped in surprise as her arm was seized in a vice-like grip. Claws prickled against bare skin, and she shrieked when cold air hit her. In her panic, she scrabbled for something—_anything_—to block their view of her exposed body.

Sesshoumaru peered down at her with narrowed eyes. "Remove yourself."

"No."

"Miko, release me."

"You're not using this one," she retorted sullenly, pressing closer and tugging the fabric of his empty sleeve as far around her body as she could.

He tried to shrug her off, but she held her ground and glared; the standoff might have lasted longer if Inuyasha's _suikan_ hadn't hit Sesshoumaru full in the face. "Use that and get out of here," the hanyou snapped.

"Shut your eyes first," she primly demanded when the taiyoukai passed her the clothing.

"No," he coolly countered. "We are under attack."

Inuyasha swore and Tetsusaiga blazed to its full length as their attacker reached the clearing. Kagome hissed, "If you peek, I'll purify you."

"Hnn… perhaps we should consider exposing you to Naraku?"

When she hit Sesshoumaru with the full force of her indignation, he was unable to cover a small gasp as she pushed a jolt of spiritual energy past his defenses. Kagome scurried back to camp, swathed in fire-rat and self-satisfaction.

* * *

**End Note:** The drabble version of Cover was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and the Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #35—Block. My contest entry was 400 words, however, this is the expanded version, which stands at 611 words.


	81. Distribution

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this anachronistic installment… especially for the one who carries strange traditions into the past. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 21, 2009.

* * *

**Distribution**

Kagome gave the final ribbon a tug and a pat, then sat back to admire her handiwork—twelve small boxes of homemade chocolate. _I think this will work._ With a pleased smile, she reached for a paper sack and began loading her gifts into it.

She'd been carrying the tradition of Valentine's Day to the feudal era for the past few years, and usually, she just brought one big box to pass around. _Sharing with friends, that's all this is_—a modern tradition that provided an excuse to treat those she cared about most. But this year, there were new people to consider… and some of them weren't very good at participating. She _knew_ there was no way Sesshoumaru would join in if she simply made a present of chocolate to the group, and she really wanted him to be included. So, she'd hatched her scheme.

With a little extra time and effort, she'd created individual packages, and she'd taken excruciating care to make sure that all the ones for the guys were _exactly_ the same. No one was favored; no one was left out. The only problem was that by doing things this way, she'd have to distribute the chocolates personally. Since she'd never fully explained the romantic overtones that the holiday carried in her time, her friends had no way of knowing that girls usually used these chocolates to declare their feelings for that one, special boy. _Grow up, Kagome. You're not in middle school anymore._ _What they don't know shouldn't embarrass you._

* * *

Sesshoumaru distanced himself from the clamor within the cramped confines of the old miko's hut by tuning it out. He gazed with dramatic disinterest towards a spot just above and to the left of the door, wondering why his presence was even required. Nothing of consequence was being discussed, and he was eager to escape the crowded room. He was just calculating the distance to the door when Rin's delighted exclamation drew his attention back to the latest source of the child's ever-blooming joy. _Her._

His half-brother's miko was newly returned after several days' absence, laden with baggage and brimming with enthusiasm. As he watched, she placed a small box in Rin's outstretched hands. A quick glance around the group confirmed that while his mind had been elsewhere, the miko had been busy. The old miko and the female taijiya already held similarly beribboned packages, and she was presenting another to the two-tail, who mewed happily.

"You've outdone yourself this year, Kagome-sama," the monk declared warmly. "Dare I hope to be similarly favored?"

"Wait your turn," she replied, smiling at the man and his wheedling ways.

The kitsune was next, and then Rin and Shippo were sent with a box each for Ah and Un. This extravagance initially surprised the taiyoukai… until he decided it didn't. _How like her to include not only the sum, but its parts._

Meanwhile, she had reached the broken boy. "What is this for?" Kohaku quietly inquired, voicing the question at the forefront of Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Valentine's Day—a special festival, I guess you could say," she explained. "It's a time when girls… umm… _everyone _gives sweets to their friends."

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one who noticed Kagome's hasty correction. The monk perked up, and recognizing the implications, he pounced. "You never mentioned that only _girls_ participate in this tradition," he cheerfully pried. "Perhaps you haven't told us the whole story behind this Valentine's Day of yours?"

"Don't be silly, Miroku-sama," the miko quickly retorted, although color suffused her cheeks.

The taiyoukai narrowly watched her as she returned to her bag, withdrawing yet another small box, and his brow arched at the direction she took with it. Jaken was completely unprepared when Kagome knelt before him, and Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at the little youkai's panicky expression once he realized he was cornered. _He will not escape the miko's generosity… oh… damn. _Belatedly, the taiyoukai realized he was also a likely target, and his eyes flew towards the door… and the monk who stood between him and freedom. Smiling. Knowingly. _Damn_.

Long fingers fanned and curled in a silent display of irritation, and amber eyes slanted back towards the miko, who was murmuring softly. "This is for you, Jaken-sama. Please accept this as a token of my appreciation."

"For what, human?" the little youkai returned suspiciously.

"You are a person I admire, Jaken-sama," she replied in a whisper that didn't elude youkai ears. "Thank you for taking such good care of Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin-chan."

"I don't do such things for the likes of you," he grumbled, but he stretched out clawed hands to accept her offering, and once she'd scooted away, he cradled the box to his chest, blinking misty eyes.

The monk made an elaborate bow, offering profuse gratitude when his turn finally arrived, and Sesshoumaru noted that Kagome's scent modulated in intensity as she moved on to shyly offer an identical box to Inuyasha. _The gifts are the same, but the sentiment behind them varies._

She returned to her bag, and Sesshoumaru managed to quell the expectant twinge that dared to interfere with his composure. _I am last. What does this mean?_ Depending upon the social conventions of her era, it could be a sign of respect… or reluctance. By the time he'd reminded himself that he didn't care, she was kneeling before him, waiting to be acknowledged.

"It's a tradition in my era to give gifts on this day," she said, sounding apologetic. "I hope you will accept this?" A box was offered up, and he took a deep breath, already dissecting the package's secrets. "I made chocolates."

The contents of the box smelled enticingly dark and sweet, but Sesshoumaru was more intrigued by the miko's obvious anticipation… and worry. Though he racked his brain, the only reason he could come up with as an explanation for that faint taint of fear threading through her scent was… _She thinks I will refuse?_

With great solemnity, he extended his hand towards her, palm upraised. His acceptance inspired a gentle swell of happiness to rise around her, and her smile held a note of triumph… which baffled him. While she hadn't singled him out, her response to him was singular.

She excused herself to help Kaede with tea, and a few moments later, Rin scurried over, eager to share her excitement. As he watched her efforts to tease open the ribbon knot, he noted small differences between his box and Rin's. Hers bore extra embellishments—silky-looking pink ribbons, an unusual, filmy openwork strand, and tucked beneath those, a card decorated with a heart-shaped wreath of unusual flowers. "What does Kagome-sama's message say?" Rin asked, passing the card to the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru fingered the heavy paper and perused it at length, but to his chagrin, the only portions he could read were Rin's name, which was written at the top of the card, and Kagome's, at the bottom. All the other letters were unfamiliar to him. "I do not know," he finally admitted, giving the note back.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin immediately burst out, calling the miko over. "Rin doesn't understand, and Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't, either."

She knelt before them, then scooted around to sit beside Rin so they could look at the card together. "This is called a Valentine, and the words are a poem… but they're in English. I didn't think Rin-chan would mind if she couldn't read the words since the flowers were so pretty," she explained, including Sesshoumaru with a glance. "I do know what it says."

"Can Kagome-sama read it to Rin?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Kagome agreed. Then speaking slowly, she recited the foreign poem. The words were strange to Sesshoumaru's ears, but the miko adopted a sing-songy rhythm and stressed the rhyme. "Roses are red; violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you."

"Rin _still_ does not understand!" the little girl exclaimed, looking properly awed by the miko's performance.

Using the floral embellishments on the card to illustrate, the miko translated the meaning of the words. Sesshoumaru had no way of judging whether the verse was particularly fine or clever, but the simple compliment contained within utterly charmed the girl. It stuck him as appropriate to compare Rin to the flowers she loved so well.

"Rin is sweet?" she asked, giving him a hopeful look.

Put on the spot, Sesshoumaru blinked, then murmured a noncommittal, "Hnn." It was enough to satisfy the child, who beamed happily at him.

"Sweets for the sweet!" Kagome cheerfully remarked, giving the girl a squeeze.

If anything, Rin's smile widened further. Pointing to the box perched upon the taiyoukai's knee, she announced, "Then, Sesshoumaru-sama is sweet, too!"

"Oh… erm," the miko floundered, trapped by her own words. Rin's eyes clouded somewhat at her hesitation, which had an interesting effect. Kagome's embarrassment waned, and though she assiduously avoided his steady gaze, she answered the girl with conviction. "Of course, Rin-chan. You probably know that better than anyone."

When Rin trotted off to show her precious Valentine to Kohaku and Shippo, Sesshoumaru snorted softly. "Sweet?"

The miko ducked her head at his tone, but she didn't quite back down. "It isn't the first word that comes to _my_ mind when I think of you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she admitted. "Although, I think everyone has _some_ sweetness to them; they just have different ways of showing it."

"That is a matter of opinion."

She met his scornfulness with an impatient huff. "My opinion might not matter, but _hers_ does. If Rin-chan says you're sweet, then you are… to her."

The miko excused herself, leaving Sesshoumaru to sort out the validity of her reasoning; however, he found his mind occupied by a much more perplexing question. _What __is__ the first word that comes to her mind when she thinks of me? _

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #18—Solemn. 1,633 words.


	82. Formidable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short discussion… especially for the formidable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 31, 2009.

* * *

**Formidable**

Kagome brought her worries to Inuyasha and then to Miroku, but while each had offered assurances, she was afraid they were telling her what they _wanted_ to believe rather than what was true. Experience and example had taught Kagome the dangers of half-truths and assumptions. They were the tools Naraku loved best, so they were the deceptions she hated most. Doubts led to divisions, and now, more than anything, they needed unity. _Even if the truth is difficult to hear, it's better than wondering._

Which brought her to Sesshoumaru—a youkai of few words. _When he isn't being blunt, he's cutting to the heart of a matter. _She trusted him to be honest, even if that honesty had a brutal edge.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" When amber eyes slanted her way, she asked, "Do you worry about Kohaku-kun?" A slender brow arched, and she immediately wished she'd given more thought to her phrasing. _All he has to say is 'no'… because __he__ doesn't worry… he's Sesshoumaru-sama…._

The taiyoukai's smooth voice interrupted her self-scolding. "Do you?"

She would have been speechless, if it wouldn't have cheated her of this chance. "Y-yes… He's _with_ us, but I'm not sure if that's the same as being free."

"The threads of Naraku's control are severed; they linger like cobwebs, gathering dust in the corners. In time, they will be swept away."

This time, she _was_ speechless.

"If Naraku plans to use the boy, he has underestimated that one."

Kagome followed his gaze to where Sango sat shoulder to shoulder with her sibling. "Do you mean… Sango?"

"She has lost much; she has the most to lose."

"I know she wants to avenge her village—her clan," Kagome ventured.

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head. "She fights to protect a brother and a prospective mate. _That_ makes her formidable."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #37—Cobweb. 300 words.


	83. Thief

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this fleeting glimpse… especially for the thief. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 6, 2009.

* * *

**Thief**

Poised. Ready.

Sesshoumaru crouched on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well, peering into the empty shaft with a predator's focus. Every sense was fixated on the point of connection between his time and hers, waiting for the first tremor of transition.

Curious. Jealous.

Who could say which was stronger; they conspired together to bring Sesshoumaru to this point. The future was barred to him, but glimpses of the intangible could be stolen. He was a thief.

Breathing. Listening.

For mere moments, scents lingered around her—strange, unrecognizable, tantalizing. Their insubstantial tendrils wove through clothing, clung to hair, whispering across the centuries.

Covert. Complex.

She'd never know how often he loitered upon this verge, anticipating that first breath, the sigh of time on which she rode. All unknowing, she informed him, gave away her secrets.

Caught. Held.

Heedless of _her_, he scrutinized the background of her life with voyeuristic fascination. Wafting scents for which he had no names, no reference, no comparison, and often, no liking—he imprinted them upon his memory.

There. Gone.

The challenge of an instant began and ended with her arrival, sending him reeling, sending him away with new mysteries to ponder, new certainties to keep.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #38—Focus. 200 words.


	84. Tagalongs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this glimpse of heroics… especially for the one who's tempted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 15, 2009.

* * *

**Tagalongs**

Signs of spring were growing more numerous, and the air's sharpness was mellowed by an earthy undertone that promised the arrival of green and growing things. Since it was too late in the day to cross the hilly range that stood in their path, the group stopped early and set up camp alongside a river. Its flow was swollen by melting snow, and the swiftly moving current chuckled and splashed past rock-strewn banks.

Shortly after they'd put their gear in order, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and with a muttered curse, he jogged upriver. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, hoping for some clue as to what was happening, but the taiyoukai simply watched him go. When he returned several minutes later, he wasn't alone. A passel of furry youngsters clambered around him, clinging to his legs; every few steps, he paused to try to shake them loose. "Who are _they_?" Kagome murmured in amusement.

"River otters," Sango chuckled. "They must live nearby."

"So _cute_!" the miko cooed.

Inuyasha grumbled his way into camp and quickly sought refuge in a tree. His fan club numbered seven, and according to the oldest, the hanyou had saved them from a 'big, scary demon'. After introductions were made, the newcomers soon took to the water, sporting in the frigid current and performing tricks to entertain their new friends. Shippo and Rin were ecstatic to have so many playmates, and Kagome was right in the thick of things, laughing and chatting. They were as precocious as they were playful, and Kagome was interested to learn that the littlest otter was recently orphaned. She doted on the toddler, petting her thick brown fur and tickling her until she earned squeaky chortles of innocent delight.

At sunset, the troupe drifted homeward, but Kagome's darling showed no interest in leaving. Little claws clutched her sweater, and she whimpered piteously. Looking around, she spotted Sesshoumaru, who'd quietly taken up a defensive position nearby. "She doesn't seem to want to leave," Kagome remarked uncertainly, then crooned, "Oo wants to stay wiff Kagome, doesn't oo?"

"Youkai are not pets for humans," the taiyoukai opined.

"Of course she's not a pet," Kagome declared loftily. "She's a person! Aren't you, sweetheart?"

The youngster peered up at him with large black eyes, and Sesshoumaru gazed back solemnly. "Hnn."

A clatter of rocks announced Inuyasha's hasty approach, and the hanyou gruffly addressed Kagome. "Put it back."

"She's not an 'it'!"

"Put _her_ back," he amended.

"She doesn't have a mother!" Kagome protested, tucking the little one under her chin.

"Maybe so, but she ain't alone."

"She _wants_ me."

"_No_, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the miko submissively dropped her gaze and set the otter down. The tiny youkai's lip trembled as the miko fled towards the campfire, and then she blinked up at Sesshoumaru, a finger stuck in her mouth.

With a longsuffering sigh, Inuyasha moved to follow Kagome, but he hesitated. Meeting his brother's gaze, he brusquely said, "Oi… you either."

Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly, then arched a brow in disbelief.

"Keh." Inuyasha nodded towards the taiyoukai's entourage. "You're just as bad as she is… maybe worse."

* * *

**End Note:** This is an expansion of a drabble that was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #39—Pet. The original was exactly 400 words, but this version weighs in at 524.


	85. Mutual

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this illustration of the adage that 'one good turn deserves another'… especially for the one who understands the intricacies of social obligation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 18, 2009.

* * *

**Mutual**

Whispers reached his ears, but Sesshoumaru let them flow past without paying any heed. The taiyoukai sat upon a sun-warmed stone step, leaning against the base of the _torii_ arch within earshot of the elderly miko's hut, and his presence was drawing covert attention. Thankfully, the villagers' curiosity was balanced by a healthy sense of caution, so his apparent doze remained undisturbed. There _was_ a certain strangeness to a demon's presence near their sacred place, so he hardly faulted the humans for remarking on the disparity.

Even he found it odd. _There cannot be many village priestesses who play hostess to youkai._ In his experience, the majority believed it was their duty to end his existence, even if they made their stand with knocking knees. Not this one, though. The old woman showed no fear, spoke with proper deference, and had been entrusted with Kagome's stock of teas during her absences through the well. Sesshoumaru accepted his evening cup from Kaede's hand, but it wasn't quite the same, somehow.

He was contemplating the possible variations in how the tea was brewed when the patter and shuffle of small feet intruded, and golden eyes drifted open to gaze placidly into the faces of Rin and Shippo. An arched a brow served as permission to speak, and Rin took a deep breath before launching into her tale. "Miroku-sama said that Inuyasha-sama said that Souta-kun said that we have to get back at Kagome-sama for our valentines! Will Sesshoumaru-sama help?"

Sesshoumaru considered her words, then inquired, "Souta-kun?"

"Kagome's brother," Shippo confidently supplied, his hands clasped behind his back.

Rin nodded eagerly. "Kagome-sama says that Souta-kun is littler than Kohaku-kun but bigger than Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding, but the girl wasn't done imparting information. "Souta-kun goes to school like Kagome-sama and knows many things!"

"And he likes games," the kitsune added, not to be outdone.

"But Souta-kun cannot play with Shippo-kun and Rin," the girl added sadly. "Souta-kun cannot get through the well."

"Do you think he's ever tried?" Shippo asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Rin does not know! Has Shippo-kun tried?"

The redhead looked sheepish. "Yeah… didn't work, though."

Sesshoumaru calmly watched to their conversation veer off-topic, marveling at Rin's ability to wander aimlessly and still reach a point. After a few minutes of pointless chatter, she earnestly gazed at him and said, "Souta-kun was _also_ given chocolates on Valentine's Day!"

"Kagome teased him about it, and Inuyasha heard!" Shippo elaborated.

"Souta-sama told Inuyasha-sama more about the festival of Valentine…" Rin began.

"…and there's a _catch_!" the kitsune exclaimed. "In Kagome's time, girls give chocolates to boys, and later, the boys have to do something in return!"

"Reciprocity," Sesshoumaru remarked.

The children exchanged glances and shrugs, then Shippo said, "No… we have to give Kagome a present."

"The miko did not mention this?"

The kitsune shook his head adamantly. "No! And Kagome always gives us chocolates, so we owe her _big_ time!"

"Inuyasha-sama says that Souta-sama says that White Day has special rules," Rin continued.

The miko hadn't relayed the particulars of this tradition, so obviously, she did not expect a return gift. However, it was equally apparent that her friends were planning to express their gratitude in some tangible way. As a fellow recipient of Kagome's generosity, he shared the weight of obligation. "Rules?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"It's got to be something white," Shippo said. "That's why they call it White Day."

"Hnn." The children peered at him expectantly, and he stifled a sigh. "What do you require?"

"We need Sesshoumaru-sama's help, please," Rin replied hopefully.

"It's our job to do the card," Shippo added.

"And Sesshoumaru-sama writes!" the girl concluded.

At this point, Shippo revealed what he held behind his back—a square of fine, white paper and one of the miko's futuristic writing instruments. The taiyoukai _almost_ reached out, just for the opportunity to examine the pen more closely, but he curbed his curiosity and remarked, "Surely the monk…"

"No way!" the kitsune blurted. "If we leave it to Miroku, he might write something perverted!"

_A valid point. _

"Rin wants Kagome-sama's gift to be extra nice!"

"We trust you," Shippo added, extending the precious paper.

"What will be written?"

"Rin does not know," the child admitted, then asked, "Does Sesshoumaru-sama have any ideas?"

The taiyoukai merely stared at her, and her brow creased in thought, then smoothed as inspiration hit. "Kagome-sama's card for Rin was all about flowers. Rin thinks this card should say something about flowers!"

"A… poem?" Sesshoumaru asked blankly.

"Can you _do_ that?" Shippo asked, looking impressed.

"Hnn," he replied, then reached for the pen.

* * *

Kagome trailed after Inuyasha, who seemed in more of a hurry than usual to get to Kaede's. He'd taken possession of her pack and bounded lightly down the long flight of stairs, taking a few at a time. Since she couldn't even hope keep up, she dawdled, gazing out over the village that had become so dear to her. She caught the soft rumble of voices and glanced down to where Inuyasha was confronting his brother, who reclined against the _torii_ arch at the base of the hill. They made a striking picture, standing beside the red pillar._ Inuyasha's clothes were a gift from his father. I wonder if Sesshoumaru wears red because it is __his__ choice… or if it was his father's favorite… hmm. _Suddenly, Kagome realized that the half-brothers were looking at her… and that she was staring.

"What?" Inuyasha asked defensively as Sesshoumaru gracefully rose t his feet.

"Red—it's nice," she replied with a smile.

"Uhh… yeah. Whatever," the hanyou muttered. Glancing at the taiyoukai, Inuyasha made the invitation general with a jerk of his head towards the hut. "C'mon."

* * *

"Is Kagome-sama surprised?" Rin inquired as she pressed closer to the tongue-tied miko.

"Did we do it right?" demanded Shippo, his green eyes alight with concern.

"Oh… oh, yes!" Kagome managed, overwhelmed by her friends' thoughtfulness and generosity. Homemade sweets lined a pretty little box which had been wrapped in a square of white cloth, a flowering twig tucked under its knot.

"Sango and Kirara flew to the next village for supplies," Shippo confided. "And I helped Kaede pound the rice."

"Jaken-sama stirred," Rin happily revealed.

"Miroku and Kohaku found the box," the kitsune added.

And so it went. Everyone had contributed _something_ to the whole, and the fact that the gift was a culmination of all their efforts made it all the more precious in her sight. Her heart soared with gladness, and she had to blink back happy tears. Glancing at each of them in turn, she said, "This is _wonderful_! Thank you!"

"We would have done something in years past if we had only known," cheerfully chided Miroku. "Now that we are privy to the nuances of your romantic traditions, no effort was spared. Take those flowers for instance!"

Kagome smiled at the delicate sprig of white plum blossoms that had been the crowning touch on her gift. "I didn't even know the trees were blooming," she murmured.

"Inuyasha-sama found them!" Rin exclaimed.

Miroku's smile took on a devious quality as he turned to the hanyou and asked, "How far south did you have to run to find that sprig, hmm?"

"Keh." Inuyasha scowled and looked away. "Stop making a big deal out of it," he grumbled.

As good-natured laughter filled the hut, Kagome tried to deflect attention from the blushing hanyou by passing around her box of sweets, but Kaede and Sango triumphantly brought out a whole platter of extras for sharing. "Keep thy treat," the old miko urged.

Kagome nodded and smiled, glad to take part in the small celebration her friends had taken so much trouble to plan. _I never thought they'd find out about White Day. I don't know if I should throttle Souta… or bless him for blabbing._ With great care, she smoothed her hand over the pristine cloth, lifted the box's lid to admire the contents, and toyed a bit of lace that had been obviously been tucked away since February. _They thought of everything, and everything's white… except __this__._ The splash of color had been added by Shippo and Rin—crayon flowers formed a vibrant ring around the edge of her card, red on white. _I wonder if they're meant to be roses, or if they represent the pattern on Sesshoumaru-sama's kimono. _With such young artists, it was difficult to tell.

She'd have had no difficulty recognizing Sesshoumaru's handwriting even if Rin hadn't effused about his part in making their card 'special'. _He actually wrote a haiku._ Of all the things the silent taiyoukai could have been wrangled into offering, she never would have guessed _words_.

_Even ancient trees  
__That linger for centuries  
__Bear fleeting blossoms._

It was brief, but when had Sesshoumaru _ever_ rambled unnecessarily? It was straightforward, and yet, there was the teensiest hint of a suggestion that maybe… just maybe… those fleeting blossoms weren't so bad. She stole a glance in his direction and found the taiyoukai quietly watching from his corner. Hoping to convey just how much the snippet of poetry meant to her, Kagome hugged it close and whispered, "It's perfect." He held her gaze for a moment before responding with a one-shouldered shrug, but when he looked away, she thought he looked… gratified.

The feeling was mutual.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot theme for Contest #20—Message. 1,556 words.


	86. Waylaid

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this spring cloudburst… especially for the one who won't stoop. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted on May 25, 2009.

* * *

**Waylaid**

_He's displeased._ When the sky opened up and the rain fell in sheets, catching the two of them halfway between 'there' and 'back again', Kagome could tell. "It's not my fault," she huffed.

"Hnn."

_Brat. _She was tired of his airs, and she wasn't stooping to his level. Upending her wide, tightly-woven bamboo basket, she spoiled the herbs to create some shelter. "We could… share?"

* * *

_Found them._ Heedless of the puddles, Sesshoumaru crouched, peering under the brim of a makeshift rain hat. Kagome hadn't sensed him—shoulders hunched against the downpour. Nor had Jaken, curled in her lap, smiling ridiculously.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journey dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #36—Basket. 100 words.


	87. Object

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this secluded conversation… especially for the one whose paradigms are shifting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 29, 2009.

* * *

**Object**

He picked a secluded spot on the village's outskirts, a quiet copse where ferns had begun sending up fiddlers and fronds. It was the sort of place where browsing deer and foraging rabbits might gather… if a predator hadn't taken up temporary residence. Selecting a low branch well above the damp and dirt, Sesshoumaru settled into the silence. Perhaps this restful setting would aid him in securing some peace of mind. _I must choose. _

Unity between demons and humans was rare; unions met with scorn and ended in tragedy. Izayoi had been his father's indulgence, a kept woman of rare beauty. In a similar way, Rin had become his indulgence, a responsibility taken on at Tenseiga's insistence. Each became 'something to protect' for a proud and possessive taiyoukai. _But Inuyasha is different. _The hanyou was just as proud and just as protective, but Sesshoumaru recognized the underlying difference. _He takes a fresh perspective. The monk, the taijiya, the miko—he counts these humans as __friends__._

Sesshoumaru wondered what his father would have made of the two women in Inuyasha's pack. Neither was helpless. He doubted they would have accepted being considered _anyone's_ 'something'. Any misapprehensions on that score would be swiftly corrected. _Strong and independent, yet feminine—they might have earned father's admiration. _The miko especially had different expectations; her goal was friendship—a concession that implied equality.

_Do I follow in my father's footsteps… or my brother's?_ Having something to protect was far simpler than accepting equality with a human female. _Even if I wished to grant such a thing, how could it be done?_ Did he have to somehow elevate her to his level… or stoop to hers? Sesshoumaru shook his head, objecting to either scenario. _The gap exists for a reason. What cause have I to cross it?_

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #41—Fresh. 300 words.


	88. Cornered

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this glimpse of battle… especially for the one of whom much is asked. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who tweaks everything I let her.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 4, 2009.

* * *

**Cornered**

Kagome's shoulders hunched involuntarily as a scream of mingled rage and pain split the darkness and something heavy crashed to the ground just on the other side of the wall she leaned against. It was the worst possible time for an attack—the night of the new moon. They had restrained a protesting Inuyasha inside a rickety old hut on the edge of a field; the now-human hanyou's hand was pinned to the floor by a small statue, and he was glaring daggers at Shippo for using a kitsune trick on him. From his seat between Kohaku and Rin, the redhead made a show of ignoring Inuyasha… when he wasn't pulling faces.

The miko moved away from the wall to sit by the hanyou's side, doing her best to calm him down. "You have to stay out of sight," she soothed. "If Naraku sees you, your secret will be revealed."

"Keh," he muttered grumpily. "I don't care if he knows; it won't do him any good when he's dead."

"He knows," Kohaku murmured ominously.

"Do you _know_ he knows, or do you _think_ he knows?" Kagome quizzed.

"Why else would he wait until tonight to attack with such force?" the youth replied, though his shrug was uncertain.

"It's possible," the miko sighed. Rising to her feet and crossing to the window, she peeped between the slats at the battle that had been raging since nightfall. The shrieking cries of demons cut across the steady drone of hell wasps, and the air was thick with the stench of blood. Occasionally, Kirara's flaming footsteps would streak across the patch of sky she could see from her vantage point, but it was much easier to track Sesshoumaru's movements. The taiyoukai was everywhere at once, a blur of brilliance holding back a never-ending tide. "I've never seen so many in one place."

"Is everyone okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," Kagome quickly assured. "They're all doing their best."

"Sesshoumaru-sama will protect us," Rin declared with unshakeable conviction.

Kagome smiled at the girl's complete faith in her protector. "Yes… I'm sure he… he… _oh_!" she exclaimed, gasping as a thought suddenly occurred to her. Hurrying to Inuyasha, she knelt in front of him and grabbed the front of his suikan. "He's fighting _for_ us… to protect us!" she exclaimed, all eagerness and urgency.

"Yeah, yeah… you think I don't know that?" Inuyasha grumbled.

She rapidly shook her head and gave the fire-rat a firm tug. "We're _humans_!"

"No kidding," he retorted sourly. "That's why I ain't out there. I'm _human_… so you won't let me fight!"

Kagome made a noise of impatience. "You're not listening to me! Sesshoumaru is fighting; he's _protecting_ humans."

"You already said that, Kagome. If you're trying to make me feel better, it ain't working," Inuyasha retorted hotly. "You think I'm happy that I'm like this? I can't use… oooh...!" he trailed off as comprehension dawned in his altered eyes. "Oh, _no_. You _ain't_ thinking what I… _no_! _Hell_, no!"

Kagome lowered her voice and pleaded with him. "You can't fight beside him right now, but that doesn't mean you can't lend him your strength."

"There's no way—no _fucking_ way!" he snarled, baring blunted teeth.

"It will work," she added more softly.

"I won't let him!" Inuyasha reiterated, an edge of desperation in his voice.

"_Please_?" Kagome whispered.

The hanyou opened his mouth, snapped it shut, then tried to growl… but failed to pull off the threatening sound in his current form. "Kagome," he groaned, agony evident in his inflection. Staring at the planking, he mumbled, "You don't know what you're asking."

"Don't I?" she inquired, bending to try to catch his gaze.

"Kagome," he repeated more softly, his voice cracking. He turned his face away, and for long minutes, the only sounds were those of the battle outside. Finally, he squarely met her gaze. "If that's what it takes to protect you, Kagome. For you, I'll do it."

She threw her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders in a brief but fierce hug, then turned to the others with a gleam in her eyes. "Shippo, let Inuyasha go."

* * *

Inuyasha strode from the hut, Kagome close on his heels with her bow at the ready. Miroku, who was fighting back to back with Jaken, jovially hailed their approach. "You managed to extricate yourself from Shippo's trap? I must say, I'm impressed, Inuyasha!" Using his staff to bisect a writhing youkai, he added, "However… are you sure this is the wisest course? There are many eyes out here."

"I know what I'm doing," the hanyou brusquely declared, and the monk simply nodded. "Guard the kids, houshi; Jaken… cover us." The little youkai took up a post at their backs, flaming any demons who were fool enough to underestimate him. Kagome released arrows as they progressed in a straight line from the hut, picking off a few youkai with each volley. Keeping his brother's airborne skirmish in view, Inuyasha marched boldly through the fray. "He can't say I didn't fucking meet him halfway," he muttered. Throwing back his head, the hanyou bellowed, "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Get your ass down here! I've got something to say!"

The taiyoukai was before them in an instant. Hours of battle had done little to ruffle his unflappable dignity, though Kagome detected small signs of exertion—deep breaths, flared nostrils, and a skimming of red across the surface of his eyes. What she couldn't ignore was the insistent press of his youki, which washed over her senses with familiar force, and the pulse of fury that emanated ominously from Tokijin. Kagome had never been so close to the demonic blade when it was unsheathed for battle, and she recoiled from its murderous aura. Though she tried to hide it, Sesshoumaru noticed her flinch and made an effort to rein himself in and sheathed his blade. "I'm listening," he replied.

Inuyasha didn't beat around the bush. With a rebellious glare, he blurted, "I can't use Tetsusaiga when I'm like this, but… you could."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened noticeably, and his whole being stilled. Kagome thought he looked stunned. Moving closer to the brothers, she announced, "It's true! If you are protecting humans, like us and the others and Rin, Tetsusaiga won't reject you. If you use the sword for its intended purpose, it will accept you!"

Sesshoumaru looked blankly from Kagome to his half-brother until Inuyasha grunted and extended the sheathed sword towards his brother. "Just this once," he warned. "If you try to keep it, I'll kick your ass."

"Take it, milord!" Jaken urged as a fresh wave of low level youkai dove towards them. Flames bloomed anew from his staff as he said, "Let Naraku's filth witness the true power of your father's legacy!"

Inuyasha scowled at his brother's retainer, but Sesshoumaru huffed and slowly inclined his head. "Agreed."

"Go on then," the hanyou gruffly urged, thrusting Tetsusaiga at the taiyoukai in a show of impatience.

Hiraikotsu whirled through the air overhead, low enough to whip their hair around as it cut through another drove of desperate demons. Knowing they needed to hurry, Kagome spoke into the lingering moment of hesitation. "To protect us… that _must_ be your reason."

Golden eyes flicked to her face, and then the taiyoukai's gaze locked with his brother's temporarily violet ones. "I will protect you… and those you protect," he stated flatly. With that, long fingers wrapped around Tetsusaiga's tattered hilt, and they waited breathlessly to see what the fang's response would be, but nothing happened. Since the sword wasn't rejecting his touch, Sesshoumaru drew his father's fang, leaving the sheath in Inuyasha's hand. He turned the battered blade this way and that, the fire from the Staff of Two Heads glinting across its surface… and lighting the faintest of smirks upon the taiyoukai's face.

"Will you stop gloating and get on with it?" Inuyasha snapped. There was a crackle of youki along the edge of the rusted blade, and then Tetsusaiga blazed to its full size. Sesshoumaru tested the weapon's weight, then gave the sword a graceful—and audacious—twirl before launching himself back into the battle. "Damned showoff," the hanyou muttered sourly as a Wind Scar seared across one section of the sky.

"Be grateful, human!" chided Jaken as he watched his lordship's renewed attacks with unfeigned admiration. Inuyasha's protest was cut off when his brother's retainer added, "I'm sure milord is."

"Keh" Inuyasha returned with just as much superiority in his tone. "It doesn't matter how many demons Naraku throws at us now; Tetsusaiga can take them all!" Kagome laughed softly as the pair traded boasts, just before Inuyasha hustled her back towards the relative safety of the hut.

It was patently obvious that he'd rather be fighting his own battles, but the hanyou couldn't help smirking when another swing of his sword decimated the youkai in its path. Holding onto Tetsusaiga's sheath like a promise, Inuyasha watched the routing with proprietary pride, and Kagome was quite sure that, however disproportionately, it was divided between his blade… and his brother.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #18—Clash. 1,507 words.


	89. Sentience

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exploration… especially for the one who has tasted rejection. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted on July 16, 2009.

* * *

**Sentience**

Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga—any warrior who carried both the Steel-cleaving Fang and the Fang of Heaven held the power of life and death in his hands. _I will be the first since Father to do so._ Sesshoumaru was loath to admit just how much this chance meant to him. As his fingers wrapped around Tetsusaiga's tattered hilt, old hopes, past ambitions, and lost chances flitted through his thoughts; but one surety dominated the taiyoukai's mind. _The miko—this is __her__ doing. _

In spite of its shabby guise, Sesshoumaru had always believed that Tetsusaiga was superior to his own inheritance. Tenseiga's ability was rare and therefore valuable, but what use to a warrior was a blade that could not cut? He had wanted—even demanded—the right to wield the renowned sword of conquest, but the Inu-no-Taisho had passed over his eldest son. Instead, Tetsusaiga's enormous power was used to seal his half-brother's riotous youki, and Inuyasha would never part with it. _Yet he offers it… for __her__ sake._

The miko's words rang in his ears. _"If you use the sword for its intended purpose, it will accept you!" _Sesshoumaru well remembered this fang's bite—searing pain that blazed like lightning, beginning in the palm of his hand and radiating through his whole body. The last time he'd held Tetsusaiga, he'd been able to demonstrate the Wind Scar, proving his superior knowledge and skill, but at a cost. Every nerve in his body had been raked raw for daring to touch that which was not intended for his use, the fang's rejection becoming his father's rejection.

_The sword must acknowledge its wielder?_ Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru acknowledged the likelihood. The swords of the great Inu-no-Taisho were no mere blades. The inherent power of his father's fangs and the unrivaled skill of the smith who'd forged them had given birth to weapons of unsurpassed quality and uncommon capabilities. Sesshoumaru knew from experience that Tenseiga resonated with echoes of his father's troublesome compassion. Though the fang usually rode quietly at his hip, there was no doubt that it had a will of its own. On those rare occasions when Tenseiga insisted, he bowed to its whim… perhaps out of respect for his father.

Much to his chagrin, Sesshoumaru had never considered the possibility that Tetsusaiga would also exhibit signs of sentience, so he was unprepared when the sword plundered his soul. Thoughts, feelings, motives, intentions—the taiyoukai's depths were plumbed with uncanny speed and discernment. Knowing he needed the blade's consent, Sesshoumaru curbed his indignation, ordered his thoughts, and presented his case. _They are my enemy. These are my allies. Your requirements have been met. Come. _For an instant, nothing; but in the next, proof beyond all doubt that many things had changed since their last encounter. Tetsusaiga pulsed with readiness, declaring him 'worthy'. The taiyoukai scoffed at the fang's presumption. _Know your place._

As he re-entered the fray, Sesshoumaru was practically broadsided by Tetsusaiga's forceful personality. The sword blazed with a fierceness that reminded him so vividly of his father, Sesshoumaru almost felt as if he was fighting at the great Dog General's side again. _This fang is as different from its brother as I am from mine._ It gleefully lent him its power, and as destructive winds screamed across the sky, they were accompanied by a steady refrain. _For them. For him. For __her__._

Sesshoumaru snorted at the blade's impertinence and sent a quelling pulse of youki across its gleaming surface. _You assume much._ The cocky fang didn't back down; in fact, the taiyoukai could have sworn Tetsusaiga was actually laughing at him. From its place at his side, Tenseiga picked up the chorus, calling to his sibling from within its sheath. United again, their voices blended in an indomitable roar, a clarion cry of boundless courage and confidence. The rising howl was a battle song that sent the foe scattering, and within its joyous surge, Sesshoumaru found an unexpected whisper—a father's approval.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #22—Plunder. 661 words.


	90. Attainment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this battle aftermath… especially for the one who's still fighting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was posted on August 4, 2009.

* * *

**Attainment**

Inuyasha leaned in the corner, his violet eyes fixed on the widest gap between the decaying planks on the eastern wall of their ramshackled shelter. The battle was over; and the warriors had all moved inside… all except Sesshoumaru. _He's still out there—him and Tetsusaiga._

After the demon horde was defeated, Miroku carried a message to him from his half-brother. _Sesshoumaru and his damned thoroughness._ Armed with the Steel-cleaving Fang, the taiyoukai intended to hunt down stragglers so none of them would make it back to wherever Naraku was holed up. The monk had pointed out the sense of the plan—especially since Inuyasha had so foolishly exposed himself on his human night. It sounded good, but the hanyou knew better. _The bastard just wants to hold onto my sword for as long as possible._ Checking to see how much lighter the sky had grown in the last five minutes, Inuyasha's fingers curled more tightly around the sheath that rested across his knees.

All around the hut, his companions slept, having succumbed to exhaustion after fighting through the night. Kagome was closest to him, curled up with Rin and Shippo. Sango and Kohaku lay on either side of Kirara's warm bulk, and Jaken snored in the far corner, cradling the Staff of Two Heads against his chest. Even Miroku dozed lightly in his self-appointed post beside the hut's door.

_Not much longer._ In spite of his blunted senses, Inuyasha could feel the nearness of daybreak; his youki was stirring. He stood quietly, anxious to face the sunrise that would release him from his limitations.

Kagome hummed sleepily and blinked up at him. "Is it morning?" she mumbled.

"Almost," he whispered, motioning her to stay put and then slipping outside.

Sesshoumaru was already there, standing a short distance away, gazing towards the east, and Inuyasha _hated_ the fact that he hadn't been able to sense him. Golden eyes slanted his way, and then the taiyoukai turned to face him fully. He held the still-transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand, little ripples of wind turning lazy spirals along the length of the gleaming blade. The hanyou quickly fitted a scowl over his features and muttered, "Took you long enough."

Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked to something past Inuyasha's shoulder, and a soft, metallic jangle heralded Miroku's approach. "Now, now," the monk chided. "That's no way to express our appreciation."

Inuyasha frowned deeply at the monk, who was soon followed by Kagome. She greeted the brothers in a low voice, then added, "Oh, good… I didn't miss it."

"Miss _what_?" demanded Shippo, the next to tumble through the door.

"Is Kagome-sama missing something?" inquired a tousle-haired Rin.

"Watch!" the miko whispered.

_Just what I needed—an audience._ With a self-conscious huff, Inuyasha glanced eastward in time to see the sun breach the horizon. The space around him pulsed once, twice, and his perceptions shifted as his youkai side asserted itself. He knew the others were watching the obvious changes—hair, ears, claws. However, he was more interested in less apparent things. Strength coursed through his body, coiling in his muscles and settling into his bones. With renewed acuity, he took a deep breath, effortlessly cataloging tidbits of information; ears swiveled, catching sounds that he'd been deaf to for a night. _That's a hell of a lot better_, he privately exulted.

He blinked eyes turned yellow-gold by sunlight, and as his focus sharpened on his surroundings, he realized he was the object of his half-brother's intense scrutiny. His first impulse was defensive, but just as quickly, he registered a difference in the taiyoukai's youki. _Something's off._ Inuyasha regarded Sesshoumaru warily, trying to fathom the subtle alteration in his demeanor. "You got a problem?" he asked gruffly.

When Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer, Inuyasha stalked over and extended Tetsusaiga's sheath. The taiyoukai didn't hesitate; he simply inserted the fang, which released its transformation as he slid it into place. Neither of them missed the sword's parting growl when Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand, and they exchanged a brief glance. Returning Tetsusaiga to his left hip, Inuyasha put a proprietary hand on its hilt before awkwardly inquiring, "So…?"

Sesshoumaru gave a one-shouldered shrug. "The fang is heavier than I remember."

"Yeah… it would be." Inuyasha cocked his head, trying to sort out what he was sensing and quickly giving up. "What's wrong with you?" he asked bluntly.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and replied, "Whatever do you mean, little brother?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _He ain't lying but… he's avoiding the question. _

Miroku stepped closer and interjected, "Thank you for your efforts on our behalf, Sesshoumaru-sama. I trust you met with success in your endeavors?"

"Hnn."

"Oi… how come you're thanking _him_? I save your ass all the time," Inuyasha grumbled, glad for the distraction. He could almost ignore the fact that Sesshoumaru's jaw was clenched… and that his brother's heart was beating too quickly.

"Am I expected to thank you when my 'salvation' comes as a byproduct of your protection of Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired with a mischievous light in his eyes. Then, the monk struck a thoughtful pose, finally conceding, "Ah… I see your point."

Sesshoumaru's aura flared, and Inuyasha's concern redoubled. _He's usually wound up tight, in control of every little thing._ As he watched, his brother's youki drifted beyond its usual confines in desultory ribbons. _The bastard's doing a damned good job of hiding it, but he's having trouble reining himself in. _

"Well, would you look at that?" Every head whipped around in surprise at the unexpected voice, and they stared in considerable surprise as their heretofore undetected guest.

"Totosai!" Kagome gasped.

The ancient-looking youkai scratched his head with a long, bony finger and mumbled, "_Never_ thought I'd see the day. Hopelessly stubborn, that'un. Right, Momo?"

The three-eyed cow on which he sat mooed mournfully, and Inuyasha spluttered before finding his voice. "Where'd you come from, old man?"

The swordsmith's blinked vacantly at the hanyou. "Eh? _Oh_! So you're here, too, Inuyasha. Well that explains a lot. Or does it?"

"Totosai," Sesshoumaru called, his voice ringing with authority. "Why are you here?"

The elderly youkai quailed slightly at the taiyoukai's tone, but rallied enough to shake his long-handled hammer at the eldest son of the Inu-no-Taisho. "I'm here because this is where I need to be."

Miroku's gaze sharpened. "What need?" he pressed.

"Eh? Who are you?"

By now, everyone was awake and the hut had emptied; the whole entourage crowded around Momo and Totosai as Miroku interrogated the smith. Inuyasha cast a puzzled glance at his brother and was startled to find him absently rubbing his left shoulder. "Something _is_ wrong," he quietly accused.

Sesshoumaru's hand dropped to his side, and with a firm shake of his head, he replied, "It's nothing."

He turned and strode away, but after several paces, Sesshoumaru's steps faltered, and this time, Jaken noticed. "Milord!" he gasped in alarm.

As the little youkai scurried to offer assistance to his lord, Inuyasha hung back uncertainly. _Sesshoumaru never shows weakness. Ever._ "I don't understand," he muttered. "He ain't injured."

"Something is amiss," Miroku murmured.

The taiyoukai cast a withering look over his shoulder, plunging the group into immediate silence. "His eyes are red," Shippo whispered.

Sesshoumaru only made it a few more steps before the space around him pulsed once, twice. Coming so soon on the heels of Inuyasha's own transition, it was impossible to ignore the similarity, and the hanyou's hair stood on end. _This ain't weakness._ The third surge was so powerful, Jaken stumbled backwards with a frightened squawk and hurried to the relative safety of the group.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama changing into the big dog?" Rin asked in a quavering voice.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Kagome replied, taking the girl's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "His youki is extra bright, though."

"Hmm… there _is_ considerable agitation in his aura," Miroku remarked gravely.

"This could be dangerous, especially if Naraku is at the root of it," Sango announced. "Inuyasha, what do you want us to do if he loses control?"

The hanyou rounded on Totosai. "You have something to do with this, am I right?"

"Well… about that…" the elderly youkai hemmed and hawed. "In a roundabout way… when you get right down to it… no."

"He was using Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha blurted. "Is _that_ the problem?"

Totosai's bulging eyes widened. "You don't say! Very generous of you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration. _I'd learn more by talking to the fucking cow!_ Glancing down at the tattered hilt of his sword, Inuyasha silently asked, _What did you __do__ to him?_

Kagome tugged Inuyasha's sleeve, her voice pleading. "Why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we try to help him?"

"What are our options?" Miroku asked, then began offering suggestions. "Sealing, purification, knocking him senseless…"

"It's no use; there's no turning back for him," Totosai announced. With a sad shake of his head, the swordsmith added, "He's fool enough to fight it; he should just give in."

"Sesshoumaru ain't the kind to give up in a fight!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You said it!" the old man wheezed with a rusty chuckle. He squinted as another percussive burst set off a dazzling light display and Sesshoumaru tore convulsively at the empty sleeve of his kimono. "More's the pity," the swordsmith muttered.

"Totosai, do you mean that Sesshoumaru-sama _shouldn't_ fight whatever this is?" Kagome demanded urgently.

"Not if he knows what's good for him. Just like his father, that'un—headstrong to the bitter end," Totosai tutted.

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt, fed up with inaction, and was startled when the sword thrummed against his palm. The deep note was like a growl, and it was picked up by a second tone, higher and sweeter, which he traced to his brother. _Tenseiga?_ The hanyou's ears pricked forward as hints of a third voice gained intensity between the other two. He turned to Totosai in confusion. "Do you hear that?"

The swordsmith closed his eyes and cocked his head, nodding to some unseen rhythm. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he answered with a gap-toothed smile.

"_What_ do you hear?" Miroku asked as he turned his face away from another gusting burst of youki.

"Not sure," Inuyasha admitted.

"I don't hear anything," Kagome said, closing her eyes as light blazed around Sesshoumaru, illuminating the whole area with escaping bolts of gold-hued lightning. Immediately, her fists tightened on the red fire-rat of Inuyasha's sleeve. "I can _see_ it!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha traded a long look with Miroku, who addressed the miko. "Help us out here, Kagome-sama. What's going on?"

"He's holding a sword!" she replied excitedly. Turning to Totosai, she blurted, "But… that's impossible!"

The old smith tugged at his wispy beard and nodded. "Now that you mention it… no."

Inuyasha huffed. _Great… they're both talking nonsense! _

"Someone needs to tell him," Kagome declared and started towards the struggling taiyoukai.

Immediately, Miroku barred her path with his staff. "He may not be _able_ to listen, Kagome-sama. Also, we don't know what effect your spiritual powers may have under these circumstances."

She turned wide eyes towards Sesshoumaru, who was down on one knee. "I have to try!" she insisted, pushing past the _shakujou_.

Rin broke away and followed Kagome before anyone could react, and Miroku lunged for the child. However, Inuyasha grabbed his arm and gruffly muttered, "Hang on." At the monk's questioning glance, the hanyou released the man and gestured for him to follow. "Give 'em a chance."

As the duo approached Sesshoumaru at a much slower pace, Miroku asked, "You don't think the girls are in danger?"

"He wouldn't hurt them—not ever," Inuyasha replied confidently. "The bastard ain't that far gone, but even if he _was_ losing it… well…"

The monk caught on quickly. "Ah, I see… you speak from experience."

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "Their voices might reach him."

* * *

Even after he returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath, the fang's song lingered in his mind. It whispered a ballad of protection, of victory, of the hunt, and at first, Sesshoumaru was pleased by the lilting echoes. They hummed pleasantly, promoting a lingering sense of satisfaction in the aftermath of battle. However, instead of fading into memory, the notes modulated, took hold, and began to build. Bone-deep vibrations sent his youki whirling into a frenzy of anticipation, and it was affecting him physically. While Inuyasha and the monk were talking, Sesshoumaru glanced at his palm and flexed his fingers. The skin felt tight, and his claws itched. He couldn't account for the sensation, and that in itself was disturbing.

Totosai's voice jarred some sense into the surreal, and he leveled an ireful glare at the old man. _Interfering wretch!_ If the swordsmith was here, then something of consequence was underway… and somehow, his father was at the root of it. Sesshoumaru clamped down on the lurch of dread that was accompanied by a searing flash of rage. _What have they done to me?_

Any plans to wrest vengeance for the humiliation of his circumstances needed to wait, for Sesshoumaru's restraints were slipping. From deep within, youki was rising, swelling in a tumult that was proving difficult to contain. He hadn't lost control like this since he was a child, and his fist clenched as he struggled to maintain his composure. The taiyoukai was aware of Inuyasha's gaze, his voice, his confusion… his concern. Slowly, the heady roar of Sesshoumaru's youki drowned out everything else, and he was turned inside out, subsumed by an internal clash of wills. On some level, he knew he was leaving himself vulnerable, but every fiber of his being was bent on stemming the frenetic flow of energy. Existence became a battle with a faceless opponent.

While he could not lay hold of his foe, he felt its grasp. The early aching became a sharp prickle that crawled across his skin and settled on his left side. Phantom pains seared through an arm that was not there, but he fiercely pushed them away—defying them, denying them. In the midst of the tumult, Tetsusaiga called out, its insistent thrum joined by Tenseiga's high keen. _Leave me alone!_ The noise kept insisting, but he resisted by sheer force of will.

And then, another voice—distant and distracting. There was no music to it, but he sifted through the soothing patterns and recognized his name. In the midst of the maelstrom, the phrases kept repeating. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Let it happen."

_Ridiculous. _He clenched around the burgeoning energy, adamant in his refusal. _I will not be beaten._

"I can _see_ it," she said in pleading tones. "Totosai knew!"

_Presumptuous._ The smith always knew more than he told, but Sesshoumaru would never bow to the senile old fool's latest whim.

A second voice cut through the muddle. "What can Kagome-sama see?"

_Rin. _

"Something good, Rin-chan."

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama hurt?"

"No," the miko said firmly. "Sometimes, the things we want most are hard to reach. Sesshoumaru is doing his best."

_What do I want?_

The miko was closer now, and her whisper crystal clear. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please stop fighting. You're only hurting yourself!"

That gave him pause. _I'm fighting… myself?_ A dispassionate assessment seemed to support this hypothesis. _Hnn… that would explain the impasse._

"I promise, it's going to be fine… _better_ than fine! Just let it happen… please?"

Trust was a thing he meted out sparingly and never on impulse, but Sesshoumaru found that this woman already had it. _So be it._

Distant shouts and exclamations of surprise accompanied his release. As brilliant light made the sun's rays pale by comparison, sensation rippled through him. There was no pain; in fact, for the space of several moments, there was nothing. When scents and sounds returned, Sesshoumaru was on his hands and knees in the dirt of a field still strewn with demon filth from the previous night's confrontation. Distaste curled his lip, but he schooled his features before lifting his head enough to peer past the curtain of his hair.

The miko sat within easy reach, partially curled around Rin, her skin still aglow with the spiritual energy that must have risen in response to his youki. As she met his gaze, all the tension left her posture and she murmured, "Thank goodness."

With as much of his considerable dignity as he could muster under the circumstances, Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels. Turning his face to the pale blue sky, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he made an assessment. His power had settled, and he was back in control.

Opening his eyes, he looked down his nose at the two humans before him. Rin scrambled out of the miko's lap and knelt, smiling bravely. Sesshoumaru contemplated the worry that lingered in her scent and reached out, briefly placing his right hand atop her head. After the wordless message of reassurance, Rin's countenance brightened so that her smile reached her eyes. Satisfied, his golden gaze slanted towards the miko.

Kagome wasn't kneeling so much as… crumpled. The woman looked as though she'd collapsed into a heap and lacked the energy to correct her posture. He arched a censuring brow at her deportment, for all the good it did. She sniffled her way through a giggle, and smiled through her tears. "It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama. Perfect," she declared. "Which makes sense… I mean, it's _yours_ after all. It suits you."

Fleetingly, Sesshoumaru considered some placating gesture, if only to stop the miko's babbling. However, the impulse disappeared the moment his fingers twitched; he stared down in mute astonishment at the blade firmly grasped in his left hand. _My… left hand?_

A short distance away, Inuyasha gesticulated wildly at Totosai. "How'd he do that? You can't just pull a sword out of thin air!"

"Nope. I can't," agreed the old man. "It'd make my job a lot easier if I could, though."

Miroku politely inquired, "Can you tell us where the sword was before Sesshoumaru secured it?"

Totosai blinked at the monk and answered, "Waiting."

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore their conversation in favor of an inspection of his acquisitions. His kimono sleeve hung in tatters, baring his new limb right to the shoulder. He flexed the muscles, tested his grip, and twisted his arm in order to trace the path of twin stripes. There was no trace of a join marring his pale skin. Switching the blade to his sword hand, he extended long fingers and scrutinized his left palm, first calling forth his _dokkaso_, then his whip. It was all back. _I am whole._

Rising smoothly to his feet, the taiyoukai considered the way the sword fit neatly into his grasp. It was vastly different from either Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga. His father's fangs had been molded into demon blades worthy of their renown, but their form was little more than a vehicle for the incredible power they housed. Sesshoumaru turned the new sword this way and that, admiring the etching that decorated its length. _The miko is correct_, he noted with satisfaction. _It __is__ well-suited. I am surprised Totosai had it in him._ The extra attention to aesthetics appealed greatly to the taiyoukai.

Anxious to test the blade's mettle, Sesshoumaru's glance flicked towards his usual sparring partner, who was still involved in an exercise in futility. "You mean this _isn't_ your fault?" Inuyasha demanded, still trying to get answers out of the swordsmith.

"Taking everything into account… and making allowances for certain variables..." hedged the old man. "No. Your brother is responsible for his sword."

Sesshoumaru's chin lifted. "Not Father?"

"What? Oh… it's you," Totosai replied, perking up a bit. "About time you came around."

"This isn't one of Father's commissions?" the taiyoukai demanded.

"Where would you get _that_ idea?" the smith inquired.

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, for one thing… _you're_ here."

"Naturally!"

Miroku tried to intercede. "Totosai-sama, surely you can understand why we would find it difficult to believe that your presence here is purely coincidental?"

The elderly youkai nodded wisely and said, "When you put it that way… no. I already told the whelp this is where I needed to be. Nobody listens when it's important."

Sesshoumaru strolled slowly towards the smith, exuding enough calm to make Momo twitchy, and softly inquired, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Oh! Well, now…" Totosai said cagily. "Didn't I say?"

"No, you old coot! You _didn't_ say!" exploded Inuyasha, looking ready to tear his hair out. Miroku chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder while the hanyou continued muttering profanities.

"There's no need to be rude," muttered Totosai.

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself," Sesshoumaru said with just a hint of a smile.

The smith blanched and quickly announced, "I'm here because you'll be needing a sheath for Bakusaiga."

"If you didn't know this was going to happen, how do you know his sword's name?" Inuyasha demanded suspiciously.

"How do you think?" scoffed Totosai. "Now… give it here, Sesshoumaru." The taiyoukai glared rebelliously at the old man, who simply held out an imperious hand. Finally, Sesshoumaru relinquished his weapon. Totosai squinted down its length, tested its edge, prodded its guard, and hummed over the wrappings on the hilt. He even flicked the blade with a claw and raised it to his ear to listen. "You are full of surprises!" he muttered, returning the sword to its wielder.

Sesshoumaru wondered if Totosai meant the sword… or him. "This is not Father's sword?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening?" the smith demanded in exasperation. "This isn't a blade of my forging; _you_ created it, Sesshoumaru. It's an expression of your power, an extension of your youki. Bakusaiga is truly yours, and because of that, it is far superior to your father's fangs." He nodded towards the sword and, with impressive lucidity, added, "This is the blade of a taiyoukai. In its creation, you have surpassed even your father."

* * *

**End Note:** I skewed a tidbit of canon in my favor for this chapter, which is loosely based on the events of manga **Chapter 518: Bakusaiga**. Frankly, I quite liked Sesshoumaru's flawed perfection, but Rumiko Takahashi saw fit to return the taiyoukai's arm before the end. So be it. 3,631 words.


	91. Lull

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quiet interlude… especially for the appreciative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This installment was posted on August 12, 2009.

* * *

**Lull**

It had been a very strange day, but even strange days had their moments of normalcy. Kagome was grateful for that fact as she placed her dented kettle over the flames. The world might be full of worries and wonders, but at the end of the day, roasted rabbit and ramen still felt like a feast, spring water still took forever to boil, and Sesshoumaru still wanted his tea.

She was very conscious of the taiyoukai lounging in the corner, watching her movements. Half-lidded golden eyes were aglow, warmed by the campfire and softened by repose. He radiated calm, and everyone in the hut had fallen under its influence. The subdued ambiance seemed like an unspoken agreement that Sesshoumaru's triumph should be celebrated in _his_ fashion—not with noise and frivolity, but with low conversation and comfortable silences.

As the kettle's lid began to rattle, a sense of anticipation seeped into the atmosphere. With careful deliberation, Kagome measured the taiyoukai's favorite blend into Mama's secondhand teapot and added the boiling liquid. Miroku murmured something about tomorrow's journey, and Inuyasha's answer was a gruff undertone. Rin blinked sleepily against Sango's side, and the tea steeped. It took the miko several moments to realize that the pervasive sense of expectancy wasn't universal. Kohaku idly wound his fingers through Kirara's fur, Jaken dozed with his hands folded over his full belly, and Shippo played a solitary game in the corner involving acorns.

Kagome's roving gaze returned to the taiyoukai, and understanding dawned. _I think I'm picking up on Sesshoumaru-sama's mood. _Tendrils of his youki brushed past, leaving her with lingering impressions of contentment... and eagerness. _I guess he's __really__ looking forward to his tea. _Glad to be able to fulfill this wish, she poured a cup, inhaling the fragrant steam with an appreciative sniff.

Concentrating, lest she spill a single drop, she cautiously approached Sesshoumaru, and he straightened. Kneeling before him, Kagome extended both hands, offering him the cup with a soft smile. Two hands met hers halfway, accepting the tea with a simple courtesy that hadn't been possible before this evening. _Was __this__ what he was waiting for?_ Startled, Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze, which struck her as smugly aloof. Large, clawed hands framed her smaller ones, and as the moment was prolonged, she savored it. "I'm _so_ glad," she breathed.

He inclined his head, and again, she received brief flashes of insight. _Confident, triumphant, exultant, and yet somehow... grateful. _Kagome wondered if she'd been unconsciously reading the taiyoukai from the very beginning, or if her imagination was filling in his many silences with wishful thinking. She was quite ready to dismiss the whole foolish notion when Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her.

"Thank you," he said gravely.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh! He really __was__ grateful! _And then, she realized that the taiyoukai was patiently waiting for her to let go of his tea... and his words were probably nothing more than a polite prompt. Blushing to her roots, she relinquished the cup... and tried to ignore the faint echoes of amusement that tickled at the edges of her awareness.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was begun for one of the prompts over at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest, but I dilly-dallied around and missed the deadline. Ah, well... such is life. This drabble probably makes more sense if you know that Japanese courtesy demands the use of _both_ hands when giving or receiving an object. 508 words.


	92. Sheath

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange of words... especially for the one who's come into his own. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken. I appreciate the friendly pokes.

* * *

**Sheath**

Sesshoumaru sat on a moss-covered rock, surrounded by towering trees and gently shifting shadows, but the restfulness of the setting was spoiled by his growing restlessness. It would be just like Naraku to exploit his absence, but simple necessity compelled the taiyoukai to remain. Bakusaiga required a sheath, and Totosai was particular about his materials. "It has been two days, old man," Sesshoumaru finally remarked.

"That so?" the smith absently replied.

"It is," Sesshoumaru bit out.

The old man looked up from his painstaking task and blinked his protuberant eyes in surprise. "Do you have other places you'd rather be?"

"I do."

"You really _have_ changed!" To the taiyoukai's annoyance, the smith stopped working and grinned toothily at the ancient magnolia. "Wouldn't you agree, Bokuseno?"

A booming chuckle shook the ground, and the tree's ponderous voice filled the clearing. "The sword speaks for itself, and so does its master."

Sesshoumaru huffed and turned his face towards the sunlit canopy. _Old fools. _They would never see him as more than the pup he had once been, back when he'd camped in this very spot with his father. After several minutes of silence that bordered on surly, Totosai's initial remark registered. Golden eyes slanted towards Bokuseno's wizened face. "You think I have changed?"

"I _know_ you have," replied the tree demon readily.

"In what way?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"Again!" crowed Totosai, and his wheezing cackle was joined by the magnolia's deep, rolling amusement.

Sesshoumaru glared at his father's cronies, and Bokuseno made soothing noises. "You, like your father, have improved with age."

The taiyoukai decided the overt compliment was insufficient to offset the accompanying slight... and suspected he was being teased. "Explain."

Totosai waved the length of smoothed wood at him in an admonishing fashion. "Tweren't that long ago that 'this Sesshoumaru' listened to no counsel but his own."

"Now, his lordship deigns to dialogue," Bokuseno added gravely.

"Turning into a regular chatterbox, ain't he, Momo!" the smith cheerfully called to his bovine companion, who mooed noncommittally.

Sesshoumaru declined to comment. Hours passed with naught but the sound of Totosai's tools and the sweet smell of wood shavings.

Evening birdsong had just begun, and Sesshoumaru was wishing for his tea... which was pointless. It wasn't as if he _needed_ it, and he certainly didn't _miss_ it. He was simply _accustomed_ to it. _They should reach the village near the Well tomorrow if they do not encounter any obstacles. _

"I remember when your father came into his own," Bokuseno announced, picking up the dropped thread of conversation. The taiyoukai lifted a questioning brow, and the tree continued to reminisce aloud. "He was rough around the edges for many a century, but his priorities changed... and so did he."

"Happens to them all," Totosai declared wisely. "The signs are unmistakable."

"Signs of what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A woman's touch," the smith replied with a sly glance at the inu-youkai.

When the sun set, Totosai lit a small fire and dawdled over sharpening his tools. Sesshoumaru's hand was draped over an upraised knee, and long, claw-tipped fingers slowly fanned and curled. Eventually, he spoke, directing his question to the tree. "Do you encounter many humans?"

"Men do not venture into my forest," Bokuseno replied. "They fear the legends of demons, who are said to dwell in these hills and valleys."

"May it always be so," intoned Totosai.

Sesshoumaru eyed the smith curiously and finally asked, "Have _you_ ever associated with a human?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'associate'," countered the smith.

"Alliances," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Nooo," Totosai drawled. "Never been formally allied with one."

"Trade," he ventured.

"Nope."

The taiyoukai searched for stars beyond the shifting leaves and quietly suggested, "Friendship."

"Never had the privilege," the smith solemnly replied.

Sesshoumaru huffed impatiently, and Totosai tugged at his beard as he said, "My firsthand experience may be on the skimpy side, but I know a fellow who's full of it. He's a youkai of considerable power, and he travels with a human. Just a wisp of a girl, about _yay_ big. Cute little tyke." When the taiyoukai fixed him with a flat look, Totosai exclaimed, "Now that you mention it... that was _you_! What a coincidence."

"Hnn."

"Wait, I know another one!" the smith announced. "There's this taiyoukai—one of unquestionable breeding and status—who's become quite taken with humans. He keeps company with a whole group of them, and even the females are very friendly towards him. Pert young things, though choosing either would be scandalous." Dropping his voice conspiratorially, he announced, "One's a taijiya, and the other's a miko!"

"Old man..." Sesshoumaru murmured warningly.

"Eh? What?" Totosai's triumphant grin faded. Recognition dawned on his face, and he _tsk_-ed at the much-younger youkai. "You certainly get around. I suppose there are stranger eccentricities."

_An interesting assessment, coming from a demon who lives in the petrified carcass of a salamander-youkai_, the taiyoukai thought irritably.

Bokuseno intervened by remarking, "Of those gathered here, _you_ are the most experienced with humanity, Sesshoumaru. However, if you are seeking counsel...?"

The offer dangled for some time, but eventually, the taiyoukai spoke. "There is a gulf between youkai and humans."

"No way around that!" Totosai promptly agreed.

"Not so hasty," chided Bokuseno. "The differences are undeniable, but there are those who have overcome them. You _know_ this to be true."

"I have seen dalliance," Sesshoumaru replied dismissively. "Such things do not place a demon and woman on equal footing."

"That _is_ often the case," the tree remarked with careful neutrality.

"It has been said that there is a difference between alliance and friendship," Sesshoumaru declared. "Those who are weak ally themselves to those of greater power. For this reason, cooperation is possible."

"But friendship is a beast of another breed?" Totosai supplied casually as he sighted along the edge of the partially-formed sheath.

"It assumes an equality that cannot exist," Sesshoumaru asserted.

Bokuseno took a deep breath that sent his leaves swaying. "If I understand your reasoning, you believe that differences must be eliminated before any sort of equal relationship between the species can be initiated."

Sesshoumaru took his time considering the old magnolia's words, but finally offered a single, curt nod. "Yes."

"Idiot." The taiyoukai's eyes swung towards the sword smith, who continued without rancor. "You're so thick-headed, it's a wonder Bakusaiga deemed you ready... though I suppose your heart's in the right place."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru quietly demanded, "Explain."

The tree demon sighed and said, "I considered your father a great friend, even though he was a dog and I am a tree. Our differences didn't interfere with the enjoyment we found in one another's company." Sesshoumaru lifted one shoulder in a shrug that was more defensive than insolent... but barely. Bokuseno continued patiently. "You're searching for a way to span the gap between humans and demons in order to foster friendship."

Sesshoumaru fidgeted, waiting for the tree's discourse to reach the point he hoped was waiting at its end. "Perhaps," he allowed, hoping to urge the tree along.

With an approving hum, Bokuseno spoke slowly, giving the weight of import to his words. "What you have not realized, Sesshoumaru, is that friendship _itself_ is the bridge you seek."

* * *

**End Note: **Not much to impart this time. Posted on August 22, 2009. 1,199 words.


	93. Omamori

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this anniversary of sorts... especially for the one with a generous heart. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to Fenikkusuken for the once-over.

**Author's Note: **_Omamori_ can be literally translated, "honorable protector."

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 13, 2009.

* * *

**Omamori**

Kagome groaned in frustration. _What am I going to do?_ She had absolutely no excuse; after all, anniversaries were an annual thing. She'd been racking her brain for days, hoping for inspiration, but she was out of time. The young woman scurried around her bedroom, gathering all her carefully-wrapped packages, only to toss them in a jumbled heap on the bed. "Mama, have you seen my backpack?" she called.

"Yes, dear," her mother answered from downstairs. "I hung it up to air out in the sun."

"Thanks!" Kagome exclaimed, bounding lightly down the stairs and rushing towards the back door. "Oh, I'm _so_ late!"

"Relax, sweetheart," her mother soothed. "You can't be _that_ late or Inuyasha would be here."

_True... but far from comforting. _Sneaking a harried glance in the general direction of the wellhouse, Kagome plucked away the clothespins that secured her yellow pack to the drying rack next to the patio.

Mama poked her head out the door. "I managed to get that odd stain out of the fabric. What turned it that strange purple color?"

"Some kind of snail, I think," Kagome replied distractedly. "I should have listened to Sango; she tried to warn me that type of youkai dies messily."

"Oh, my!" her mother gasped.

"Oh, don't worry, Mama," she quickly assured. "I wasn't in any danger!" _That time. _

"Not with Inuyasha looking after you," the older woman warmly replied.

Kagome smiled at the strength of her mother's conviction. "Sesshoumaru-sama actually killed this particular demon," she admitted as she toyed with the zipper on her pack. "It beats me how he didn't get a drop of goo on him. I mean, he was _right there_, but I'm the one who was spattered."

Her mother clucked and said, "I'm grateful to _both_ of them for keeping my girl safe. So... any luck?"

"No," Kagome sighed.

"Maybe you can convince your Grandfather to part with one of his treasures?" Mama suggested.

"I don't have time to wade through the storehouse looking for something suitable!" Kagome protested.

Her mother held out her hand for her daughter's bag. "I'll start packing; you go have a quick rummage through the gift shop. Maybe his lordship would like a key chain?" she teased.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome laughed, giving the woman a quick but fervent hug. "I guess I don't have much choice; I'll be right back." With a little wave, she took off across the courtyard. Her birthday had been looming for weeks, and she'd left what suddenly felt like the most important thing for last. _Why is he so... difficult? _

Her feudal friends had been intrigued to learn that Kagome knew the exact date on which she'd been born... and that her family celebrated it each year. In their era, ages were calculated with much less precision; everyone simply added to the tally of their age at the turning of the New Year. Since no one else had a special day, Kagome shared hers. It was also the anniversary of her first trip through the Bone Eater's Well, so it had become an unofficial holiday of sorts—a spring picnic, a few games, and presents. Ideas for gifts came came thick and fast where the others were concerned, but she'd put off Sesshoumaru's until the very end, procrastinating until it was nearly too late to do anything at all, let alone something thoughtful.

_What would please him? _He appreciated tea, and she supposed she could have found a rare, new one to tease his sensitive nose... but she _always_ brought him tea. _It wouldn't be special. _Kagome hardly thought it was her place to give him something truly personal, and while she knew Sesshoumaru would probably appreciate a book or something of that nature, she couldn't even begin to imagine the ramifications of leaving a modern book in his hands.

Kagome was always careful to choose things that wouldn't make a big difference, and elaborate gifts were out of the question since her friends couldn't reciprocate in kind. Miroku loved to taste new and unusual foods, so she favored him with strange fruits from faraway lands; Sango appreciated modern soaps and shampoos. Inuyasha always asked for ramen; he said he really didn't like carrying unnecessary things around and managed to imply that her presence was gift enough. _He'll be here within the hour. _Desperate, she nearly sprinted across the stone pavement to the shrine's tiny gift shop. There wasn't much hope of finding anything appropriate, but she'd settle for something that wasn't inappropriate.

Grandpa looked up from a tray of Shikon no Tama key chains when she arrived out of breath and asked, "Rush, rush, rush—is that all you young people can do?" In spite of his grouchy tone, there was a sparkle in his dark eyes that let Kagome know she was welcome.

"I need a gift for a friend, Gramps," she hurriedly explained, already losing heart as she peered around the shop.

The old man beamed happily. "The Sunset Shrine is one of the most famous shrines in all of Tokyo—rich in history, steeped in tradition, blessed by the gods. Our shop has _many_ fine commemorative objects; take your pick, granddaughter," he offered magnanimously.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, trying to hide her amusement... which quickly turned to despair. There was nothing 'fine' about the things her grandfather kept in stock. Their shop catered to tourists and collectors, so the shelves were filled with mass-produced trinkets, conspicuously emblazoned with their shrine's name. She was proud of her family's shrine, but there was no way she could give any of these cheap souvenirs to someone like Sesshoumaru. _Maybe I should have run to the corner store instead_, she thought mournfully. Then, a rack of _omamori_ caught her eye. Tossing a shrine-shaped pencil sharpener back into its basket on the front counter, she crossed to the display with blossoming hope. _One of these just might work!_

Every shrine sold _omamori_, small amulets that carried blessings. Kagome perused the brightly-colored cloth pouches, most of which bore machine-embroidered labels. Although many promised good fortune in a general sense, there were those that catered specifically to those taking journeys, studying for exams, recovering from illnesses, and hoping for a safe childbirth. The smallest versions were simple and inexpensive, but Grandpa also stocked a very special line of _omamori_—works of art for the true connoisseur... or for those who thought that spending a few extra yen might grease the wheels of fate. They were sewn by a local woman who'd been good friends with her grandmother, and their superior quality was apparent at a glance. Fine silk, hand-embroidery, and long, tasseled cords set them apart. Also, the prayers inside weren't printed slips of paper; Grandpa himself wrote the prayers on the thin camphorwood inserts in a fine hand.

_Which one, which one_, Kagome chanted to herself. She lingered for a moment over a vibrant purple amulet and its prayer for long life, but finally shook her head. _Safe, but meaningless for a guy who'll probably live for a dozen centuries. _She also rejected a charm against all forms of evil. _For all I know, Grandpa used one of his demon-be-gone prayers in that one. _Kagome was reaching for a rich-looking black and silver _omamori_ which promised success when the words on the red and white one beside it stilled her hand. It was a prayer for lifelong friendship. "Can I have this one, Gramps?" she asked, hugging the 'honorable protector' to her heart.

* * *

As the feudal festivities wound down at the end of the day, Kagome helped Kaede gather empty bento boxes and pile them into her much-depleted pack. The celebrations were scheduled to continue with her family in the future, where a birthday cake was waiting. Inuyasha escorted her up the stairs, walking with his hands clasped behind his neck and gazing up at the first faint stars made their appearance towards the east. To Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru was in the hilltop meadow, his small entourage in tow. He sat with his back against the Bone Eater's Well, peering towards the setting sun. _Is he here to see me off? _It was a nice thought, but as she and his brother drew closer, the taiyoukai mostly ignored them.

Earlier, when she'd distributed the presents, he hadn't refused the _omamori_. He'd been gracious, if guarded, and listened to her hasty explanation of the amulet's purpose in patient silence. And... that was it. _What did you expect, Kagome? This is Sesshoumaru-sama after all! _

"Oi, what are you doing up here?" Inuyasha called gruffly.

Sesshoumaru calmly turned his face towards the hanyou, then looked towards Rin, who sat a short distance away. It was still too early for wildflowers, but the child was arranging twigs from a cherry tree in the small, blue vase that had been Kagome's gift to her.

"Where did you get sakura blossoms, Rin-chan?" the miko asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama found them," the girl replied simply, too absorbed in her task to spare more than a quick, bright smile.

"That's good," Kagome murmured, glad the child was finding so much pleasure in her present.

"You coming?" Inuyasha asked, already crouched on the Well's rim. "You're supposed to be back before dark."

She watched Rin for a moment longer, then hummed an affirmative. Turning back towards the waiting portal, her path was effectually blocked when Sesshoumaru rose smoothly to his feet. Suddenly dwarfed by the taiyoukai's considerable presence, Kagome looked expectantly into his face, sure he'd been about to say something. His gaze was almost challenging in its intensity, but no words were forthcoming. Somewhat flustered, she lowered her eyes... and made a startling discovery. _That's... isn't that...? __Oh__! My gift! _The long, red cord from the _omamori_ had been threaded through the front of Sesshoumaru's spiked armor guard, and its red tassel swayed jauntily against the left side of his breastplate. "Oh," she breathed aloud, meeting his gaze again.

"Hnn," he murmured, and with the barest inclination of his head, he stepped past her and walked away.

Kagome stared after the tall youkai, hardly daring to believe what she was pretty sure had just happened. She'd extended an implicit offer of friendship to Sesshoumaru with her gift, and in his own quiet way, he'd accepted.

* * *

**End Notes: **Shrines in Japan are famous for their _omamori_, which contain blessings or prayers. They're quite commonplace and often show up in manga/anime as 'charms' or 'amulets'. The word _mamori_ is translated "protection," and _omamori_ literally means "honorable protector." Appropriate, eh?

This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #24—Famous. 1,724 words.

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT** – Brace yourselves. _Imperceptible_ will be ending soon. Long ago, I decided to have this story culminate at 100 chapters, so we'll shortly be entering the final 'arc' in my unconventional tale. As many of you have realized, most of _Imperceptible_'s chapters were written for drabble and oneshot contests. Since I still wish to participate in those Live Journal communities, I have planned a new Sesshoumaru & Kagome tale. Here are a few pertinent facts: 1) The story will be told through a series of chronologically-arranged drabbles and oneshots. This means many chapters will be short. 2) While the story will end in romance, it will definitely not begin there. Patience will be required. 3) Expect fluff. 4) It's been variously done, but I'm doing it my way. If you're willing to follow Kagome into the distant past where she encounters a _much_ younger Sesshoumaru, please check out _**Unspoiled**_.


	94. Culmination

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this parlay... especially for the one who returns. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who likes to prod me in the nuances.

* * *

**Culmination**

Towards evening, little breezes kicked up, carrying news from the northwest. "_Someone_ hauled his ass out of hibernation," grumbled Inuyasha. Every eye turned to the hanyou, then followed his line of sight towards the whirlwind that had appeared on the horizon.

"Kouga-kun is back!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Keh."

"Hnn," quietly agreed Sesshoumaru, drawing a surprised glance from the miko.

Inuyasha strode forward, firmly placing himself between the oncoming youkai and his friends, but his hand didn't stray towards his sword hilt. He simply flexed his fingers, readying fists or claws—whichever might be called for. Sesshoumaru surreptitiously took a stance in a flank position, off to one side and slightly behind the wolf's inevitable target while Kagome traded a bemused glance with Sango, whose expression clearly conveyed, _here we go again. _

Shippo clambered onto Miroku's shoulders for a better view, leaving Jaken and Rin to exchange a look of uncertainty. It was Kohaku who quietly interjected, "The friends of Inuyasha are the enemies of Naraku." The girl's countenance brightened at this reassurance, and she turned her attention back to a small clump of flowers that blossomed along the edge of their campsite.

Kouga charged energetically into their midst, kicking out of his rotation to leap directly over Inuyasha's head. The wolf smirked at his rival's snarl of irritation, but his cockiness faltered when he caught sight of the elder brother's steely glare. In a quick feat of aerial acrobatics, Kouga used the hanyou's shoulder to push off at a new angle. The added height allowed him to somersault out of range of Sesshoumaru's casually displayed claws, and he skidded to a halt just beyond the taiyoukai. "You're still here, huh?" the wolf muttered.

While the tactic threw him out of range, it inadvertently placed him in even greater danger. At Rin's fearful whimper, Kouga glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, kid," he gruffly called. "What's the matter? Did I surprise you?"

His reassuring smile was met with a choked gasp, and the girl cowered behind Jaken, who agressively brandished his weapon. "Stay back, or suffer the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" he blustered.

Kouga propped his hands on his hips as he contemplated his would-be opponent, then glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, Mutt-face, when did you pick up an imp?" Sango quickly and quietly skirted the group, kneeling beside Rin and laying a comforting hand on the girl's back. Kohaku padded after his sister and joined Jaken in shielding the trembling child from the wolf, who demanded, "And... should I be offended that these guys think I'd hurt a little girl?"

When he looked back towards Rin, Sesshoumaru was already there, blocking his view of the child. Blue eyes widened, and Inuyasha barged between them, grabbing the wolf's shoulder with a firm grip, and dragging him out of harm's way. "Just shut up, stupid," the hanyou muttered.

"What did I ever do to...?"

"You _killed_ her."

Kouga's jaw dropped, and he craned his neck to try to look back over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"If my brother seems more than a little annoyed, it's because your wolves killed that little girl a few years back."

"But... she's not dead."

"Lucky for you," snapped the hanyou. "Sesshoumaru might just let _you_ live, too... if you can manage not to make the kid cry."

Miroku smoothly fell in step on Kouga's other side, guiding him towards the seats around the fire and adding, "Sesshoumaru-sama is _very_ protective of Rin-chan. Perhaps an apology would be in order... should the opportunity present itself?"

"I never touched her!" the wolf protested in an undertone.

"A leader takes responsibility for his pack, and yours screwed up in a _big_ way," Inuyasha flatly countered.

"You're _serious_," Kouga gulped as the full ramifications of his situation sank in.

"Not as serious as _he_ is... but yeah," the hanyou confirmed. "If it weren't for Kagome, you'd probably be dead."

"What hold does my woman have over him?" the wolf asked curiously.

"Would you _stop_ calling her that?" growled Inuyasha.

"Nope," Kouga grinned.

The hanyou unleashed a string of muttered expletives, but eventually calmed down enough to answer the question. "Sesshoumaru listens to her... that's all."

"Kagome-sama's good opinion tips the scales in your favor, Kouga-sama," Miroku supplied amiably. "Now, please... won't you join us? I'm sure you have brought news?"

The wolf youkai allowed himself to be herded towards a seat, brightening considerably when Kagome herself stepped forward to present him with tea. Everyone assembled, and he watched intently as she did the same for the others. Inuyasha waved away a cup, which Miroku accepted with a quick wink, and then she approached Sesshoumaru. It didn't escape Kouga's notice that she'd saved him for last, and his tail twitched when she lingered, waiting for the inu-youkai to meet her eyes. Before she released the steaming cup into Sesshoumaru's care, she _said_ something... but the wolf couldn't hear the words. Realizing that she must be mouthing her message, Kouga's gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru's face, determined to catch his reaction.

The only sign of a response was an arch of one brow, but it was enough to bring a smile to Kagome's face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said warmly.

Kouga's eyes followed as his woman hurried over to talk to the little girl he'd frightened, and when his gaze drifted back to those around the circle, golden eyes were boring into his. Annoyance surged to the fore, but self-preservation was stronger, and he lowered his gaze. The faint rattle of a chain piqued his curiosity, and he scanned the rest of the group until he singled out the adolescent male who'd faced off against him earlier. The youth who knelt between Kagome and Rin wore nondescript grey clothing, and his legs were bound with strips of cloth. When he sat back on his heels, the _kageboushi_ tucked into his sash clinked again, and the wolf's brows drew together. It wasn't the easiest weapon to master, and the freckle-faced teen didn't look like much of a warrior. "Who's the boy?" he asked.

Miroku smiled and answered, "Kohaku-kun is Sango's younger brother."

"Another taijiya, then?" Kouga mused aloud.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. "The kid hates it, but he can fight."

As the wolf watched, Kagome's hand rested lightly on Kohaku's shoulder for a moment, and pure light blossomed under her touch. The alluring glimmer of power teased him, called to him, and Kouga blurted, "He's got a shard."

"So he does," Miroku confirmed. "It's a long story, but... the shard is what's keeping Kohaku-kun alive."

"I thought you guys were planning on putting the Shikon no Tama back together?" Kouga ventured, gazing speculatively between the taijiya siblings.

"That is also true," the monk quietly agreed.

"And here I thought the biggest obstacle to your crazy plan was _me_," said the wolf humorlessly.

"Keh."

"Are you ready to part with your two shards, Kouga-sama?" Miroku inquired politely.

The wolf snorted. "Not a chance. I need them more than ever because we're _close_."

"You saying you found Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Almost," Kouga smugly replied.

A soft huff from across the campfire stood as Sesshoumaru's contribution.

Miroku cleared his throat and diplomatically asked, "_Why_ do you think you're close, Kouga-sama?"

"It's that damned wind witch. We keep catching sight of her feather, and when we follow her, Naraku's scent grows stronger." The wolf pointed confidently towards the direction from which he'd come. "Naraku is that way... in that mountain range."

"You're following Kagura?" Inuyasha scoffed. "It _has_ to be a trap!"

"He's there!" argued the wolf. "I know it!"

"How?" demanded the hanyou.

"I can tell," snapped Kouga.

"That don't mean _squat_," Inuyasha grumbled.

"If he _is_ there, what is your plan?" Miroku asked, giving the hanyou a remonstrative look.

The wolf snorted. "Kill him, of course."

"Ah," Miroku sighed.

"Naraku's scent _does_ emanate from the northwest," Sesshoumaru stated with quiet confidence.

"_What_?" exclaimed Inuyasha, frowning deeply at his brother. "You never mentioned that! Why didn't you _say_ so?"

The taiyoukai shrugged with one shoulder. "You have been following the miko's senses; you did not ask about mine."

"Damned... tight-lipped... sharp-nosed... bastard..." muttered the hanyou. "Is there anything _else_ you've been withholding?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the question, and his gaze drifted to the mountain range on the horizon. "The wolf's 'plan' is insufficient."

"Oh, yeah?" Kouga retorted, bristling.

Miroku hastily interjected, "With all due respect, Kouga-sama... if our enemy could be killed that easily, he would _be_ dead several times over. Naraku is fond of divisive plots, and he rarely exposes himself. We do need to have a plan... develop a strategy... work together... and most of all, force him to face us in person."

"He divides to conquer," Sesshoumaru remarked, eyes still fixed on the distance.

Kagome spoke up, saying, "Maybe that's because he knows he doesn't stand a chance if we work together."

"Or maybe he's completely twisted," Inuyasha muttered, glancing towards Sango and her brother. "He's cruel."

"Both," Kohaku solemnly offered. "It's both."

"What do you mean, kid?" the hanyou invited.

When the boy only shrugged, Kouga asked, "How's _he_ supposed to know?"

"Kohaku-kun spent some time with Naraku," Kagome volunteered in a soft voice.

The wolf shook his head in confusion. "Spent time... _how_?"

Inuyasha scowled sympathetically at Sango before replying, "Naraku brought Kohaku back from the dead with the shard, messed with his head, and sent him after us."

Kouga gave the hanyou a hard look. "He's one of Naraku's minions?"

"_Was_," Inuyasha corrected sharply. "We got him back."

"Tch. And you're giving _me_ a hard time because _I'm_ walking into a trap?" the wolf youkai demanded in disbelief. "You're sitting in one!"

"No," Kohaku countered, firmly but respectfully. "I'm free."

"Kohaku-kun's _not_ a danger, but he's _in_ danger," Kagome asserted. "Naraku has collected nearly all the shards; there can't be many left." She displayed the small bottle holding a scant half dozen twinkling fragments. "Mine, yours, and Kohaku's are probably the only ones he doesn't hold... and that means _you're_ in danger, too."

"Why don't you do us a favor and hand over your shards now?" Inuyasha gruffly demanded. "It'll save Kagome from having to worry about you and your stupidity."

Kouga bared his fangs, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, Rin whimpered, and Miroku interjected, "Gentlemen, please!" They both backed down with guilty glances towards Sesshoumaru's ward, and the monk reasoned, "Since Kagura is Naraku's incarnation, it _is_ very likely that he is using her to lure you and your wolves."

"Or she is acting apart," Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected.

Every eye swung towards the taiyoukai, who merely sipped his tea. "What?" Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshoumaru replied, "The wind witch knows nothing of loyalty."

"And... how do you know this?" Miroku inquired.

"She wanted me to kill Naraku for her," he stated calmly. "I refused."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Kagura asked you for help?"

"No," Sesshoumaru corrected. "The wind witch tried to buy loyalty for the sake of betrayal."

"Even Naraku's incarnations hate him," Sango remarked grimly.

"Kagura wants to be free," Kohaku murmured sadly. "She is the wind."

Kouga avidly listened to the exchange, then jumped to his own conclusion. "So, there's a chance that she's leading us to Naraku so that we can kill him."

"Only if she's _desperate_," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Well, I think she _might_ be," Kouga snapped.

"I'm not so sure," Miroku cautioned. "She's lied before."

"She's also kept secrets before," Kagome reminded.

Inuyasha's expression darkened. "We don't know that for sure."

"Whatever her motives, he's _there_," Kouga reiterated. "I'm taking my pack back up into that range. Tonight we hunt."

"Without a plan?" the hanyou jibed.

The wolf smirked. "Do _you_ have a plan, Mutt-face?"

"I could easily come up with a plan better than yours!" retorted Inuyasha. "And it ain't gonna involve wasting my time sniffin' down every crack and crevice in that range to see where the stink is worst!" Kouga's tail bristled, and his blue eyes glinted dangerously, but the hanyou wasn't finished. "Kagome can sense the shards, and Sesshoumaru's nose is sharper than any wolf's. We'll find Naraku first—no doubt about it!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've got speed and numbers on my side," Kouga argued. "My pack can cover more ground in one night than you do in a week. So while you're taking your sweet time leading women and children into danger, my wolves will be getting vengeance for our fallen brothers."

"We're stronger, and you know it!"

"You're too _slow_ for your 'superior' strength to do anybody any good!"

"Naraku is _mine_ to take down!"

"Your reasons for fighting aren't any nobler than ours!"

Sesshoumaru's frustration mounted as the discussion between his brother and the wolf spiraled into incoherent squabbling. Miroku began questioning Kohaku about Kagura, and Sango asked Kagome something about the shards she was carrying. The kitsune asked Rin why she was so afraid of wolves, and Jaken began to mutter under his breath. No less than three conversations were underway at once, and what new facts the taiyoukai managed to glean were so liberally mixed with opinion and speculation, he doubted their veracity.

_The monk is right; like it or not, our opponent is clever, powerful, and ruthless. In order to succeed against Naraku, we need to work together, and we need a plan. _If the wolves were his brother's allies, then their knowledge and strengths needed to be assessed and put to good use. Earlier, Inuyasha had said that a leader takes responsibility for their pack; up until now, Sesshoumaru had been content to defer to his brother, but to achieve the ultimate goal of their alliance, he could see that more would be required. _Unless someone offers direction, we will get nowhere. _

As words were wasted in petty squabbling and pointless posturing, the growl Sesshoumaru had managed to rein in up to this point bubbled forth. "_Enough_!" He'd spoken more loudly than intended, and the silence that followed was immediate… and just as deafening.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" whispered Kagome.

He glanced her way, lifting his chin to acknowledge her concern before letting his gaze sweep from Inuyasha to Kouga. They'd closed their mouths, but they still glared daggers at one another. True to form, the monk spoke first. "Have you something to say, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku invited. "I'm eager to hear your opinion on these matters."

"If you wish to hear my opinion, then I must first have the basis to form one," the taiyoukai bluntly replied.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"Facts—an orderly accounting. You will begin with this miko and her association with the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru directed.

The hanyou looked from his brother to Kagome and back again. "You want to go over all that stuff again?"

"I am not privy to 'all that stuff', and neither is this wolf." Everyone exchanged uncertain glances, and Sesshoumaru huffed impatiently. Pinning the monk with a sharp look he said, "You."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku replied, cocking his head in a ridiculous sham of incomprehension.

"Explain," the taiyoukai ordered. "From the beginning. Without embellishment."

The monk smiled at the final admonition. "I would be happy to, Sesshoumaru-sama. I think it would be valuable for all of us to review what we know. Perhaps something of use will come to light."

More tea was poured as the man gathered his thoughts, and having marshaled their company into some semblance of order, the taiyoukai was on more familiar ground—reports, counsel, strategy. _Much better. _The clamor of voices was replaced by respectful silence, and with a nod, he indicated that the monk could begin.

"All of us are connected to the Shikon no Tama, either directly or indirectly," Miroku said, and he proceeded to tell what they knew of its story. Midoriko's cave, Onigumo's obsession, Kikyou's death, Miroku's grandfather, Sango's village—Sesshoumaru listened intently as the monk touched on the parts they each played in the whole.

Sango offered a few tidbits of information about the Jewel that she'd learned from her father, while Kohaku listened dispassionately, but Inuyasha face reflected a whole range of emotions as if he was reliving the events as they were described, and Miroku's discourse was liberally sprinkled with the hanyou's muttered curses. Thankfully, the monk confined himself to known facts, although Sesshoumaru was pleased to find the human was also attuned to the nuances of their situation. More than once, the taiyoukai was impressed by Miroku's perceptiveness… and his ability to articulate what amounted to fleeting impressions.

In time, Miroku tied all the various threads together, concisely explaining how they came to be traveling together. Last but not least, all eyes turned to the culmination of all of that history. "Which brings us to… Kagome-sama herself. In one sense, this is her quest, for while the rest of us are seeking revenge against Naraku, she is seeking the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the miko. The slim young woman who fidgeted under their corporate gaze might not seem like much of a weapon, but recent experience had taught him the foolishness of underestimating humans—especially this one. _She alone holds an honest claim upon the Jewel. _It had been born within her and forcibly removed from her; he had seen the scar with his own eyes and felt the brush of power that lingered within her soul. _The monk is right. She is the key. _

* * *

Long after the wolf returned to his pack, Sesshoumaru sat up, pondering the new pieces of information that had been laid before him. The plot was more complex than he'd realized, with many tangled threads and tragedies binding their lives together. _The deceitful web of a cunning spider... Naraku has been thorough in his machinations. _Kouga had agreed to join them in two days near the base of the mountain so they could compare notes, and by that time, Sesshoumaru wished to have a plan ready. It rankled that the wolf had accused them of recklessly endangering their women and children, but the taiyoukai acknowledged the validity of Kouga's concern. Naraku would show no mercy to the weak; in fact, he would probably take perverse pleasure in destroying the innocent. _Offense and defense will be required. _

As the taiyoukai's eyes drifted towards the miko and the two youngsters that shared her bedroll, he realized that he was being watched. Miroku looked on from his seat against a nearby tree, a faint, knowing smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Sesshoumaru held his gaze, contemplating the resource the monk represented. _He is a schemer... and no fool in spite of his foolish pretense._ Coming to a decision, Sesshoumaru beckoned to the man, inviting his approach.

Miroku crossed the campsite and seated himself at the taiyoukai's side. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he murmured.

"You are human."

"It is as you say," the monk replied gravely.

"Naraku has a human heart," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Ah, I see." After a thoughtful silence, Miroku inquired, "Do you really think humans and demons are so different in what they desire?"

"Hnn," the taiyoukai murmured noncommittally.

"Humans and demons can want the same things... even one another." The monk's words were met with stony silence, so he sighed and said, "What insight I can offer comes more from my _experience_ than my humanity."

Sesshoumaru considered, then conceded, "Not all humans are the same."

"I'm pleased you've noticed."

The taiyoukai's gaze strayed. "_She_ is human."

"Yes, Kagome-sama is human," Miroku confirmed.

"Even humans are twisted by the Jewel's power, yet she is unaffected."

"Ah, but our Kagome-sama is _different_."

"_Why_ is she different?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Miroku smiled. "What do _you_ think makes her special?"

The taiyoukai tilted his head. "That is _not_ what I asked."

"Kagome-sama lacks certain qualities that we've seen darken the Jewel."

Sesshoumaru schooled his impatience and played along with the monk's indirect approach. "Greed... ambition… cruelty…"

"Conversely, she possesses qualities that make it unlikely that these baser instincts could ever assert themselves."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "She does show remarkable loyalty."

Miroku's smile brightened considerably. "That she does, but I think what you're seeing is something far greater than loyalty." The monk must have read the question in Sesshoumaru's eyes, for he answered with uncharacteristic solemnity. "Love. The Jewel may have given her extraordinary power, but I believe it is Kagome-sama's capacity for love that keeps it pure."

Sesshoumaru drew himself up, and his expression flickered through several options before settling on a slight frown.

"Oh, don't look so scandalized," Miroku chuckled. "All of us are recipients of her affection in some respect. Friendship is simply a form of love, and Kagome-sama will do anything for those she counts as friends."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in concentration as a tenuous thought took hold, bringing with it the beginnings of a plan. However, inspiration was interrupted by the return of Inuyasha, who'd completed a short patrol of the surrounding woods. "What are you two doing?" the hanyou asked in an undertone.

"A council of war," Miroku replied in a conspiratorial whisper.

Inuyasha grunted softly and claimed a spot with them. "Count me in."

"The question of the moment... is what Naraku wants," the monk supplied.

"Ain't that kinda obvious?" the hanyou asked. "He's after the Jewel."

"I believe your brother is under the impression that Naraku's underlying desires will provide insight into his plans."

"So... you want to know why he wants the Jewel?" Inuyasha shot a confused look in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Ain't that kinda obvious, too?"

"Power," replied the taiyoukai.

"_That_ ain't it," Inuyasha confidently argued. "The shards boost power, but he ain't content with that. Having the _whole_ Jewel means you can make a wish; Naraku has a wish."

"Ah... yes. The Jewel is not so much an end as a means to an end." Miroku rubbed his chin, then looked askance at Sesshoumaru. "Perhaps instead of asking me about the pervasive influences of a human heart, you should ask your brother what it is a hanyou desires."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Same stuff everyone wants." After a moment's thought, he quietly added, "Stuff most people take for granted."

"Such as?" prompted the monk.

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably. "All I want is a bowl of ramen," he mumbled, "and maybe someone to share it with."

Miroku chuckled quietly. "Savoring life's simpler pleasures is all well and good, but I doubt Naraku has his sights set on dinner."

"Hnn."

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves, his eyes wary. "How am I supposed to know what he'd wish for? I ain't nothing like Naraku."

"No, you are not," Sesshoumaru calmly agreed.

"Keh," his brother muttered, mollified.

The monk cleared his throat and hesitantly remarked. "I've only seen him _want_ one thing with that human heart of his. Remember that faceless detachment—Musou?"

"Yeah." Worry drew down the hanyou's brows.

"Musou was the embodiment of Naraku's human heart—Onigumo's heart. He mistook Kagome-sama for Kikyou-sama because of their resemblance; he tried to take her, for Onigumo _wanted_ Kikyou-sama," Miroku explained. "Kagome-sama's connection with the Shikon no Tama increases the possibility that _she_ is Naraku's target."

"Kagome ain't Kikyou," Inuyasha countered stubbornly.

"You may know that, but Musou didn't seem to care about the differences," the monk cautioned. "I shudder to think what might happen to Kagome-sama if Naraku was able to capture her."

"I ain't letting that happen!" the hanyou exclaimed, and Miroku shushed him. Inuyasha surveyed the sleeping members of their entourage, his eyes lingering the longest on Kagome. "We need to keep her away from him; maybe she should stay behind with Shippo and Rin."

"No."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise. "Huh?"

"The miko will be needed in this battle," Sesshoumaru replied. "Naraku may have reasons to desire her, but he also has reasons to fear her."

"Kagome-sama will _want_ to be with us," Miroku said. "She may not be a warrior, but this is her fight as well."

"But..."

"The miko can be a means to Naraku's end," Sesshoumaru stated.

His brother was in his face a second later, snarling. "Kagome ain't a _means_ to _anything_, you bastard! I _won't_ let you use her!"

"You misunderstand, little brother," the taiyoukai replied evenly. "I am attempting to devise a plan that combines all our strengths. I am not _using_ the miko; I am _utilizing_ her. She fights for and with her pack, as is her right."

Inuyasha intently searched the taiyoukai's gaze, his face clouded by conflicting emotions. "I won't let you take Kagome for granted," he managed, his voice rough.

"There is no danger of that," Sesshoumaru solemnly replied.

"Don't risk her, even to get to him."

The taiyoukai's brow arched, but he only answered, "I give you my word... I will be protecting her as well."

With a curt nod, the hanyou backed down, and Miroku called the discussion back to order by calmly suggesting, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Inuyasha.

"Hnn," agreed Sesshoumaru.

"We can surmise certain things from Naraku's previous behavior," suggested Miroku. "He delights in causing pain, dashing hopes, multiplying sorrows. He encourages suspicion, fosters betrayal, and divides loyalties."

"He hurts people just to watch 'em suffer," Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku finds vulnerabilities and exploits them, so we should plan accordingly," Sesshoumaru declared.

"In what way?" asked the monk.

"Review the group's weaknesses and account for them in our battle plan."

"We ain't weak," Inuyasha muttered. "And we've been fighting together for a long time; we're used to watching each others' backs."

"Ah... I think I understand what Sesshoumaru-sama is saying, Inuyasha. For instance, if we're fighting against Naraku, there will undoubtedly be hell wasps. That limits my ability to contribute because I won't be able to use the _kazaana_."

"Oh... well, yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "We've had to deal with that before. It's a pain, but I wouldn't really call that a _weakness_."

"Unless Naraku manipulates circumstances so that I _must_ open the void in order to save a comrade. He has forced difficult choices on us before, but if we are expecting him to do so, we can counter him," Miroku patiently explained.

"Aw, hell. I get it," the hanyou acknowledged. "Right... what else are we watching out for?"

Sesshoumaru settled back, his arm resting on his upraised knee; with eyes half-closed in concentration, he lazily flexed his fingers, then began to speak. "Rin and the kitsune cannot defend themselves... the miko's aim is unpredictable... and you and the wolf cannot cooperate."

"Oi, that ain't my fault," Inuyasha interjected.

"The taijiya fears for her brother's life, and we do not know if Naraku still has some hold over the boy. We should be prepared in case he turns on us."

The hanyou's lip curled in distaste, but he finally nodded. "I ain't gonna pretend I trust the kid while setting a guard on him. If we're gonna take measures, I'm telling Kohaku up front."

"That is acceptable," Sesshoumaru replied, then paused to collect his thoughts. "I foresee a potential problem in that each of you has your own agenda, but all share the same goal. If there is a scuffle for the chance to deal the final blow, that chance may be lost."

"_That_ would be disastrous," Miroku agreed. "That's the very kind of division that could destroy all our efforts."

"_I_ want to be the one to kill that bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"Earlier, Kouga was adamant that _he_ would be the one to destroy Naraku," the monk reminded.

"_So_?"

"Are your reasons for revenge better than his?" Inuyasha looked ready to argue, but he hesitated when Miroku continued, "What about Sango's village? Or my curse? Will you fight all of us for the right to face Naraku alone?"

The hanyou's jaw worked, and he slowly shook his head. "You guys are the ones who are best at strategies, so I'll leave the planning to you. I _still_ want to be the one to make Naraku pay for what he's done, but... as long as we win. That's most important."

"Good." Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly, and softly repeated, "Very good."

He looked everywhere but at his brother, and when Miroku reached over to slap the hanyou's shoulder, Inuyasha muttered a grumpy, "Keh."

"I think we may have a small issue when we join up with Kouga's pack," the monk offered. "Rin-chan is afraid of them, and when she is frightened, Jaken-sama tends to overreact."

"Sango calmed the kid down quite a bit tonight," Inuyasha remarked. "Maybe if the girls talk to Rin about the wolves on the way to the meeting point...?"

"I will make my expectations clear to Jaken as well," said Sesshoumaru. "However, there is another serious point of vulnerability."

"Yeah?"

"Hnn... you wish to protect the miko."

The hanyou blinked. "How is _that_ a weakness?"

Sesshoumaru fixed his half-brother with an unwavering gaze and matter-of-factly said, "If I lay out a strategy that requires the cooperation of every member in this alliance, it will fail if you cast aside your part in the whole in order to rush to her side."

"Fuck. Do _not_ ask me to make that kind of choice, Sesshoumaru."

"I will endeavor to plan accordingly," the taiyoukai conceded.

"Thanks for that," Inuyasha muttered sourly. "Well, what about _you_? Don't you have any 'weaknesses' to contribute?"

"Of course," Sesshoumaru smoothly replied. "My half-brother and I are frequently at odds."

Inuyasha snorted. "That don't count, idiot."

Golden eyes turned icy, "In spite of what your miko has asked, it would please _me_ to kill the wolf."

"Ah," sighed Miroku, offering a weary sort of smile. "That would be _most_ unfortunate."

Inuyasha blinked and managed a dazed, "Well... damn."

"In any event, all our preparations amount to nothing if we cannot draw out our enemy," the monk reminded. "I am weary of destroying Naraku's demon puppets."

Sesshoumaru nodded once and said, "Even if it is _not_ the miko he is after, we have the boy's shard."

"He'll come for Kohaku," Inuyasha stated, glancing unhappily towards the slumbering youth.

Sesshoumaru watched the play of anger, worry, and grief play over his brother's face. _He wishes to protect the boy, and he wishes to complete the Jewel. He cannot do both, and there is a reasonable chance he will accomplish neither. _Reality could be grim, but it had to be faced. The monk's expression was similarly stricken as he gazed towards the taijiya siblings sleeping against the warmth of the transformed two-tail. _This is why I never wished for something to protect. _The taiyoukai's eyes slid shut, and he flexed his fingers before tightening his hand into a fist. _Father said it would give strength, and I know he spoke the truth._ Sesshoumaru had seen it for himself. Inuyasha might lack training, finesse, and even a plan, but he was peerless when fighting to protect the miko. _His will to succeed for her sake overcomes all odds and every obstacle. But... _

_Father may have spoken truthfully on the night he died, but he only told half of the truth. He extolled this desperate strength, this determination to succeed at all costs, and well he might, since those words ennobled his imminent death. But having something to protect brings __other__ things... bitter things. _The cost of holding someone dear was plain in Inuyasha's eyes now. _He cares for the boy and his sister, and his desire to protect them leaves him open to pain. But..._

The monk _also_ talked of love.

Sesshoumaru's lids opened, his gaze already fixed upon Kagome. His every instinct told him that she would assure their victory, but he could not fathom how it would be accomplished. _She is ill-suited to the task; she is no killer. _The miko was unusually forgiving, eternally optimistic, and possessed of surprising strength... not all of which was due to the Jewel. _Can the love that the monk says keeps her pure coexist with the resolve required to end a life? No... a_ _combined effort will be required to give us the opening we need, and someone else must strike the killing blow. _

Swiftly recounting the balance of skills at his disposal, the taiyoukai breathed a soft huff as he realized that he'd unthinkingly introduced another point of vulnerability into the mix. _I chastised Inuyasha for always leaping to the miko's aid, only to give my word that I will personally ensure her survival. _His brother may not have realized it, but Sesshoumaru was willing to bet the monk had noted the contradiction.

He looked towards Miroku, who _was_ watching him intently, but without amusement. There was only... trust. Flicking a glance towards his brother, he was mildly surprised to find the monk's deference mirrored in the hanyou's gaze. Sesshoumaru understood the significance, and he acknowledged his responsibility with the barest of nods. _So be it. I will lead. _

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Oi... I'm not sure I like this plan of yours; it's missing something."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. Leave it to his brother to cede authority in one moment and rebel against it in the next. "Explain."

"I understand why we need to make sure everyone's butt is covered, but I want to get on with it," Inuyasha declared urgently, his hand tightening on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "At some point are we actually going to _attack_ that asshole?"

The taiyoukai smiled in a way that would have prostrated Jaken...causing his companions' eyes to widen considerably. Dark satisfaction rumbled under Sesshoumaru's tone as he decisively answered, "Yes."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on November 9, 2009. 5,551 words


	95. Abduction

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this next disclosure... especially for the sharp one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Abundant thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, whose keen eyes keep me in line.

* * *

**Abduction**

By late afternoon of the following day, their entourage had covered more than half the distance to the mountain range. Trees and dense undergrowth gave way to scrubby bushes and prickly-looking weed clumps as the path led inexorably towards jagged ridges and the towering crags beyond them. Kagome trudged forward with her eyes on her feet, not so much because of the state of the path—though it _was_ littered with loose rocks—but because of the looming peaks. Something about them made her queasy. "I think Kouga-kun was right; Naraku's here," she murmured.

"Yes."

Kagome jumped at the unexpected response and turned to find Sesshoumaru walking much closer than usual. Even though he made no sound, it shouldn't have surprised her; Inuyasha had told them to stick close, so they'd tightened their ranks.

"I didn't notice you," she offered apologetically. "Are you... erm... hiding?" the taiyoukai arched a brow at her, and she immediately felt silly. "Your youki, I mean."

"Hnn," he quietly acknowledged. "What _do_ you sense, miko?"

"N-nothing in particular."

"You are uneasy."

Denying it was pointless, so Kagome nodded. She let her steps lag until she was walking at his side, and immediately noticed that while he looked as calm as ever, Sesshoumaru's hand rode on Bakusaiga's hilt. His alertness was reassuring, and she searched for a way to put her premonition into words. "It's too quiet... and I feel as though someone is watching."

"Can you sense the Jewel?" he inquired.

She waved vaguely towards the left side of the ridge that dominated their view. "It's faint, but the pull is strongest in that direction. What about you? Can you smell anything?"

"Wolves," he replied flatly, "...and blood."

Kagome grimaced at the underlying venom in his tone. _Sesshoumaru's displeasure towards Kouga's pack is understandable, I suppose. _

She and Sango had spent most of the morning trying to ease Rin's lingering fears. While the child agreed that not all youkai were the same... and that not all wolves were the same, she still staunchly declared, "Rin does not like wolves."

_And Rin's dislike is her lord's disfavor. _

"We'll stop here for the day!" Inuyasha called back, waving them towards a sparse clump of trees that would afford some shelter and wood for a fire. When they were all gathered, the hanyou continued, "The trail splits here, so we've gotta pick a direction in the morning. Any ideas?"

"That way," Sesshoumaru quietly declared, pointing towards the left-hand track.

"Yeah? How come?" Inuyasha asked, eyes and ears trained on the uphill path. "I can't tell a difference."

"Nor can I," admitted Sesshoumaru. "But _she_ can."

Inuyasha's brows shot up and he gave Kagome a long look that ended with a pleased smirk. "Yeah... sure. Good," he said in gruff approval.

Kagome blushed and hurried to the packs slung from Ah-Un's saddle. "Is there water nearby?" she inquired as she withdrew several empty plastic bottles.

The hanyou pointed the way, saying, "We'll need plenty; I think we're all eating ramen." He glanced towards his brother for confirmation, and the taiyoukai nodded once. "No hunting tonight. Don't go any further than the stream, and don't wander off alone."

Shippo bounded up onto the two-headed dragon's saddle to help pull packages of instant noodles out of the second saddlebag, and Miroku hurried to take charge of the water bottles. "If you ladies will collect some of these conveniently scattered branches so that Jaken-sama can start a fire, I will fill these," he offered.

Before long, the fire was crackling and the kettle was filled, but while Kagome was still waiting for it to boil, Sesshoumaru rose gracefully from his seat and strode to the edge of camp. Inuyasha wasn't far behind him, and Miroku called, "What is it?"

"Blood," Inuyasha answered tersely.

Sango and Kohaku joined them, weapons at the ready, and Jaken took up a position in front of Rin, his staff firmly grasped in both hands. Though they were still at least an hour from sunset, the sun had long-since dropped behind a rise, leaving their campsite swathed in shadows. Everyone watched tensely, with the youkai members of the group frequently scenting the air.

Shippo was the first to speak. "I remember these guys."

"Take care... it could be Kagura's 'Dance of the Dead' animating some unfortunate," Miroku cautioned.

"No," Sesshoumaru declared. "The wolves live."

Inuyasha swore softly and darted away, and when he returned, he was supporting a heavily-bleeding victim with a gash running the full length of his thigh. A second figure limped slowly behind, then staggered to his knees at the very edge of the circle. He crawled forward, tail between his legs, and gasped, "Please... Sister, help?"

"Oh, my goodness! Hakkaku-kun, what _happened_ to you?" Kagome exclaimed, rushing to aid the injured wolf-youkai.

"Doesn't m-matter..." he managed, tears in his eyes. "We're fine... h-he... he told us to run."

Meanwhile, Miroku assisted Inuyasha in easing Ginta to the ground. The monk gave the barely-conscious youkai's deep wound a cursory inspection, then called, "Bandages, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, of course!" she replied, but before she could move away, Hakkaku grabbed her arms.

"Sister... _please_. You need to help!" he begged.

"I'm trying," she soothed. "We'll get both of you patched up. I just need my first aid kit."

"You don't understand! Naraku has Kouga!" Hakkaku blurted, his voice cracking.

Kagome looked over his silver-spiked mohawk and met Inuyasha's eyes; the hanyou was grim. She glanced towards Sesshoumaru, who watched impassively from his new position—between the wolves and Rin. Sango had pulled the girl into her lap and was speaking quietly to her; Shippo had located the first aid kit and was hurrying towards Miroku and Ginta. Turning back to Hakkaku, Kagome tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll get him back, okay?" The wolf-youkai sighed in relief and relinquished his hold on the miko, who moved closer and put an arm around his shoulders. "You're safe now."

Sesshoumaru flicked a glance at his young charge, who blinked up at him from the safety of the taijiya's embrace. He briefly met Jaken's gaze, and the retainer drew himself up and nodded his understanding. Satisfied with arrangements, the taiyoukai stalked towards his brother, who rose to his feet, leaving Ginta in Miroku's care.

For several moments neither spoke, but finally Sesshoumaru finally remarked, "They call her 'sister'?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Like I said, she's kinda an honorary packmate because Kouga keeps spouting off."

"The miko collects many admirers."

"_Too _many, but that's Kagome." Inuyasha cast a sidelong look at his sibling. "And as interesting as that may be... it ain't really the important thing. What do we do?"

"Question them," Sesshoumaru directed. "I will retrace their movements."

"Don't do anything stupid," Inuyasha muttered.

"The wolf was foolhardy; I am not."

"Make it quick."

Without further ado, Sesshoumaru leapt into the sky.

* * *

The deepening darkness did little to hamper the taiyoukai's progress as he soared upwards to gain an overview before dropping down to reconnoiter at closer quarters. He skimmed above the ground, backtracking. From what he could gather, Ginta and Hakkaku had struggled in their general direction for quite some time, correcting their course once they picked up on scents. Sesshoumaru pushed onward, for the moment ignoring the scattered pockets of injured wolves cowering in crevices and licking their wounds. _If they have any sense, they will follow their packmates' trail out of the ravines, and regroup at our camp. Their numbers could bolster our ranks. _

Finally, he reached a wide valley that showed evidence of recent battle. The windswept ground and surrounding rocks bore deep gouges, the unmistakable aftermath of Kagura's 'Dance of Blades'. Alighting, Sesshoumaru approached the stinking heap of earth that was all that remained of a demon puppet. The air was heavy with the coppery tang of blood, but there were surprisingly few wolf carcasses laying about. _Two... three... hnn, only four? The wolves undoubtedly scattered at the demise of their leader, but Naraku let them live?_ He caught a familiar scent, and instantly scanned the night sky. _No... __not__ Naraku. _

An enormous feather drifted lazily downward. "Yo." Kagura slipped gracefully to the ground on dainty, bare feet, tucking away her minimized transport. "Took you long enough," she remarked, tapping her closed fan against her palm.

Sesshoumaru coolly eyed the wind witch. "I have no business with you."

"Wrong," she countered, challenge brightening her red eyes. "Naraku knows you're on your way."

"Unsurprising."

She scowled at him, then announced, "The shards your group is carrying... they're the _last ones_."

"Yes."

"He mustn't get them," Kagura snapped, an edge of fear sharpening her tone. "You should take them and go." When her urging was met with stony silence, she tried again. "He'll be forced to follow you, and then _you_ can choose the battlefield. He has the advantage here!"

Sesshoumaru did not dignify her opinion with an answer. _Overconfidence will be his downfall. _

"Stubborn," she spat, her painted lips curling. "You're as bad as that fool wolf."

He canted his head slightly and smoothly replied, "Yes, the wolf _was_ a fool."

Kagura's eyes flashed at the taiyoukai's refusal to rise to her bait, but she announced, "I have something for you."

She held out her fist, but Sesshoumaru made no movement towards the demoness. "You tried this once before; my answer has not changed."

"Tch... I'm not asking for favors! I have my own reasons for keeping these back; I told Naraku the wolf had already yielded them to Inuyasha."

"And he believed you?" the taiyoukai countered, faintly mocking.

"No," she replied hollowly. Holding his gaze, Kagura clearly enunciated her next words. "Naraku was _very_ disappointed when I hauled your wolf friend into his lair and dumped the bleeding carcass in his lap."

Sesshoumaru's chin lifted. "The wolf was no friend of mine."

"Unsurprising," she sneered, then flung two twinkling shards at his feet. Pulling a feather from her hair, Kagura tossed it down, and when the updraft settled she was already out of range, rising towards the stars. Before sailing off, she called, "If anyone _cares_, he's still alive... barely."

Once he was sure she was gone, Sesshoumaru crouched to pluck the Jewel fragments from the dust. _They smell of blood... and betrayal. _Rising, he sifted through the muddled odors that swamped the area until he found a match. With nostrils flared, he paced deeper into the valley. Naraku's stench might be well-concealed, but at regular intervals, heavy red droplets bearing Kouga's scent spattered the rocks, leading through the maze of canyons like a trail of breadcrumbs. It would be enough.

* * *

By the time Sesshoumaru returned, some of the furry stragglers from Kouga's pack had found their way to the campsite. A few of them lifted their heads and whined softly before huddling tightly against Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha and Jaken had situated themselves midway between the wolves and their own entourage. Rin was fast asleep in the miko's lap, and the kitsune was nestled beside them on the bedroll they shared. Shippo's green eyes were already trained in Sesshoumaru's direction, and Kagome looked up hopefully when he stepped into the circle of firelight. Almost immediately, she tensed. "You have shards," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru crouched before her, his eyes lingering on Rin's sleep-flushed face. Without words, he extended his fist, much as Kagura had done. Instantly, Kagome lifted her free hand, and he dropped the two shards into her upraised palm. He watched with interest as they were purified on contact.

"Kouga-kun," she whispered.

Rin stirred, and Kagome bit her lip, holding back her questions. "Let me tuck her in," she murmured and shifted off the sleeping bag. Shippo hurried to fold back the flap, then claimed a seat beside his friend, standing guard.

Sesshoumaru rose smoothly and turned to catch his brother's eye before leading Kagome towards the edge of their campsite. Inuyasha quickly joined them and nodded towards the Jewel shards."How'd you get those?" the hanyou asked bluntly. "Naraku wouldn't just leave 'em lying around."

Kagome lifted fearful eyes, and Sesshoumaru huffed. "The wind witch offered them to me; according to her, the wolf lives."

Inuyasha scowled. "The idiot... we _told_ him it was a trap!"

"We may benefit from his foolhardy behavior," the taiyoukai returned. "The scent of his blood leads to Naraku."

"You're sure?"

"Hnn."

The hanyou frowned. "Naraku ain't gonna take kindly to Kagura passing along those shards."

"She is dead either way," Sesshoumaru opined.

"Poor Kagura," Kagome sighed as she rolled the shards back and forth on her palm.

The taiyoukai gave her a sharp look. "Take care, miko. The wind witch may be deserving of your pity, but she is _not_ deserving of your trust."

"She trusted you with these," Kagome countered. "It takes a great deal of faith to leave your fate in the hands of someone else."

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "There's a good chance that _this_ is part of Naraku's trap; we can't take Kagura's word for anything. You know how the asshole likes to mess with people."

"I know," she whispered. "But I _want_ to believe her... for Kouga-kun's sake."

* * *

**End Notes: **Posted on December 2, 2009. 2,182 words. The **Inuyasha Fan Guild** recently announced the results for their Third Quarter 2009 awards, and _Imperceptible_ tied for second place in the** Best Serial **category. Thank you very much to those of you who are members of the IYFG!


	96. Confidence

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these decisive moments... especially for the confident one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken and my baituh JMaxwell.

* * *

**Confidence**

Sesshoumaru turned the plan around in his mind, considering it from every conceivable angle. No matter how he manipulated the variables, one thing was becoming increasingly clear. The only way to gain the advantage was to put their most valuable member into the most vulnerable position. _It's inescapable. _Once he was resigned, the rest of the strategy fell easily into place. _It is time to take these few into my confidence._ In the dark hour before dawn, the taiyoukai signaled his brother with a crook of his fingers.

Inuyasha uncurled from his seat at the base of one of the scruffy trees that edged their campsite and padded to his brother's side. Crouching, he gruffly muttered, "Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

Tension bled from the hanyou's shoulders, and he smirked. "Keh... _finally_."

The taiyoukai huffed softly and rose to his feet. "Wake the monk and the taijiya."

Inuyasha frowned up at him. "What about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted to the sleeping woman. "No, let the miko sleep."

The hanyou hesitated, but finally nodded. While Sesshoumaru waited, Inuyasha crossed first to Sango, who lay against Kirara's warm bulk. A hand on her shoulder and a quick word were sufficient to rouse her, and then he moved to Miroku, who was already stirring from his doze against a nearby tree. "C'mon, houshi... Sesshoumaru came through."

"Ah, I am glad to hear it," the monk mumbled, yawning widely.

They assembled beside the stream, and Inuyasha asked, "Why only us? Doesn't _everyone_ need to know what's happening?"

"Each individual will know as much as they require," Sesshoumaru calmly replied, keeping his voice low. "You three will know everything."

Inuyasha looked ready to argue, but Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder and smoothly interjected, "Then we had better listen well. Please proceed, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Their appointed leader nodded once and addressed the taijiya first. "Once Naraku has been drawn into the open, you will attack from the air with the fire-cat." Sango nodded gravely, and Sesshoumaru asked, "Is your brother also capable of airborne maneuvers?"

"Yes, he also trained with Kirara."

The taiyoukai nodded his satisfaction. "His _kageboushi_ has a limited range, but Ah and Un are well-equipped for distance attacks; he will accompany them."

"Understood," Sango replied confidently.

Next, Sesshoumaru focused on Miroku. "The hell wasps limit your offensive potential."

"This is true," the monk readily acknowledged.

"You will defend those who cannot fight," their leader announced.

Miroku's expression closed for several moments, but eventually, he managed a crooked smile. "I would prefer to fight, but I recognize the wisdom of your plan. Naraku would not hesitate to strike at the children."

Inuyasha grimaced, then asked, "Can we at least make it so the houshi can see what's happening? Waiting here... not knowing what's going on... it'd drive me crazy."

After a moment, Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "We will seek a safe vantage point."

"Thank you," the monk murmured.

Piercing golden eyes leveled at Inuyasha. "Stay low. You and the wolves will further divide Naraku's attention. If possible, surround him."

"What about his detachments?" Miroku inquired.

Acknowledging the question with a glance, Sesshoumaru replied, "I will remove the extraneous threats."

Inuyasha grunted, then asked, "What about Kagome? You planning to have her stay with the kids?"

The taiyoukai smirked faintly. "No, her presence is required on the battlefield."

"Because of the Shikon no Tama?" guessed the monk. "She's the only one who can purify it."

"Hnn... that is part of it, yes."

"There is no denying Kagome-sama's power," Miroku said slowly. "But I foresee a small problem. In battle, she purifies with arrows...."

"The original means of shattering the Jewel," Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected before nodding for the monk to continue.

Miroku frowned unhappily as he finished, "...or with a touch."

"So?" demanded Inuyasha. "That just means we've gotta get the Jewel away from Naraku and give it to Kagome."

"Easier said than done, little brother."

Miroku glanced between the siblings and voiced the only other option. "If we cannot bring the Shikon no Tama to Kagome-sama, then Kagome-sama must go to the Shikon no Tama."

"Correct."

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not _everything_ depends upon the miko's affinity with the Jewel; there is also Naraku's affinity for the miko," Sesshoumaru declared.

"Huh?"

"The resemblance."

"D'you mean Kikyou?" the hanyou demanded. "What does _she_ have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru's chin lifted a fraction. "Naraku may hesitate to strike your miko for the very same reasons you would shelter her from battle." Inuyasha gaped and his brother continued, "In that moment, victory could be ours."

The hanyou's fluster quickly changed to fury. "Is _that_ all Kagome is in your eyes? An _opening_?"

"No," Sesshoumaru quietly replied.

"I won't let you use her for bait!"

"That is not my intention."

As the air between the brothers crackled with tension, Sango spoke up. "You want us to isolate Naraku, surround him, and attack from above and below. I don't wish to offend, but it's really _not_ much of a strategy." Looking to Miroku for support, she shrugged and asked, "Why do you expect such a straightforward plan to succeed?"

For the next several minutes, Sesshoumaru concisely laid out the remainder of his plan. They listened intently, and as the taiyoukai went into considerable detail about several possible eventualities, their amazement grew. By the end, all three were speechless.

Finally, Miroku cleared his throat and ventured, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"It is necessary."

"There's _gotta_ be another way," Inuyasha muttered.

"What do you propose?" the taiyoukai challenged.

His brother just shook his head and declared, "She won't like it."

"She will not be told."

The hanyou's ears drooped. "You're gonna lie to her?"

"I'm going to trust her," Sesshoumaru corrected.

Inuyasha scuffed his feet against the rough earth. "This ain't like you," he accused, confusion overtaking his anger.

"Which is why Naraku will not suspect." The taiyoukai's eyes gleamed wickedly as he added, "He has laid his trap; we shall lay ours."

With their counsel of war concluded, Miroku and Sango turned back towards camp, leaving the brothers alone. Inuyasha opened his mouth, closed it, then growled low in his throat. There were things he might have said, things that probably _should_ be said on the brink of battle, but he'd never been the sort to say them. With an impatient huff, he met his brother's steady gaze. "Kagome _ain't_ gonna like it," he repeated.

"I am counting on that, little brother."

* * *

At breakfast, Kagome kept glancing between Rin and Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's relaxed attitude didn't fool the miko for a moment; his youki snapped and twitched like a cat's tail as he watched the wolf demons. Another dozen or so had arrived during the night, and their presence robbed his young charge of all her sparkle. Rin leaned into Sango's side and avoided making eye contact with the two wolves who'd been permitted to join their loose circle. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Kagome moved across to where Ginta and Hakkaku poked disconsolately at their food.

"Sister!" greeted the mohawk-crested wolf youkai.

Struggling into a more upright position despite of his injured leg, Ginta gruffly chimed in, "Good morning, Sister."

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she took a seat beside the short-haired wolf. His wound had closed, but the mending process had been slowed by blood loss and exhaustion.

"Oh... this is nothing," he quickly assured. "I'll be ready to go after Kouga soon."

"Yeah, _soon_," Hakkaku echoed, setting aside his untouched breakfast.

"We'll get him back," she promised. "I'm sure of it!" The pair brightened somewhat, and Kagome scooted closer to whisper, "Say, guys, I was wondering if you could help one of my friends. She's traveling with us... under Sesshoumaru-sama's protection... and she's afraid of wolves."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a speaking glance, then looked in unison towards Rin. "Is she the one Kouga was talking about?" Ginta asked softly.

Hakkaku's eyes lowered, and he added, "The one our pack hunted?"

"Yes," Kagome confirmed.

The two wolves traded another look, then a nod. "She's _afraid_ of us?" Ginta asked, raising his voice slightly. Several four-footed demons lifted their heads to stare at their packmate.

Kagome blinked, but before she could hush him, Hakkaku replied, "Of _course_ she's afraid! We're youkai, and not just _any_ youkai."

"Right... we're _wolf_ youkai!"

Every eye was fixed on the pair; Jaken _tsk_-ed and eloquently rolled his eyes, and Miroku covered a smile. Hakkaku recklessly barreled ahead. "Not only that, we're the right and left hand men of Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe!"

Ginta puffed out his chest, declaring, "Proud... fearsome... dangerous..." His words were met by a snort from Inuyasha, and as Kagome shot the hanyou a quelling look, the wolf continued. "None dare approach us!" At this, he beckoned to Shippo with a quick jerk of his chin.

"It's only natural that we strike fear into the hearts of all who cross our paths," agreed Hakkaku, who managed to catch Kohaku's eye and wink an invitation. Shippo grinned at the taijiya boy and bounced to his feet; Kohaku followed more slowly and dropped to one knee beside Hakkaku, the picture of polite expectation.

"Our enemies do well to tremble before us!" Ginta patted one shoulder invitingly, and Shippo took his cue to clamber aboard. "We defend our territory, protect our packmates, and hunt Naraku... but humans are not our enemies."

Both wolves turned to meet Rin's wide eyes, and Hakkaku pronounced his next words very carefully. "Our pack is sworn never to hunt humans."

"Kouga won't allow it because Kagome is human," Shippo announced wisely.

"She's our sister," Ginta offered, as if that explained everything.

Kagome smiled encouragingly and said, "Would you like to meet my friends, Rin-chan?" Kohaku extended his hand to Rin, beckoning for her to join him, and Sango whispered something in the girl's ear. The child looked to Sesshoumaru, and once she'd received some subtle cue, she stood and took a few hesitant steps closer. Kagome met her half way and offered a hand to hold, then pointed to the two males in turn. "Ginta-kun... and Hakkaku-kun."

"We're easy to tell apart," offered the spikey-haired demon. "See... Ginta has dimples." The shorter-haired wolf demonstrated with a cheerful smile. Hakkaku adjusted his position so that the soles of his bare feet were pressed together; grasping his ankles, he gently rocked from side to side. "I'm the shrewd one," he added conspiratorially.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Little Sister," Ginta promised. "Your friends have allied themselves to a mighty pack!"

"It's the other way around, idiots," grumbled Inuyasha.

Beyond the circle, the wolves who still licked their wounds thumped the ground with their tails, their tongues lolling in canine laughter.

Rin's tentative smile was a step in the right direction.

* * *

After the meal was cleared away, Inuyasha called the wolves to attention and began to explain plans for an attack against Naraku. While he talked, the rest of the group quickly and quietly packed. Kagome was familiar with this grim hush, which meant a battle was close and her friends were preparing themselves. It was sobering yet strangely comforting to be doing something they'd all done before. Fighting was nothing new. And yet... as she listened to Inuyasha, small differences became apparent. _He's not usually this organized. _

Ginta asked about Naraku's usual defenses, and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, giving the pack the chance to watch his father's fang bleed red while he told them about its ability to cut barriers.

_What will Kouga think when he finds out Inuyasha is leading his wolves? _Kagome smiled, for she could easily picture indignation snapping in his blue eyes. _I wonder who he'd chew out first—Inuyasha or his followers? _She scanned the intent faces of the scruffy band of canines. Those who weren't wounded looked weary but determined. _They're desperate to get their leader back. _

"Now, watch this," Inuyasha continued, giving Tetsusaiga a practiced flick. Noses began to twitch and the wolves shifted restlessly as wind gathered and swirled around the gleaming blade. "When I'm ready to let loose a Wind Scar, get the hell out of the way," he warned. "I ain't holding back."

"We won't be in the way," Hakkaku confidently replied.

Ginta said, "We fight in teams of three, so we can watch each others' backs. Will there be a signal?"

"Kinda... but rely on your noses and ears," Inuyasha replied. "Sesshoumaru's leader; he'll be attacking from above with Sango and Kohaku. Any big changes in strategy will come from him."

Miroku and Sango joined him, and before long, the monk was tracing formations in the dirt with the end of his staff for Hakkaku while the taijiya discussed the wolf demons' tolerance for miasma with Ginta. Two things were still bothering Kagome when she stowed the last of her gear in Ah-Un's saddle bags, and after a moment's hesitation, she approached Sesshoumaru. "The wolf demons aren't healthy yet," she said softly. "Should you be asking them to fight?"

"They are willing," the taiyoukai replied.

"But they might be _killed_," she protested.

Sesshoumaru's fingers fanned and curled around Bakusaiga's hilt. "They hunger for revenge," he flatly stated. "Let them have their fill."

"That's not _all_ they want!" Kagome argued. "In fact, that's _not_ why they're willing to fight!" He arched a brow at her, and she huffed impatiently. "What about Kouga-kun?"

"What about him?"

"You're all talking about attacking Naraku, but we need to rescue Kouga-kun."

The taiyoukai looked away. "We do not need the wolf; his 'right and left hand men' can direct the pack."

_Is this about their revenge... or his? _She needed to know. "You wouldn't leave him to die because of Rin... would you?"

Sesshoumaru considered her words. "There is no satisfaction in seeing the wolf die at Naraku's hand," he announced, "but he is not our priority."

"He _should_ be!" she insisted, struggling to control her temper. "We can't abandon a friend! I'll go after him myself if I have to!"

Sesshoumaru growled softly and stepped closer, his aura grating against hers in a display of dominance. "You will _not_," he said in a dangerously soft voice.

Her defiance quickly waned. _Of course I won't. I __can't__... not by myself._ Tears of frustration brimmed in her eyes, and she whispered, "Why?"

"Your safety is _necessary_."

"My safety isn't more important than his," she argued.

Sesshoumaru lowered his voice further. "Yes, it is."

"His pack needs him!"

"So does yours." The quiet firmness of his pronouncement cooled her anger further. Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, and he looked off into the middle distance. "Do not be deceived," he said stiffly. "The wolf is surely bait for a trap."

Kagome stared blankly at him for several moments. "Deceived? _You_ know it's a trap. _We_ know it's a trap. With Naraku, there's _always_ a trap." _Wait a second_, she frowned, thinking fast. _Is it possible that he doesn't want Naraku to think he fell for it? _"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this about my protection… or your pride?"

His brow arched very slowly—_not a good sign_.

Abandoning caution, she ran with her assumption. "Going in there even though it's obviously a trap won't make you look like a fool in any of _our_ eyes."

His eyes narrowed slightly—_definitely a bad sign_.

"Not that you care what anyone thinks, of course," she hastily backpedaled. "I guess there's _some_ satisfaction in refusing to be drawn into one of Naraku's twisted plots, but in the process of being 'above all that', you're ignoring someone who desperately needs help."

His gaze took on that deceptively bored quality—_worse and worse_.

"If we can rescue Kouga, _Naraku_ is the one who looks like a fool. All his plans come to nothing; he'll find the trap sprung, the prey missing, and his bait gone. The blow will be to _his_ pride."

"I have heard this argument before, miko," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kagome remembered and had the grace to blush. "Did it work then?"

"Hnn."

* * *

Sesshoumaru swore to himself as he raced over barren terrain, damning the wolf for his foolishness and himself for his weakness... but mostly Naraku for managing to exploit them both. With great effort, he corralled his frustration, pulling his youki tightly around him and burying it deep within. Guided by the scent of blood splashed upon stones, he leapt over dry streambeds, moving inexorably deeper into enemy territory. So far, there were no signs of watchers, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Increasing his speed until he blurred from sight, the taiyoukai focused on the scent of his quarry... and his promise to Kagome.

An ominous crevice in a sheer cliff face stank of blood, and Sesshoumaru paused to study the signs of struggle. _The wolf must have roused at the very threshold and put up a fight. _Scuff marks, shorn hairs, and the crumpled bodies of several hell wasps made it clear that Kouga had been alive... _and may be yet. _

Sharp ears picked up the drone of approaching insects, so Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could do; straightening to his full height, he marched through the proverbial front door. Almost immediately, the scent of wolf's blood was subsumed by the reek of miasma, and he slowed to test the air, hoping to orient himself. _The wind witch said the wolf was dumped at Naraku's feet, but now is __not__ the time for a direct confrontation._ His goal—as stated by Inuyasha—was to find the idiot wolf and drag his hairy carcass back so Kagome would stop fussing.

For the venture to succeed, subterfuge was required, so Sesshoumaru was alone. The others were waiting at the monk's chosen look-out, a level area at the top of a rise that was sheltered by a solitary pine. Shade and a means to build a fire, as well as a clear view of the valley into which this blind alley emptied, made it a suitable site for him to establish his barrier. The children and the wounded had been moved to the vantage point, and Hakkaku had wolves patrolling the vicinity, making sure it remained secure.

_Timing is everything._ The wolf youkai's rescue could actually work in their favor by drawing the enemy out into the open. Sesshoumaru needed to be discreet enough to avoid being cornered within this maze of caves, but once he found the captive, he needed to remain long enough to catch Naraku's attention in the hope that he'd give chase. _Ideally, the wolf will survive the ordeal. _

Sesshoumaru slipped deeper into the warren of caves, senses alert for any shift in the stagnant air. He paused when a familiar scent made its presence known amidst the choking miasma, and taking a risk, he followed it. _Kagura. _

"So it's you," she managed, her lips twisting into a bitter smile.

The wind witch lay crumpled against the rock wall, clothing torn, hair tumbled, face battered. Sesshoumaru watched coolly as tremors wracked her frame, sending a fresh gush of crimson into the pool that saturated the corner of her trailing sleeve. "Where is Naraku?" he demanded.

Red eyes filled with hatred drifted back down the blood-smeared trail she'd been traversing.

"And the wolf?"

Kagura gestured limply in the direction she'd been creeping. "You're just in time; I was about to kill him."

_In that state? Unlikely. _Unless of course the wolf was in even worse shape than she. "Why?"

"Naraku found out... probably always knew..." She coughed wetly. "This is my punishment."

"Is killing the wolf your penance?"

"While he lives, I'm as good as dead," Kagura snapped.

"I am taking him."

Her lip curled and she fumbled with her weapon, but the fan slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. "I can't stop you," she hissed.

Before turning to go, he bent to scoop up her tattered fan, shoving it into his sash. "Then you will die without a fight."

* * *

Sesshoumaru plunged Bakusaiga into a writhing mass of tentacles and watched with satisfaction as the flesh began to break apart. Naraku withdrew from the affected area, sacrificing the crumbling mass without concern, and the taiyoukai danced backwards as razor-edged spikes dove towards the limp body clutched in his left arm. Kouga's weight was a nuisance, but a necessary one.

"My, my... such devotion," Naraku observed in mocking tones. "But to whom, I wonder?" The dark hanyou's torso was surrounded by a nightmarish amalgamation of demon parts—mismatched limbs, pincers, tails, fur, scales, and spikes. Sesshoumaru slashed through the tough shell of a grasping claw, which Naraku shed without batting an eye. "I already took his shards, yet you clasp him to your heart. Perhaps I misjudged you." Pressing closer to the pale intruder, he sweetly asked, "Your tastes do not run to little girls after all?"

Sesshoumaru's face betrayed none of his rage, for he saw through Naraku's ploy. _If I charge, he can insinuate himself between us and the passage. _In a series of nimble leaps, the taiyoukai skirted the chamber, carrying Kouga towards the only point of egress left to them.

"The once-proud dog cowers in the corner? Will you not stand and fight?"

"_You_ are the cornered one," Sesshoumaru countered. "Wait here, and I will return with Inuyasha; together we will end your miserable existence." And gathering the half-dead wolf into both arms, he took to his heels, hair and fur streaming behind him.

He unbound his youki, blazing a trail for Naraku to follow, and as his aura buffeted the walls, it stirred his cargo to consciousness. One blue eye cracked open, then the other; recognition dawned on Kouga's face... along with a shadow of resignation. "I figured you wanted to do me in personally," he ground out.

Sesshoumaru spared him a glance. "Indeed."

"Why?" Kouga rasped. When the taiyoukai didn't respond, his jaw worked and he muttered, "Did Mutt-Face put you up to this?"

"The miko."

Kouga grunted, then winced when Sesshoumaru burst from the cave and into daylight. His eyes were still screwed shut when he said, "Look, I'm sorry about the kid... your girl. My pack... we don't...." He trailed off, then opened his eyes and struggled to look around as his rescuer streaked through the pass where so much blood had been spilled. "_My pack_," he choked out.

In spite of his dislike for the injured demon, Sesshoumaru approved of Kouga's concern for those under his protection. "Most survived," he remarked bluntly, though he needn't have bothered with assurances. A sharp yip off to one side was quickly followed by two more, and a moment later, another wolf lifted its voice in a joyous howl. By the time Sesshoumaru hauled his burden to the top of the ridge where the rest of their party waited, a full chorus of wolfsong echoed off the valley walls, heralding Kouga's safe return.

Quite unceremoniously, Sesshoumaru dumped the wolf onto the ground at Kagome's feet, lifting his chin in silent disdain for any doubts she may have had over his ability to keep a promise. Cutting a quick glance towards his brother, who hurried to Kouga's side, the taiyoukai announced, "His life is mine to end when I see fit."

Inuyasha sat back on his heels and incredulously eyed his half-brother. "Sounds familiar," he finally remarked.

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted a fraction. "As well it should."

Kagome fussed over the wolf, exclaiming softly over hell wasp stings that were surely poisoning the injured pack leader. But after mere moments, she froze... and paled. "Something's coming," she gasped.

Turning to follow her gaze, Sesshoumaru noted the haze of miasma trickling into the valley below... and smiled. "It is time," he announced.

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on February 9, 2010. 3,947 words.

**A Brief Plug: **Two new seasonal oneshots have been added to my collection of Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics. **Pale Shadows** is a Halloween story. Summary: CU. It's Halloween, and Kagome keeps catching glimpses of something... or someone... out of the corner of her eye. **Counting the Hours** is a Christmas story. Summary: AU. When Inuyasha calls in a favor, Kagome sacrifices her holiday in order to help him fulfill an annual familial obligation. Missed flights, misunderstandings, and mistletoe conspire to bring two strangers together. Enjoy!


	97. Spring

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this embroilment... especially for the one who springs their trap. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With overflowing gratitude to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who knows her fell swoops from her swell foops! ::twinkle::

* * *

**Spring**

Jaken assisted Kohaku in hastily removing the last of Ah-Un's packs, and Kirara transformed with a snarl and a swirl of flames that sent several wolves slinking. "Is it him?" demanded Sango, her brown eyes flashing.

Inuyasha tested the air and curled his lip. "Yeah... it's Naraku all right, but he brought company." In the next moment, the earth rumbled beneath their feet, throwing them off balance as the valley floor fractured, crazing the ground with steaming cracks. "Here they come," he growled as a thick moil of demons spewed from the opening fissures, churning into the morning sky with a cacophony of screeches and roars.

"There sure are a lot of them," murmured Kagome as she surveyed the hordes that always seemed to be at their enemy's beck and call. Writhing tails, bulging eyes, and snapping fangs formed a ominous cloud that dimmed the sun. "What are they waiting for?"

As if in answer to her question, a fierce buzzing rose above the din, and a swarm of hell wasps took up position around the wide passage Sesshoumaru had earlier followed into their enemy's lair. "An entrance," Miroku grimly opined.

"The barrier, monk," the taiyoukai sharply commanded.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," he quickly agreed, however there was an uncertain moment when Rin realized that Kouga and Ginta would be joining them in the confines of their shelter. "Come, Rin-chan," Miroku urged. "What do you think we should do about our injured friends, hmm?"

The child looked from face to face, considering all of the people she'd come to trust, then gazed seriously at Kouga. "It would be better for wolf-san to be inside the barrier... since Sesshoumaru-sama says he is ours now," she declared, peeping in the taiyoukai's direction to make sure she'd chosen correctly.

The Western Lord inclined his head, and Ginta dimpled abashedly. "Thank you, Little Sister," he replied as he pushed himself up under his pack leader's arm to half-drag him into the circle that had been prepared. Since they'd had the luxury of forethought, water, kindling, and all their provisions were gathered in a ring, and Inuyasha had grappled a sizable rock to its center so that Miroku could sit comfortably for the duration of the battle.

Before taking that seat, the monk crossed to the taijiya and gathered her hands into his. "You will be splendid, my dear Sango."

Her chin lifted, and she smiled grimly. "Naraku will pay for what he's done."

"Today is the day; I can feel it," Miroku confidently declared.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru addressed his retainer. "Jaken, remain outside the barrier and defend it."

The little youkai gulped, his small hands gripping the Staff of Two Heads more firmly. "Yes, milord," he acknowledged, moving to place himself between the gathering group and the point where the land fell away in a steep slope leading to what would undoubtedly become their battlefield.

Ginta maneuvered Kouga into position and tried to get him to lie down, but the injured wolf scowled and snapped until his packmate propped him up against the small boulder. Kagome pressed closer, her medicine box in hand. "Ginta-kun, can you remove those stingers? Here, Kouga-kun... swallow," she directed. Then she turned to Shippo. "Can you help patch him up?"

"Sure thing, Kagome," the kitsune readily agreed.

Miroku smiled warmly at the wolf pack's leader, then winked at Rin. "Make sure our patients are comfortable, will you? I need to concentrate on the barrier, so I'm entrusting them to you. Shippo... you be my eyes; let me know what's transpiring... and especially if you notice an enemy approaching."

"I will monitor your position as well," the taiyoukai remarked.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," the monk smiled, taking his post. Once Kagome stepped back, he established the barrier, and those who would fight turned their attention back to the valley.

Kohaku kept an unwavering gaze upon the enemy lines, pale and solemn as the opposing forces gathered and shifted. "I see Kanna," he announced, pointing. "And Byakuya's there as well."

"He uses illusions," Miroku cautioned.

"Keep your wits about you, Hakkaku," Kouga rasped. "Don't necessarily trust your eyes."

Inuyasha glared at the wolf on principle, but only said, "Yeah, everybody be on your guard... and watch out for Kagura, too."

"I will deal with the detachments," reminded Sesshoumaru. "Focus on Naraku."

Sango slipped on her mask, and Kohaku followed suit, but before they mounted their demonic steeds, the elder sibling let out a muffled exclamation. "Look! There he is!"

All eyes turned towards the figure who stepped into view, taking center stage while the hovering throng clamored impatiently for some signal. Swathed from head to toe in the old white baboon pelt, Naraku stood starkly against eddying miasma, confidence and malice seeming to radiate from the empty eye sockets of his mask. Bodies tensed, and hands touched weapons... but a movement off to the left caught their eyes, and Inuyasha swore vehemently.

Kagome squinted into the distance before voicing her confusion. "Am I seeing _double_?"

"Triple," corrected Hakkaku as a third figure clad in a white pelt slipped into the valley.

"Demon puppets," Kohaku said hollowly.

Without pause, the trio fanned out, flowing inhumanly across the ground since their cloaks hid their steps. "Damn," scowled Inuyasha. "I thought _we_ were the ones who were gonna divide _his_ attention."

"He anticipated our plan?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Doubtful," Sesshoumaru assured. "He is outnumbered; the ploy merely delays the inevitable."

"But which one is the real one?" the miko asked.

The taiyoukai fixed her with a keen eye. "Can you tell?"

Kagome concentrated for several moments, but finally shook her head. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and grinned confidently. "Guess there's just one way to find out!"

"We'll go!" Hakkaku announced, his eyes already locked with Kouga's.

"Oi! Don't get ahead of yourselves!" protested the hanyou, but at a nod from their pack leader, the wolves scattered.

Inuyasha snarled, but Sesshoumaru raised a hand and his brother reluctantly bit his tongue. Kagome's expression clouded with worry as she watched the wolves trot down the vertigo-inducing trails that clung to the slanted walls of the valley. The taiyoukai unobtrusively stepped to her side and quietly said, "Have faith in their resolve."

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "They don't stand a chance alone."

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "They are not alone. Do what you can for them with your bow."

Kagome gripped her weapon tightly and nodded, but she whispered, "I can't protect them all."

"You are not alone, either." The taiyoukai drew a deep breath, then turned to face the group, meeting each individual's gaze in turn. With a resigned sort of huff, he rallied them. "Our goal is the same as Naraku's, and in that sense, we are on equal footing."

"The same?" Inuyasha scoffed. "We're nothing like him."

"The Jewel," Sesshoumaru clarified, flicking an annoyed glance at his brother for the interruption. "All other goals are secondary to reclaiming the Shikon no Tama."

"Oh... right," the hanyou gruffly acknowledged, sneaking a look towards the valley.

"_However_," Sesshoumaru pointedly continued, "A difference remains. He desires victory at any cost."

Inuyasha's ears laid back, lifted, then cocked at different angles. "And we don't?"

Miroku hummed and replied to the hanyou's question. "Inuyasha, would you stop at nothing to win... even if it meant sacrificing everyone around you?"

"Keh... don't be stupid," the hanyou snapped.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Naraku is limited because he fights for himself. He is alone."

"Kind of a crowded 'alone'," interjected Kouga, his blue eyes trained on those packmates who'd already reached the valley.

The taiyoukai spared the wolf a glance, but addressed Miroku instead. "Protect those within your barrier." He held Sango's gaze and stated, "Protect your brother." Looking to Inuyasha, he said, "Protect the miko."

As he reversed it, addressing Shippo, Kohaku, and Kagome in turn, Sesshoumaru's intent became clear. They were each partnered with someone they cared about... and would do anything for. "Someone to protect," Kagome breathed.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Hnn."

"What about you?" she asked quietly. "Are you fighting alone?"

The taiyoukai's gaze held her fast, and she was certain it carried a message, but he offered no answer. Miroku delicately cleared his throat and offered, "I believe it is Sesshoumaru-sama's intention to protect _all_ of us."

Any further discussion was forestalled by a swell of power from below. The central of the three puppets lazily raised one hand, prolonging the moment while the amassed demons worked themselves into a frenzied pitch of hatred and hunger. With a careless wave, the first wave was sent shrieking forward. Inuyasha resheathed his sword and beckoned to Kagome. "C'mon... I ain't letting the wolves have all the fun." The miko quickly climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and they were over the edge of the cliff in the next moment. Kagome gripped her bow tightly as the hanyou carried her down the steep slope on sure feet. Glancing over his shoulder, he urged, "Stick close, okay?"

"Yeah," she agreed, offering a small smile.

They reached the valley, and he made certain she was steady before whirling to face the onslaught. Drawing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha leapt forward, cleaving the closest demons in two before unleashing a Wind Scar into the air, razing an entire section of the cloud into oblivion. Grunting with satisfaction, Inuyasha turned his attention to the nearest demon puppet, which had swollen to immense proportions and was laying about with myriad tentacles. "Let's see if this one's the real deal."

He took his time building up the necessary energy, giving the wolves time to sense the oncoming attack. The cloaked Naraku look-alike turned towards the hanyou in time to see him bring the gleaming blade around. "Wind Scar!" Wolf demons scattered, but tentacles snared ankles, tripping up and dragging back those who tried to get out of range, and Inuyasha swore lividly as more than one were caught in the line of fire. "Damn it all, I gotta get in there. Oi... stay with Kagome for a sec!"

Only then did Kagome realize that Sesshoumaru had followed them onto the battlefield; he noted her surprise and allowed a whisper of youki to gently buffet her senses. While the hanyou charged towards the demon puppet, the taiyoukai slowly drew his sword and strolled into position beside the miko. With amazing calm in the face of the chaos surrounding them, he scanned the skies, marking the location of both taijiya before loosing his new blade's attack. Bakusaiga flung destruction into the midst of the horde, bolts of lightening sizzling through flesh as it channeled his power into the sky with devastating accuracy. Kagome gaped in awe at the magnitude of the blade's destructive force, and Sesshoumaru turned slightly to meet her gaze. A brow lifted as if to say, _What's keeping you?_

Quickly, the miko notched her bow and took aim, drawing a bead on a many-horned youkai that was harassing one of Kouga's packmates. The shaft blazed with purity, and she released a bolt that singed one demon in passing before burying itself into her target, reducing him to ash. "Gotcha!" she celebrated, beaming at the wolf who took the time to _woof_ in her direction.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha reached the demon puppet that staggered under the weight of a dozen or more four-footed pack members. With whipping tentacles, it systematically flung them off, but they tenaciously bounded back, scrambling with tooth and claw to find purchase on the hulking golem. "Outta my way!" the hanyou bellowed, jumping into the air, sword at the ready. As the pack made room for him, he swung, using the fang to cut to the heart of the problem. There was a breathless moment as the baboon pelt was rent asunder, then a severed wooden figure with its twist of ebony hair clattered to the ground. The demon puppet shuddered, then collapsed into a pile of clay.

Inuyasha stood atop the mound for a moment, eyeing the rest of the field before shouldering his blade and trotting back, looking rather smug.

"Miko," said Sesshoumaru, catching Kagome's attention. Her eyes widened as he reached out and tapped her bow with one long finger. "Take care. Do not shatter the Shikon no Tama again."

"Oh... erm... that _would_ be bad," she mumbled.

"Hnn," he agreed. Then, before Inuyasha joined them, he solemnly added, "Do as you have always done, and all will be well." With a nod to his brother, the taiyoukai took to the air.

* * *

Sango and Kohaku fell into a rhythm that spoke of the care with which they'd been trained by their sire. Demon slaying was their stock and trade, and they didn't hesitate to put their knowledge to use. Naraku's lackeys were pressed so closely together, they barely had room to turn, making them easy pickings for the taijiya. Hiraikotsu cut through the teeming sky, felling dozens with every expert throw, and Kohaku was able to do considerable damage with his _kageboushi_.

The siblings and their demonic partners wove through ravening droves, nimbly dodging tooth and claw. Flames danced around Kirara's ankles as she carried Sango in looping circles—perilously close, yet always just out of reach of their foes.

Ah and Un responded swiftly to Kohaku's light touch, snapping at squirming demons who looked like little more than eyeballs upon a sinewy serpent. Freed from their muzzles, the dragons were able to join the offensive, blasting heated energy from their mouths, sizzling through the rising shouki to shear tentacles from the hulking baboon-clad figures below. "That's perfect!" Kohaku praised, urging his twin-headed mount upwards and checking on his sister.

A boar-like demon slavering over its tusks closed in on Sango, ax raised, and though Kirara barely outstripped their pursuer, he was in his sister's blind spot. "Behind you!" he called fruitlessly... then shouted, "Higher!" to his steed. The dragon complied, flexing talons around the gathered winds beneath its feet. Clinging to the saddle with his knees, Kohaku set his chained scythe to spinning and tried again. "Sister!" he hailed, voice cracking in his urgency to be heard. Sango's long ponytail fluttered like a streamer behind her as Kirara galloped through a sharp turn, and he streaked towards her, closing the distance, fighting to be in time.

In the midst of the melee, she spotted him—bearing down on her, weapon drawn. A blank sort of confusion briefly robbed her eyes of all expression, but with a swift series of hand signals, Kohaku telegraphed his intent, and Sango lay low over Kirara's back, relaying her brother's message to the fire-cat. Rising up in his stirrups, the youth took aim and sent his _kageboushi_ spinning, gathering momentum. The siblings' collision was averted by a rolling turn that pulled Sango out of the path of her brother's throw. Blood spattered her forehead as the porcine youkai dropped like a stone, and she circled around to face her rescuer. Though Kohaku couldn't see her smile behind her mask, his sister's eyes held the warmth of gratitude... admiration... and best of all, _trust_.

* * *

Sesshoumaru understood the needs of battle—finding weaknesses, forcing openings, pressing advantages, turning tides. He quickly assessed the ebb and flow in the valley below, pleased to acknowledge that at least one other comprehended these things as well. _Hnn... the shrewd one, indeed._

Wolves valued loyalty, but strength and intelligence were required to rise through any pack's ranks, and Kouga's most trusted subordinates weren't at his right and left hand for nothing. Hakkaku wasn't rash, but neither was he lacking in courage. He and his four-footed packmates chose their targets wisely, darting forward in erratic waves, picking away at Naraku's unprotected flanks. Snarling wolves darted forward in unpredictable patterns before slinking back to safety. Fangs flashed, jaws locked, and chunks of flesh crumbled to the ground. _Another puppet_, Sesshoumaru realized.

An arm raised, summoning droves of hell wasps to counteract their assault, but the call came too late; the pack was already swarming over hillocks of twisting tentacles, claws digging deep as they clambered towards the cloaked figure at the pinnacle. They overwhelmed the golem, bringing it down by the sheer force of their combined weight.

The taiyoukai was poised to intervene, but Hakkaku raised a shout, and his wolves scattered in time for Sango's massive bone boomerang to finish the job, cleaving the demon puppet in two so that the remains fell into a heap of foul-smelling earth.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru scanned the skies, inhaling deeply as he searched for the elusive scent of Byakuya of the Mirage. _This incarnation's abilities to warp reality could prove disastrous; he must be removed. _However, a sudden cry of alarm pulled his gaze back to where Hakkaku and his packmates were regrouping. A handful of the wolves had collapsed, and the silver-mohawked youkai had been brought to his knees before a childlike figure holding a mirror. The pale girl was no bigger than Rin, but while Sesshoumaru's young charge sparkled with life, Naraku's detachment seemed devoid of it.

The taiyoukai was between her and the wolves in a heartbeat, sword drawn. A glance towards Hakkaku confirmed that the wolf youkai was trapped, his eyes wide and unseeing as the mirror attempted to sever the connection between his body and soul.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning, but Kanna stood her ground. Empty black eyes gazed impassively at him, neither attacking him nor defending herself. Hesitation would surely mean death for the wolf youkai, so with the ruthlessness of an assassin, Sesshoumaru unleashed his poison whip. The mirror slipped from lifeless fingers, cracking as it clattered to the hard ground, releasing Hakkaku.

One of his packmates bumped him with its muzzle and whined, and the wolf-youkai shook himself before looking up at his rescuer. "Uhh... _oh_! Th-thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," he managed.

"Hnn... be wary. The illusion-caster remains, and Naraku has yet to show himself."

Hakkaku nodded towards the last of the three cloaked figures and asked, "You don't think that's him?" A slim brow arched, and the wolf youkai sighed. "Yeah... me either."

* * *

"Here," Shippo urged, pushing some of Kagome's medicine into Kouga's hand. "This stuff works on Miroku when he's absorbed the wasps' poison, so it should help."

The pack leader sniffed at the strange substance, his lip curling. "What is it?"

"The medicine Kagome-sama provides is as mysterious as it is potent," offered Miroku with a reassuring nod.

When Kouga still hesitated, Miroku diplomatically suggested that Shippo prepare tea to wash away any bitter taste. Ginta cautiously interjected, "Sister's remedies are strange, but she did insist."

"You better do what Kagome says," Shippo advised.

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga muttered, downing the remedy with a grimace. Rin brought the pack leader his tea, being very careful not to spill... and equally careful not to make eye contact. He hesitated awkwardly before gingerly taking the cup. "Thanks, kid."

Miroku scanned the vicinity with a slight air of distraction as he focused most of his attention on the barrier he was maintaining. "Everyone should eat... to keep up our strength," he urged.

"M'not hungry," Shippo protested, his gaze flicking to the valley below when a Wind Scar screamed through the demonic hordes.

The monk hummed sympathetically but said, "We may be needed yet, and Kouga-sama missed breakfast."

"Oh... okay," the kitsune acquiesced, hurrying to rummage amidst the baggage.

The pack leader's blue eyes followed the progress of his wolves, and he flexed his legs restlessly. "I'm not sitting here forever, but I need a few more minutes." His tail thumped an impatient tattoo upon the ground as he conferred with Ginta in low tones about the battle.

When Shippo brought a selection of Kagome's prepackaged foodstuffs, the kitsune's small nose twitched and he bluntly asked, "What's that smell?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Trust me, kid, I'm plenty anxious to rid myself of Naraku's stench... but this isn't the time or place for a bath."

"But... there's something funny," insisted the kitsune. "Something _moving_."

Ginta frowned and quickly took in the individuals present before turning back to his leader. "Another heartbeat?"

"Oh, right... _that_," Kouga grumbled. "Relax; it's nothing... or nothing to worry about." He reached for a small bundle that hung beside the sword at his waist; holding it on one palm, he teased the knot open with a clawtip, unfolding the leather to reveal a lump of ruddy flesh. While they watched, it pulsated.

"That's... _creepy!_" opined Shippo.

Miroku's expression grew serious. "Is that part of Naraku?"

"Not exactly," replied the wolf youkai. "While I was locked up, Naraku gave it to me. According to him, it's the wind witch's heart."

"Why would he give you Kagura's heart?" the monk asked speculatively.

Kouga shrugged and said, "He told me to take my revenge on her by eating it."

Noticing a wide-eyed Rin peeking at him from around Miroku's back, he lifted the throbbing mass and quickly said, "Obviously, I didn't do it."

"You were wise to be cautious, Kouga-sama," remarked the monk. "Who knows what the consequences of such an act might have been."

"He once used pieces of flesh to entrap Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken cautioned from outside their circle.

"So... it's a trap?" Ginta asked worriedly.

"Don't see how," grunted his packmate.

"Are you even sure it's hers?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, it's hers," Kouga confirmed.

Ginta studied his leader's face carefully. "What are you going to do with it?"

The wolf youkai scowled and admitted, "No idea."

Jaken made a strangled sound, and every eye swung back to the battle just as the second demon puppet toppled. When Sango dealt the final blow, Miroku's eyes shone with pride, but Shippo was more interested in what was happening in front of the final figure clad in a baboon pelt. He pulled himself up onto Miroku's shoulder, steadying himself with a fistful of hair. "Um... guys?"

Kouga snarled and Ginta sagged when Sesshoumaru rescued Hakkaku, and Miroku winced when the kitsune's grasp tightened. "What is it, Shippo-kun? What do you see?"

"Look out!" the kitsune yelped.

Jaken lifted the Staff of Two heads, shouting, "Strengthen the barrier, monk!"

Miroku closed his eyes and focused just as an entire flock of paper birds arrowed towards them, gleaming white against the deep purple-black of miasma-filled skies. The few that made it past Jaken's flames fizzled away when they collided with Miroku's barrier.

"Thank you, Jaken-sama," the monk called softly. Turning to Shippo, he said, "Your eyes are sharper than mine. Was that what I fear?"

"Um... yeah," the kitsune said, looking rather pale.

"Cocky upstart," snapped Kouga, painfully pulling himself into a crouch. "That was just a warning."

Shippo nodded and gulped. "Byakuya—he's coming this way."

* * *

Inuyasha snarled and threw himself in front of Kagome as a barrage of missiles flew her way. A thousand paper cranes became a thousand well-honed blades that slashed past hair, fabric, and skin. "Byakuya!" the hanyou spat, glaring at Naraku's latest incarnation. He drew the back of his hand across the fine laceration on his cheek as he pointed Tetsusaiga skyward, tendrils of wind already spiraling around the glowing fang. "You okay, Kagome?" he muttered over his shoulder.

She was already drawing back her bowstring, aiming for the demon riding an origami bird. "I'm fine," she replied as the point of her arrow flared with purifying power.

Byakuya met Inuyasha's furious glare with a mocking smile as his whimsical conveyance began lifting him out of range. Kagome's arrow fell short, and the hanyou shouted, "Oi! Get back here!"

"Just passing through!" he called merrily.

"That's what _you_ think," smirked Inuyasha.

At the last possible moment, Naraku's detachment dipped to one side, barely avoiding a slash from Bakusaiga. "Oooh, feisty!" taunted Byakuya, unconcerned by the near miss. As Sesshoumaru shifted to hover between the other demon and Inuyasha and Kagome, the illusion-caster tipped his head to one side. "You're a cruel foe, dog demon... slaying a little girl. Perhaps I should return the favor?" Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, and Byakuya laughed lightly, his own gaze hardening. "Concerned, are we? Let's play."

With a careless wave, his paper craft suddenly dropped and shot under the taiyoukai's feet at a sharp angle, making a gusty exit directly over Inuyasha's head, bound for the monk and his barrier. Sparing his half-brother the briefest of glances, Sesshoumaru gave chase. The hunt was on.

Almost immediately, the taiyoukai was plunged into mist, and his instincts keened with warnings. Byakuya's illusions were believable enough to fool the eyes of the unwary, but Sesshoumaru was prepared. Tightening his grip on Bakusaiga's hilt, he half-closed his eyes; focusing on scent, he pursued his quarry.

Naraku's incarnation went to ground on the top of the rise, to the left of the monk's vantage point. Sesshoumaru was sure he wasn't more than a second or two behind him, but an instant was time enough for tragedy. Treading silently over russet pine needles littering the rough-scrabble ground, the taiyoukai prowled into the woods, increasing his speed as Byakuya's intentions became clear. The illusion-user was working his way around to attack the injured and the innocents from behind, so he moved quickly to cut him off.

_Safe._ His gaze flicked briefly over the group huddled beneath the monk's barrier. Even at this distance, Sesshoumaru could see that everyone was present and accounted for, so he turned his attention back towards the forest in which Byakuya was undoubtedly hiding. _Coward... like his sire._ He scrutinized the mist-swamped woods, noting with disgust that the curling vapors interfered with scents.

He waited for his prey to betray himself; however, from behind came the sound of running feet, and a frantic voice called, "Sesshoumaru, please!" His gaze slanted towards the miko, who was struggling to catch her breath. Straightening, the taiyoukai turned to face Kagome, who gasped out, "We need your help! Kohaku's gone crazy, and he's attacking Sango! He must be under Naraku's control again!" When he didn't immediately respond, she latched onto his arm and tugged him in the direction she'd come. "I'll show you! Hurry, _please_!"

_Hnn... trusting the boy __was__ a risk. _Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to lead him towards the cliff's edge, where she pointed skyward. The fire-cat wove frantic circles around Ah-Un, and the female taijiya shouted unintelligibly at her brother, whose face had gone slack. His _kageboushi_ gleamed against miasma-dark skies as he raised it, preparing to strike down his sister. Kirara twisted away, and Kohaku tracked her movements with dull eyes.

_Humans. _Despite the brave face she'd worn earlier, Sango wasn't meeting her brother's defection head-on. She might not thank him for eliminating the danger Kohaku now posed, but he could spare her from the memory of dealing the final blow. Sesshoumaru paused on the brink, considering. If he intervened now, he left his own small pack at risk. Byakuya still loitered somewhere in the twining mists that curled around his ankles....

Sesshoumaru stiffened. _Mists. _

"What should we do?" Kagome fretted.

He registered the fact that the miko still clung to his arm, and when he looked sharply at her, she peered back with breathless hopefulness. Pulling free, he demanded, "Why did you leave Inuyasha?"

"He told me to find you!"

The taiyoukai searched for his brother, but the thickening vapor blanketed much of the valley. Overhead, Sango cried out as she used Hiraikotsu to block Kohaku's blow, and Kagome gasped in dismay. "Maybe if you brought me closer, I could purify the shard again?"

There was merit to her suggestion, but.... _Something is off. _Breathing deeply, Sesshoumaru tried to make sense of the scents mingling in the air around him. If only he could lay hold of the thing that kept him rooted to the spot.

"Sesshoumaru, will you carry me?" Kagome asked, laying her hand gently on his wrist.

Clarity lanced through the fog in his mind, and he carefully sheathed his sword. "You need me to bring you to the shard... Kagome?" he softly inquired.

Her expression brightened, but she coyly replied, "Whatever you think is best. Or... maybe I should try this first?"

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers as the miko reached over her shoulder for one of the many arrows in her quiver. However, the ominous cracking of his knuckles was drowned out by a distant, desperate call. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, _look out_!" Kagome cried. "Don't listen to him!"

_As if I would._ Claws took on a poisonous glow, but before he could follow through with his intentions, a blaze of purifying energy streaked past his shoulder and collided with the arrow the miko before him was drawing. A metallic _clang_ reverberated as ripples of Kagome's power disrupted the illusion in which Sesshoumaru had been caught. The young woman before him became male, and the weapon being drawn wasn't an arrow but a keen-edged sword.

Dark eyes widened in alarm as Sesshoumaru wrapped long fingers around Byakuya's throat and tightened warningly. The incarnation wisely let his hand drop to his side, though he twisted slightly to take in the sight of the _real_ Kagome.

The winded miko had fallen to her knees a few paces away and wheezed, "Not... me... S's-sama."

_Properly respectful, even now_, the taiyoukai mused. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied, looking idly from her to his half-brother. "I was aware, miko."

"Oh," she managed lamely.

"Yeah, I figured," Inuyasha grumbled. "But Kagome was dead set on getting up here to make sure."

"Hnn." Narrowing his gaze at Byakuya, the taiyoukai said, "It was a poor likeness."

The incarnation rolled his eyes and murmured, "You _were_ fooled."

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened, gently insinuating the tips of his claws into his captive's throat. "If she had not interfered, you would already be dead," he declared in a low voice.

Byakuya laughed mirthlessly. "Your guard was down long before you lowered your blade."

Sesshoumaru growled softly and fixed his half-brother with a glare. "I will deal with _this_; get back into position."

"Right... c'mon, Kagome," the hanyou said brusquely, crouching so the young woman could climb onto his back.

The pair ran some distance through trees before dropping below the line of the ridge, and Sesshoumaru's brow quirked when he realized he wasn't anywhere near the monk and his barrier. Under the cover of Byakuya's illusory mists, he'd been led astray.

Naraku's incarnation held onto his bravado and taunted, "Surprised? It wasn't difficult to fool you."

"Indeed?" Sesshoumaru murmured.

"T-two ways to make an illusion believable... even to s-someone like you," he replied, fighting to hold the taiyoukai's gaze. "The f-first is to show someone what they fear most."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled into a disdainful sneer, giving his limp foe a shake. "I fear nothing."

"Liar," Byakuya replied weakly. Before the dog demon could punish him for his impertinence, he continued, "And then there's the s-second lure... the one that took you in."

"I was _not_ fooled," Sesshoumaru reasserted.

As the sickly-sweet smell of poison trickled into the air between them, Byakuya's eyes fluttered briefly, but then he rebelliously met the taiyoukai's glare. "Everything you saw," he rasped. "You believed it... because you _wanted_ to believe it."

* * *

As he stalked towards the barrier, Sesshoumaru was gratified that his approach did not go unremarked, but neither did the occupants completely let down their guard. Ginta and Jaken kept a wary eye on the enemy, while Kouga and Shippo scrutinized him with their keen senses. "Is that you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku called amiably.

He didn't bother to answer. Once he'd confirmed the safety of all the occupants within the barrier, he tossed three items onto the ground—a bloodied fan, a cracked mirror, and a sword with no sheath. "These threats have been eliminated," he declared smoothly. "Do you have anything to offer, monk?"

"Naraku is unlikely to part with the Jewel when he's this close to completing it," Miroku stated with confidence. "If possible, have Kagome-sama search for it; the Shikon no Tama's presence may reveal our enemy's true location."

With a curt nod, Sesshoumaru took to the sky, which had cleared significantly thanks to repeated blasts of the Wind Scar and the diligent efforts of the two taijiya. He beckoned to Sango, and both siblings turned their steeds his way. As he casually drew Bakusaiga to deal with any demons who dared come within range, he noted with a measure of relief that Kohaku's eyes were clear—intelligent and independent from outside forces. "The detachments have been dealt with," he announced.

Sango nodded approvingly, then pointed to the remaining baboon-clad figure on the field below. "It moves the same as the others; it's a puppet, too."

"Agreed."

"Would it be all right..." interjected Kohaku, who trailed off and looked slightly uncomfortable when both Sesshoumaru and Sango turned his way. However, his hesitation didn't last. "Can I help Hakkaku with the wounded?"

Sesshoumaru scanned the battlefield, noting the struggles of several injured wolves languishing near the demon puppet that they'd brought down. A few guards lingered near their wounded comrades, but the rest of the pack were baiting the last enemy that hulked across the field. "Do as you please," he replied.

As they watched, Inuyasha drew back, throwing all of his strength into a swing of his sword. Kouga's pack scattered, and for a moment, the golem was without peer or pest. "Wind Scar!" the hanyou thundered, and five burning trails erupted from Tetsusaiga, swiping across the battlefield like a giant claw-strike. The magnitude of the attack furrowed the already devastated valley, sending up a choking cloud of dust even as the puppet collapsed in a lifeless heap of fetid soil.

Several wolves sent up sharp yips of triumph, and Kohaku urged Ah-Un lower, intent on giving aid to their comrades. Before Sango could follow, Sesshoumaru caught her eye. "They were a distraction, which means he will be coming soon. Be on guard; your brother is at risk."

"I know," she grimly replied.

Frowning slightly, he inquired, "You will not hesitate?"

Her flashing brown eyes were those of a warrior. "I will not," she pledged.

"Hnn," he acknowledged. "If the opportunity comes, take it."

* * *

Inuyasha wound up his youki until the winds gathering around his sword tossed his silver hair in a wild tempest. Intense golden eyes and pricked ears did not waver from his target, and with a roar, he unleashed the fang's signature attack. In perfect tandem, Kagome let loose a sacred arrow, and their combined forces blasted across the sky, eradicating every demon in its path. "Not many left," Inuyasha noted with satisfaction. "If the houshi was down here, he'd make short work of these stragglers."

Kagome sighted down the length of another arrow and released, skewering a winged lizard-like creature that was badgering Hakkaku. "Got it!" she exulted, scanning the field for another target in her range.

"He says 'thanks'," Inuyasha relayed, and she looked back to see the mohawk-crested wolf-youkai waving at her. Kagome acknowledged him by lifting her next arrow high before notching it; however, she lowered her weapon when Sesshoumaru alighted a short distance away. "Done?" the hanyou asked.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, then gave Kagome a long look. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?"

Without having to think about it, she glanced towards the far end of the valley, and the brothers followed her gaze. "Is Naraku there?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Undoubtedly," Sesshoumaru replied.

A thin, keening howl was the first warning, and more members of Kouga's pack quickly joined the alarm. One section of the valley's far wall wavered and then disappeared as a previously undetected barrier dropped. A glowing sphere of violent energy slowly glided nearer as Naraku surveyed the wreckage of his defeated puppets and the scattered remnants of his horde. "Finally!" growled Inuyasha. "Took long enough for him to show himself."

Their enemy set down midfield, standing tall and proud in the midst of the chaos he'd authored. Satisfied that all eyes were upon him, he stalked forward, boots crunching over shattered rocks and broken bodies. A soft growl simmered through the air around her, and Kagome was distracted from her jangled nerves for a few moments, trying to figure out from which brother the sound emanated.

Deep blue fabric flapped, dark curls gleamed, and Naraku graced them with a smile, a congenial host welcoming his guests to their deaths. Handsome features were offset by jarring evidence of the hanyou's true nature—rigid spikes, lurid eyes, and trailing dragon tails. As he drew nearer, Kouga's wolves surged forward, leaping for his throat, but Naraku lashed out with a swipe of fingers that were suddenly too long. Kagome winced when he speared his attackers, casting them aside with a careless flick of his wrist. _He's a monster. _

Throughout his approach, Naraku's eyes never left the young woman's face, and she shrank from his smoldering gaze. Noting her discomfiture, his smile widened, and he purred, "You have something I want, Kagome."

The casual familiarity of his address drew a snarl from Inuyasha, who jumped between them, hiding her from view. "You ain't getting anywhere near her!" he exclaimed.

Naraku smirked and continued his advance, miasma roiling in his wake, thickening the air with oily billows. Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his fire-rat and hastened forward; the murk closed around him, hiding her protector from Kagome's view. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, starting after him, only to be stopped by the firm grasp of Sesshoumaru's hand.

Her urgent gaze argued with the taiyoukai, but he shook his head once; when the poisonous air sent her into a fit of coughing, he huffed softly. "Are you not a miko?" he inquired before thrusting her behind him. Belatedly, she clasped her drawn arrow and used it to focus her spiritual powers; the tip blazed with energy which she forced outwards, banishing the surrounding miasma. "Hnn... better," remarked Sesshoumaru.

The purge gave away her location to the few demons lurking in the vicinity, but it also alerted Sango and Kohaku to their predicament. Both taijiya circled lower, weapons ready. With systematic ruthlessness, they picked off the rabble threatening from above.

From within the creeping darkness, Kagome heard a string of curses and the ring of Tetsusaiga's blade as blow after blow hammered against their foe. She could _feel_ the clash; closing her eyes, she focused on their discordant youki. Inuyasha and his sword blazed brightly in her mind's eye—strong, true, and sure. In stark contrast, Naraku's aura jangled discordantly—enormous, twisted, unnatural. And at the heart of it all, she found it. "The Jewel," she gasped.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome followed the thread of the tenuous connection she had with the Shikon no Tama, searching for the chunk under Naraku's control. The handful of remaining shards rattled within the glass phial she wore around her neck, eager to be whole once more. However, she quailed before the vast power she found within that larger piece, its taint wringing a physical response from her body. Gasping for air, she blindly reached for support and found Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's familiar fierce youki became her shield, and she rested her forehead against the reassuring solidity of his armor-plated back while fighting for control.

He turned slightly, and when she finally lifted her gaze to meet his, he arched a brow at her. "He has it," Kagome announced in a strained voice. "All the pieces are here."

Very slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded, and the motion... _tugged_.

Kagome looked down at her hand and blinked in temporary incomprehension. She still grasped her arrow in a white-knuckled grip, but somehow, she'd also managed to acquire a fistful of pale hair. "Erm... sorry," she mumbled, quickly freeing the shimmering strands.

"Hnn."

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed, clearing the remaining miasma with a blast from his sword, laying the field of battle bare once more. Unfortunately, the strike did little else.

"This again? It will never be enough, you know," Naraku chuckled from with his barrier. "Little has changed since the _last_ time you failed... except that _I_ have become stronger. Right, _Kagome_?"

Spitting curses, Inuyasha leapt backwards, retreating steadily until he reached his brother's side. "Leave her out of this!"

"Leave her out?" Naraku echoed with amusement. "She's the one who _started_ everything! It's only right that she share in my triumph!" Opening his arms invitingly, he strolled closer, growing more nightmarish with each step. Unable to look away, Kagome watched in horrified fascination as the dark hanyou's form shifted, becoming larger and more mangled. Flesh bubbled, then boiled over, spilling in all directions as Naraku dramatically proved that he was the sum of many parts.

His progress morphed as he did; rather than taking steps, he flowed forward, riding on a wave of expanding flesh. Its surface glistened, and random segments emerged, hinting at the creatures from which he'd been cobbled together—a ridged tail, an armored shell, delicate spines, and patches of scaly hide. Once more, a handful of wolves lunged for stray appendages, but this wasn't a mere demon puppet... and they paid dearly for their recklessness. Naraku didn't even bother looking their way before impaling three of them, then dragging them under his bulk—crushing, consuming, absorbing. Kagome bit her lip to hold back her whimper.

By the time Naraku ground to a halt before the brothers, their enemy was barely recognizable; his naked torso rose above a lopsided, misshapen heap—ugly, but undeniably powerful.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," purred the shape-shifter in his most patronizing of tones. "Do you think you have the advantage? That you have me outnumbered?"

"Keh. We're more than a match for you!"

Naraku's gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru, but he still addressed Inuyasha. "And is _he_ the reason for your burgeoning confidence? An _ally_," he sneered, sullying the word as it rolled of his tongue. "Did he tell you that not so long ago, he allied himself with _me_?" Inuyasha's brows drew together, and the silky voice continued. "If memory serves, we were plotting _your_ demise then."

Inuyasha's ears dipped, and he risked a glance at his elder brother, but the taiyoukai's eyes never left Naraku's face. "You don't know nothing!" the silver-haired hanyou exclaimed.

"So naïve!" the abomination chuckled. "You probably believe he's _changed_! Your brother still has the same goals... still envies what's yours... still plans to take what he wants. He's clever, oh yes... _very_ clever."

"Fucking asshole... it ain't true!"

Inuyasha started forward, but Sesshoumaru put out an arm, barring his way, and Naraku's smile deepened. "Pitiful! Are you content living under the heel of his boot? I thought you were capable of more!"

The younger sibling sent the older a beseeching look, but the taiyoukai remained silent. However, Ah-Un circled closer, and Kohaku called out, "Don't listen, Inuyasha! Have you ever known Naraku to tell the whole truth?"

"They're lies," Kagome murmured.

"No," Sesshoumaru quietly corrected. "He twists the truth."

Meanwhile, Naraku's lurid red eyes lifted skyward. "_There_ you are, Kohaku," he greeted warmly. "I have business with you as well."

Hissing softly between his teeth, Sesshoumaru launched himself into the air, placing himself between Naraku and the precious shard that sustained the young man's life. Annoyance flickered across the dark hanyou's face before it was replaced with cruel amusement. "Is that _really_ where your priorities lie, Sesshoumaru? I _do_ wonder!"

The taiyoukai didn't deign to reply; instead, he lifted a hand, and Hiraikotsu whistled through the air from another quarter. The boomerang crashed into their enemy, laying bare an amalgamation of twitching musculature before arcing back towards Sango. Kagome's cheer faltered when the rent tissues steadily knit together again, and Naraku laughed. "You cannot hope to harm me!" he jeered.

"He's wrong! We can!" Kagome whispered eagerly. Inuyasha leaned closer, ears pricked, and she pointed out, "Sango got past his barrier!"

"Yeah... you're right," Inuyasha said, brightening considerably. "C'mon, Kagome!"

Nodding firmly, the young woman readied her arrow and considered her target. _Where's the best place to hit him? I could aim for his chest, but is that even where he keeps his heart? _

Having noted their stance, Naraku turned to face them fully, saying, "You are such a fool, Inuyasha. How many more times does that attack have to fail before you realize it's as worthless as you are?"

"Shut up!" he replied, unleashing a barrage of diamond-hard projectiles. They sheered off the surface of Naraku's barrier, falling uselessly to the ground.

"You _do_ like to learn the hard way, don't you?" the enemy taunted. "Or perhaps you're not capable of learning? After all, you're still by _her_ side. Have you noticed, Inuyasha?" he asked pityingly. "Don't _tell_ me you haven't noticed how friendly they've become?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha ground out between bared fangs.

Hiraikotsu slammed down from the sky, but this time, the barrier deflected Sango's attack, sending the boomerang skidding across the ground. Unfazed, Naraku continued, "You're blind to your brother's ambitions! That sword isn't the _only_ thing Sesshoumaru craves!"

"The bastard's got his own fucking sword!" he returned with a snort.

Naraku sidled closer, dropping his voice into conspiratorial tones. "_She_ commands his actions."

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you talking about Kagome?"

"She rushed to _his_ side."

"That's what friends _do_," Kagome snapped, punctuating the remark with a blazing arrow.

The shaft sparked and fizzled against Naraku's sphere of protective energies; he ignored it... and her. "Are you blind to the glances they exchange... the respect she heaps upon him? He has her attentions... what _else_ is she favoring him with?"

There was no mistaking the lascivious implications of his statement, and Inuyasha stepped forward, trembling with rage. "You don't know _nothing_ about Kagome!"

"She's a woman," Naraku returned smoothly. "Their heads are easily turned."

Inuyasha gripped his sword more tightly and took a step forward. "You're spouting lies!"

"Am I?" The dark hanyou's barrier withstood a twin blast from Ah-Un, and he gestured broadly towards Sesshoumaru. "You're going to tell me he _hasn't_ been getting closer to your woman? That he's incapable of winning her right out from under your nose?" While Inuyasha spluttered, Naraku triumphantly concluded, "Kikyou betrayed you... and it's happening all over again!"

"No!" Tetsusaiga's energies shifted, and the gleaming fang bled scarlet. With teeth bared, Inuyasha stalked forward. "I won't let you say stuff like that about Kagome!"

"Oh?" Naraku replied, eyes fixed on the barrier-breaking sword as he edged backwards.

Emboldened, the inu-hanyou readied the blade for a blow and dashed forward. "I'll make you pay!"

"Inuyasha! _Wait_!" Kagome screamed.

"Hot-headed fool," Naraku chuckled. Belatedly, the charging hanyou spotted the creeping tentacles hemming him in on either side, curving around for a deadly embrace. He checked his stride and speared one writhing appendage, and power-imbued arrows turned two more to ash. But their efforts were too little, too late, as the gathering protuberances closed inexorably around their victim.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha was hauled up by the scruff of his neck and flung clear. He landed on his back at Kagome's feet with an _oof_ that drove all the air from his lungs, then struggled up to glare at his brother. "Oi! What the hell did you do that... for...." His golden eyes widened in shock as dozens of barbed spikes that had been intended for him drew back to strike. "S-sesshoumaru! _Fuck_! _Look out_!"

The taiyoukai made no sound as the razor-tipped tentacles sought out the gaps in his defensive plating and skewered him through. He held his brother's gaze and, in a voice roughened by pain, directed, "Don't leave the miko unprotected."

"For _her_, is it?" Naraku sneered. Sesshoumaru twisted around to glare at his captor. "Even better," he pronounced with an expression of unholy glee. "I'll gladly add your strength to my own."

Sesshoumaru kept his feet, boots scraping across the ground as Naraku dragged him backwards. With a flash, Bakusaiga slid through his living bonds, leaving decay, but for every grasping coil that crumbled away, three more rose up to replace it.

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and roared, "What are you waiting for? Get _out_ of there, you idiot!" Mindful of his brother's instructions, he stayed with Kagome, though he was obviously torn by the desire to lend Sesshoumaru a hand.

In a matter of seconds, swarming tentacles wound around the taiyoukai's wrist, briefly immobilizing his sword arm while a great pincher reared up and clamped down on the blade, wresting it from his hand before withering from the contact. Naraku cast off the affected flesh, retreating from the sword's wicked edge, taking Sesshoumaru with him. Ah and Un sent up a ruckus, and bolts of energy fell from the sky like lightening, flickering against Naraku's shields, which now encompassed the taiyoukai as well.

Desperation cracked Inuyasha's words as he yelled, "What are you _doing_!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze flitted briefly to Kagome, whose face had drained of color. With remarkable poise under the circumstances, his brows arched in an expression of gentle mockery. "My part."

Naraku's triumphant laughter rang through the valley as grasping flesh closed around the taiyoukai. Cries of dismay sounded from every quarter, but the mayhem was pierced most clearly by Kagome's shrill scream. "_Sesshoumaru-sama... __NO_!"

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on April 7, 2010. 8,163 words.


	98. Avenger

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this epic turmoil... especially for the one who finds the strength they need. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Avenger**

Miroku grimly focused on maintaining the barrier that kept Rin, Shippo, and their two recovering wolf comrades safe, but it was growing more and more difficult to watch from the sidelines as his friends struggled for their lives. Witnessing Sesshoumaru's sacrifice had rattled him enough to weaken his defenses, and as if sensing their increased vulnerability, several of the straggling demon horde swarmed closer. Diving in from all sides, they brushed up against the barrier's shimmering surface, testing its limits.

Jaken helped fend them off, sending gouts of fire into the air with the Staff of Two Heads. His height gave him a slight advantage; the imp was a small target with a clear view of their attackers' unprotected underbellies. Shouting insults as he wielded the nintoujou, Sesshoumaru's retainer singed the fur off a snarling demon with boar's tusks and blistered the skin of a one-eyed serpent.

The beasts came thick and fast, and for several long moments, the monk feared for the little youkai's safety, but help arrived from another quarter. Kohaku had spotted their predicament and, with a shout, came charging in on his two-headed cavalry. Lightning blazed from Ah-Un's mouths, and the few demons that survived the dragon's onslaught scattered.

Ah-Un landed, and when Kohaku dismounted, he reached for the two injured wolves he'd lifted away from the battlefield. At a low whine from the one in the worst shape, Kouga pushed up into a crouch, his tail switching against the ground as he scrutinized his wounded packmates. A low growl rumbled through his chest, but he curbed his frustration when he noted Rin's eyes solemnly fixed on his face. "Look... kid... I'm not going to hurt you," Kouga promised.

She nodded and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama brought Kouga-sama here, so Rin is safe."

He seemed impressed by the childish simplicity of her logic. Glancing towards the sky, he addressed Miroku. "Right... let me out. I've got wounded to tend."

"Me, too," Ginta interjected, scrabbling onto his knees beside his leader.

Kouga huffed and asked, "Sure about that?"

"Don't worry about me," his packmate muttered.

Moving stiffly, Kouga and Ginta hurried to Kohaku's side, and the pack leader gently pulled the battered she-wolf into his arms. She whimpered softly and licked her alpha's hand. Ginta limped to the taijiya's side to check on the wolf-demon Kohaku had already moved to the ground. "He's still breathing," the taijiya said worriedly as he added pressure to a wicked-looking slash on the unconscious wolf's flank.

Ginta gratefully grasped the boy's shoulder and remarked, "His heartbeat's steady; if we patch him up, he'll be good as new in a day or two."

"Oh... that's good," Kohaku murmured.

"Bring them both here," Miroku directed, his eyes darting between the sky and the field below. "I don't want to leave them in the open. Shippo, push the circle wider, then find more bandages." As they rearranged their supplies to make room for more, the monk met Kohaku's concerned gaze and said, "I'll shelter as many as you can bring back."

Kouga carried the she-wolf past Jaken and lay her at Rin's feet. "This is Fuuka. Will you keep an eye on her until I get back?"

Wide brown eyes met piercing blue, then the little girl smiled. "Yes, Kouga-sama!"

Before Miroku could reinstate the barrier, the pack leader leapt clear. Pointing to Kohaku, he ordered, "Bring the rest to Ginta."

Miroku frowned deeply and gently protested, "If you go, you will only reopen your wounds."

With a wave of one hand, Kouga replied, "My pack needs me... and yours too, by the look of it." He bent low, then bounced on the balls of his feet. Through the faint shimmer of the barrier, he quirked his brows at Rin. "Don't worry, kid. That guy will probably be fine."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is strong," she bravely agreed.

Looking away for a moment, he took a long breath before facing her squarely. "This is the first time I've had the chance to apologize to someone I regret killing. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what my pack did."

"Okay."

The wolf-youkai nodded curtly, then added, "Tell you what. Your Sesshoumaru-sama did me a favor... how about I get down there and return it?" Rin nodded a little uncertainly, and Kouga grinned confidently. "Right... watch and see. I'll get him back for you!"

* * *

As the taiyoukai disappeared into the sprawling mass of Naraku's body, a shout rose from the rise above the battlefield, but Kagome couldn't tell if it was in sympathy or alarm. "No!" she exclaimed once more, waiting impatiently for the taiyoukai to tear free. "No," she repeated, more softly but no less earnestly.

All she really wanted to do in that moment was reach Sesshoumaru before he was truly consumed by their enemy, so she started forward, intent on finding him. Emotions welled up only to shatter, forming disjointed pleas. _This is wrong! We need him! He can't be gone! Not like this! _Warning barks from the wolf pack filled the air as she numbly scanned for signs of struggle, but it wasn't until Inuyasha's voice filtered through that she realized her mistake.

"Go, Kagome! Get out of there!"

Tentacles rippled towards her across the ground, twining around her ankles to prevent her retreat. Kagome wriggled and pulled, trying to slip free from flesh that twisted like vines. "I can't!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" the hanyou hollered, spearing Naraku's ever-shifting form with his sword.

Appendages rose like waves and slapped Inuyasha back, keeping him at bay while the miko was reeled in. Kagome's grip on her bow shifted, and the weapon was plucked from her grasp. Her quiver and arrows went next, and as she was hoisted upwards, she also lost one shoe. Fear redoubled her efforts to escape, but Naraku drew her inexorably closer, smiling down on her the whole time, like a congenial host. "Inuyasha!" she cried out.

"Kagome!" he desperately answered. More tentacles wrapped around his legs, impeding his progress as whip-like strands caught at his arms, twisting them back as they grappled for control of Tetsusaiga. He cursed volubly as rising coils swiftly carried her out of range.

The world turned upside down, and for a little while Kagome wasn't sure which way was up; her long tumble ended with a jarring thud, and for an instant, she thought she was saved. However, her relief died, for the broad chest against which she leaned was bare... and the arms that folded around her were jointed like an insects. "It's all right now, Kagome," Naraku murmured in a parody of reassurance. "You can relax; I've got you."

He caressed every syllable of her name, letting it drop from his lips with an intimacy that made her cringe. Horror robbed her of any response.

"I'll get you out of there, Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

The growled promise reached her ears, but more miasma blackened the sky, weighting the very air with hatred and forcing fear down their throats. "Empty promises," taunted Naraku. "How many have you made, and to how many women?"

"You don't know nothing!"

"I've made you a liar before, and I can do it again," Naraku smoothly replied. "Today, history shall repeat itself

"Hell, yeah! You're gonna die all over again!"

"On the contrary, Inuyasha," their enemy gently chided. "You shall fail, and I will be reborn."

"Not happening," snarled the inu-hanyou.

"Oh, it's _already_ happening. I will succeed where you failed," chuckled Naraku.

Kagome had never been this close to Naraku before. He'd stalked them from a distance, using puppets and pawns to harry their steps, yet he spoke to her as if he knew her. "Take courage, Kagome. We are about to fulfill our destinies." They were soft words, gentle as a lover's, and they made her skin crawl.

Handsome. Confident. Charismatic. He was all of these things, but his deep red eyes served as an unsettling reminder that Naraku's beautiful face was only a figurehead. An eerie cacophony rose on every side—sucking, clicking, grinding. As his malformed body shifted around her, and the sweet smell of decay undercut the spicy scent of the expensive oils he used. Another imperfect mask. If their enemy clung to any shred of his former humanity, it was certainly his vanity.

"Sister! Sister!" shouted Hakkaku. "We're coming! Hang on!"

Kagome planted her hands against Naraku's chest and turned as much as she could to see what was happening. The mohawk-crested wolf demon directed his packmates in a vicious assault, working to free Inuyasha, and they obviously planned to rescue her as well. Hope stirred in her heart as four-legged wolf-youkai charged over the heaving hillocks of Naraku's sprawled form; however, to her utter dismay, the flesh shifted like waves, sometimes swelling to bury an opponent, dragging them under to drown in the amalgam.

All around Kagome, grunts and yelps heralded the end of more lives, and though the carnage deeply disturbed her, she couldn't look away from the many sacrifices being made for her sake._ I need to stop them... to stop this! _The wolves weren't an unlimited resource, nor were they nameless, faceless minions. _These are Kouga's packmates, his __family__._ Kagome may not have known them personally, but that didn't make it any easier to watch them die. In fact, it made her feel worse for never taking the time to get to know them better.

_Why are they throwing their lives away to free me? _They were dying to reach her—one after the next, sucked down, speared through, or strangled. The answer was simple... and horrible. They were giving everything they had to save her because only she could save them. All of them needed her to purify the Shikon no Tama. In the bleakest of views, her survival was essential; everyone else was expendable... and she couldn't stand it. "No! Stay back!" she screamed.

"That's right, Kagome," Naraku murmured in her ear. "Send them away; you're right where you belong."

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he clawed impotently at his restraints, infuriated by the poisonous words spilling from Naraku's lips. _Don't believe that asshole, Kagome_, he silently begged. _He's filling your head with lies_.

The hanyou brought up Tetsusaiga in time to deflect a blow, but his range was limited by the endless twisting tentacles. When a rigid spine rose up and took aim for his unguarded side, Inuyasha braced for the inevitable impact, but just then, Kouga entered the fray feet first. He jammed one heel into the oncoming spike, knocking it from its course before landing beside Inuyasha. "What're you doing here?" the hanyou demanded ungraciously.

"Hey, Mutt-Face," replied the wolf with a cocky grin. "I came down here to haul you and your sorry ass out of trouble."

"You ain't up for this," snapped Inuyasha, eyeing the wolf demon's blood-streaked clothing.

Kouga spun and kicked upwards, shattering a set of pincers that lunged their way. "Wanna bet?" he challenged. The pack leader turned his attention to the snarl of flesh anchoring Inuyasha, tearing through it with his claws.

Wrenching free, the hanyou grunted his thanks, then lofted his gleaming blade. "Keh... see if you can keep up."

While Naraku used Kagome as a shield, Inuyasha couldn't use the Wind Scar, but that didn't stop him from laying about with his sword; and the removal of Kouga's shards may have slowed him down a little, but he'd healed enough to make a nuisance of himself. Since the two of them were fighting _for_ Kagome instead of _over_ her, they made a surprisingly good team.

"Where's that brother of yours?" Kouga asked as hook-like appendages slashed through the space he'd occupied a moment before.

"In there somewhere," Inuyasha replied, nodding towards their foe.

"Been there, done that."

Working in tandem, they hacked away at Naraku's defenses, searching for weak links. Their opponent was nothing more than the sum of his parts, held together by hatred and fear. Though they were able to damage portions, Naraku simply cast off his disappointments, bringing new pieces into play. _We ain't doing much, but at least we're pissing him off. _

Red eyes narrowed in irritation as their enemy adjusted his plans to accommodate the new player. "I should have killed you when I had the opportunity," Naraku remarked in disdain.

"You're the one who said I was indigestible," countered Kouga as he narrowly avoided evisceration.

Inuyasha skipped out of the path of a lumbering blow, only to step into the path of a second strike; Kagome screamed a warning, and Kouga spun in time to intercept, slicing through the spear of flesh with his sword. "You actually _use_ that thing?" Inuyasha muttered once he put himself at Kouga's back.

"It's not just for show!" boasted the wolf.

With every renewed charge, they made headway towards Kagome, but Naraku took obvious pleasure in demonstrating that their progress was an exercise in futility. He gave them ground, and then he took it away, sending them back to square one.

A rain of energy bolts seared through the air as Ah-Un passed low overhead, briefly distracting Naraku. Kouga saw his opening and leapt towards Kagome, but their enemy was waiting. Like a cat toying with a mouse, he batted the wolf into the air, then swatted him down, driving him into the unforgiving ground. Kouga pushed himself onto his forearms and drew up one knee as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. His tail lashed, and cold fury burned in his blue eyes.

The hair raised on the back of Inuyasha's neck as red skimmed across the wolf-youkai's eyes. Although he held onto his human form, Kouga's youki spiked, and his face twisted with a feral snarl as he regained his feet. _He better not do something stupid just because he's riled. _With a worried glance at Kagome, the hanyou called, "Don't do anything half-assed, idiot!"

"Don't talk to me about halves, mutt," Kouga replied roughly.

The inu-hanyou, who'd kept his position by driving Tetsusaiga into Naraku's heaving bulk, gritted his teeth and snapped his attention back to their mutual foe. _Plenty of time to teach him a lesson __after__ we get Kagome out of there_.

Naraku slashed out at Kouga once more, but he planted his hand on the ground and brought his leg around, snapping off the appendage with a sickening crunch. Inuyasha knew beyond a shadow of doubt that the wolf had _never_ looked on him with such hatred; he fought like the demon he was.

Although his lungs were burning from the weight of the miasma in the atmosphere, Inuyasha drove himself to continue. Tightening his hold on Tetsusaiga's hilt, he charged back into the fray without grace or caution. _Can't let that idiot wolf get all the glory_.

* * *

Kagome tried to tear herself away, but the set of knobby insect legs pinned her against the bare chest at her back. "Struggle if you must, but you'll only injure yourself," Naraku warned. She glanced at him over her shoulder, and red eyes confidently met her gaze—challenging her, laughing at her, accusing her. "You're not much of a consolation prize. You're _nothing_ like her."

A memory prodded at her, a rumor from fifty years ago, information Miroku had passed along. Onigumo, the thief who became Naraku, had desired Kikyou. It was like a slap in the face, having the same old thing thrust upon her again. _Kikyou is the one he sees. Kikyou is the one he wants._ Frowning deeply, she said, "I'm _not_ her. You _killed_ her."

"And yet you came back," he rejoined, hungrily searching her countenance. "I don't know whether to thank you... or to hate you." His voice dropped lower and he murmured, "You brought this on me."

"I didn't," Kagome argued. "I'm _not_ her!"

"You are _here_," he went on, ignoring her protests. "You came back to me, brought me the Shikon no Tama. You've been searching for me, pursuing me. Whether you acknowledge it or not, Kagome, I _am_ your destiny; this is our fate."

He could be so convincing, but he _couldn't_ be right. _They_ weren't the fated ones. Naraku had never _loved_ Kikyou. Kagome doubted he was capable of love any longer, neither as a man, nor as a person. On the verge of death, he'd thrown away his humanity, driven by base desires. All that remained was a twisted thing, and his wishes were being warped by the very Jewel that promised to make them come true.

"You're wrong," she retorted, letting him see her distaste and her disdain. Again, she twisted away from him, scraping away a layer of skin in her bid for freedom. For a moment, Kagome thought she might slip free, but Naraku only loosened his grasp in order to turn her in his embrace. Finding herself face-to-face with a nightmare, she redoubled her efforts, on the verge of panic.

Gentle fingers pushed into her hair, tightening suddenly as he forced her to look at him. "Now, Kagome," he tenderly scolded. "You'll only worry them, filling the air with the scent of your blood." She choked on her retort when he brought his other hand up to stroke her face, for as his fingers trailed down her throat towards her chest, elongated claws sliced delicately across bare skin, drawing blood with each tender stroke. Gazing intently into her widening eyes, he whispered, "And your fear."

_He's trying to hurt them through me! _Anger stirred, a fury that would have been impotent if it weren't for the surge of spiritual power that swirled up like rosy flames.

Instantly, his fingers closed around her throat and dark energy roared around her. "None of that," he said with saccharine sweetness. "It would be dangerous for your friends."

A sharp cry of pain came from the direction of her would-be rescuers, and Naraku turned her enough to see Kouga hauling Inuyasha off what looked like a giant thorn that simply melted back into the amalgam as soon as the hanyou was pulled free.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

"_Very_ dangerous," Naraku murmured, chuckling darkly as the inu-hanyou clutched his gut and spat blood.

Kagome stared in abject dismay as the implications quenched her ire. _If I try to purify him, he's done toying with them. If I retaliate, they're dead. _She was sure things couldn't get any worse when blood-slicked fingertips slipped under the collar of her shirt, boldly questing.

"What have we here?" Naraku inquired, affecting surprise as he withdrew the small vial of shards. The tiny, pink fragments rattled against the sides of the jar, reacting to the presence of the rest of the Shikon no Tama. "Such a generous gift. I should reward you!" he exclaimed mockingly. "Which one shall I kill last?"

She gritted her teeth, refusing to answer as he poured the contents of the jar into the palm of one hand.

"You can tell me," he coaxed. "Will it be Inuyasha? Or do you prefer the wolf?"

"It's not like that!"

"Ah! So it's the older brother after all?" he inquired lightly. "For shame, Kagome. Stringing along so many males."

"Don't talk that way about my friends!" she snapped.

For an instant, Naraku looked surprised, but not by her. His gaze flicked towards the sky where a white feather hovered in the distance. Sneering at it, he said, "Don't play at innocence. A woman's heart is a fickle thing."

"You don't know anything about my heart!"

With a smirk, he replied, "On the contrary, your heart is bared before me. It is a traitorous thing, but I shall soon hold it in my hand." Thus saying, he pressed the shards one-by-one into his skin. The flesh molded around each piece, drawing them deeper, and she could 'see' them being carried into his body where they joined the nearly-completed sphere.

"What are you planning to do with the Jewel?" she whispered.

Raising his brows, he inquired, "Why do _you_ want the Jewel, Kagome?"

"I want to make things right," she answered in a low voice.

"So do I," he replied. "We both want the same thing!"

"No!"

"You want to reshape this world... to put everything back to the way it should be," he supplied. "You want reality to match your expectations, and in _that_, we are exactly the same."

"N-no!" she asserted once more. Kagome was dimly aware of Inuyasha's voice thundering through the haze, but his words were drowned out by Naraku's reassurances—promises wrapped up in lies, truth twisted into pretty patterns. They wound around her like spider's silk, trapping her heart and filling it with doubts.

Suddenly a _zing_ of youki from deep within the dark hanyou's bulk stung her senses. It only took a moment to assign a name to that cold fury. _Sesshoumaru-sama!_ Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she glared at Naraku. "Sesshoumaru-sama is still alive!" she exclaimed, appalled that she'd believed her captor for even a moment.

"Yes... your precious taiyoukai is trying to rear his pretty head," he admitted. "Does that please you?"

Reaching out from within, she found the Western Lord, his tightly coiled energy bright as a beacon somewhere beneath her. Kagome renewed her struggles, vehemently declaring, "You _can't_ contain him!"

"I can, and I have," Naraku argued. "Like a fool, he threw his life away for chattel like you, but no matter. I will benefit from what strength he has."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is stronger than you could ever hope to be!" Kagome snarled. "You're _nothing_ compared to him!"

"You dare to say such a thing when I've _already_ defeated him?" he inquired in a hard voice. "I can end his existence at any time."

And just like that, the pulse of youki within him ebbed alarmingly. Kagome gasped in disbelief over how quickly he quelled Sesshoumaru. _Why doesn't he fight back... transform... tear free?_

"He's gone, Kagome. Give in."

Naraku tilted his head to one side, and with one devastating smile, he almost convinced her. After all, what was the use in _trying_ against a foe who was strong enough to defeat Sesshoumaru?

"Now, where were we?" he mused aloud. His expression brightened, and he cheerfully said, "Oh, yes... one last shard." Kagome stopped breathing as Naraku held her gaze while lifting one hand over his head. "There it is," he said conversationally, and with a twist, she could feel it zipping towards them.

"Kohaku... _no_!" Sango's scream rent the air, and someone was falling.

A single shard, as precious as the life it had maintained, dropped into Naraku's palm. "No," Kagome echoed, tears welling.

Hiraikotsu wheeled past, shearing several appendages before whirling back into the sky to be caught by a warrior with overly bright eyes. Sango's whole being vibrated with hatred... and grief. "How could you?" she demanded, her voice high and hard.

"I only took back that which I gave," Naraku answered with a shrug. "His life was mine to do with as I pleased."

"You're _horrible_!" Kagome accused.

Naraku spared her a glace. "I haven't even _begun_ to show you horror."

* * *

Kouga leapt to catch the limp figure that slid from Ah-Un's saddle, then carried him over to where he'd propped Inuyasha. At the sight of Kohaku's pale face, the hanyou swore softly between wheezing breaths.

"Don't bleed out," groused the wolf youkai.

"Ain't planning to," the hanyou muttered, but his scowl hardly lasted long enough to count.

With a wary glance around the field of battle, Kouga made up his mind. "I'm taking the kid to the monk. The kitsune has supplies for tending wounds."

Inuyasha stared at him blankly. "He's dead, idiot."

The wolf youkai rolled his eyes. "_Your_ wounds, mutt. I can see your innards, and that's never a good sign. Let's go."

"No."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Your color's bad, your breathing's shallow, and your blood's all up in my fur instead of where it belongs."

"I _ain't_ leaving Kagome," Inuyasha argued, batting grumpily at Kouga's hands. "She needs me."

"_If_ that were the case," the wolf haughtily retorted, "I'm betting she'd prefer a live mutt to a dead one." Looking over his options, he bent over Kohaku and deftly removed the green sash that was knotted around his waist. Pulling it free, he turned to the hanyou and started wrapping.

Inuyasha ignored the treatment, his ears straining towards Kagome, who hung limply in Naraku's grasp. "Why the hell doesn't she purify his ass?" he grumbled, reaching down to touch the hilt of his brother's discarded sword. "This is taking too long!"

"How fast do you heal?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"What the hell! Did you _hear_ that?" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring the wolf's concern. Clutching at his side as he fought to fill his lungs, he bellowed, "Kagome! Don't listen to his crap! You listen to _me_!"

She turned enough to give them a glimpse of her wan face, and Kouga realized the hanyou was right not to leave her... not now. Despair was plain on her face, so out of place on the woman he'd long hoped to make his own.

Inuyasha held her gaze with fierce intensity. "I'm the one who's fighting by your side, and I'm the one who's fucking gonna get _back_ to your side!"

Kagome's surprise was apparent, and Kouga could hear her murmur, "Inuyasha?"

Drawing another ragged breath, Inuyasha exclaimed, "Don't forget what you're supposed to do, Kagome! Do what _you_ can do, damn it!"

To Kouga's amazement, the mutt's words were enough to snap the miko out of her funk. Her shoulders straightened. Her chin came up. Her eyes flashed. The determined light in her eyes spoke of resolve.

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered, looking relieved.

As the wolf tightened the last knot on his makeshift bandage, he asked, "What?"

Gingerly testing his limits, he replied. "Kagome just remembered what she already knows."

* * *

"Kagome," Naraku soothed. "Dear, sweet, innocent Kagome... you're not a killer, are you?" Her lip curled, but his patronization continued. "Such a pure soul! You hesitate to end a life, _even_ mine!"

"Don't be so sure!" she hissed.

He patted her head, and smiled condescendingly in the face of her outrage. "You have fire, but none of the cool detachment required to kill."

A sick lump settled in the pit of Kagome's stomach, for she feared he was right. Unless one of her friends could find a way through their enemies defenses, she would have to be the one to do something. _I can't sit back and wait to be rescued. Not this time. _She was at the very heart of this battle, and she might _feel_ powerless, but that didn't mean she _was_. _Maybe if I'm careful...? Please, don't notice. _

Closing her eyes, she sought the tainted jewel that Sesshoumaru had insisted was their ultimate goal. _Naraku is just an obstacle. Ignore him and focus on the Shikon no Tama!_ Searching her soul, Kagome caught a responding echo within Naraku's body. As always, the Jewel called to her, begging for her to find it. _There! _

A spark of power, undimmed and undarkened, whispered to her, but _his_ voice in her ear was so hard to blot out. "You want me. You need me. Accept the inevitable, Kagome. Accept _me_."

She couldn't kindle her powers against him, for at the first sting of purity, he would turn on her and her friends, but she _could_ try influencing the Jewel itself. Carefully, oh, so carefully, she encouraged the dim flecks of purity that stirred closer than expected. _It's his heart! Or at least, he keeps it where his heart used to be! _With an ironic smile, Kagome relaxed in her enemy's hold, startling them both by laying her head against his chest.

For an instant, his silver-tongued litany trailed off, but then Naraku murmured, "Wise choice, Kagome," and petted her hair as he preened.

Nestling into the parody of an embrace, she ignored his caresses, listening for the light that licked against his darkness, meddling with the balance of power, gaining greater influence. Possession of the Shikon no Tama was their mutual goal, but control might be enough. _I'll steal it away from him without ever touching it... right out from under his nose! _

Suddenly, Naraku's barrier faltered, then failed altogether, and the distant voices of her friends immediately sounded louder, nearer. A hoarse shout that had to be Hakkaku accompanied the growls of wolves, and a blast of electric heat fell from dragon maws, filling the air around her with the stink of burned flesh. Kagome could _feel_ Naraku's snarl, for she still rested against his naked chest, clinging to her connection with the Shikon no Tama.

"Stop!" he demanded, wrapping his fingers around her arms and trying to force her away. "Stop this instant, or your friends will suffer!"

Kagome held on tight, blotting out all but the fear in his voice. _This was what Inuyasha meant! _This was the thing only _she_ could do... had _always_ been able to do! She could purify the Jewel of Four Souls.

Moments later, a feline scream rattled her concentration, and she opened her eyes in time to see Sango slide from Kirara's back, her brother's chain-sickle upraised. Dropping from above with an enraged howl, the taijiya drove the weapon into Naraku's back, but he showed little sign of pain. Annoyance flashed across his handsome face as Sango turned the curved blade and ripped upwards intent on snapping his spine.

It didn't work. Their enemy might maintain the trappings of humanity, but his anatomy had been vastly altered, so she only managed to crack the dark hanyou's veneer. "That _won't_ kill me," he mocked as fragments of his back and shoulder came away. There was neither blood nor bone, only writhing flesh within an empty shell, and he laughed at her. "Ah, Sango. My condolences for your loss. Or should I say _losses_? There have been so many."

"You will pay for them this day," she vowed.

"On the contrary," he smoothly returned. "I will add to them until you have nothing left."

Kirara's roar of pain punctuated his promise, and he looked pointed off to one side, obviously intending Sango to follow his gaze as he leered upon the suffering of her faithful companion. However, the taijiya only winced and urgently whispered, "Where, Kagome-chan? Show me where!"

Despite everything, Sango was tenaciously sticking to the plan, and Kagome gratefully followed her lead. Under the hand that still rested lightly against Naraku's skin, light bloomed, the suffusing glow of purity betraying the Jewel's location, but the taijiya only shook her head. Miroku might have been able to see its aura, but Sango _couldn't_.

Just then, Inuyasha's voice rang out, his ragged bellow describing some rather creative methods of dismemberment. Naraku answered him with a lofty sneer, and with a jolt, Kagome realized that the injured hanyou was providing what cover he could. "His heart," Kagome mouthed over the ruckus, covertly pointing.

Naraku's gaze swung back towards her, then to Sango, clearly impatient with their inattentiveness. Fine tendrils of flesh rose like fresh grass all around the taijiya's boots, which had found purchase in the ridges of scales below his torso. Even as she brought back her brother's sickle for another blow, they raced up her legs and wound around her arms. The weapon was plucked from her hands, and with a disdainful smirk, Naraku turned his back on her, dismissing her with a genteel toss of dark curls. Leveling his gaze on Kagome, he murmured, "I'm disappointed in you, and yet I cannot say I'm surprised. You'll pay dearly for your pitiful attempt at deception."

He acted as if he was back in control, but Kagome knew it was a front. More than half the taint had already been purged from the Shikon no Tama, giving her the upper hand. _If only I knew what to do with it,_ she moaned inwardly. A dull flash of metal caught her eye as Sango deployed the blade she kept hidden in her sleeve and grimly sawed through her stays. Once she was freed enough to draw the sword at her waist, her dark eyes flashed to Kagome's, silently begging for understanding.

It took several precious seconds for her to understand. The angle was bad. Even now, Naraku was using her as a shield, but the miko grasped what was needed and nodded her consent. Inuyasha would have balked. Kouga would have argued. Miroku would have looked for another way. But Sango's eyes glittered as she plunged her blade through Naraku's back.

He craned his neck and drawled, "You're as imaginative as Inuyasha, trying the same, tired tactic over and over." A wavering appendage delivered a glancing blow to the back of Sango's head, but she only grunted adjusted her grip. With arms made strong by the weight of Hiraikotsu, she angled the weapon and heaved, tearing through tough hide with sickening pops and cracks of whatever framework held Naraku together. With a slur against her morals, he bucked and buffeted her. "Give up, little fool! Your entire village was not match for me. What do you think _you_ can accomplish _alone_?"

"I won't listen to you or your lies," Sango growled.

"You're going to fail!" he taunted.

"You're going to die," she retorted with harsh finality,

Her sword was slicked with ichor as she carved a gaping cavity in the place where ribs should have been. "Do you think that's where I keep my heart?" Naraku goaded. "My life cannot be so easily ended!"

"I know your heart isn't here," Sango replied through gritted teeth. "If you ever had one."

The hacking and sawing sounded awful, and Kagome felt increasingly pale as she struggled to do her part. For the moment, Naraku had forgotten her, so she tried to concentrate on the Shikon no Tama. As control of its powers slipped steadily from their enemy's grasp, his whole body shuddered, responding more and more sluggishly as he fought off the erratic rushes of Kouga's pack and intermittent bursts of dazzling power from Ah-Un's direction.

Finally, Naraku seemed to register Kagome's role in his difficulties. Jerking her hair to make her meet his gaze, his face contorted with hatred. "None of that," he reminded, and his hand fumbled for her throat.

Sango gave his hair a yank and demanded, "Let her go!"

"What... _her_?" Naraku laughed. "You already sacrificed her in your personal bid for revenge... or did you think this was _mine_?" He dramatically lifted a hand stained red by Kagome's blood.

The taijiya's expression hardened. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"Oh?" he invited. "And what _precisely_ do you think you can do?"

"My part!" she snarled, driving her hand into the wound she'd created and tearing loose her pound of flesh. Sango held aloft the newly-purified Shikon no Tama, and for those with the senses to see it, its perfect sphere glowed brightly against miasma-thick skies.

Naraku lurched for her, but Hakkaku was already hauling Sango up by her armpits, dragging her back towards safety. As more distance was put between Naraku and the Jewel, a tremor quaked through his many limbs, sending his mismatched body into convulsions.

Kagome retched as the sickly-sweet smell of decay billowed up around her, another sign that Naraku was being betrayed by his own flesh. Without the power of the Shikon no Tama, the bonds that held him together seemed to be deteriorating. "You traitor!" he railed, his voice high and hysterical. "Why do you deny me again!"

His hands tightened around her throat, and the insect-legs threatened to crush the breath from her lungs. Ribs creaked, and her mouth opened, reaching for her next breath without finding air. Dimly, she heard Kouga shouting her name, but she couldn't answer. Spots appeared before her eyes, and only one thought filled her mind. _I want to live!_

Power burst from her hands, sending three of the spiny limbs spinning, and she was able to drag in several grateful breaths. Naraku hardly seemed to notice the loss, for he was fending off attackers... and himself as well. Odd bits of his body reared up, lashing out at their head. Red eyes flashed murderously as he discarded the rebellious upstarts. His grip on Kagome slackened, and she tumbled free, sprawling backwards on a patch of scaly skin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, his voice rough with worry. "You okay?"

"Inuyasha!" she answered, twisting around to locate her battle partner.

He staggered forward, and with a curse, Kouga shoved up under his arm and barked out, "We're coming!"

Holding on for dear life, Kagome watched in horrified fascination as Naraku's body ripped itself apart. It was as if pieces of the assemblage were seeking independence before welcoming death, for once free, they collapsed in on themselves.

Kagome fumbled to her hands and knees, whimpering when her movements pulled painfully on the shallow wound just below her collar bone. Sango's sword hadn't done any real damage, but the miko's shirt clung damply to blood-streaked skin. Pressing her hand over the injury, she looked for her rescuers but couldn't see them. Naraku laughed darkly, and she glanced fearfully over her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" he inquired, his former sweetness gone flat. "I won't let you go. Not to _him_. Not to anyone else!"

"It's over," she insisted. "Can't you see it's useless? Just let it end!"

"Never," he swore. "It never ends. Over and over. Again and again. You're fated to come back to me, Kagome."

"I won't! I never did!"

"Stay," he demanded, looming closer as he reached to caress her cheek. "I would have you _stay_."

"Don't _touch_ her!" Inuyasha snarled, blindsiding Naraku.

Kagome's relief was short-lived, for the twitching flesh beneath her softened, and sneaky tendrils coiled around her ankles, tugging insistently until her feet were enclosed by a living quagmire. She was being dragged down. Two strong arms hooked under hers, and a familiar voice muttered, "Gotcha."

"Kouga!" she whispered gratefully. She was still waist deep in disgustingness, but he kept her from sinking further.

The silver-haired hanyou planted himself between them and their enemy before dropping to one knee, propping himself up with the sword in his hand. Panting heavily, he growled, "This ends here! You're _dead_!"

"Far from it," Naraku confidently countered. "You cannot defeat me. You've _never_ been able to defeat me!"

Inuyasha pushed to his feet, shoulders straightening as he gripped his weapon. "The _only_ reason you've been a pain to kill is because you never faced us. We've _always_ been more than enough to put you down." Taking a step towards the bane of all their lives, he accused, "That's why you run. _That's_ why you hide... coward."

Naraku sneered, "You've fallen into my trap. You're nothing but prey,"

"You're the one who's trapped, asshole." The inu-hanyou countered, coiling to spring. "No incarnations. No demon horde. No puppets. No barriers. No Jewel. _NO MORE_!" On that final roar, he sprang forward, slashing down.

At first, Kagome couldn't understand why Tetsusaiga hadn't transformed, but then she realized that Inuyasha _wasn't_ wielding his father's fang. _Bakusaiga!_ The slender blade with its elegant etchings cleaved Naraku clear through, setting off the chain reaction of destruction that was the blade's special ability. "Is he... dead?" she whispered, unsure because it had happened so quickly.

"Yup," Kouga affirmed.

"It's really over?" she begged.

The wolf-youkai snorted, saying, "Not by a long shot." At her questioning glance, he bluntly explained, "It's over for him. Not for us. Lots left for us to do." An enormous shudder rattled through the monster they rode, a death rattle that sent Inuyasha to his knees. "Damn... Mutt-face is on his last leg. I better get him outta here."

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked, automatically reaching for Kouga the moment he let her go.

"He's got you, and I'm backing down. I've pissed off that dog enough already."

"Wh-what?" she repeated, scrabbling for a handhold as she slipped deeper.

Apparently oblivious to her predicament, Kouga eased Inuyasha off of his vanquished opponent and gruffly remarked, "He won't get any deader just because you die on top of him, Dog Breath."

"Idiot," the hanyou weakly slurred.

"Come on," Kouga said longsufferingly, hauling Inuyasha into his arms. "I'll have Hakkaku put your guts back where they belong. He's pretty good at that."

"K'gome," Inuyasha protested, rolling his eyes her way.

"In _way_ better shape than you," the wolf bluntly informed him. "She's safe."

"We did it."

"Yup."

"Bastard's hella crazy," he muttered, managing a smirk.

"Who're you calling a bastard?" demanded Kouga.

"My brother, idiot."

"And you just killed...?" the wolf prompted.

"The asshole."

With a short laugh, Kouga looked Kagome's way, and said, "Still has wits enough to keep his pet names straight. I think he'll pull through!"

"Oi!"

"Save it or I might think twice about saving you," the wolf youkai goaded. With a curt nod to a speechless Kagome, he leapt clear, leaving her alone. _Or... not?_ Her eyes widened when something closed around her ankle, the firm hold different from the undulating swamp of roiling parts. _A hand._ It steadied her, keeping her above the morass as Naraku's remains sagged and sank around her. Kagome's heart leapt as another hand closed around her opposite knee, and the first hand slid up along her thigh. Sure hands, guiding her descent, assuring her she _wasn't_ alone. Long fingers gripped her hip, turning her and pulling her securely against an armored chest. Shrugging clear of the worst of the decay, he opened his eyes, then sneezed delicately.

The taiyoukai looked much worse for wear after his captivity within Naraku's bowels. Hair, fur, and silk were daubed with dank-smelling smears and muddy clumps, and his youki was so dim, she hardly believed the evidence of her eyes. Staring into the calm face of the demon who held her safe in his arms, Kagome breathed, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A brow quirked, and he replied, "Hnn."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on August 19, 2011. 6,983 words.


	99. Plummet

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oft-pestered-for installment... especially for the one who can't have it all. A nod of recognition is bent toward Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Plummet**

_Naraku's final revenge: to die messily._ Sesshoumaru resisted a full-body shudder, settling for a slow roll of his shoulders. With shaky hands, Kagome brushed at the hunks of decaying flesh that still clung to his armor before finding purchase on one protruding spike. She stared up at him with wide eyes, and he looked down his nose at her.

"You're alive," she whispered.

"This surprises you?"

"You're a mess. I didn't think that was possible."

"It was necessary."

"A noble sacrifice," Kagome said solemnly.

She was laughing at him, yet he allowed her to live. His jaw clenched as he inspected the gash beneath her collarbone, then lightly touched the thin cuts Naraku had etched into her fragile skin. "You are wounded."

At a shout from behind they, they turned and watched as a few badly-injured wolves were pulled free of the ebbing mire. After all the losses this battle cost, small mercies were welcome. Even when they were granted to the likes of Kouga. The pack leader stalked over, cradling a bloody mess who still had enough fire in his eyes to be demanding. "Hurry it up," Inuyasha groused.

"I'd like to see you move faster, Mutt-Face."

"Keh."

The wolf-youkai dipped his head. "Sorry if this guy leaks on your boots, but he needs a whiff or two to reassure him." His blue eyes skimmed Kagome's features before he addressed Inuyasha again. "See? He caught up to her, just like I said."

Sesshoumaru frowned. His brother was barely conscious, and he seemed to be relying heavily on his sense of smell to make sense of the world.

"K'gome?"

She reached across, fingers brushing his shoulder. "Inuyasha."

He caught her hand in his. "You did good," he said fiercely. Sniffing as he scanned her for injuries, he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Some. But you need doctoring more than I do. Let Kouga-kun bring you to Miroku-sama."

"Leave it to me!" the wolf exclaimed, wheeling to jog off toward the nearby rise.

Sesshoumaru glanced around. Naraku's remains were little more than a black smear on the ground, and he ground his heels as he strode to where Bakusaiga lay. Balancing his burden with extreme care, he reclaimed his sword before following the others uphill. Sesshoumaru walked slowly, scrutinizing their surroundings with care. Unsavory youkai lurked nearby. Gathering forces. With Naraku gone and the Jewel whole, they would come. And keep coming.

When he reached the hilltop, the monk's barrier was gone, but Jaken still stood at attention. Hakkaku knelt before Sango, her younger brother in his arms and a look of quiet devastation on his face. Miroku stepped to the taijiya's side, and she allowed him to draw her into an embrace. At the sound of her choked sobs, many of the injured wolves lifted their muzzles to express their grief for the freckle-faced boy who'd saved their lives.

Sesshoumaru saw the danger, and his voice cut across the noise. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?"

The monk leaned close and whispered something to the taijiya, who blinked at him through her tears. She looked down at her begrimed hand, which was clenched tightly enough to make her knuckles white. If possible, the woman paled further, for when she opened her hand, the shimmering sphere swirled darkly against her palm. "It's here," she whispered. "I'd forgotten."

"Give it to the miko," Sesshoumaru ordered.

To her credit, Sango didn't hesitate to surrender her prize. She hurried to Kagome, and the completed Jewel rolled off her fingertips, into the younger woman's cupped palms. All traces of taint vanished in a twinkling.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru said, "Well done."

Tears still streaming down her blood-streaked face, Sango returned to her brother's side to mourn.

A pulse of youki thrummed through the blade at the taiyoukai's hip, and Kagome's startled gaze flew to his. "Was that...?" she whispered.

"Hnn," he replied, catching the monk's eye. "Take her."

Miroku's smile showed some strain, but both his hands were bare. The cursed void was gone, and he greeted the miko warmly. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama. I see you rescued our taiyoukai from certain doom."

"Me? No," she protested, glancing back at Sesshoumaru. "I didn't do much."

"You did your part," the monk corrected. "And with your consent, I'll do mine. Shippo, bring the first aid kit over here, please."

Once Sesshoumaru was certain the miko was in good hands, he sheathed Bakusaiga in order to heed Tenseiga's call.

"The Blade of Heaven," Jaken proclaimed in reverent tones. "It has the power to give life."

Hope glimmered in Sango's reddened eyes, and Hakkaku eased her away from her brother, making room for the taiyoukai to draw his father's fang. Members of Kouga's pack watched with varying degrees of curiosity and skepticism as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, waiting for the blade to reveal the impish creatures who would come to claim Kohaku's soul.

_There!_ Once... twice... Sesshoumaru slashed through the air over Kohaku's inert form. Smoothly sheathing the sword, he stepped back, watching the teen's pale face. The fallen taijiya's lips parted, and his chest rose.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered.

At the sound of his sister's voice, Kohaku's brows drew together, and he turned his head. With a sudden sneeze, he opened his eyes. Sango threw herself onto her brother, gathering him into her arms and crying unabashedly. The boy's ears turned pink with embarrassment, but he didn't fend off his sister.

Miroku joined the reunion, kneeling down and placing his hand on Sango's shoulder. Meeting Sesshoumaru's unblinking gaze, he bowed low, and the taiyoukai accepted his thanks with a solemn nod. Then he turned to check on Inuyasha, who was fending off Ginta in an effort to get to his feet. The hanyou knelt beside Kirara, leaning heavily on his sheathed sword in order to stay upright. With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru said, "Lie down, or I will put you down."

Inuyasha scowled. "Look _up_, bastard."

_So she lives. _Sesshoumaru grimly traded swords. "I do not think she is here for us."

A white feather drifted to the ground a short distance away, and by the time Kagura's bare foot touched the barren ground, a growl vibrated in the throat of every wolf. Kouga barked an order, then raised his voice. "Did you come to die, wind witch?"

Kagura's red eyes locked for a long moment with Sesshoumaru's. "I'm here to fight. But only for my life."

"Your life is forfeit," the pack leader growled. "You slaughtered my packmates."

Jaken glanced back and forth in obvious confusion. "What is this about, milord?"

Kagome explained, "Naraku laid a trap, making it look like Inuyasha killed Kouga-kun's wolves."

"More than half of my comrades died that day," Kouga confirmed. "And _she's_ the one who slaughtered them."

"It was terrible," Kagome whispered. "Blood everywhere."

Inuyasha scowled. "Yeah, and the idiot jumped to conclusions."

Kouga glared at him. "You were drenched in wolf's blood."

"Yeah? Well, you're covered in mine," the hanyou challenged. "Doesn't mean you killed _me_."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I was in the same position then as I am now. Give me what's mine!"

Baring his teeth, Kouga lifted the cloth pouch he'd been carrying since his earlier capture by Naraku. "You mean this?" he asked, tightening his fingers around the soft bundle.

The wind witch immediately doubled over, clutching at her chest. "Give me back my heart!" she cried, her voice sharp with desperation.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Are her actions worthy of death?"

"Damn straight they are!" Kouga snapped.

"Your revenge is justified?" he inquired silkily.

The pack leader's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. So?"

With a pointed look in Rin's direction, Sesshoumaru asked, "Is mine?"

Kouga balled his free hand into a fist. "What're you getting at?"

"Where did you acquire that?" he asked, pointing to the bundle containing Kagura's heart.

"Naraku." Glancing at the sullen demoness, he admitted, "He told me to take my revenge."

"And you mean to carry out your enemy's plan?"

The wolf's blue eyes sharpened. "I'll do what I think's best for my pack."

"That is your right," Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

With deliberate motions, Kouga tied the pouch to his belt, right beside his sword. To Kagura, he snarled, "Your life is mine."

"Sounds familiar," muttered Inuyasha, trading a long look with his half-brother.

"Hnn."

Kagura's eyes flashed. "I won't bow to you, wolf! End this!"

Kouga glanced at Rin, then gazed skyward, shoulders squared. "Not just yet," he said stubbornly. "Git. Come back another day, when I'm not so busy."

The demoness's fury was tempered by confusion, but she mounted her feather and soared away. Once she was well out of earshot, Inuyasha asked, "Whatcha gonna do about her?"

"Not sure," Kouga admitted.

"I'm glad you're giving her a chance," Kagome said. The freshly-bandaged miko sat quietly between Ginta and Hakkaku, with Shippo on her lap.

The pack leader grimaced. "Not sure about _that_ either."

"Be wary," Sesshoumaru advised. "Her loyalty is as changeable as the winds she rides."

Before anything more could be said, Hakkaku's voice cut in. "Sister? Sister, are you in pain?"

Kagome slumped against him, her lashes fluttering weakly against pallid cheeks. Everyone rushed to her, all talking at once.

"She fainted!"

"Did you stop the bleeding?"

"Bring her water!"

"Was she poisoned?"

"Quiet!" roared Inuyasha, who crawled to the young woman's side and took her face in his hands. Patting gently, he called, "Kagome? Hey, Kagome. Pull yourself together."

Sango felt the miko's forehead. "She's lost a lot of blood. She needs rest."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not good enough."

Miroku slowly peeled back the bandage he'd applied earlier. The wound still bled sluggishly, and Kagome winced and stirred. "What happened?"

"You dozed off, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied amiably. "If we weren't so far from home, I'd prescribe Kaede-sama's soup."

"Home?" The miko stifled a groan as the monk tightened her bandages. Clasping the Jewel to her chest, she murmured, "Yes, I... I need to go home."

Sango exchanged glances with her brother. "Kirara's hurt. She won't be able to carry anyone for a while yet."

Kagome reached a hand out to Kohaku, giving his a squeeze. Shaking her head, she assured, "Of course. I wouldn't ask her to try."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "There are good doctors in Kagome's time. Better medicines. I'll take you. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be good as new."

Kouga snorted. "Nice try, Mutt-Face, but even without the shards, I'm faster. I can take her wherever she wants to go. "

"No. The responsibility is mine." Sesshoumaru beckoned to Jaken. Handing his swords to his vassal, he began the tedious process of removing his armor.

Kagome smiled wanly. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I should be the one," Inuyasha argued.

Sesshoumaru let his obi drop and reached for the first buckle. "Remain here until the wolves can defend themselves. Then follow on Ah-Un."

"Youkai are already gathering, and we're vulnerable here," Miroku said. "However, if Kagome-sama leaves, most will follow her. The lure of the Shikon no Tama is stronger than ever."

"You'll be in danger," Sango warned.

"But that's good." The miko looked from face to face. "If I go, you'll all be safe."

Sesshoumaru's breastplate rattled to the ground, and he reclaimed his obi and swords. Kneeling before Inuyasha and Kagome, he offered his hands. "Come. I will carry you to the Well."

The hanyou gruffly asked, "Do you want Tetsusaiga just in case?"

"No, thank you, little brother." Carefully pulling the injured woman into his arms and rising to his full height, he pledged, "Kagome is safe with me."

With a grudging nod, Inuyasha looked up into the young woman's eyes. He opened his mouth, closed it, then let his gaze slide to one side. Sesshoumaru stood his ground, giving his brother the time he needed. Finally, Inuyasha's chin came up, and he fiercely said, "I'll follow."

Kagome's answering smile was too brave to be believable. "I'll watch for you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's sphere was so different from Naraku's darkness. Even when Kagome closed her eyes, she could tell that she was bathed in light, and she clung to the safety the taiyoukai represented. When warm fingers grazed her cheek, she blinked up at him.

"Do you wish to bathe?" he inquired.

Kagome fidgeted. "Are you asking because I stink... or because you want a bath?"

He didn't bat an eye. "Both."

_How chivalrous. _Now that she was thinking about it, her skin positively crawled. Naraku's voice, his touch, his stench—she wouldn't pass up the chance to be rid of them. "I want to be clean."

"I know a place."

Miroku's caution came clearly to mind, and she dared to ask, "Is it okay to stop?"

"No harm will come to you."

Closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder, Kagome whispered, "I believe you."

He was fast. Or maybe he'd already been heading toward the spring. When the light of Sesshoumaru's sphere flickered out, they were in a wooded area. The afternoon was half-spent, and lengthening shadows stretched along the forest floor. With purposeful steps, he carried her toward a small vale where tendrils of mist drifted above a single pool, and the distinctive tang of minerals hung in the air. As soon as Sesshoumaru set Kagome on her feet, she sagged against him. "S-sorry," she mumbled.

He ignored her apology, steadying the miko to the ground and setting her pack next to her. Bracing her with a hand at her back, he indicated her supplies. "What do you need?"

Her left arm was stiff; moving it was painful. With one hand, she fumbled with the zipper, then fished for the basics—shampoo, soap, towel, brush. Her hands shook, and her fingers felt clumsy. Color crept into her cheeks when Kagome realized she wouldn't be able to undress without help.

"Clean clothes," Sesshoumaru prompted. "Bandages."

"R-right," she stammered, pawing feebly through her things. Finally, she stopped, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this isn't going to work."

"I will assist."

She stared into his expressionless face. Which was worse—remaining coated in Naraku's filth, or allowing Sesshoumaru to bathe her? Slowly shaking her head, she said, "I don't think I can... Please, don't ask me to... erm..."

"I know your preferences, but you cannot have them all."

"So the cost of cleanliness is privacy?"

"Not all. Some."

Even _some_ privacy was too much. Kagome clutched her shampoo bottle and resolutely said, "I can manage."

"No."

"Let me be!"

Sesshoumaru's voice took on a faint rumble as he firmly repeated, "No."

To Kagome's dismay, he removed her shoes and socks. Gripping the Shikon no Tama with all her miniscule might, she felt its purity responding to her panic. But it was a bluff. And he called it. Sesshoumaru picked her up and slowly lowered her into the hot spring, clothes and all. It wasn't really a loss. Her clothes were beyond saving. But he _was_ attempting to salvage her dignity.

With slow, deliberate movements, Sesshoumaru unwound the bandages that encased her shoulder. Blood billowed. Cloth clung. Hair swirled. And her embarrassment was lessened because she was still dressed. But then he asked, "Can you undo the fastenings?"

"Wh-what? No!"

He hummed and deftly sliced away her left sleeve, baring her shoulder. Kagome struggled to get away from him, but the taiyoukai kneeling on the brink held on. "You have shed enough blood."

"You just...!"

"Hnn," he agreed, grasping her by the shoulders. "Your hair covers what the water does not. Permit this much, and I will turn away."

Kagome peeped over her shoulder. "You'll leave?"

"No." Tilting his head to one side, he said, "But I will do what I can."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but her resistance melted away. Reaching around with her right hand, she tugged at her skirt's zipper while Sesshoumaru ripped another seam, revealing other injuries. Fine cuts from wicked claws. Shallow punctures from spiny appendages. Red welts from merciless tentacles. They itched. They stung. They ached. And they evoked an odd combination of tuts and growls from her companion. "I'm fine," she muttered.

"No. You are not."

Kagome kept her back straight. "I'll _be_ fine."

"Hnn." Placing her bathing supplies in easy reach, Sesshoumaru said, "Hold onto me as necessary."

Suddenly, youki buffeted Kagome, and she finally understood what the taiyoukai intended. Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form and lay down beside the spring, sheltering its entirety between his elbow and side. Silver fur surrounded her on three sides, a living barrier. Though she craned her neck, Kagome couldn't see the big dog's head, which meant that he couldn't see her. Despite his proximity, privacy was hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

He responded with a wuffling huff.

Bathing proved an arduous chore, but Kagome washed her hair twice before gingerly spreading lather over her abused limbs. She was startled by an explosive noise from her watchdog. Twisting one hand in his fur, she tried to decide if Sesshoumaru was warning off a demon. _Are they coming for the Jewel?_ But another possibility presented itself, and a soft giggle burbled up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, did you just sneeze?"

For just a moment, her silvery enclosure shifted, and an enormous red eye glared down at her.

_Yep. Definitely a sneeze._ Folding her arm across her chest, she warned, "No peeking."

His ears pricked, but he closed his eyes.

"Almost done," Kagome said more softly. "And... I'll need help out. Please."

Once she finished, power rushed and condensed, and she was left holding the trailing end of Sesshoumaru's pelt. A strong hand closed around her arm. After a fraction's hesitation, the other dipped under the water and took hold of her waist. Kagome squeaked and pulled his fur snugly across her body as he lifted her clear.

"I can't borrow your sleeve anymore," she joked lamely. "You're putting it to good use again."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru dropped the towel over her head, and she pushed at it ineffectually. His larger hand closed over hers. "It is difficult with one arm."

He would know.

Wrapped in fur. Shivering anew. Kagome let him towel her hair, even though it made her feel like a child. A frightened child. "He was terrible," she whispered.

"I know it."

Kagome peered into the inuyoukai's face. "He said _awful_ things."

"I heard them."

"They were lies."

"I believe you." Sesshoumaru pushed her hair to one side in order to inspect the gash below her collarbone. "He is gone now."

She took hold of his sleeve. "But I can still hear his voice."

"Then listen to mine instead."

"Erm... okay?" But Sesshoumaru didn't immediately speak. With great deliberation, he re-wrapped the worst of her wounds, working around the fur to which she clung. To her chagrin, she noticed that his silver was liberally streaked with her blood. Red and white. His colors. Her fault. "Sorry."

Laying aside his swords and loosening his obi, he next shed his outer garment. "My kimono has renewed itself. Dress beneath its folds while I wash."

As the heavy silk settled over her head and shoulders, Kagome was reminded forcibly of the day Inuyasha had loaned her his firerat. This offer was personal. Sesshoumaru was keeping his promise with all he had. She drew the fine garment more closely around her shoulders, lost in memories. But Sesshoumaru's fingers curled beneath her chin, lifting her face, demanding her attention.

With great solemnity, he repeated, "Listen to _me_, Kagome."

"Yes?"

In tones that held a lingering warmth, Sesshoumaru declared, "You did well."

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't rush through his bath. Obliterating every trace of Naraku's scent demanded lengthy attention. Even though the taiyoukai had permitted both capture and captivity, his experience within the foul hanyou's body set his fangs on edge. Unwelcome touches. Unnatural intrusion. Every shred of his being trembled with revulsion and rage at the memory.

Only one thing had kept him from venting his fury. Only by fixing his thoughts on the miko had he found the strength to submit. Glancing over his shoulder to where Kagome dozed in a billow of clean fur, he wrung out his hair. Even now, the brightness of her purity soothed his rattled core. Holding her, nurturing her, protecting her—in tending to her needs, his own were being met. Her presence was his balm. Welcome touches. Artless intrusion.

He dried, dressed, and dropped to one knee, intending to wake her. No matter how much he would have liked to prolong his contact with the woman, he couldn't heal her. Kagome's wounds left her weak... and her duty to the Shikon no Tama was far from over. A wish would be required of her. That much had been clear to one and all.

Taking hold of her shoulder, he murmured her name, and even before she was fully awake, she turned toward his voice. Tears streaked her cheeks, and Sesshoumaru frowned. Now, more than ever before, she needed confidence. And it was up to him to help her find it. "Kagome," he called again.

She woke with a sob, and in trying to reach for whatever she had chased through elusive dreams, she pulled at her injuries and gasped in pain. While she caught her breath, he helped her to sit up, and she muttered unnecessary apologies. "You'll need your kimono."

Accepting the garment, he remarked, "You were crying."

"Was I?" she asked, dabbing at her face. "I didn't realize."

"The time for courage has not ended." He reached for her fist, turning it and opening her clenched fingers to reveal the Shikon no Tama. Tapping it with one claw, Sesshoumaru said, "This requires readiness on your part."

Her expression clouded. "The wish."

"Do you know what you will ask?"

With great reluctance, Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru prodded, "And are you ready to accept the consequences?"

"I don't have much choice."

Sesshoumaru knew the dangers. This woman might be capable of purifying the Shikon no Tama, but she was equally capable of tainting it with an unwise wish. Had they pinned their hopes on one too weak to finish the task?

"I know what I have to do," Kagome said, her voice steady. "But it's so sudden. Everything happened so fast, I didn't say everything... do everything... I can't believe it's over." With a pained glance back the way they'd come, she whispered, "It's done. _I'm_ done."

"Explain," he demanded. "Was something left undone?"

She plucked at polka-dotted pajamas, the only clean clothes left to her. "Not exactly."

Dissatisfied with her continued evasion, he took her chin between two fingers. "The wish you make requires resolve, not regret. Would you have it twist your hopes into some new horror?"

"But if I do this," she began, tears welling. "When I go, I don't think I'll be coming back."

"You did not mention this before."

"How could I?" she sobbed.

Sesshoumaru's brows knit. Was the Shikon no Tama at work even now, fiddling with their fates? Kagome did not wish to go, and he was increasingly inclined to keep her near. _We need to act quickly._

She'd begun to ramble. "I _couldn't_ say everything. There wasn't time. And I couldn't bear it. What if they tried to stop me." Her breath hitched, and she whispered, "What if they didn't?"

Now he understood. If Inuyasha had begged for her to stay, she wouldn't have been able to complete her task. "You did well," he repeated.

She hid her face in his pelt. "I feel so alone."

"How foolish." When she looked up, he felt a fresh tug toward her. "You are not alone. I am here."

Kagome winced. "I know, but it's not... the same."

_I will see this through. It will be done correctly._ Since the situation struck him as similar, Sesshoumaru repeated, "I know your preferences, but you cannot have them all."

"I don't think I can have _anything_," she replied softly. "Not even a proper goodbye."

"Hnn," he agreed. After a moment's thought, he cautiously asked, "What did you wish to say?"

She shrugged. "Lots of things. Important things."

Sesshoumaru flexed and fanned his fingers several times while making up his mind. "Say your farewells," he finally offered. "Entrust them to me."

"What good would that do?"

"I will find a way to relay your words to them."

"You?" she asked incredulously. Then her expression shifted. "You would do that for me?"

"Hnn."

He walked while she talked, bearing the miko toward her destination at a pace slow enough to allow her to unburden her heart. Kagome fumbled at first, but her meandering confession soon grew more intimate in its detail. Sesshoumaru lagged as he concentrated on her words, committing them to memory. There was so much to express, and her sentiments were intensely personal. Could he truly fulfill his promise?

After a long while, her voice hoarsened, and he redirected his steps toward a stream. Her litany trailed off, and she asked, "Where are we?"

He shrugged one shoulder. It hardly mattered. They would take to the skies after this break. The end was near.

She stirred in his arms and quietly asked, "Would you like some tea?"

The taiyoukai's eyebrows arched, but he inclined his head with an equally soft, "Hnn."

* * *

Bandages hindered Kagome's reach, but Sesshoumaru met her more than halfway, steadying both her hands and the cup as he accepted his tea. _One last time._ The familiarity of their little routine settled some of her uneasiness. As did the taiyoukai's promise. She could tell he was listening... and that he was taking her seriously.

Sesshoumaru took a slow sip of tea before asking, "Have you no words for Inuyasha?"

_Best for last? Or the one that's hardest to face? _Kagome took a deep breath before committing herself. "I love him."

"I know it."

His frank acknowledgment threw her for a loop. "Erm... will you tell him for me?"

Over the rim of his cup, golden eyes held her gaze. "He knows it."

"But... you don't understand. I never _told_ him." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked, and she tried again. "I want him to hear it from someone he'll believe. Because he doesn't always believe in himself."

Sesshoumaru bent his head. "He will know it."

"Thanks," she whispered, eyes downcast.

"Have you no words for me?"

Kagome flushed. Secondhand messages were one thing; it was another to reveal your heart to someone who had a place in it. However, she didn't want to slight Sesshoumaru after going on and on about her friends. Her relationship with the taiyoukai had undergone subtle shifts since the first time she made him tea. "I was afraid of you," she admitted.

"An appropriate response."

"But I'm not anymore."

He huffed softly.

Launching in, Kagome said, "You know... I always wanted an older brother. But then I met you, and felt bad for Inuyasha. You were easy to hate."

His expression didn't alter. "Your emotions are excessively changeable."

She smiled. "And you're _always_ the same... except when you're not. You changed."

"In what sense," he inquired, staring into his cup.

"The meanness left," she candidly replied. "And you care. Not about everything, but about certain things. And you fought with us. It scared me_ so much_ when I thought you'd died."

His gaze lifted. "Why?"

"Because... _we_ changed."

"Perhaps. Are you satisfied?"

"With you?" she asked blankly.

His lips quirked, and he clarified, "Have you finished your farewells."

"Erm... yeah. I guess so." She gingerly hugged herself. "Are you going to take me to the Well now?"

"If you are prepared."

_The wish again. Is there no avoiding it?_ With a short laugh, she held the Shikon no Tama up to the fading light. "So in the end, the cost of_ ever after_ will be happiness."

"Was _that_ your wish?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "In all the best stories, the girl who saves the world gets everything she ever wanted, but I don't want _this_ any more than you do."

His gaze flicked from her face to the Jewel and back again. "What do you want?"

"A happy ending."

"And what would make you happy?"

"Oh, you know... the usual things," Kagome said, swiping at a fresh tear. "World peace. Good health. True love."

He honed in on the last one. "You expressed deep feelings for your companions, and they regard you with similar emotions."

"I know that. Of _course_ I know that! But I'm talking about being special to some_one_, not friends with everyone. To have one person think about you more than anyone else. To be important, not on a grand scale, but in little ways."

Sesshoumaru's fingers drummed against the side of his teacup. "You have plagued my thoughts for months, and your import has been proven to my satisfaction."

She rolled her eyes. "But you don't _love_ me."

"Did I not just fulfill your stated requirements?"

_Is he trying to say he does? That's just... I don't even..._ Kagome waved at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, no offense. But a girl can _tell_ when someone loves her. I appreciate your trying to make me feel better, but this is hardly..."

Sesshoumaru drained his cup, set it aside, and laced his fingers together. "If regard is what you wish, you have it. If pursuit is what you require, I cannot oblige."

A slow blink. "Because I'm human?"

"Because I am unwilling to jeopardize the alliance you nurtured with countless cups of tea."

She straightened. "Because of Inuyasha?"

"Do you claim ignorance of his regard for you?"

Kagome clutched at the fur that still enveloped her. "He never _said_..."

Long fingers flicked dismissively. "Silence diminishes nothing. In _either_ case." When she could do nothing more than gape at him, he calmly inquired, "Do you also need to be told what you already know?"

"Then why didn't he ever...?"

"He did. Repeatedly." Sesshoumaru showed the palm of one hand. "His attempts at courtship were clumsy at best, but you accepted him."

"Courtship?"

"Though he has human blood, my brother's inuyoukai instincts run true." The taiyoukai chose his next words carefully. "Regrets are dangerous. Was he remiss?"

In a bitter undertone, she muttered, "A kiss would have been nice."

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to one side. "Yet you did not ask?"

Kagome toyed with her teacup. "That would have made it too hard to leave."

"Perhaps his reasoning was the same."

_Was Inuyasha's silence for my sake? Could he have been holding back so I could make the wish without regrets?_ Shaking her head, Kagome whispered, "Idiot."

* * *

Kagome squinted, trying to see through the light that surrounded them. "Are they following?"

"Yes."

"Will they catch us?"

They arrowed through the sky, well ahead of the youkai behaving like moths to a flame. "If I permit it."

"They'll regret it if you do."

"Hnn."

Kagome lapsed into silence, and Sesshoumaru used the simplest tactic to buy some time. Spiraling upward, he carried her high above the Bone Eater's Well, climbing to heights that lesser youkai could not reach. "Are you prepared to make your wish?"

She hesitated.

He inclined his head. "I will not let you go until you are ready."

"How will you know when I'm ready?"

"I will know."

The miko relaxed into his hold, her fingers toying with his fur. "Do you know everything?"

"An impossibility."

"But you knew what would happen if Naraku captured you," she countered, the faintest hint of temper adding depth to her scent.

"Hnn."

"You planned the whole thing."

"Who told you?"

"Miroku-sama wanted to distract me while cleaning my wounds." Shaking her head. "I can't believe you left me out of the loop."

"It was necessary for you to have someone to protect." Sesshoumaru tried to catch some hint of her mood. Anger? Hurt? Or was this just a delay tactic.

"I wish you could have trusted me," she complained.

"There was no lack of trust, Kagome. That was complete trust."

Kagome's cheek warmed. "What about...?"

"Hnn?"

"Did you mean it?"

His brow quirked.

"Do you... erm... regard me?"

_So she __was__ paying attention. _"Does it matter?"

Kagome nodded. "It does to me."

"But it changes nothing."

She suddenly found the pattern on her pajamas engrossing. "Yes and no."

Curiosity piqued, he said, "Explain."

A shy glance. A soft tone. "I guess... I like knowing that I mattered."

Tilting his head in order to meet her skittish gaze, he assured, "You matter."

"I'm..."

Sesshoumaru placed one finger over her lips, hushing the apology that he had no wish to hear. Couldn't she understand that if he'd pursued her and won, he would have destroyed the very thing that made her attractive? Withdrawing his light touch, he tried to explain. "Your loyalty pleases me."

During the breathless silence that followed, he searched her face. A slow smile formed crookedly, and she whispered. "A noble sacrifice?"

"Like yours."

She leaned into him, thoughtful.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils quavered as he tracked her shifting emotions. _Is it enough... knowing that others cannot have every happiness? _Perhaps the realization that her burden was shared would give her the courage to do her part.

Kagome tugged at his kimono. "Stay with him?"

"For as long as it takes."

"Even if it's centuries?"

"Hnn. Even five."

That shard of hope was enough to complete Kagome's resolve. Fresh and bright, her scent suddenly suffused with anticipation. The right moment had come to let her go. _Once before, I let her fall._ This time, Sesshoumaru chose to fall with her. His sphere plunged toward the meadow far below, scattering their pursuers. As the small, black square of the well shaft drew closer, he allowed the light to dissipate. Wind whipped around them, and black and silver hair streamed together. She clung to him. Exhilaration. Confidence. Trust. They only strengthened his regard... and his own resolve. She was loyal, but he was selfish.

Using his youki to slow their descent, he prolonged the final moments. As her body began to glow and fade, his lips grazed hers in a kiss so fleeting, it hardly counted. But it mattered. And that pleased the taiyoukai who landed in a crouch at the base of the Bone Eater's Well... alone.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on January 14, 2013. 5,729 words.


End file.
